Tempestuous Relationship
by DLotus
Summary: Legolas is evolving a relationship with a childhood friend, Ruviana, but it seemes to be more than both of them had accounted for. Feelings will grow, love, devotion, anger, domination, submission. In the meantime, the first team are gone missing, and Legolas are doing all he can to find them. Takes place 22 years after "White Light".
1. Chapter 1: Confrontation

**Tempestuous Relationship**

 **Warning: The story contains sexual scenes**

 _ **This story takes place 22 years after the end of White Light:**_

Thranduil: King of the Woodland Realm

Anariel: Queen of the Woodland Realm (deceased)

Legolas: Oldest son of King Thranduil, heir to the throne, and captain of the first/elite team and commander of the army (born TA 87)

Lucien: Son of King Thranduil, worrier in the fourth team (born TA 201)

Gilmarkar: Youngest son of King Thranduil (born TA 263)

Rozarko: Legolas first personal guard and minder

Girion: Legolas second personal guard

Ruviana: Daughter of the head of War council, Ruvien, courted by Legolas.

The elite team of Legolas: Anglond, Mirthral, Rogon, Logon, Tristan, Falael, Cyan, Kaleth, Galdor, Gilthron

 **chapter: Confrontation**

 **Warning: chapter contains mild sexual scene**

 _ **Third age 669: Legolas is 582 years old**_

Legolas was making a series of skilled and well-practiced twists, jumps and turns, swinging the special custom-made spear around him. It had taken years of practice to reach the master of the spear, but he had been determined to reach that status, after two times being in almost fatal position before it, he now knew how to wield it, and defend and fight against it.

Legolas fighting style, if possible, had improved over the last twenty two years. He was quicker, moving with what seemed to bee impossible speed, always in motion, hardly never standing still, using his speed and agile-ness to his advantage. Many new and old warriors looked up to him, proud to have him as their commander, even though he was younger, even far younger than most of them, he excelled most of them.

Suddenly Legolas found his spear blocked by Rozarko's one knife, Legolas stop for only a second before he turned and attacked his minder and personal guard from another ankle. Rozarko only just managed to block that attack as well, and soon found himself using both long knifes to block the quick attacks from Legolas, who jumped, twisted and turned with high speed, dancing around Rozarko, trying to get past his strong defense. Until Legolas managed to use the spear and throw Rozarko to the ground, gently placing the delicate tip on his neck.

Rozarko smiled as he looked up at Legolas, who was almost panting to catch his breath. Legolas removed the tip of his spear, and with a click on a bottom near the handle, the spear folded in until of was no longer than one of the long twin knifes of Legolas. With an extended hand, Legolas pulled Rozarko off of the ground.

"You just keep getting better and better" Rozarko said with a smile as he dusted the dust of his leggings.

"Just making sure no one will ever hit me with a spear again" Legolas said drily as he walked out of the training ground, taking the waterskin he had placed on the grass and took a few mouthfuls of water.

"You must certainly do" Rozarko remarked.

Legolas looked back at his guard.

"Should you not be sleeping?" Legolas asked, "weren't you on duty this night?".

"I was" Rozarko said as he sheltered his knifes again, "but I have slept enough for today".

Legolas looked up at the son for only a moment before turning back to Rozarko, frowning.

"It's not even noon yet".

Rozarko shrugged, "as far as I know, you have been here training for the past two hours" Rozarko remarked.

"And?" Legolas crossed his arms.

"You are scheduled to train this afternoon as well" Rozarko remarked, crossing his own arms.

"That is with my horse" Legolas told as he unfolded his arms, grinning, "he will do most of the work".

"I bet" Rozarko grinned as he followed Legolas back to the stronghold.

o0o

"Will Ruviana not be returning home today?" Rozarko asked from inside Legolas bedroom.

Legolas had just taken a quick shower, and was now drying his hair.

"Tomorrow" Legolas answered.

Ruviana, the only daughter of Ruvien, had once again been in Lorien for some years studying. Last time she had returned after years of absent had been twenty three years ago, and her and Legolas had started to get a closer relationship than just childhood friends, but the new status as commander of the army had taken a lot of Legolas' time, and Ruviana had deemed it a good time to travel back to Lorien to study. She was only home short periods of time, and Legolas was often either training, on patrols or otherwise occupied, so what had started to grow between them, was slowly fading out again.

Until last time she had been home, for the winter's solstice celebration. She had been in the forest for half a year, and her and Legolas had several times used his spare time together, talking, walking in the gardens or forest, or playing games until the early hours of the morning.

It had been three years since he had last seen her, and he had missed her company in those years.

Legolas quickly got dressed and reentered his livingroom, taking a few reports from patrols on his desk as he more or less elegantly, threw himself down on the couch before the fire. His legs pulled up on the couch before him, and he settled down to read the reports. Rozarko chuckled as he opened the door and sent for lunch to be brought to Legolas chambers.

Just when he had finished the last report, a soft knock sounded on the door. Legolas called for enter, and looked surprised when his younger brother, Lucien walked inside, carrying a tray of food.

"I hoped that you would have lunch with me" he asked as he placed the tray on the table before the fire, "there was something I would like to talk to you about, if you don't mind".

"Sure" Legolas said as he gestured for Lucien to take a seat, placing the reports on the table.

Lucien seated himself in the chair next to Legolas, taking a plate and started to fill food on it, Legolas soon did the same. Legolas patiently waited for Lucien to talk, but his younger brother seemed like he did not want to be the first to break the silence.

"I would like to be better with the bow" Lucien then said quietly, "I know that you are busy, but I hoped that, maybe, you would teach me?".

Legolas looked at him for a little while, his younger brother did not meet his gaze.

"Of course, I will" Legolas assured, taking a bit of his bread as he leaned back in the couch, "but that was not the reason you came, was it?".

"No" Lucien said, a small smile tucking at the corner of his mouth.

"Then what is it?" Legolas said gently.

"When do you know?" Lucien started, "you know…".

"Clearly I don't" Legolas said calmly.

"When you are ready?" Lucien almost whispered.

"Ready?" Legolas asked, not having the slightest idea where his brother was going with this.

"Ready to be with an Elleth?" Lucien now whispered.

Legolas did not answer, but looked for a long time at his brother before he turned to look at the flames instead.

"Why do you come to me?" Legolas asked quietly.

"I assumed" Lucien started, then cleared his throat, "I assumed that you would have been with one, at least, by now".

Legolas poured himself a glass of water.

"I have" he said as he handed a glass to Lucien as well.

"But how were you sure that you were ready?" Lucien asked, "and that she was?".

"I think the best way is to simply talk about it" Legolas told, "the first elleth I was with was a one night stand, it was impulsive".

"It was not Ruviana?" Lucien breathed surprised.

"No" Legolas told as he took a sip of water, "Ruviana and I have not been intimate, yet" he added with a small grin, "neither have we agreed to be exclusive, before you get any dirty thoughts" Legolas shot Lucien a pointed look, and with a nod he continued, "I guess I could feel it when I was ready, it just came naturally, what to do and how to".

"Were you not nervous?".

Legolas was quiet for a few moments, then he ran his hands through his loose hair, starching the back of his head. Then he turned back to Lucien.

"No. No I was not nervous" he told, "not when I was with my first, or the second elleth".

"You have been with more?" Lucien asked a bit surprised.

"The second elleth was more…" Legolas faded out, searching for the right words, "as a small relationship, you could say, I courted her for a short time, and no, I was not nervous when I got her into my bed the first time. It felt naturel".

"How long were you together?" Lucien asked, "I do not remember you in a relationship at all".

"A few months" Legolas told, "it ended quiet… rough… We did not fit together. I did care for her, but I never loved her, and she knew that".

Lucien nodded.

"So, who is she?" Legolas said with a smile as he settled back in the couch once more.

Lucien smiled warmly, "I met her a couple of months ago. She is Naronen's sister".

"Your friend's sister?" Legolas said, "then you better make sure it is al right with Naronen before you court his sister".

"I already have" Lucien smiled, "and he is more than happy about it".

Legolas nodded. "Then just follow your heart, spend time with her, talk with her. Suddenly, you can feel it".

Lucien nodded, then shot Legolas a wry smile, "that one night stand, do enlighten me" he grinned.

Legolas chuckled, "it was at the spring celebrations… twenty… twenty-one… years ago. Just something about her caught my attention. I did not talk that much with her, we danced for a while before we escaped for the forest".

"You did it in the forest?" Lucien exclaimed.

"Against a tree, where else?" Legolas grinned.

"But… You did not know her. How could your first time be with one you did not know?" Lucien asked a bit mortified.

Legolas looked at Lucien for a long time, seemed to be considering something. Then he breathed deeply.

"What I tell you now" Legolas said firmly, "will stay between the two of us".

Lucien nodded.

"That one night stand may have been my first time with an elleth" Legolas told quietly, holding his brother's gaze, "but was not my first time at all".

Lucien looked confused for a moment, then he looked shocked, eyes wide as understanding came to him.

"That means" he whispered, "that you have… with… a male" he barely breathed the last word.

"Yes" Legolas answered calmly, "my first time was forced upon me. I will not go into details. One close to me showed me to enjoy it, and not be scared of it" Legolas explained, "that is why, I was not nervous the first time with an elleth, that is why I could let the first time be only that one. I have learnt, that you do not have to be in love to enjoy it".

Lucien was quiet for a few minutes, taking in the information.

"You really are Sylvan by heart" Lucien then said with a small smile.

o0o

Legolas turned his almost black stallion around, the white mane and tail flowing around it as it reared and turned. Legolas then stopped his horse, and forced it to go backwards a few steps before he pressed it into a full galop again. The horse jumped elegantly over a few obstacles before turning sharply as the field ended.

Legolas then slowed down to a slow trot, the horse lifting its legs high and elegant as he moved forth.

Rain was starting to pour, and soon both Legolas and the horse was soaked, and the ground under them getting muddy. Soon Legolas stopped the training though, it was starting to get dark, and he rode back towards the stables. Not many was out training in the rain, and the few that were, used the rain as a part of their training.

When Legolas rode past the headquarter of the elite team, he could clearly hear voices from inside, and light flowed out of the small windows. He saw a few horses from his team in the table next to the building, and decided to install his horse here instead. He quickly brushed his horse with hay, and gave it food and water before he walked into the headquarter.

Inside candles was lit in the meetingroom and livingroom as well, but the sounds of his team came from the training room a little down the corridor in the middle. Legolas walked slowly towards it, and was surprised to see all of his team gathered in the training room, only clad in leggings, chest and feet bare. They stood in a circle, surrounding Rogon and Logon brawling in the middle. They cheered and roared exited at the battle. Legolas casually leaned against the doorframe, watching them for a while before Logon won over his older brother.

"I won!" he exclaimed with both hands in the air.

"No need to brag about it" Rogon growled as he rose from the floor.

Logon just grinned, "who will be the next?" he said as he looked around as his teammembers.

Legolas shook his head and walked for the bedroom at the end of the corridor, the one he used when he stayed at the headquarter, and where he always kept spare clothing. After a quick wash, dry up and change, he walked back and once more settled casually against the doorframe. This time, it was Anglond and Rozarko brawling, the two brown haired elves were rolling around on the floor, kicking, pushing to one another. Anglond seemed to have the upper hand, and was usually on top of Rozarko, but Rozarko was fighting fiercely, trying his best to get the second in command off him.

Soon though, Anglond got Rozarko pinned underneath him, grinned down at him, his hair tickling Rozarko's face.

"Maybe our dear Prince should consider replacing you" Anglond teased.

"With you?" Rozarko growled, "in your dreams", with a flip, Rozarko pushed Anglond off him, and quickly got the other elf pinned underneath him instead.

"Are you sure he should replace me?" Rozarko smirked.

Anglond smirked back, and with his legs, he pushed Rozarko off him. The chocolate brown haired elf flew off, made a somersault before landing hard on his back. Anglond jumped and was soon on the top again.

"Yes" the cinnamon haired elf grinned.

"You would not last a week" Rozarko growled.

"Is that a challenge?" Anglond grinned.

"No one is being replaced without my leave" Legolas commanded firmly, but nonetheless with a small smile as he strode into the circle, startling all in the room.

"Where the hell did you came from?" Rozarko growled stunned.

"Actually I managed to get in, see Logon win over Rogon, go and get washed, change and get back to see the two off you roll around on the floor" Legolas told as he took hold of Anglond's hair and yank the elf off his minder.

"Oh you make it sound so dirty" Rozarko grinned as he got into a sitting position on the floor.

Legolas head whipped around and shot Rozarko a firm look, one that made everybody in the room take a step back. Something, and the team did not know what, had happened between Legolas and Rozarko the last half year. They had become more distant from each other, even a little hostile from time to time. Girion, Legolas second personal guard, often stepped in instead in situations where Legolas usually preferred Rozarko, and Rozarko took more and more the night duty, where Legolas often slept, worked or otherwise kept to himself.

Legolas turned his attention back to Anglond, who slowly rose from the floor.

"Were you not supposed to be on the training grounds?" he asked as he rose.

"I was" Legolas told.

Girion stepped forth, "we thought, now the rain was pouring down, that we should take the training indoor instead".

"I can see that" Legolas said a bit coolly, "and how is that going".

"Well Anglond won over Rozarko" Girion grinned, "so, now it's my turn to try".

"Then don't led me get in your way" Legolas said as he moved to stand next to Mirthral, watching as Anglond and Girion got into position, and soon began to brawl.

Anglond seemed to have the upper hand in that match too, soon the two elves were rolling around on the floor, trying to prevent each other to get up and on top of one another.

Soon, Girion got the upper hand, and pinned Anglond to the floor, sitting on top of him.

"I won" Girion declared, rising and giving Anglond a hand to get up, "seems like I'm keeping my job" he grinned.

Rozarko turned on his heels and walked out of the training room, Legolas gave him a few seconds before he walked after. Rozarko walked outside, into the pouring rain, seemingly undisturbed by it. Legolas stayed in the door.

"Will you please tell me what is wrong?" Legolas asked, rising his voice a bit over the sound of heavily falling water.

Rozarko's head whipped around, making his chocolate brown hair fly.

"You have been in this… bad mood, in lack of better words, for half a year" Legolas stated.

Rozarko turned his back on him.

"Do not turn you back on me" Legolas scolded, his anger rising.

"Are you pulling ranks now" Rozarko growled.

"No, I am telling you as a friend" Legolas said gently.

Rozarko breathed deeply before turning back, facing Legolas. Legolas stood for a few moments and looked as his minder, the one who had been there for him his whole life. Rozarko always looked at him with kind and even loving eyes, now they were replaced with something cold, hurt even. Legolas walked into the rain, he did not care that the rain soaked him for the second time in less than an hour. He stopped right before Rozarko, gently cupping his cheek with one hand.

"What have I done to make you look at me with such coldness?" Legolas asked quietly.

Rozarko closed his eyes as if the mere touch of Legolas hurt him, and Legolas quickly removed his hands.

"You have done nothing" Rozarko said in a low voice.

"I do not believe you" Legolas told him, taking a step back when Rozarko shot him a cold look.

"I do not want to talk about it" Rozarko growled.

"If you do not talk about it, how are we to get past this then?" Legolas said, "whatever _this_ is".

Rozarko made a move to turn around and run, but Legolas would have none of it. He grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Do not run from it" Legolas warned, "talk to me!".

"No!" Rozarko growled and attacked Legolas, yanking his arm free and pushing Legolas to the ground.

Legolas was stunned and hurt by Rozarko's action, but he would not let him slip away with it. He tackled Rozarko before he could run, and his minder crashed to the ground as well. Soon, the two off them were in their own brawling contest, but a few harder punches and kicks were used, and they would both be bruised the next day.

"Should we not stop them?" Tristan asked a bit worried from the door, watching as the two elves fought each other.

"We better let them work this out on their own" Girion said next to Tristan, "if it gets out of hand though, we will stop them".

Rozarko, being a bit stronger and better at hand to hand combat, soon pinned Legolas to the ground under him. A leg on either side of the young prince, and held his hands firmly above his head. Legolas stopped struggle against Rozarko's hold, and just stared up at him.

"Just tell me what's wrong" Legolas almost pleaded, "so we can get this over with".

Rozarko looked down at Legolas, his gaze turned from cold to apologetic. Legolas breathed deeply, sensing that he got through to Rozarko now.

"What have I done wrong?" Legolas whispered.

"Nothing other than being you" Rozarko breathed as he led go of Legolas hands and moved them down to cup his face instead. Then he moved further down gently capturing Legolas lips. Legolas tensed at first, not anticipated Rozarko to react like that. But soon Legolas reciprocated the kiss. Rozarko felt the change, and deepened the kiss even more.

"Well" Girion grinned as he turned back from the two elves on the ground. The rest of the team walked back into the headquarter, knowing they would not be needed.

Legolas slowly moved his hands from above his head, and pulled Rozarko even closer to him. The rain was soaking them both, but they didn't care at the moment. Rozarko groaned low in his throat, a sound Legolas had come to learn as a sound Rozarko made when turned on, quite a lot even.

Legolas felt as Rozarko's hand travelled from the side of this head, down his side, making him shudder at the touch, until it landed at his hip. Rozarko soon felt Legolas' body writhe under him, and pulled away before he would take the prince right here and now.

"We better go inside" Rozarko whispered, no little amount of regret in his voice.

Legolas just nodded as Rozarko moved away from him, and extended his hand to help him up. When up, Legolas took a firm hold of Rozarko.

"Will you talk to me now?" Legolas asked, "otherwise, I am not going inside with you".

Rozarko looked gently at Legolas, "I will" he promised, as he began to pull Legolas inside.

They walked right past the others who had settled down inside the livingroom, and down the corridor to the last bedroom. Legolas walked right into the bathroom, washing his muddy hair, face and hands before chancing to some dry clothes. Rozarko did the same, and they walked into the bedroom once again.

Legolas crawled onto the bed, sitting in the middle of it, looking back at Rozarko who still stood in the door.

"So" Legolas said, getting back to business, "what have I done to make you feel as you have done the past six months?".

Rozarko sighed, knowing there was no way of getting out of this. He sat himself at the edge of the bed.

"I guess" he started, sighing, "that I am jealous".

Legolas cocked his head a little to the side, but did not say anything.

"I knew that you would seek out other elves" Rozarko said quietly, "I know that I have no claim on you at all. But when you… especially the one in the forest… I was stunned at how I felt. I thought I… I didn't think I would react like that, and a part of me just deemed it easier to push you away".

Legolas sighed and moved forth to take Rozarko's hands.

"What you did hurt me too" Legolas told, "why didn't you just talk to me? Was it that much easier to push me away? Or even get into a fight with me?".

Rozarko evaded Legolas' gaze, until Legolas placed a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at him. A single tear rolled down Rozarko's cheek, and Legolas used his thumb to wipe it away.

"I was embarrassed" Rozarko whispered.

"Do not feel embarrassed" Legolas told gently, "I am right here. Do know that you can talk to me".

"I know" Rozarko told, "I just seemed to have forgotten".

"Don't you never forget that again" Legolas whispered as he moved closer.

Rozarko moved the rest of the way, once again capturing Legolas' lips, fisting his hand in his silky soft hair behind his head. He had never touched hair as soft as Legolas', the feel of it as he ran his fingers through it, how it caressed his skin, was marvelous. He pressed Legolas down on the bed, pressing himself down on top of him. His fingers trailed the fine line of Legolas ear, hearing the prince suck in breath and felt as his body tensed.

"You do that on purpose" Legolas growled against Rozarko's lips, feelings as his personal guard smiled.

"I do" he whispered as he deepened the kiss.

Rozarko felt his desire rise, and turned the prince around before he pulled down both his and Legolas' leggings. He led his hand travel down Legolas' spine, feeling how Legolas tensed at the touch. He moved closer down, nipping Legolas' ear with his teeth, making the prince groan in pleasure. Rozarko moved, and groaning himself as he entered.


	2. Chapter 2: Rain

**2\. chapter: Rain**

Legolas awoke feeling warm and comfortable, his head was resting on Rozarko's chest, he could clearly hear his heartbeat beating steadily. Legolas did not really know for how long he lay there, letting his mind drift, listening to the rain drop on the window, the steady beat of the heart just under his ear. Legolas turned his head to look at the window, the curtains was drawn, but he could faintly see the son outside. It was still early, he had a couple of hours before he had to be at the council meeting.

Rozarko started to stir, circling his arms around Legolas and holding him closer to him. Legolas smiled, and lifted his head to meet his eyes.

"Goodmorning" Rozarko breathed.

"You look… content" Legolas said with a wry smile.

Rozarko just smiled as answer, but the smile faded as they both heard footsteps running down the corridor, followed by a quick knock on the door.

"Are you two decent?" came Girion's voice.

"More or less" Rozarko answered, throwing the sheet over them.

Legolas rose from Rozarko's chest as he adjusted the sheet, just as Girion peeked around the door. Seeing that they indeed were, more or less decent, he quickly entered and closed the door behind him.

"What is it?" Legolas asked, getting into business mode.

"The rain has caused the forest river to flood" Girion told, "the delegation from Lorien is in trouble, they can not cross it. We are requested to ride out and aid as soon as possible".

He looked from Legolas to Rozarko, and back again.

"Can you two be ready in half an hour?" he grinned.

"Get out!" Rozarko growled as he tossed a pillow after the younger elf, hitting him right in the face. Girion just laughed as he sneaked around the door and closed it firmly behind him.

o0o

Legolas skillfully guided his horse and team through the forest. The rain was once more pouring down, leaving the ground underneath the hooves of the horses muddy, deep, muddy puddles shaped the forest floor. As they neared the forest river, the puddles became bigger and deeper. Suddenly a tree in the distance crashed and tumbled over. Legolas stopped his horse, listening to the forest.

Water suddenly came chasing towards them, taking down young and even older trees on its way. Legolas turned his horse sharply to the left, his team close by, racing for higher grounds.

Further beneath them, the water crashed by, leaving destructions in its way. Twisting arounds rock, clefts and trees, the elves made it as quickly as they could towards the forest river. Before them, the ground suddenly disappeared, Legolas stopped his horse abruptly. He looked stunned before him, the banks of the river had fallen because of the heavy rain, and the deep ravine had become even wider. Legolas looked to his right, the ground was flooded, the water gushing into the forest. To their left the ravine became a bit more narrow, and Legolas moved his team that way.

Legolas and his team left their horses and vent for the trees, soon they found a way to cross the river ravine by jumping from a tree on one side, to a tree on the other.

He ran through the trees as if orcs were cashing him, stopping from time to time to use birdcalls and listen to the forest, but there was no answer. Legolas had divided his team, told them to spread out in search of the Lorien delegation.

Rozarko bumped into Legolas' back when the prince once more suddenly stopped, Legolas did not even turn around to look at him, but seemed to be listening quite intense to the forest. Soon Rozarko heard it too, elven voice right head, down river, and they sounded almost panicked.

Legolas rushed forward at an even higher speed, jumping from branch to branch, twisting around trunks. Not long after they saw the Lorien delegation, they had searched for higher grounds, only a narrow escape to the north, towards the place Legolas and his team had crossed the river.

Legolas spotted Haldir, the Lorien marshwarden. He jumped from one branch to another, before he whistled to get Haldir's attention. The blond Lorien archer looked up to she the young prince right above him.

"There is a narrow path north of here" Legolas told loud and clear over the noise of the rain.

His eyes then locked with the beautiful, brown eyes of Ruviana, she looked frightened up at him, her horse scared and jumping from side to side. He sensed her silent plea, and felt at his chest seemed to tighten at the fought of her in distress. Without further thought, he jumped down from the branch and landed on her brown horse right behind her, circling one arm around her waist to take the rains, and the other smoothed her hair away from her neck. He felt as the immediately relaxed, only to be tense at his touch, but it was another kind of tenseness, one he welcomed. He planted a short, soft kiss on her cheek, "hello, my lady" he whispered before he turned her horse around skillfully, the mare seemingly more relaxed and focused.

With a nod from Haldir that they were ready to follow, Legolas spurred the horse into a galop, and guided it around the rocks and trees. The Lorien delegation quickly followed, watching as more elves came running through the trees to guide them towards even higher ground, and towards the ravine with the river running in the bottom.

Once at the ravine, Legolas jumped off Ruviana's horse, taking the rope Anglond was handing him, and tied it to an arrow before he shot it across the gab. The arrow imbedded itself firmly in a tree on the other side, and Cyan was already jumping from branch to branch, landing near the tree on the other side before he took the rope, and securely bound it around the trunk. Legolas had tied the other end of the rope around a trunk on his side of the ravine. Legolas then tied another rope to an arrow and shot it again, this rope was tied around the same two trees, just a little higher.

Then Kaleth ran across the rope, using the lowest to walk on, and the higher one to grab with a hand. Haldir stayed at the edge with Legolas, guiding his elves across, as Legolas elves used the trees to cross the ravine. Soon only Haldir, Ruviana and Legolas was left. Legolas then walked out on the rope, and with one hand he held on to the rope, and the other the used to guide and steady Ruviana as she balanced herself on the thin rope. Haldir was on her other side, steading her too.

She was a bit unsteady on the rope, but more because she was scared than off-balance. Legolas kept a hand on her as he slowly made his way across the rope. Suddenly her foot slipped, and she would had fallen into he river below them if Legolas and Haldir not had kept a firm hold on her arms.

She shrieked at first, but Legolas and Haldir quickly pulled her up again. She almost flung herself at Legolas, holding around his neck, pressing her head into his shoulder. Legolas kept one arm securely around her waist, as he steadily made it the rest of the way.

Once on safe ground, she still held on to him like her life depended on it. He chuckled softly as he stroked her back.

"We are over" Legolas told her softly, and watched as she slowly looked up and around herself.

Legolas guided her towards his horse, and with strong arms lifted her up on the magnificent steed. The rest of his team too shared their horses with the Lorien delegation, luckily, they had just enough. Legolas jumped up behind Ruviana, took the rains and then guided them through the forest towards the stronghold, and away from the flooding.

o0o

"How bad it is?" Thranduil asked Legolas as he stood before his father in the throne room.

"Bad enough" Legolas told, "the river had flooded more than I have ever seen it. Trees had tumbled over, and the water came crashing into the forest".

Thranduil looked thoughtful, "I have already ordered evacuation of all elves in a five-mile radius of the river and the flooding" Thranduil told, "do you think that is enough?".

"As for now" Legolas told, "but if the rains continue, we better evacuate more".

Thranduil nodded, "make sure there a teams on standby, ready to ride out and evacuate even more if necessary. Also send out teams to keep track on the flooding, and keep them reporting where and how much the flooding is".

"I will" Legolas told as he bowed elegantly, turning around and leaving the throne room.

The stronghold was filling with elves from the forest, and servants ran back and forth to make rooms ready for them. Legolas moved through the crowds of elves, and towards the rooms where the captains vacated. It was near the exit to the training grounds and the barracks just outside. Legolas walked into office, two captains was inside, sitting at the table in the middle, writing what Legolas assumed to be their report. They both at first looked up casually, but then their faced turned stunned as they all but elegantly jumped to their feet and bowed.

"My Prince" the one with dark brown hair said, "how can we be at service?".

Legolas looked from him to the other, he recognized them as Merkilar, captain of the tenth team, and Tipora, captain of the fourteenth team. Then he looked at the wall to his left, where a huge blackboard was hung, showing all of the teams, and where they were.

"How many teams are on standby?" Legolas asked, seeing that the board had not been updated, his team was still placed as on duty.

"Three, my prince, the tenth, fourteenth and twenty" Tipora said as he walked up to stand beside Legolas, a little intimidated by his mood.

"How many of duty?" he then asked as he corrected the information on the board, moving the teams around.

"Seven" Tipora told.

"Witch one?" Legolas asked coldly.

"The second, fourth, eleventh, nineteenth, twenty two, twenty nine, thirty five and forty one".

Legolas nodded as he once again moved the teams around, updating the board. He moved all the teams of duty to be on standby, including his own.

"Why have this not been updated?" Legolas said, turning shortly to meet Tipora's eyes.

"Ehm" the older captain stammered, looking back at Merkilar for help, the blond captain took pity on his friend and rose to stand beside them.

"We just returned this morning, my prince" Merkilar told, "is has been rather busy around here with the flooding and heavy rain".

"I know" Legolas said, turning to meet Merkilar's eyes, "we have just started evacuating, and therefore, I need to know what teams are available if, or rather when, we need to evacuate at a larger radius. That's why this" Legolas slapped his hand at the board, "needs to be updated at all times!".

With that said, he turned and left the room, going outside into the rain, over the past the training grounds and into the barracks, where he knew the other captains would be.

Sure enough, inside he found the captains and teams of duty, they all looked up as their prince and commander walked inside.

"You have all been moved of duty to stand by" Legolas told them, "I need one team to go into the forest and keep track of the flooding, and reporting back on its cause".

Valronen, captain of the twenty nine team, stood, "we can be ready in an hour, my prince" he offered proudly.

Legolas smiled gently, "thank you" he then turned to the others, "stay ready if needed. We may have to evacuate even further if this keeps on going".

o0o

As suspected, he found his team in their headquarter, gathered around the oval table in the meetingroom, papers was gathered on the table, along as a huge map. They were already trying to keep track on the flooding. When Legolas entered, they all looked up.

"Any new of the progress of the flooding?" Anglond asked.

"No" Legolas told, "elves in a five mile radius from the river are being evacuated. I have put all team at home on stand by, including you" Legolas told, looking at them with a pointed stare, "the twenty nine team is riding out within the hour to keep track on the flooding".

"What about the teams still out there?" Gilthron asked.

"They are evacuating the rest of the elves" Legolas told, "and those at the border keeps patrolling, there have not been reported any flooding there".

Anglond nodded, taking a paper and reading it over.

"We will try our best to keep track on the flooding" Anglond told, "as well as the whereabouts on all teams".

"I thought that was my job" Legolas grinned.

"Well, then we will help you" Anglond smiled, "as long as we are not to ride out".

Legolas nodded and settled down at the table as well, taking a paper from the stack and reading the report. Falael had ran to the barracks, telling the captains that all report regarding the flooding was to be sent to the first team's headquarter.

A knock sounded on the door before it opened and Valronen walked inside, already wet from the rain.

"We are ready to ride out, my prince" he said with a quick, but elegant bow.

Legolas nodded, "make haste, but be careful, the trees are tumbling over out there".

"We will be careful" Valronen promised, "we hope to have the first report back here within three hours".

Legolas nodded and dismissed the captain.

o0o

A little more than three hours went by before the first report was coming in, the flooding had moved even more out, threatening a settlement to the east. Legolas had hung the map on the wall of the first teams meetingroom, and drew the flooding on it, as well as the settlements evacuated, and those still out there. He drew the position of all teams as well, and moved them around as the reports kept flying in.

"Anglond" Legolas called, his second in command coming to stand right behind him, "tell the fourth team to ride out to this location" Legolas pointed at a settlement on the map, "tell them to evacuate the settlement".

"Yes captain" he said with a quick bow and then ran off in search of captain Elarus.

Legolas breathed deeply as he watched the map he had created, watched as the flooding came closer to the stronghold and palace. Ten minutes later, Anglond told that the fourth team was riding out.

Suddenly the door burst open, Legolas whipped around, his entire team grabbed their weapons. In the door stood a guard from the stronghold, breathing heavily as if he had run quickly, which he probably had.

"The river before the stronghold" he told, "its water is rising fast".

Legolas wasted no time and ran after the guard towards the stronghold, through its many corridors and staircases, until he was at the main entrance, with the Stonebridge over the river. Legolas' team came up behind him, and looked just as chocked at the water below them.

"Close and seal the gates on this side" Legolas told, "keep them the others open".

As Legolas moved inside and watched as the gates as seal, another guard came running.

"The waters under the stronghold is rising as well" he told, looking frightened.

"Evacuate the lower levels" a strong and regal voice sounded from behind the guard, Legolas was relieved to se his father there, "keep the water gates as open as they can, open the emergency water gates as well, that should keep most of the water at bay".

The guard looked relieved as well, bowed to both king and prince before bolting off to the lower levels of the stronghold.

"I might say" Thranduil said as Legolas came into steps with him, "that you are handling this extremely well, and even feel a little redundant".

Legolas chuckled, "that was not my intentions".

Thranduil chuckled as well while giving Legolas a few claps on the shoulder, "I know, you are just shoving remarkable leader skills".

Legolas moved his maps and reports to the king's office as the rain was making the grounds extremely muddy, and all worriers was moved from the barracks, and into the stronghold as well. Legolas had just drawn a new line of the flooding from Valronen's last report when Anglond entered the office.

"Legolas" he said with a voice that made Legolas turn around quickly, looking his second in command straight in the eyes, "Elarus' team have not yet made it to the settlement".

"When where they to arrive?" Legolas asked urgent.

"Two hours ago," Anglond told, "I have tried to get word to them with the falcons, but haven't heard anything at all. We are ready to ride out in search of them" he offered.

"Go" Legolas said reluctant, then turning to Girion, "go find Tipora".

Girion nodded as he ran from the office in search of the captain, Legolas then turned back to Anglond, walking forth until he stood right before the cinnamon brown haired elf, his steel gray eyes almost seemed to pierce Legolas. With a gentle hand, Legolas placed his hand on the back of Anglond's head, resting his forehead against his.

"Be careful out there" he whispered, "and please find them".

"We will" Anglond promised, closing his eyes for a moment.

Then the contact broke, and with a short, but elegant bow, Anglond left the office.

Legolas then turned to his father, who were standing beside his desk, looking a but pale. With a few steps Legolas stood before him, placing a hand on his cheek, getting his attention.

"I'm so sorry" Legolas whispered emotional.

Something snapped inside Thranduil at those few words, and he took both of Legolas' hands, holding them gently.

"You only did what you had to" Thranduil told, looking Legolas straight in the eyes, "this it not your fault, you were leading your worriers, and doing the best to protect out people and home".

Legolas nodded, trying to make sense of his father's words, but still felt as if he held some of the blame.

It wasn't often Legolas sent his team out without him, but when he did, he felt awful, worrying almost sick if something would happen to them. He knew they were the best, he knew they were more than capable defending themselves, and he trusted Anglond not only with his own life, but the lives of his closest friends and team.

Hours went by, and reports kept rolling in on the flooding, it had almost reached the settlement by now, and Legolas had even sent out yet another team to evacuate more settlements. The flooding of the river before the stronghold was kept at bay by the sealed off gates. All emergency water gates in the stronghold had been open, allowing the massive amount of water to flow out through many tunnels and underground rivers. The many waterfalls of the stronghold and palace was falling with even more water, and some passageways had been closed off because of the water. The lower levels had been evacuated, and all people inside had been given quarters around the stronghold.

A knock sounded on the open door, and both king and prince turned away from the maps and report to look at the elf standing in the door. Thranduil dropped the paper he had been holding and ran to embrace his son. Legolas looked stunned at the captain standing next to him.

"Captain Elarus" Legolas said regally, "you were reported missing".

"I heard" Elarus said with regret, "we managed to evacuate the eastern settlement, they are safe within the stronghold".

"What happened?" Legolas asked a bit urgent.

"The flooding was far more worse than we had thought, and we were forced to move north around it, keeping at higher ground and taking a longer route".

"Why did you not report back?" Legolas asked.

"We did" Elarus told, "but we never heard back".

"Then the falcons may not have arrived" Legolas stated, "we received one from the settlement saying that you were to arrive hours ago, but had not yet arrived. I have sent the first team out in search of you".

"We did not meet the first team, commander" Elarus said with remorse.

Legolas breathed deeply before he turned around, walked to the double balcony doors, and opened them. The rain was still pouring down, but he didn't care. He turned for the first tree he saw, and jumped off the balcony and into its branch. He placed a gentle hand on the trunk, placing his forehead against it as well.

" _Will you give my team a massage_?" Legolas asked inside his mind, a soft, white light glowed from him an into the tree.

 _Yes_ Legolas head the tree answer at it rustled its leaves gently.

" _My team in on the way to the eastern settlement, tell them to return home, the people are safe"._

The tree hummed as it once more rustled it leaves.

 _The massage it on its way_ the tree told, and Legolas breathed relieved, thanking the tree sincerely.

Now Legolas just hoped they got his massage in time, and would be able to return home safely.


	3. Chapter 3: Chasing the River

**Members of the 4** **th** **team:** Captain Elarus, Prince Lucien, Rasfel, Itrian, Naronen, Olores, Haldor, Adresin, Drannor, Elion, Iolas, Morgan, Nindrol, Nardual, Raegel, Sharian, Volodar, Taeral.

 **Members of the 1th elite team:** Legolas, Rozarko, Girion, Anglond (second in command), Mirthral, Rogon, Logon, Tristan, Falael, Cyan, Kaleth, Galdor, Gilthron (third in command).

o0o

 **3\. chapter: Chasing the River**

Legolas paced the floor of his father's office for hours, only talking when reports was given. The evacuated elves had been housed inside the stronghold, and the teams on patrol kept tracking on the flooding and patrolled the border as they should. Legolas kept tracing of all his worriers, ang kept tracking of the flooding, which now seemed to be slowing down, and was, as for now, not threatening any other settlements.

Thranduil had made sure all the evacuated elves were looked after and given what they needed, Gilmarkar by his side, helping with the paperwork and organization. Every time Legolas and Gilmarkar was in the office at the same time, and that was often over the past hours, Legolas kept in one side, and Gilmarkar on the other. Both Girion and Rozarko kept close to their charge, keeping a close eye on Gilmarkar.

Hours went by, and Legolas got more and more worried. He had not heard anything about his team, not from the trees or other reports. A captain walked into the office and handed Legolas his report. Still pacing the floor Legolas quickly scanned it and read the most important content for now, when the tree he had given the message to suddenly rustled all its leaves. Legolas placed the paper on the desk and ran for the balcony, in a swift moved he had jumped into the trees branched, placing his hand and forehead on its trunk, closing his eyes.

Rozarko and Girion stood in the door and looked out at Legolas, trying to see any reaction from their prince. Legolas seemed concentrated on communicating with the tree, but then he broke contact and turned eyes full of deep hurt and worry to them.

"They never reached the settlement" Legolas said forcing himself to be calm, "they are surrounded by the flooding".

Legolas made his way back to the balcony and into the office, Thranduil had heard what Legolas had been saying.

"I'm going out" Legolas said as he walked through the office.

"Hopefully not alone" Thranduil said sternly, but not unkind.

Legolas stopped, his back to his father, "of course not" Legolas said, his voice ripped of emotions at that moment as he once more made his way to the captains quarters. He took one look at the list of teams on standby, when Elarus walked up beside him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Legolas turned to the captain of the fourth team, taking a deep breath.

"The first team are surrounded by the flooding" Legolas told.

"My team can be ready in half an hour to go out with you" Elarus told, "if you so desires" he added.

With a nod from Legolas, Elarus swiftly left the room in search of his team.

o0o

Legolas raced through the trees, Rozarko and Girion right behind him, and the fourth team around him as well. The rain had almost stopped by now, leaving the ground of the forest in huge puddles and muddy. Legolas whistled a short birdcall, indicating to the team to turn left. The elves turned swiftly, following their prince and commander through the forest he knew better and any of them.

Suddenly Legolas stopped without warning, Rozarko bumping into him and almost knocking both of them of the branch. Girion quickly whistled for stop, and turned his attention to Legolas who had his palm against the trunk of the tree, his eyes closed in concentration. After a short time, Legolas opened his eyes again with a shaky breath.

"The water has taken them" Legolas said as he turned towards the river, "the trees cannot see them anymore".

Around him in the trees the fourth team looked concerned to their crownprince. Lucien wanted in that moment nothing more than to run to his older brother and comfort him, but knew it was not the right place to do that, Legolas was not his brother now, he was his commander and superior.

"We are going down river" Legolas told as he turned and made his way through the trees once more.

o0o

Anglond looked in horror as the trees around them fell to the ground as the water came crashing towards them. They had been surrounded by the water, too deep to walk through, and with huge branches and even trees in the fast current to swim over. They were trapped.

He looked around him at his teammembers, at Legolas' teammembers, his captain, prince, commander's. He had promised to protect them the day he was appointed his second in command, he had promised to be there when Legolas' could not, trusting that he made the right decisions. He now felt like he had failed Legolas, failed to keep his team safe, and failed to reach the people who needed their help. As he looked at all the faces of his teammembers, he had almost expected to see indignation, but found only open devotion towards him.

"I'm so sorry" he breathed to them.

He was surprised when they all moved in and enfolded him and each other in an embrace to tight, he liked to think it would withstand the masses of water coming at them. He held on tight, hearing the roaming of the water coming closer and closer. The water slashed into the elves, tearing them apart as they were all pulled under the surface.

o0o

The trees were rustling their leaves in the direction of the great forest river. Legolas sprinted through the branches, the team close behind him. He did not know if he would make it in time, he did not know in what state he would find his team. The trees only cried out that he needed to hurry, that the water had them, and took them further and further away. He ran as fast as he could, but it did not seem to be fast enough, the trees kept crying that the team was being pulled further and further away.

They could not come too near the river, the ground and trees were unstable, making some of the trees tumble to the ground, some was even being taken down the river as well.

After several hours Legolas had to stop and regroup, the trees was screaming at him now, and he could no longer make sense of what they were trying to say. He withdrew from the others, collecting himself once more. Rozarko kept a close eye on him, always just a few steps behind. Elarus and his team used the break to rest and get some water.

Legolas was crouching on a branch of a huge tree, his hands pressed hard on both his ears, eyes closed as if in pain. Rozarko slowly and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling as Legolas trembled all over. He did not react at first, but when Rozarko crouched down in front of him, Legolas slowly removed his hands and looked at him.

"They are streaming" Legolas whispered.

"I know" Rozarko was gently, "block them out".

Legolas shook his head, "I will miss their information".

"They are not given any information now" Rozarko reasoned, "they are screaming in terror, you have to block them out of your mind, Legolas. When that's done, you open up for one of them, only one, and get the information needed".

Legolas breathed deeply and tried as Rozarko said, after a few minutes he succeeded, and breathed relived as the trees became silent inside his head. He then turned to the trunk of the huge tree he sat in, placed his palm and forehead on it, and concentrated for a while. The tree seemed to calm down some, and a faint white light glowed from Legolas and into it.

"They were pulled under the water" Legolas told, still connected to the tree, "they struggled to keep surfaced, but disappeared some miles down river, the trees are trying to keep track on them, but they have been pulled too far down…"

Legolas broke the connection and shook his head.

"Will the trees try to keep track on them?" Rozarko asked.

"Yes, and no" Legolas told, "they are trying, but they are losing them, and they are afraid of the water as well".

Rozarko nodded, taking a deep breath, "which way next?" he asked.

"South west" Legolas said as he rose and turned back to the team waiting in the other trees.

o0o

Legolas looked over the vast waters of the great river Anduin, the grass lands around the river was flooded as well, and the water in the river was running incredible fast. Legolas sighed and tiredly ran a hand over his hair, they had been cashing the river for days, with little rest and food. He had pressed himself and the fourth team, knowing they were all on the brink of exhaustion. He was just about to turn around and head back to the forest, when something in the shallow water caught his eye.

Without a word Legolas bolted down the small hill he had stood on, and ran like orcs were chasing him. He faintly heard Rozarko call for him, but ignored it, jumped over a rock and threw himself down on his knees. Before him lay Cyan, his eyes closed, and his cobber blond hair soaked. He had a nasty bruise on the left side of his face, but otherwise Legolas could not see any more visible injuries. Feeling for a pulse, Legolas was relieved when he found one beating faintly, but steadily. He gently pulled Cyan out of the water, and placed him in the soft grass.

By now both Rozarko, Girion and the fourth team had made their way down the hill, Girion quickly assisted Legolas checking Cyan for injuries. They found a few broken ribs, along with his left arm, and he probably had a concussion as well.

Legolas gently placed his hand on Cyan's cheek, calling his name, but he did not get a response.

"We need to get him back" Rozarko said.

Legolas just nodded, then he rose and turned to face the team.

"I need some of you to take Cyan back to the stronghold" Legolas said, knowing he had to move on in search of the rest.

Elarus took action and appointed five of his worriers to take Cyan home. As the five worriers prepared to take the injured elite worrier home, Legolas sent Itrian, Lucien and Naronen out to hunt, they needed to get some food, also for the worriers going home. Girion and Rozarko prepared a fire as Legolas and Elarus discussed what to do next.

"It is getting dark soon" Elarus stated, "we should wait until tomorrow to continue".

Legolas nodded, looking to where Rozarko and Girion gently got the unconscious Cyan into some dry clothing.

"Your five worriers should wait until tomorrow as well" Legolas said, "It is not safe to travel in the dark with an unconscious elf".

Elarus nodded, knowing there was nothing Legolas wanted more to get his wounded team member home, and continue his search for the rest of his team.

"I will send Raegel, Sharian, Volodar, Adresin and Elion out along the river" Elarus told. Legolas nodded, thanking Elarus as the older captain stood to tell the elves to go search the river.

Rozarko wrapped Cyan in a warm cloak, making sure he was kept warm. In the meantime, Lucien, Itrian and Naronen had returned with four rabbits, herbs, carrots and other vegetables. They started to prepare the rabbits, while Iolas and Nardual prepared the stew.

Legolas settled down beside Cyan, gently stroking his cobber blond hair. He tiredly closed his eyes and leaned himself against the tree behind him, hearing as the elves slowly made the camp ready. Soon the smell of the stew filled the air around the small camp.

Someone was settling down next to him, and when Legolas opened his eyes he saw Girion handing him a bowel of stew. With a small smile Legolas accepted it, and slowly started to sip it. He had not stopped stroking Cyan's soft hair, finding some comfort in it, as he hoped it would bring some for his friend as well. When Legolas removed his hand to use the spoon instead of sipping from the bowel, he did not register that Cyan moved his head a little.

"Why did you stop?" a hoarse voice rasped from beside Legolas.

The prince almost dropped his bowel as he looked surprised down at Cyan, his blue-green eyes fluttered open, and looked up at Legolas', who placed the bowel on the ground before he turned towards Cyan.

"How are you?" Legolas asked in a low voice, anticipating that the older elf might have a headache.

"You came for us?" Cyan whispered.

"Of course" Legolas smiled, "now answer my question".

"Is that an order?" Cyan whispered with a small smile.

"Yes" Legolas stated, not unkindly.

Cyan breathed deeply, grimacing as he tried to move his body.

"My head hurts" he admitted, closing his eyes as pain flared through him.

Rozarko then handed Legolas a cup of tea, from the smell of it, he knew there was pain reducing herbs in it. Girion and Rozarko then helped Cyan into a sitting position, leaned against Rozarko's chest. Legolas gently placed the mug against Cyan's lips. When the mug was empty, Rozarko and Girion slowly laid Cyan down again, seeing as he slowly seemed to relax more as the pain lessened.

"How are the others?" Cyan suddenly whispered.

Both Girion and Rozarko whipped their heads up to Legolas, who slowly turned his attention to Cyan.

"We have not found them yet" Legolas told.

"What?" Cyan exclaimed, winching as pain flared through him.

"Easy" Legolas soothed, "I am not giving up, you now that, we will find them".

"Varla" Cyan breathed, "I lost sight of the others somewhere in the river. How much time has passed?".

"It is four days since you rode out" Legolas told, "I tried to get a message to you, to tell you to return".

"We heard the trees" Cyan told, "we tried to get back, but the water trapped us".

"Have you any idea if the others are up or down the river?" Legolas asked.

"No" Cyan said with regret, "I have no idea, it is all so blurry, we tried to keep surfaced of the water, but kept being pulled under. It was so dark, and I lost sight of most of the others when we were still in the forest".

Legolas placed his hand on Cyan's shoulder.

"I tried to hold on to them" Cyan almost cried, "I tried so hard, but the current was so strong, and I… my hand slipped".

"It's alright" Legolas told, "get some rest".

Cyan's eyes had started to drop, and Legolas knew that he was tired. Not long after, the other elf was sleeping, and Legolas tucked the cloak around him, making sure he would not get cold.

o0o

The night went on uneventful, Legolas slept next to Cyan, a hand on his chest to feel the rise and fall of every intake and exhale. Every time Legolas woke, his hand would travel to Cyan's next to feel his pulse, then to his forehead to feel his temperature, which was still too low.

As the sun started to rise over the forest behind them, the elves did too. The five worriers from Elarus' team who should bring Cyan home, had made a stretcher they could carry the elf home on. Cyan had not stirred any further that evening, and when Legolas tried to wake him, he could not.

Legolas, Rozarko and Girion gently placed Cyan on the stretcher, covering him with cloaks, making sure he was comfortable and warm. Then Legolas rose and faced the five worriers.

"Keep him warm" Legolas told, "If he wakes up, see if you can get something warm in him. And get him to the healers as fast as possible".

"We will get him home safely, my lord" Haldor said with a small bow of his head.

Legolas inclined his head, indicating that they should go. Not long after, the five elves were hurrying off in the direction to the forest. Rozarko placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"They will get him home" Rozarko said.

Legolas turned to face his minder, giving him a small nod before he turned his back to the forest and towards the river once more.

"Brake camp" he ordered, and the elves almost seemed to jump to do his orders.

Legolas ordered haft Elarus and of the worriers to search one side of the river, while he searched the other. And as thus, the elves made their way down the river, turning more and more south as the river expanded, and got wider.

The elves searched the shallow waters, and the banks of the river, but as the day went by, they had still not seen even a small clue of the rest of the team. Trees was beginning to grow near the river, and suddenly Legolas stopped walking, and listened intense to something the others had not yet heard. He closed his eyes and placed his palm on the tree beside him. Suddenly he reopened his eyes and whistled a short series of birdcalls. The other elves looked around the trees, trying to listen for a reply. And suddenly they heard it, a faint birdcall not far ahead. Legolas bolted forth, running as fast as he could. An elf a little down river jumped down from a tree and ran just as fast towards them.

Legolas slowed down just a bit as the young, blond elf ran towards him, not slowing down. The young elf almost collided with Legolas, knocking him to the ground. Legolas didn't mind though as he embraced the youngest member of his team, Tristan.

"You found me" Tristan whispered emotional.

"I did" Legolas smiled as he slowly got into a sitting position, "are you hurt?".

Tristan shook his head, "I managed to get out of the river a few days ago… I lost sight of the others… Mirthral… our hands slipped apart just before I was able to whim to the bank".

"Elarus is on the other side of the river" Legolas told, "searching. We found Cyan yesterday, he is on his way home".

"Is he al right?" Tristan asked urgent.

"Some broken ribs, an arm and a concussion" Legolas told, "and he was too cold, but he will make it".

Tristan nodded, then frowning.

"Elarus?".

"Captain of the fourth team" Legolas told, knowing Tristan was not the best to put faces and names together.

The young elf then looked up, and saw both Rozarko and Girion right behind Legolas, where they always seemed to be, and behind them he saw two elves he did not quite recognize.

"It's good to see you" Rozarko said as he offered Tristan a hand and pulled him up.

While the others made sure Tristan as al right, and was given food and water, Legolas wrote a short note and tied it to one of his arrows. He then walked into the shallow water, took aim and fired.

o0o

Naronen jumped frightened as an arrow suddenly embedded itself in a three just before his head.

"Sheesh" he exclaimed, getting the attention of the others.

"That's Legolas' arrow" Lucien said as he saw the delicate, yellow feathers of the arrow.

Elarus took the arrow and untied the note, smiling.

"They found Tristan" he told, "he is alright".

Naronen walked into the water in the direction the arrow had come from, faintly he could see the other elves on the other side of the river.

"You almost hit my head!" he yelled as loud as he could.

"But I didn't" he heard the faint, teasing answer of his commander.

Naronen groaned as he others on his side laughed.

"We continue south until the sun sets" Elarus said with a grin.

o0o

Legolas small team was just about to make camp when Elion and Adresin came running towards them.

"Legolas" Adresin called and came to a stop before his commander, handing him a bow Legolas recognized all too well, the silver white braid still tired to the tip of it, his hair and Anglond's bow.

"Where?" Legolas whispered.

Adresin and Elion was already on their way back, the rest of them hurried after them. They stopped at the shallow of the water.

"Here" Elion told, and all of them started to search.

"Clear" they faintly heard yelled from the other side, and soon after and arrow embedded itself in the tree next to Legolas, a note tied to it. With shaking hands Legolas untied it.

"They found Anglond" he breathed, "he's unconscious and seems to be in bad shape".

Without further notice, Legolas took the rope Drannor was holding and tied it to the end of one of his arrows. He then took aim.

"Clear!" he yelled as loud he could, and then fired, feeling as the arrow had secured itself into a tree on the other side, and bound his end of the rope to a tree on his side.

Soon after, Legolas and his elves had run over the rope and was on Elarus' side of the river. Anglond had been placed on the ground, Itrian and Lucien was about to build a fire. Legolas knelt beside Anglond, his cinnamon brown hair and green and brown clothing as soaked. Naronen was already going through their packs for extra clothes, while Legolas, Rozarko and Girion checked Anglond for injuries.

Anglond was heavily bruised, and he was very cold, his lips and fingertips blue, and his skin pale. His pulse was faint, but beating too fast. What concerned Legolas, was the stick of broken wood that had gone through Anglond's left thigh.

"We need to remove this" Rozarko told.

Legolas nodded and took out a small knife from his belt, "throw this in the flames" he told Girion, who took the knife and did as told. Legolas then ripped Anglond's leggings open, exposing the wound.

"Boil water and crush athelas in it" Legolas told without looking up, hearing as someone did as told.

When the smell of athelas filled the air, Legolas knew they were ready, he looked up at Rozarko and Girion, who without a word gently, but firmly held on to Anglond as Legolas took hold of the stick. Legolas breathed deeply, and then quickly yanked out the stick and in one flued motion took the burning white, hot knife Elarus handed him, and pressed it down at the heavily bleeding wound.

Anglond gave a small groan as the stick was yanked out of him, but the moment the hot knife was pressed down at his wound, he started to struggle and cry out in pure pain. Legolas tried his best to block out the cry of pain from Anglond, and kept on pressing down the knife. When done, he threw the knife away and turned his attention to Anglond, cupping both his cheeks and turning his face to meet him. Rozarko had switched placed with Legolas, and was now adding a paste on the wound.

"Anglond stay with me" Legolas told firmly as he saw Anglond slip away, "Anglond!" Legolas called a little louder as Anglond slipped away, and became completely limp.

Legolas finger flew for his pulse, while he felt with his chin if Anglond was breathing.

"He's in cardiac arrest" Legolas said as he rose and with skilled hands started to pump on Anglond's chest. Girion blew air into Anglond's mouth on the right times. After a few minutes, Legolas and Rozarko switched places. Legolas breathed deeply as he ran a hand through his hair, meeting Rozarko's eyes for a moment, and with a nod from his minder, he placed a hand on Anglond's forehead, closed his eyes, and led some of his energy flow into his second in command. White light glowed from Legolas' hand and into Anglond, making all the other elves around them look on with amazement.

Anglond took a deep breath as he started to breathe on his own again, Legolas fell exhausted back on his heels, watching as Girion and Rozarko worked quickly to stabilize Anglond, who quickly eased his breathing, and became calm again, searching for his commander.

"Legolas?" he rasped, his voice hoarse and barely a whisper.

"I'm here" Legolas said as he came into his field of vision, taking his hand and cupping his cheek.

"Thank you" Anglond whispered.

Legolas smiled as he shook his head, gently caressing Anglond's cheek, "no need, I'm just glad they found you".

"The others?" he rasped.

"Cyan is on his way home" Legolas told, "he will be alright when the healers have seen to him, Tristan is with us and alright".

"No other?".

Legolas shook his head, "not yet".

Anglond breathed deeply, his eyes started to drop.

"He needs to drink this" Rozarko told as he sat beside Legolas with a cup of herbal tea.

Legolas nodded, and with help from Girion eased Anglond up enough to drink the tea. Afterwards Anglond dropped into a deep sleep, and Legolas sat beside him, holding his hand, and strocked his cheek and hair. Elarus slowly neared the prince, not really knowing if he should, but got the answer he searched before he could ask the question.

"He will hopefully be ready to move tomorrow" Legolas told without looking up at Elarus.

"He needs to be sent home" Elarus said.

"I know" Legolas said as he turned to meet Elarus' eyes.

"I will prepare five worriers" Elarus said.

"We cannot afford to keep sending worriers back" Legolas said, "this will be the last time we divide the team".

"And what if more from your team will need to be sent home?" Elarus asked, already knowing the answer.

"You all go" Legolas said, "and return as quickly as possible".

Elarus nodded, hoping he did not have to leave Legolas alone at the river with Rozarko and Girion.

The next day Raegel, Sharian, Volodar, Adresin and Elion took Anglond back to the stronghold on a stretcher they had made, making sure he was wrapped in warm cloaks. Legolas gave a little more of his energy to his second in command, making sure he would have just enough to make it home.


	4. Chapter 4: Missing

**4\. chapter: Missing**

 **Warning: Chapter contains sexual scene**

o0o

They had been walking for days, and had not found any more teammembers, not even a trace of any of them. Legolas' worry was rising for each day, dreading the state of the missing teammembers. He was walking on the east side of the river again, followed by Rozarko, Girion and Drannor of the fourth team. Rozarko and Girion tried their best to keep the spirit up, and teased Drannor when they could. The only elf from the fourth team did not mind the goodhearted teasing, and did his best to tease back. Legolas often smiled as their antics.

"Are you two really real worriers" Drannor teased, "or are you not actually more guards?".

Both Rozarko and Girion shot Drannor hot glares, but it bumped off of Drannor, who were older than all of the rest. Legolas chuckled.

"You can try and fight them" Legolas challenged, "and then make up your mind if they are worriers or guards".

Drannor looked up and down both Girion and Rozarko for a while. Both guards, worriers, or what they were, grabbed the handles of their weapons.

"No thank you" Drannor said as he walked right past them.

"A wise choice" Legolas told, "you would have been defeated before you even drew out your sword".

"Are they really that good?" Drannor asked, looking back as both Rozarko and Girion walked into steps right behind Legolas.

"They received the best training" Legolas told, "they are supposed to guard me at all times of day".

"So, they are more guards than worriers" Drannor said triumphant.

Legolas laughed shortly, "yes, but will beat any of you if you challenge them".

"I bet" Drannor said as he shortly looked back at them, "isn't it a bit annoying though, to always have one of them following you?".

"I'm used to it" Legolas told.

Drannor watched his crownprince and commander for a short while, he had never talked that much with Legolas, only a few short times during training. He seemed far more serious and stern than Lucien did, but the few days he had been with him, had change than look some. He still seemed stern and serious, but there was much more to the oldest prince than that. Drannor began to like the oldest prince more and more, he cared for his team in a way he did not quite understand, they seemed to have forged a strong bond.

"You care much for your team" Drannor said lowly, watching the reaction from Legolas.

"A captain has to" Legolas told, frowning a bit.

"But you seem to have a strong bond" Drannor said, wanting to understand.

Legolas smiled softly, "we have been through a lot. When I was exiled we slept together in the talains we build, we depended on each other, more than when we were just on patrol. This was really survival. For many years afterwards, we could not sleep if apart. They are not just my worriers, they are my friends, family".

Drannor nodded, he was beginning to understand. The water of the river was beginning to run faster, and in the distance, they could hear a waterfall. Legolas walked faster before he started to run, coming at a stop when the ground before him dropped, and the water cascaded down several small drops. Rocks was sticking out of the water, and the river turned and twisted around them.

"Varla" Legolas breathed, knowing it would be a miracle if his teammembers survived this.

"Legolas!" Elarus called from the other side.

Legolas turned and faced Elarus, he had also reached the drop, and was now jumping from rock to rock across the river, which had become more narrow near the fall. Lucien, Tristan, Rasfel, Itrian and Naronen followed behind.

"I guess you have reached the same conclusion as I?" Elarus asked as he looked down the many drops.

Legolas stared at Elarus for a while, and just as the other captain was starting to get uncomfortable, he turned his gaze to the river once more, breathing deeply.

"We are not giving up" Tristan said firmly as he came up to stand beside Legolas, getting his captain's attention, "we are not giving up!" he repeated firmly.

Legolas looked Tristan in the eyes for a short moment, then he clapped his shoulder before he made his way down the drop.

o0o

More days went by, and they still did not see or hear anything that indicating that the rest was alive. Legolas did not want to admit it, but he was starting to lose hope, and he could see that the others was too. With heavy heart, he decided to turn back when they had followed the river for two weeks. Elarus and his team joined Legolas on the east side of the river. Legolas had gone into the forest by himself when the decision had been made, and screamed and yelled in pure anger. The fourth team who did not know Legolas that well, looked stunned in the direction Legolas had gone, Rozarko and Girion was quickly to follow him, Tristan looked calmly at the scene, a tear slipping down his cheek, and he quickly wiped it away.

o0o

Cyan woke slowly from his sleep, feeling warm and comfortable. He looked to his left and was that he was in the healing ward. He breathed deeply, remembering Legolas had found him, stayed by his side until he had to sent him home. He looked around him, hoping to see his teammembers in the beds next to him, but he did not. His heart was starting to race, until someone placed a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Jalen, one of the healers.

"Easy now" Jalen soothed, "you are going to be alright".

"Where…" Cyan rasped, his voice hoarse from it hurt badly when he tried to talk.

"Here" Jalen offered and placed a cup before Cyan's lips. Cyan took a few sip of the warm tea, feeling as it soothed his sore throat.

"Anglond was brought back yesterday" Jalen told, "he has just been taken back from surgery, he had internal bleedings".

Cyan looked chocked.

"He will be alright" Jalen quickly added.

"The others?" Cyan rasped.

Jalen shook his head, "we have not heard from them, but I know Legolas and Elarus are still looking for them".

Cyan breathed deeply and settled back down in the soft pillows. He closes his eyes for a few moments, and when he opened them again, he saw that Anglond was being placed in a bed next to him. He had not realized he had fallen asleep. Anglond looked tired, but was awake, and their eyes locked the moment Anglond was placed in the bed.

"Are you alright?" Anglond asked tiredly.

"I should ask you the same" Cyan smiled softly.

"I'm tired, and sore" Anglond told, "but otherwise alright".

Belenor then entered the infirmary, and both worriers looked to him.

"Have you heard anything from Legolas?" Cyan asked.

"No" Belenor told and he inspected Anglond's bandages. He then looked up to meet Cyan's blue-green eyes, "sorry".

Cyan shook his head, "he will find them" he whispered, "I hope".

o0o

Legolas walked purposely through the stronghold towards his father's office, he had sent Elarus and his team off to write their side of the report, while he would go and give his father the verbal one. Outside the office the guards took one look at their prince, and quickly opened the doors for him.

Thranduil looked up when Legolas entered, and the worry intensified when he saw his son. Legolas looked exhausted and worn out, but what concerned him most was the look of defeat and sadness on Legolas fair face. Thranduil rose from his seat and walked around his desk until he came face to face with Legolas.

"Tristan is alright" Legolas told, not meeting his father's eyes, "we did not find the others… there was no sign, nothing… and… and we had to turn back at last".

Thranduil nodded before he enfolded his son in his arms, Legolas allowed him, and hold on to his father tightly, feeling as tears started to fall. Thranduil ran his hand up and down Legolas' back, and then guided him to sit on the couch before the fire.

Legolas took a few deep breaths to compose himself, "I will go out again, with your permission" Legolas told, "I am not ready to give up".

Thranduil nodded, "you do not even have to ask".

"There are some things I need to take care off first" Legolas said, taking another deep breath.

Thranduil nodded, "do what you have to".

Legolas rose as left the office, outside he came face to face with Jalen.

"Anglond and Cyan have been released from the infirmary" he told Legolas, "they are fine".

Legolas breathed relived, turned to walk towards the captains quarters.

"And what about you?" Jalen asked as he fell into steps with the prince.

Legolas turned pained eyes towards him, "I'm fine" he assured.

"Right" Jalen said slowly, "psychically".

Legolas stopped in the middle of the corridor, facing Jalen.

"Almost all of my team is missing" Legolas hissed, "so no, I am far from alright".

Jalen softly placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder, "I know" he said kindly, "do what you have to for now, I will seek you out when you return to your quarters".

Legolas nodded and walked away from the healer.

At the quarters of the captains, Legolas looked at the list on the wall with the teams on it, with a deep breath he listed the first team as incapacitated. It hurt him to do so, especially when he had to write that the time limit was indefinite.

Allain, captain of the seventh team, came into the room from the hallway, he took one look at the board and then turned to Legolas.

"How many did you find?" Allain asked softly.

"Tristan, Cyan and Anglond" Legolas replied.

"I'm sorry" Allain said gravely, "tell us how we can help".

"I will" Legolas said, "thank you".

He then made his way towards the headquarters, knowing Cyan and Anglond would be there. When he opened the door, he was enfolded in to set of arms. Anglond and Cyan was hugging him tightly, and Legolas hugged them back just as tight.

"I'm so glad you are alright" Legolas whispered to them.

"We are too" Cyan whispered.

They broke apart, "I'm sorry, I could not find the others" Legolas told as he was pulled into the seating area at the fire.

"You did your best" Anglond told him, "they are still out there, I know it".

"You sound so certain" Legolas whispered.

"Because I am" Anglond assured him.

"You have not given up, have you?" Cyan asked worried.

"No" Legolas breathed, "or, I don't want to" he added, "but there were no signs, nothing".

"You found us" Tristan said as he joined them in the couch, "that's enough to give me hope".

Legolas nodded, closing his eyes for a moment as exhaustion took over.

"Go back and get some sleep" Anglond told him, "you look exhausted".

Legolas opened his eyes once more, barely aware that he had been closing them. With a not, he rose from the couch, stopping at the door.

"We will go back out there and search for them" Legolas told.

"And we will be ready to go with you" Anglond promised.

With that said, Legolas turned around and left the headquarter, going for his own quarter to get a bath and some sleep.

o0o

Legolas had just done bathing, and entered his bedroom with just a towel around his waist, his hair damp. As he opened his closet to find some clean clothing, he sensed someone inside his livingroom.

"Why are you hiding?" Legolas asked as he took out a cream shirt and soft leggings.

"I was not hiding" the voice of Ruviana sounded behind him.

Legolas turned and faced her, she was dressing in a light green dress, her hair loose around her slim shoulders. She stopped when her eyes fell on Legolas bare chest.

"Then what were you doing?" Legolas asked as he placed the clothing on his bed.

"Giving you some privacy" she grinned.

Legolas turned and looked at her, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Really?" Legolas said disbelieving.

"Mhmm" she hummed as he still looked at Legolas.

Legolas grinned as he turned to take on his shirt, deciding to tease her as he led the towel drop, still his back turned to her, as he took his leggings on.

"You are doing that on purpose" she said with crossed arms.

"I did" Legolas grinned as he moved forth until he was standing right before her.

"You're awful" she whispered.

"Oh, I know" Legolas said with a low voice, tucking her hair behind her ear, feeling as her body tensed at his touch.

She breathed deeply, "are you not going to kiss me?" she asked almost seductively.

Legolas did not answer, but moved closer, cupped her head and claimed her lips in a soft and tender kiss. Her arms circled around Legolas waist, and she pressed her body against his. He deepened the kiss even more. He only broke the kiss when he needed air, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Sorry I have not been here" he whispered.

"You do not need to apologies" she smiled softly, "I heard what happened, and I came to see if you were alright".

Legolas smiled softly, placing his forehead against hers while he closed his eyes for a few moments.

"I am not alright" he told her, "I am worried sick for them, afraid of what might have happened".

"I understand" she told softly, "is there anything I can do? Maybe stay for the night?" she added hopefully.

"You want to stay the night?" Legolas asked with a wry smile.

"Yes" she smiled warmly.

"Then stay" Legolas whispered as he once more claimed her lips.

Her hands slipped under his shirt, caressing his muscled chest before they wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to her. His hands travelled around her waist as well, and he started to push her backwards towards the bed. She smiled against his lips, allowing him to gently push her down his bed.

She looked seductively up at him, taking hold of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Her hands travelled over his chest, while his hand took hold of the hem of her dress, pulled it up her legs, and then he led his hand travel up her thigh. He claimed her lips again as he pushed her to lay down on the bed.

o0o

Jalen walked past the guards at the entrance to the royal wing, they had told him that Legolas had returned to his quarters, and he now made his way through the wide corridor. At the doors to Legolas quarters, he was surprised to see neither Rozarko nor Girion, but suspected they both were off duty to get some rest as well. He knew the guard though, one who guarded the royal family, and was fiercely loyal to them.

When Jalen was about to knock on the door, the guard stopped him.

"He is not alone" the guard told the healer.

Jalen sent the guard a puzzled look, but soon understood, smiled and walked back down the corridor, letting the prince be for now.

o0o

The next morning Legolas slowly woke as sunbeams hit his face, as he turned around he was stunned when his face hit a cascade of cobber brown hair. He snorted as it tickled his nose, and popped himself up on his elbow. Right, Ruviana had stayed the night, he smiled when he looked at her peaceful, beautiful face. Her eyes slowly unglazed as she woke up, smiling softly at him when she saw he was looking down at her.

"Goodmorning" she smiled and stretched her body.

"It sure is" Legolas smiled as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Ruviana pulled him down when Legolas was about to brake the kiss, and with a grin he kissed her again, this time deepening it. She moved and pushed Legolas around and climbed on top of him. Legolas removed her hair with one hand, using the other to press her hips down. Grinning against her lips as he heard her moan.

o0o

"Legolas" Rozarko called from inside Legolas livingroom, the bedroom door was slightly ajar.

He heard Legolas more or less stumble out of bed and make his way out of the room, he was still in his sleeping clothes, and had thrown a deep blue robe around him. His hair was a mess, he had tried to smooth it down with his hands, but only half succeeding. Rozarko was holding back his mirth, shoulders shaking from restrained laugher.

"Just, shut up" Legolas said tiredly as he closed the door behind him and threw himself down in the couch.

Rozarko let out a bark of laughter before he settled down in a chair.

"Are you done?" Legolas asked calmly when the laughter had subsided some.

"Yes" Rozarko said as he pushed the tray of food towards Legolas.

"Guess you will be needing this" he added with a grin.

"I thought you were done?" Legolas said calmly as he took a piece of bread.

"I was done laughing, not teasing" Rozarko stated.

Legolas shook his head as he took a bite of the bread, faintly hearing his bedroom door open into the hallway, knowing Ruviana had left his quarters.

"Why are you here?" Legolas said as he suppressed a yawn.

"I'm on duty today" Rozarko said casually, taking a piece of bread himself.

"Right" Legolas breathed.

"Well" Rozarko grinned, "maybe if you got your sleep at night, you would remember who is on duty and when" he teased.

"I have slept" Legolas said.

"Mhmm" Rozarko hummed, pouring two cups of tea, "the whole night?".

"I think you already know the answer" Legolas grinned as he accepted the cup.

Rozarko just smiled as he sipped his tea, deciding that was enough teasing for now.

"Elarus will deliver his written report this noon" Rozarko told, "as there is a couple or ten you should go through on your desk".

Legolas looked to his desk behind him, seeing the stack of papers.

"Back to business then" he said as he took the cup of tea.

"The worriers are eager to go back out and search for your team" Rozarko told.

Legolas stopped midair with his cup raised, taking a deep breath before he took a small sip.

"They are?".

"Yes" Rozarko assured, "the fourth team are standing by, awaiting your orders, as is Allain's team, and a few others on standby and off duty".

Legolas looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Call the captains off duty together" Legolas told, "I want them assembled in two hours".

"You heard that, Girion?" Rozarko called.

"Already on my way" Girion's voice sounded from the corridor.

Legolas looked surprised at the slightly open door, and back to Rozarko.

"He was waiting to do that orders you might have" Rozarko told, "don't worry, he had breakfast hours ago" he added when Legolas' frowned.

"And you hadn't?" Legolas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, this is my second breakfast" Rozarko grinned as he took a bite of the bread.

"There is nothing called second breakfast" Legolas stated.

"There is" Rozarko told good-naturally, "when you had breakfast really early".

"And did you have breakfast really early?".

"No" Rozarko grinned, "I am just enjoying your company".

"Flatter will get you nowhere" Legolas said as he took a bite of his bread.

"Are you sure?" Rozarko teased.

Legolas just shoot him a hot glare, before he smiled as he shook his head.

o0o

Lucien stood before the board in the captains meeting quarters, it was a large room with an oval table in the middle, with chairs enough to seat every captain of the patrols. Fifty captains in total, though it was rare that they all were present at the same time. Elarus, Lucien's captain, had already taken his chair, number four to the right of the head of the table. Matheon and Pantheon, brothers, and captains of the second and third team, was seated in the second and third chair.

Lucien kept on staring at the board, where the first team was listed as incapacitated on indefinite time. As the rest of the captains and a few more worriers made their way into the meetingroom, the talk began around the table.

"Will Legolas go out and search again?" Valronen, captain of the twenty-ninth team, asked.

"I don't know" Allain shrugged, captain of the seventh team, "he just said that he would let us know if there was something we could do to help".

"Well the first team patrolled the northern border" Matheon told, "some will have to take their schedule".

"And that is exactly what you are going to do" came Legolas voice as he entered the meeting room, papers in his hand.

All became silent as Legolas made his way to the head of the table, placing the papers before him. He did not sit down on the chair.

"I will make this short" Legolas told, getting straight to business, "I have a counsel meeting in one hour".

That explained the formal clothing, they all thought. Legolas was dressed in a dark, gray tunic, silver embroideries all over it, and his white circlet over his hair, braided back in the style of the house of Oropher.

"Captain Matheon and Captain Pantheon" Legolas started, handing both captains a piece of paper, "your teams will split the first team's schedule. I am more that certain you will handle it well. As for now the northern border is unguarded, and I need both of you to ride out as soon as possible. Within two hours" he added, giving both captain a firm look, leaving nothing up for discussion.

"You are dismissed" Legolas then told the two captains, "you will get a recommence of the rest of the meeting".

They both rose and bowed before sprinting of to find their teams.

"Someone will need to take the second and thirds teams schedule" Legolas then told, taking a few pieces of paper, handing them to Allain, Tipora, Valronen and Merkilar.

"You four will take turns covering the second and third teams schedule" Legolas told, "while covering your own. I will make the twentieth, twentieth-one, four and five cover yours and help. The rest is listed on this document" Legolas held up a long document, giving it to Rozarko who hung it on the wall.

"Elarus" Legolas turned to the captain, "I need you and your team to be ready on two days, you will ride out along the forest river and search for the first team again, Anglond, Cyan and Tristan are going with you. I suggest you use the team until departure to train together, and learn to know one another".

"You will not be joining us?" Elarus asked.

"If I can make time" Legolas said while handing Elarus a piece of paper as well, "but as for now, you will ride out on your own. Anglond will stand as second in command, all his orders are a directly reflection of mine, understood?".

"Yes, commander" Elarus said while inclining his head.

"Good, you are dismissed".

o0o

The council meeting dragged out for hours, at first, all updates on the flooding was given, both inside the stronghold and out in the forest. Inside the stronghold, some of the stocks with food had been flooded. Luckily, the stocks up north had not been damaged, and they needed a team to escort some elves up and receive it. Legolas appointed one of the teams off duty to do it.

Next the elves who had lost their homes out in the forest needed to have them rebuild, many of them was capable of helping, and Thranduil sent several elves out to help rebuild the settlements.

Next, Legolas was on the shooting line of almost all the councilors. They wanted to know what had become of the first team.

"Their status is right now incapacitated" Legolas told, keeping his face straight.

"For how long?" a councilor asked.

"Indefinite".

"Then you do not know if the first team will resurrect?" another councilor asked.

"No" Legolas told coldly, "worst case scenario; if no more worriers from the first team are found, then I will look into the others teams and pick out the best, and remake the team".

"What about their schedule?" a councilor asked gently, but worried, "will the northern border be protected".

"Two teams are on their way to the border as we speak" Legolas told calmly.

The councilor nodded, looking relieved.

"Will you go out and search for them again?" Ruvien, the head of the war council, asked gently.

"I am sending the fourth team out along with Anglond, Cyan and Tristan" Legolas told, "they are leaving in two days".

"But you are not going with them?" Ruvien asked surprised.

"If I can make time, I will" Legolas told.

o0o

Hours later, the meeting was done, and Legolas made his way back to his quarters. At the door, he was surprised to see that Jalen waited for him.

"You seem surprised to see me" Jalen said, crossing his arms.

"I am" Legolas told as he opened the doors and showed the healer inside, leaving Rozarko outside at the moment.

"I told you I would come and see if you indeed, was alright" Jalen told as he walked into the livingroom.

"I thought you would do that last evening" Legolas said as he closed the door.

"You were not alone" Jalen grinned.

Legolas grinned as he walked over to the seating area, "right".

Jalen joined him, accepting the cup of tea Legolas handed him.

"So, ask away" Legolas said as he seated back in the couch, watching the healer in the chair.

"You claim to be alright" Jalen said, sipping his tea, "I just wanted to make sure that you really were".

Legolas regarded the young healer for a while, or, younger, he was much older than Legolas, but much younger than Belenor.

"Over half my team is missing on the third week" Legolas told, "so, what do you think".

"I believe you are far from alright" Jalen said as he placed the cup on the table, "but you conceal it well, as you always do".

Legolas breathed deeply.

"I am not concerned, yet" Jalen told gently, "but if you don't mind, I will keep an eye out for you".

"Do I have a choice?" Legolas chuckled.

"No" Jalen stated, smiling.

"Then it's alright" Legolas smiled kindly, sipping his tea.

Jalen regarded the young prince for a while.

"You are not going and searching for them again" Jalen then said, more of a statement than a question.

"I do not believe so" Legolas said, no small amount of regret in his voice, "I am swamped with duties, the papers and reports are piling on my desk… I want to, though. To go out and search for them again…".

"Isn't there anybody who can take some of your workload?" Jalen asked.

"Yes" Legolas told, "and I am considering throwing my work at them… But… Some of it I would prefer to do myself".

"Understandable" Jalen nodded.

"I still have two days" Legolas said, then looking out the windows, it was almost dinnertime, "well, one and a half day, to be done with my work before Elarus are going out again".

Jalen nodded, "can you do it?".

"If I don't sleep" Legolas said.

"You didn't get that much this night" Jalen grinned, "just remember to get some sleep in between your duties, and…".

"And what?" Legolas pressed with a small smile.

"You know" Jalen said, sipping his tea, giving Legolas a knowing glare over the cup.

Legolas laughed, as he took his own cup to take a sip.

Jalen then placed his cup on the table, rising from the chair, "and will see you again tomorrow" he said as he made his way past the couch towards the door, "just make sure to get some proper sleep tonight, when you are done with your work, fun or nor".

Legolas chuckled, "he is off in an hour" he then said, "if you want some fun for yourself".

Jalen stopped, "I do not know what you are talking about" he lied.

"I think that you are" Legolas turned and looked at Jalen, who turned to look at Legolas as well.

"You wouldn't mind?" Jalen almost whispered.

Legolas shook his head, "no".

"What about yourself then?" Jalen crossed his arms, "you are embracing the Sylvan way of life in almost all matters, are you sharing or taking a new?".

Legolas looked at Jalen for a while, not really knowing what to say.

"Sharing, I suppose" Legolas then said.

Jalen left the room with a smile, while Legolas walked to his desk, getting started on the huge pile of documents waiting for him. Girion brought dinner an hour later. They ate together while Girion helped Legolas sorting the reports. As the night dragged on, and as the darkness settled, Girion walked around the room lighten candles before he walked outside the door. Legolas barely registered he had left, and barely registered that the door opened just a short while after.

"Are you busy, my lord?" came a gentle voice from just in front of his desk.

Legolas looked up at the beautiful, smiling face of Ruviana. She was dressed in a light, purple dress, the fabric seemed to almost lick her slim body. Her long hair framed her face and fell in cascades over her shoulders.

"Not for you" Legolas said as he followed her with his eyes as she made her way around the desk.

He pushed his chair back when she squeezed herself in between him and the desk.

"Good" she breathed as she bent down and captured his lips, moving closer before she seated herself across him, a leg on either side of his hips. His hands travel up under the hem of her dress, feeling the smooth skin of her thighs, hip and back. Grinning when he felt that she was not wearing underwear. He deepened the kiss, pulling her even closer to him. He would allow himself to lose himself in her, take comfort in her. Just for now, he would forget it all. Forget his duties, forget that his team was still missing. He needed to forget, or the thought would be too much, and he was grateful that she was there, offering herself to him.


	5. Chapter 5: Six Months is No Time

**5\. chapter: Six Months is No Time**

o0o

Thunder was rolling in over the misty mountains to their right. Anglond looked displeased at the storm coming, they had to seek shelter soon. Elarus had divided his team again, half on the east side of the river, and the other half on the west side. Anglond was on the west side, along with Cyan. Tristan was on the east side with Elarus.

As the storm came nearer, Anglond wrote a short note on a small piece of paper, tied it to an arrow, and fired in to the other side of the river. He wrote had his team would seek shelter, and continue when the storm had passed. He hated that they had to seek shelter, had to delay the search for their friends.

They found shelter in a small forest near the river, huddled together in some trees which were shielding them from the rain that started to fall. Cyan thought of Falael as the thunder started to crash over them, the younger elf did not like thunder.

"He would hate this thunder" Anglond said softly from beside Cyan.

"He would" Cyan said gravely, "Falael have always hated thunder".

"I guess he is out there" Anglond said as he pointed out in the distance, "huddled safe in the branches of a tree, along with the rest of them".

"I like to think that too" Cyan whispered, just as a loud crash of thunder sounded.

o0o

Legolas signed yet another piece of paper as the thunder started to roll over the forest, he placed the piece in the pile to his right, and then took another from the pile to his left. Someone placed a cup of tea before him, and when he looked up, kind brown eyes looked down at him.

"Thank you" he said softly as he took a sip of the hot tea, grimacing slightly as it burned his tongue.

"It's hot" she chuckled as he pulled a chair closer to the desk.

"You don't say" Legolas smiled softly, breathing deeply as he signed the paper and placed it on the pile to his right.

They fell into silence for a while, Ruviana sitting before the desk, watching him and listening to the thunder crashing just above them. Legolas leaned back, reading the same report over and over, not really reading it.

"You want to go out there, don't you?" Ruviana asked carefully.

Legolas placed the report on the desk before him, meeting her eyes for a moment before he looked out of the window.

"Of cause" he breathed.

He then tried to read the report again, for the fourth, or was it fifth time. He sighed and placed the paper on the desk again, fisting his hair on both side of his head while placing his elbows on the table.

"You are to no use in this state, Legolas" Ruviana said softly, "you have been reading that paper, what now, seven times".

Legolas whipped his head up to meet her.

"Six" Legolas corrected her.

"Six then" she smiled softly, "and you have no idea what it says, do you?".

Legolas breathed deeply, "no".

"Then maybe you should take a break?" she suggested.

Legolas shook his head, "I stayed back because I was needed to do my duty" Legolas told, "and that is what I am going to do".

"Not if you wear yourself down" Ruviana told, "you are allowed to take a brake".

"And get something to eat" came Rozarko's voice from the door.

Legolas' head whipped around to meet his minder, he had not heard the door open. Rozarko was casually leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"Oh no" Ruviana breathed, "what time is it?".

"Almost seven" Rozarko told her as he slowly made his way into he room, towards the desk.

Ruviana shot up from her chair, "I promised my parents to be come to dinner now, I have to go".

Before made to rise from his chair, but Ruviana walked quickly around the desk, placing her hand on his chest, gently pushing him back down.

"Promise me you'll get something to eat" she whispered, caressing his cheek softly, "and that you go to sleep at a reasonable time tonight".

Legolas laughed shortly as he took her hand, kissing her palm.

"I promised" he said as she bent down to kiss him before she turned around and left.

"Dinner" Rozarko more stated than asked.

Legolas turned his gaze from the door closing behind Ruviana to look at Rozarko, kind, forest green eyes twinkled merrily down at him. Legolas smiled softly as Rozarko turned around and left the room as well, leaving the prince alone for a short while.

Legolas tried then, for the eight time to read the report. He almost jumped in his seat when he suddenly heard the door close.

"A little jumpy tonight" Rozarko grinned as he placed a tray of food on the desk before Legolas.

Legolas sighed, and placed the report in the "still not read" pile. Rozarko took the chair Ruviana had just been sitting in.

"What's wrong?" Rozarko asked as he took one of the plates from the tray.

Legolas looked out of the windows for a few moments before answering.

"I feel so… torn" Legolas said as he turned his eyes to Rozarko, who calmly nodded, urging Legolas to go on.

"A part of me, a huge part of me" Legolas told, "wants to be out there, searching for them" Legolas waved his hand at the window, "and another part of me knows that I am needed here".

Legolas sighed, running his hands over his lose hair. Rozarko reached over the desk and rook Legolas' hand.

"It's alright to feel like that" Rozarko told Legolas.

Rozarko broke the contact to pour two glasses of wine, while Legolas took his own plate and started eating. He accepted the glass of wine Rozarko handed him, taking a sip.

"So, you sent Jalen to me" Rozarko stated calmly while taking a sip himself.

Legolas almost spluttered wine, clearing his throat before he turned to Rozarko again, seeing his minder smirking at him.

"You have been desiring him for years" Legolas said, "decades even, I thought it was time".

Rozarko slowly rose from his seat, moving around the desk, looking at Legolas as a hunter would a pray. He moved in to stand behind Legolas, who were keeping his eyes straight ahead of him, his body slightly tense. With a sift hand, Rozarko eased Legolas hair away from his right shoulder and led it fall over his left, letting his fingers trail over his neck. Legolas almost flinched at the featherlight touch.

"And you are okay with sharing?" Rozarko asked softly.

"You are sharing me" Legolas said, turning his head just a bit to his right.

"That was not the question" Rozarko stated, bending down until his mouth was just beside Legolas ear.

"Do you think I would have sent him to you, if I was not?" Legolas then asked softly.

"Guess not" Rozarko stated as he rose again, "I just wanted to be sure".

"Do not worry" Legolas turned and gave him a reassuring smile.

Rozarko breathed deeply and move around the desk again, sat down in the chair and took a sip of the wine.

"Hope it was satisfying then" Legolas said casually as he started on his food again.

Rozarko almost chocked un the wine, coughing. Legolas laughed, satisfied that he had managed to reciprocate what Rozarko did minutes ago. When done coughing, Rozarko grinned at Legolas, knowing what he had been intending to do.

"He wasn't you" Rozarko then said tenderly.

"I would guess" Legolas stated, "I assume he is far more experienced".

Rozarko placed his glass on the desk, looking Legolas straight in the eyes.

"He was not you" he stated firmly, but kindly, making sure Legolas knew just what he meant, when Legolas smiled softly, he leant back again, "though I can recommend you try him, you would not be disappointed".

Legolas laughed, "he is one of my healers" he stated, "I hardly think that would be appropriate".

"I am your minder" Rozarko stated with a wry smile, "I hardly think that is appropriate either".

"Point taken" Legolas smiled as he took a sip of wine.

"What about Anglond then?" Rozarko asked after a few moments of silence.

"What about him?" Legolas asked as he put down his fork.

"Have you considered him?" Rozarko asked casually.

Legolas looked at Rozarko as if he had grown an extra head.

"He desires you, just so you know" Rozarko said softly, "he have done for decades as well".

"He has?" Legolas asked, "how do you know".

"Remember the evening over twenty years ago" Rozarko began, "we all camped and ate dinner on your floor before the fire, you fell asleep against Anglond".

"Yes" Legolas said lowly.

"He said it was a shame I came to you first".

"I…" Legolas began, not really knowing what to say. He had not thought that way of Anglond much, the thought had crossed his mind though, a few times, but he had pushed it away again quickly.

"If you want to, try him out" Rozarko said, "and before you ask, no I do not talk from experience. But one word from you and he is ready".

"Alright then" Legolas said, "and why are you doing this?".

"You are young" Rozarko grinned, "you should try different partners, both elleths and ellons. Humans do not count" he added with a wry smile.

Legolas chuckled as he finished his dinner. Rozarko was the only one allowed to talk like that about what had happened those years past. It had been more than traumatic, and Legolas still had nightmares from time to time, and if people touched him and he was not prepared, he still flinched sometimes too. Mostly if they by accident touched his hips, back or shoulders from behind. He sometimes wondered if he would ever be able to stop flinch, and neither Belenor or Jalen was sure he would, it had been too many years, and a too traumatic experience.

A soft knock sounded on the door, Legolas looked up from the report he was reading, almost finished after nine attempts. With a sigh he called for enter and returned to the report, not looking up at the one entering.

"Prince Legolas?" someone asked formal.

Legolas looked up, surprised to see Haldir, the Lorien marshwarden, standing in the door.

"Is it alright if I had a word with you?" he asked softly.

Legolas just nodded and watched as the golden haired elf closed the door behind him, and made his way to sit in the chair before the desk. Rozarko had moved to stand behind Legolas, looking a bit wearily at the Lorien elf.

Haldir and Legolas had never been on the best terms, even though they were related. Legolas mother's sister was Haldir's mother, they shared grandparents on their mother's side. In other words, they were cousins. But they had never really liked each other, and when the new about what had happened to Anariel, Legolas' mother, Haldir had almost been fuming, and either him, his family or their grandparents would talk to him. His grandparents had permanently settled in Lorien, and had not entered Greenwood since the funereal of the Queen.

"What would you like to talk about?" Legolas asked, forcing himself to sound kind, but not quite succeeding.

"The past weeks" Haldir started softly, "I have heard your people talk, especially your worriers. They have told me what really happened when Anariel died".

At the mention of his mother, Legolas visible tensed, his eyes fixed on Haldir.

"I am sorry" Haldir then said sincere, placing his hand over his heart, "I am truly, very sorry for all that you have gone through".

Legolas was quiet for a long time, his eyes almost seemed to pierce Haldir, and the marshwarden realized just then, how much Legolas resembled his father and King.

"It is many years ago" Legolas then said.

"I know, I just wanted to say it" Haldir told.

Legolas nodded, "thank you".

"And I hear a congratulation is in order" Haldir then smiled.

"What?" Legolas asked, not understanding where Haldir was going now.

"You were appointed commander of the army" Haldir said, holding up both hands to stop Legolas, "I know it was, what, twenty years or so ago, but I have not had the opportunity to talk to you".

"You have been bound by duties" Legolas told softly, "as have I".

"I can imagine" Haldir said, adding after a short pause, "it is strange though, we are family, and I feel like I don't know you at all".

"Like wise" Legolas told, "It is not like we have seen each other that much".

Haldir shrugged, then he straightened up.

"I was actually also coming to offer my help" he said as he took a folded piece of paper from his pocked, as he unfolded it at placed it on the desk, Legolas saw that it was a map of the lands between Greenwood and Lorien. Haldir pointed at the map.

"It was here your team got lost in the river, right?" he asked.

Legolas nodded.

"And you have looked to this point?" Haldir asked and pointed at the River Anduin.

"Yes" Legolas said.

"I can send word to my worriers" Haldir told, "they can seek near river north of Lorien, and south".

"You would do that?" Legolas asked.

"Sure" Haldir smiled, then his face turned serious, "I have not tried to lose my team, Legolas, so I can only imagine what you are going through. And by what I have heard, you have a remarkable bond with them. If there is some way I can help, I want to".

"Thank you" Legolas said sincere, placing his hand on his heart just as Haldir had done earlier, "I'm… it means the world to me that you offer your help. Thank you".

"Actually, I have already sent word to my teams" Haldir told, "a week ago".

Legolas laughed, shaking his head, "then why did you ask?".

"I don't know" Haldir grinned, "felt like I had to".

Legolas smiled softly, feeling as Rozarko was starting to relax just a bit behind him, he still had his eyes fixed on Haldir though, who from time to time glanced up at the guard.

Haldir then made a move to stand.

"I will not disturb you any further" he said as he stood, "I can see that you are quite busy".

"It's alright" Legolas smiled, "I'll think I am about to stop for the day, I have tried to read this" he held up the report, "for nine times now, and still have no idea what it says".

Haldir laughed wholeheartedly, "I know that too well" he laughed as he turned around, "I blame to little sleep and a mind elsewhere" he added as he opened the door, "I am leaving in four days, and then I will get an update on the progress the teams have made, and send a falcon to you as quickly as possible" he said.

"And have no words to describe my gratitude" Legolas said sincere.

Haldir smiled warmly, "no words are needed. I want to help, we are family after all". With that said, he left the room.

Rozarko moved around the desk, looking down at Legolas.

"That was a remarkable kind thing for him to do" Rozarko said softly.

"I am lost for words" Legolas breathed before he shook his head to clear it, and then took up the report for the tenth time.

But before he could read it, Rozarko took his hand and lowered the report back to the table.

"Don't you think you have tried enough times?" Rozarko grinned, "you will not be able to read it tonight".

Legolas sighed, "you're right".

"You bet I am" Rozarko grinned as he placed the report in the "still not read" pile.

o0o

Legolas walked through the corridors towards his father's office. Outside the sun was setting over a frost covered forest. Winter was coming fast. Behind him Rozarko walked quietly, knowing what Legolas was about to talk to the king about, and not liking any bit of it.

Haldir had sent word short after he had returned to Lorien half a year past, and they had not seen any of his teammembers, they had though found a dagger at the riverbank near the northern border of Lorien, and by the description of it, and small drawing, it belonged to Kaleth. Haldir had searched the area for weeks, and found nothing.

As for the fourth team, they had travelled down the river to the northern border of Lorien, and found nothing, no tracks, lost weapons, or anything. They had returned a few months ago, and Legolas had not yet sent them out again, but scheduled them back in their patrolling routine. He had appointed Anglond to the second team, and Cyan and Tristan to the fifth.

Haldir had also gone into his own routines of patrolling the northern border of Lorien, but he kept his eyes and ears out, hoping he would get a hint of Legolas' team's whereabouts.

Before the wooden doors to his father's office, two guards were standing, they inclined their heads at Legolas, and opened the door without knocking. Legolas was always welcome.

Thranduil did not look up as Legolas made his way through the office, he knew it was his son. He signed off the document he had been reading, and placed it in the huge pile beside him. When he looked up though, he frowned at the grave face of his oldest son. He kept in his seat though, seeing from the look on Legolas, that this was a formal meeting, a meeting between King and Prince, not father and son.

Thranduil calmly folded his hands on the desk before him, looking at Legolas and patiently waiting for him to talk. He could clearly see that this was hard for Legolas, he did not meet his eyes, but had his gaze fixed on the floor before him, his hands kept on fisting and unfisting at his sides. His body was tense, and he looked like someone ready to flee from an army of trolls, wargs or even a dragon.

"Six months is no time" Legolas then breathed, still eyes fixed on the floor.

Thranduil let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Six months is no time at all" Legolas whispered again as he shook his head, rising his eyes to meet his king's, "I know them, it is not… I will not… I cannot… not yet… There are still hope, they are not the elite for nothing. Six months is no time" he repeated with a fierce and regal voice.

"Legolas" Thranduil breathed.

"I am not declaring them dead" Legolas stated firmly, "not yet".

"How long do you need?" Thranduil asked calmly.

Legolas breathed deeply, "three years" he said with a voice that did not ask for discussion.

"Three years then" Thranduil agreed.

Legolas bowed his head before he left his father's office, going straight for the captains quarters at the base of the stronghold, he knew both the second and the fifth team was off duty, and he intended to pull both Anglond, Cyan and Tristan out of them, and assemble a team to ride out along the river again, going south until they could go no further. He would take all the teams that could be spared the search the lands between the river and forest. He would give it one last try.


	6. Chapter 6: One Last Attempt

**6\. chapter: One Last Attempt**

o0o

 **Third age 673, autumn – the first team have been missing for more than three years**

Fall was nearing, the foliage of the great forest was getting covered in deep green, brown, yellow, red and golden colors. Legolas usually loved this time of year, he loved how the forest one last time before winter, clad itself in all these colors.

Teams had been searching for years, and Legolas had been out with them as often as his duties to his king and realm allowed. He had teams search the forest south of the river. He and the fourth team had been riding all the way down Anduin, south of Lothlorien, and past Rohan, past the White City of Gondor.

o0o

 _Third age 672 autumn:_

Legolas had never been in these lands before, and as he looked upon the White City of Minas Tirith, he did not quite know what he felt. The city seemed cold, white stone on stone, some trees here and there, a few gardens and fountains. It was not a place he would be comfortable. Nevertheless, he rode his dark stallion through the streets, its white mane glowed as silver in the autumn sun.

He had been stopped by the main gates by two guards clad in deep blue, a white tree on their chests.

"Who are you? And what is your business here?" one of them asked.

Legolas had his hood pulled over his hair, shielding his elven features. Beside him, Rozarko and Girion had done the same, the rest of the fourth team he had left in a small forest nearby.

"My name is Legolas" Legolas told truthfully, "I am looking for some friends of mine, and hoped they may have travelled through here".

The guards regarded the travelers for a short time.

"The captain of the guards may be of help" the guard told, "I will take you to him. You'll have to leave your weapons though" he added, watching the deadly looking knives and bows the travelers was wearing.

Legolas hesitated for only a moment before he started to hand the guards his weapons, Rozarko and Girion did the same. The men looked in awe at the delicate crafted weapons, using designs they had never seen before.

"Where are you from?" the other guards asked, "since you hold such rich looking weapons".

"I trust you keep them safe" Legolas warned.

"Show yourself" the first guard ordered, but not unkindly.

The traveler on the dark horse removed his hood, exposing silvery white, blond hair, clear, icy blue eyes that seemed to pierce and look right through them, and delicate pointed ears. The two other travelers did the same, one with chocolate brown hair and forest green eyes, the other blond with deep blue eyes.

"Elves" both men breathed, not believing their own eyes. They had never seen elves before, and only read very little about them. They had heard several stories and even fairytales of the first born, but never in their wildest dreams had they thought they would meet them, they all lived far to the north.

"As told, I am Legolas" Legolas presented, "this is Rozarko and Girion".

"And you are looking for other elves?" the second guard asked.

"We are" Legolas nodded.

"Come with me" the first guard said and led the way through the city.

The captain's quarter was on the second circle of the city, he was found indoors, standing by a table in the middle of a large room. The table of covered with papers, documents and maps. Even some weapons were spread out on it. On the walls maps was hung as well, and one of the walls was covered with bookshelves. The captain, a middle-aged man with brown hair to his shoulders, looked up when they entered. His ayes went huge when he saw the elves.

"Hanor" the first guard greeted with a small bow.

"You are looking for other elves?" Hanor asked out of the blue.

Legolas looked stunned for a moment, not knowing at first how he knew, but then he saw the sword on the table before the captain, and a map next to it. Legolas felt a chill run down his spine when he recognized the slender, elegant and beautiful sword.

"Where did you find this?" Legolas asked as he step a little closer, pointing at the sword.

"So it is elven" the captain stated, "I have been trying to figure that out for months".

"Where did you find it?" Legolas asked again in a bit lower, more dangerous voice.

The captain straightened up at the tone, looking a bit intimidated.

"Here" he said as he pointed at the map, it was near the Anduin river just south of the city.

"But we have not seen any elves" the captain told, "or any other weapons for that matter, just this" he tapped at the sword.

"The sword belongs to one of my worriers" Legolas told.

"Your worriers?" the captain asked.

"I am captain of their team, and some went missing in a flooding" Legolas told, "we have been searching for them along the river".

"From Lothlorien?" the captain asked.

"From the Woodland Realm" Legolas told.

"You are Woodelves" the guards all breathed simultaneously, sounding almost scared.

"Yes" Legolas said naturally.

"Ehm" the captain straightened up again, regaining his composure, "I am sorry we could not be off more help. We have patrolled the river in a twenty mile radius from where the sword was found, we have seen nothing".

Legolas nodded, "may I have this then?" he did not really ask, and the humans knew that, and found it better to hand the elf the sword than to hold on to it themselves. The elves may be unarmed, but the humans had no doubt they were deadly anyway.

o0o

 _Third age 672, start of winter:_

"You are not going any further" Rozarko stated firmly, crossing his arms.

Legolas groaned exasperated, knowing his minder was right, but hating that he was. They were only twenty miles from the sea. They had passed Pelargir some days ago now, and the river was getting so wide, you could no longer see the other side. The Sylvan elves would not go any further with the Sindarin elves in fear of sea longing. Legolas and Lucien was he only two in the company with pure Sindarin blood, one was half, and two was less than half, the other was pure Sylvan, and therefor able to go near the sea. Rozarko and Girion would stay back with the Sindarin elves, pure and not.

o0o

 _Third age 672: end of winter:_

Both sides of the Anduin river had been searched, along with the beautiful land of Ithilien, where Legolas could imagine elves would take refuge. They had found a bow belonging to Galdor at the sea. That was the only thing they had found, along with the sword from Minas Tirith that Belonged to Gilthron. They were now making their way north again, going home, hoping they would find something or even better, someone on their way.

o0o

 _Present:_

Legolas walked into his old headquarter, he found Anglond, Cyan, Tristan and Rozarko inside, beside him was Girion on duty. In his hand he had seven documents, he placed them on the oval table in the meeting room.

"I _really_ do not want to do this" Legolas breathed resignedly.

Anglond scanned the first document, paling as he read it.

"I see" he breathed, "I understand".

"It has been three years, even more so" Legolas tried to reason, more to himself than the others.

Anglond rose from his seat to stand before Legolas, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"It is a heavy call to make" Anglond told gravely, "but it is time" he added.

Legolas shook his head, "I do not want to do it" he whispered.

Anglond now cupped Legolas cheeks, making the prince look at him.

"None of us wants you to do this" Anglond told gently, "but it is time, their families need closure, we need closure, and you do too".

Legolas breathed heavily, allowing Anglond to enfold him in a warm and tight embrace, one Legolas reciprocated.

"Will you be here when I get back?" Legolas asked a little muffled from Anglond's shoulder.

"We will" Anglond promised, "with wine and food".

o0o

The guards opened the doors to the king's office without a knock, they knew Legolas was always welcome. Belstram looked up from his place behind the king when Legolas entered, a concerned frown forming between his brown instantly when he looked at him. Thranduil signed off the paper before he looked up, worry written on his face the moment he saw his son.

"Legolas?" Thranduil asked softly.

Legolas just placed the seven documents on the desk before his father.

"Three years, one month and twelve days" Legolas told without looking up, "I told you to give me three years, and it has been three years, one month and twelve days".

Legolas took a deep, steadying breath.

"These documents" Legolas tapped the documents before his father, "are declaring Mirthral, Rogon, Logon, Falael, Kaleth, Galdor and Gilthron as dead".

His voice broke at the word dead. Legolas was tripping from foot to foot, his hands clasped before him, holding on to each other to tightly his knocked turned white.

"The funereal will be in two days" Legolas told, "I will inform the families this afternoon".

Thranduil breathed deeply.

"Legolas" he breathed, moving to stand.

Legolas held up a hand and stepped back, shaking his head, "please don't" Legolas whispered, his voice shaking slightly, "I will not be able to hold on to myself if you…" his voice failed.

Thranduil nodded and sat back in the chair again.

"Take someone with you when you inform the families" Thranduil told gently.

"I have Girion" Legolas said in a low voice.

"Good" Thranduil smiled sadly, trying to hold back a tear or two as Legolas turned to leave the office.

o0o

"Do know that your son was a most valued member of my team, and I treasured his talent, and even more, his friendship very high. He was a skilled worrier, who saved the lives of us all more than once, I owe him a lot. I am so, deeply sorry that I have to give you this information, I would wish I never had to, and I am very, deeply sorry for your loss. I am sorry I could not protect him, I am sorry I had to sent him out on countless, dangerous mission, and all the worry that must have coursed you. His life was given to safe others, to keep the people of the Woodland realm safe. I am sorry I could not get to him in time"…

Almost the same speech to every family, parents, sisters, brothers, nieces, nephews, cousins. They were all there, the families. Some cried openly, others were silent, some thankful. One family was furious, and led all their anger go towards Legolas, who stood still and took all the harsh words, even the fists the mother kept on slamming into his chest as she cried.

After that event, and the door had been closed behind him, Legolas had walked, almost run into a small corridor away from other elves, and thrown up in the corner. Girion and supported him as fell down the wall, and held him as he cried into his shoulder.

o0o

The lights were lit in the headquarter, and food had been brought and set out on the small table before the fire in the livingroom. Six glasses of wine stood on the table as well. Legolas sat on the floor before the couch, his knees pulled up to his chest, and his arms around them. His hair was loose, and flowing down his back and around his shoulders. He had barely eaten, and the others did not press him this day, knowing he could not take it.

Anglond was sitting behind Legolas, a leg on either side of him, running his fingers through his hair. As Legolas placed his head on his knees and closed his eyes, he started to relax even more. Anglond smiled softly when he heard Legolas sigh content. Rozarko smiled softly at the scene, and when he caught Anglond gaze, he dipped his head his thanks, and gave a silent approval as well.

Legolas had pushed Ruviana away a little while the search for his team had found place. She tried to understand, but was hurt, and had travelled back to Lorien for a while, not giving Legolas any date for when she would be back, and Legolas had not asked.

The glass before Legolas was filled again, Legolas silently sipped the wine, as he listened to the others talk. They shared stories of their lost friends, good and funny stories.

"Remember when Kaleth fell off the tree?" Cyan told, "he was hungover from the day before, and the training session Legolas has planned was too much for him, he fell asleep in the tree and fell down".

"Right" Tristan smiled fondly, "I had almost forgotten that, feels like ages ago".

"Because it was ages ago" Legolas said as he turned his head to Tristan, trying to smile softly, but not quite succeeding.

"I think we were all hungover that day" Anglond told.

"Not me" Legolas corrected.

"Right" Anglond grinned, "because you had been at an emergency council meeting, all evening and way onto the night, and when you returned to us, all the wine was gone".

"So, you decided to punish us with that ridiculous training session" Cyan complained goodhearted.

"None of my training sessions are ridiculous" Legolas stated.

They were all silent for a moment, watching Legolas. Then they broke into laughter.

"I remember Falael complained nonstop from start to end" Girion smiled softly, "he used every cursed I can think off".

"Right" Tristan chuckled, "and Rogon had to pee every ten minutes because he had emptied a whole bucket of water right before practice".

"And Logon followed just because he thought he had to pee" Cyan chuckled.

"You all did nothing than complain and whine the whole day" Legolas told with a small smile, "I had to use earplugs at the end just to get it through".

"What?" they all exclaimed mock horrified.

"We weren't that bad" Cyan stated, taking a large sip of his wine.

"You were" Legolas told, taking his own sip.

"Well, it was an awful day" Anglond said with a smile, "but somehow I remember that day of training with a smile, and I treasure that memory".

They all agreed.

As the night went on, the wine was passed around several times, and each of them got more and more drunk. Anglond was still sitting, half laying on the couch behind Legolas, and Tristan had settled down next to the prince.

Cyan, Girion and Rozarko sat before the fire, on the other side of the table. They had gathered a small supply soft pillows.

Legolas leaned his head back on Anglond's thigh, yawning.

"Getting tired?" Anglond chuckled.

"Mhm" Legolas hummed, "It have been a long day" he breathed.

Rozarko smiled softly at the scene before him, he had watched over the past years as Legolas and Anglond had become more and more close. He did not think they had shared bed yet, but he suspected it wouldn't be long. Over the years he had watched Tristan and Legolas become closer as well. They had always been close, as they all had, but they spent more and more time together, they all tree did in fact Rozarko mused.

Legolas dosed off for a few minutes, Tristan chuckled as he looked upon the sleeping prince.

"He did really well when he told all the families" Girion told them gravely, "one family was getting very upset, the mother hit him several times, and he just stood at took it all".

"I can imagine" Rozarko said as he looked from Girion to his charge proudly.

"What of the other families?" Cyan asked softly.

"They were all grateful that he came" Girion told, "most of them even honored".

"That was good" Tristan breathed, as he tucked a loose strand of silvery, white hair behind Legolas ear.

Legolas woke at the soft touch, smiling when he came face to face with Tristan. They talked comfortable for a while, enjoying the rest of the wine and food. Legolas even ate a little bread, cheese and fruit. As the night went on, Cyan excused himself and went to bed, Girion soon followed as did Rozarko. When he was at the door, he turned and looked at Anglond and Tristan.

"Take care of him" he ordered kindly.

"We will" both Anglond and Tristan promised.

o0o

When Legolas woke the following morning, he lay on the carpet before the fire. He was wrapped in a soft, woolen blanket, and rested his head on Anglond's chest. On Anglond's other side was Tristan, nestling close to the order elf. Tristan was awake, but had settled into a comfortable nest against Anglond, and didn't want to leave the warmth of it. Anglond turned his gaze from Tristan to Legolas, seeing that he was awake.

"Goodmorning" Anglond smiled softly, tucking a loose strand of hair away from Legolas' face.

"Goodmorning" Legolas yawned, rising his head a bit to look down at Tristan, "and to you as well, Tristan".

"Mhmm" Tristan mumbled, nestling even deeper into his cover.

Both Anglond and Legolas chuckled softly, Tristan looked up when they chuckled, his blond hair in disarray. Making both Legolas and Anglond laugh softly.

"My head hurts" he whimpered as he covered himself up with the blanket again, but he quickly looked up again, realization struck him. "Did we? We did, right?".

"If you don't remember I am getting a bit offended" Anglond teased.

"Sheesh" Tristan breathed, "I remember. It's just… wow that was amazing".

"I was" Anglond smiled, "Rozarko taught you well, my prince".

Legolas chuckled softly, "I would not tell him if I were you, you will never hear the end of it if you do".

Anglond laughed, "I'll keep that in mind".

o0o

The evening before the funeral, Legolas kept to himself in his quarters. He had decided to write a letter to Ruviana, it had been some time since he had written to her last, and he felt like he needed to give her an explanation.

He wrote of what had happened in the year he had been searching for his team, and that he had declared them dead the day before, and that the funeral was the following day. He apologies to her, that he had seemed off and cold the past two years, and pushed her away. He never intended to do it, and he had no explanation as to why he had done it. He did care for her, and realized that he missed her. He had not seen her in, what was it, two years now.

Legolas ate dinner with his father that evening, something he did with regularly, when he had time. Lucien was there as well, but Gilmarkar was in eastern part of the forest, near the border, where he stayed at a small settlement, studying trading methods.

They talked a little of the funeral that would happen the next day.

"Would you be saying anything at the ceremony?" Thranduil asked gently, watching at Legolas seemed to tense at the question.

"I will" Legolas said without looking at his father.

Thranduil nodded, knowing Legolas did not wish to speak of this.

"How is your training with the bow proceeding, Lucien?" Thranduil then asked his other son.

Lucien looked up from his plate, smiling.

"I am getting better" he told proudly, "Elarus is a great teacher".

"He is" Thranduil smiled. He remembered Elarus well, he was almost as old as himself, and they had fought together on many occasions when Thranduil was still prince of the forest. He cared deeply for the captain, but their friendship had been fading out when Thranduil's father, Oropher died at the battle of the last alliance, and Thranduil was crowned king. His responsibilities had grown significantly, and he had little time to socialize, and keep old friendships. And therefore, Elarus and Thranduil had faded out. They still talked when they came across each other, but never more.

After dinner Legolas retreated to his own quarters, Rozarko by his side, offering company and comfort. Legolas was silent most of the evening, he just sat before the fire, staring into the flames with a cup of now cold tea before him.

Rozarko sighed as he rose to remove the cup. This seemed to pull Legolas out of his thoughts.

"Sorry" he said lowly, "I forgot it".

Rozarko chuckled, "it is quite alright, I am just pouring you a new one of you will".

Legolas nodded, taking the new cup of tea Rozarko handed him.

"So" Rozarko grinned, his eyes glinting with something Legolas could not quite place, "what happened after I went to bed last night?".

Legolas laughed shortly, "sure you want to know?".

"So you did it?" Rozarko almost exclaimed joyfully.

Legolas just smiled as he sipped his tea.

"How was it then?" Rozarko asked, grinning.

"Interesting" Legolas said, not looking at his minder, but into the flames.

"That was not the answer I was expecting" Rozarko said stunned.

"Tristan never left" Legolas said with a small grin, meeting Rozarko's eyes shortly.

"Really?" Rozarko grinned.

"Hence, the interesting" Legolas grinned, looking back at the flames.

"I have never tried two on the same time" Rozarko said thoughtfully, "who should have known you would beat me".

Legolas laughed as he had to place the cup on the table, or he would have dropped it.

"I didn't realize it was a race" he laughed, wiping some spilled tea of his shirt.

"Now it is" Rozarko challenged.

"But I already beat you" Legolas chuckled.

"Yes, with two" Rozarko stated.

Legolas grinned, "I have also beat you with three, four and five".

"Humans don't count!" Rozarko exclaimed.

o0o

Ruviana woke to the sound of a falcon in the windowsill, it was a white and gray one, and she recognized it at the falcons used by the royal family of Greenwood. Her heart almost jumped at the thought that Legolas would have written to her. She eased herself out of the arms holding her, pulled on her purple rope and walked over the floor of the talain to the falcon, taking the parchment tied to its leg. From the seal she could indeed see, that it was Legolas who had sent it. She did not know if she should laugh or cry. She felt exited, and her hands almost shook when she broke it and opened the letter.

"What is it you are reading?" a kind voice sounded from the bed.

She turned to look at the golden-haired elf.

"Legolas sent me a letter" she breathed.

"He did? Isn't that the first time in two years you hear from him?".

"It is" she smiled softly, "he is explaining, or trying to" she read on, "Varla" she breathed, "he declared seven members of his team dead".

"He never found them?".

"No, he searched all the way to Gondor, followed the river of Anduin to the sea and back. The funeral was a couple of days ago".

She wiped a tear away, seeing out of the corner of her eyes as the golden-haired elf rose from the bed, and move over the floor to pull her into his arms.

"He may never know of us" she whispered.

"Do you think he was fateful to you?".

"Well, no" she breathed, "I don't know, I suppose not. We never gave each other exclusive rights, but nevertheless, he may never know about us Haldir".

"I am not saying anything" Haldir promised.


	7. Chapter 7: The New and Old Team

**7\. chapter: The New and Old team**

o0o

The forest was crowded with elves coming to say their last goodbye to the fallen worriers. Seven white coffins had been brought into a clearing in the forest. They held no bodies, but the families had placed their weapons, personal belongings and other things to remember them by in them, even some clothing had been placed in them.

Legolas walked through the forest, he was dressed in a beautiful, black tunic with silver embroideries on, his hair was braided in the traditional bread of his grandfather's house, and on his forehead, he wore his white circlet. Behind him walked Rozarko and Girion, also wearing black tunics. Anglond, Cyan and Tristan walked behind Rozarko and Girion, Tristan had already tears in his eyes.

In the middle of the clearing was raised a huge hill, big enough to house all seven, empty coffins. It had been decided that they should be buries together, and all families was glad that they were not to be put in the hill alone. On the top of every coffin was placed various of flowers, in all colors. Families was still saying their goodbye, crying openly at the coffins.

When Legolas entered the clearing, all became silent, and the families moved away from the coffins. At the end of the row stood his father and younger brothers, both Lucien and Gilmarkar had shown up. Legolas addressed every close member of his fallen team's family personally, and he did not care that it took several minutes before he made his way to the coffins. He took his time, and the families was honored and glad that he took his time.

At the coffins, Legolas placed his hand and forehead on every single one of them, thanking them for their service, sacrifices and friendship. The elves were deadly silent as Legolas did this, watching as it got more and more difficult for their prince to say the words, and at the last coffins, he barely whispered the words, his voice shaking, and braking more than once. It was clear for all at that moment, just how much Legolas cared for every one of his worriers, and how close a bond he had with his team.

With his back still turned to the crowd, Legolas took a moment to compose himself, taking a few deep breaths and blinking the tears back that threatened to fall. He then turned and faced the crowd;

"We are here to give our last goodbye to Mirthral, Rogon and Logon, Falael, Kaleth, Galdor and Gilthron. Seven of the most loyal and fierce worriers, kind elves and loving friends. They were more than just member of my team, they were my family, my brothers. There was a time, if we did not sleep in the same room, we did not sleep at all.  
The coffins may be missing a body, but they are filled with the most treasured and wonderful memories of them. These memories will be kept safe inside all of us, and travel with them to the Hall of Mandos".

Legolas took a steadying breath before he continued;

"Many placed have we been, and many sorrows have we seen. But I will not forget, or regret, all that took that road with me. And though where the road now takes us, I cannot tell, but we came all this way, under clouds and beneath the stars. Over hill and under tree, through lands where never light has shone. We always turned to paths that led home. To all these memories I will hold. The road is now calling again, my brothers, night is falling. And I stand here, to say my last goodbye".

Legolas voice broke at the last word, and when he raised hos gaze to the crowds, many had tears running down their cheeks, and some cried openly. Legolas then turned back to the coffins, "thank you" he whispered to them, looking from one to the other, "just thank you".

He walked back to stand beside Rozarko and Girion, watching as a member of each his teammembers family walked up to give a short speech. When that had been done, Thranduil walked up and thanked the worriers for their service and loyalty to the kingdom.

The coffins were then brought into the hill, Legolas helped carry every one of them into the hill, and he was the one who sealed the stone door to the hill, un it was engraved each name, day of birth and the day they were declared dead. Their status as worriers of the first, elite team was there as well.

After the ceremony the elves walked back to the stronghold, the families walked together into the forest. They would be together for the rest of the day. Legolas walked with the rest of his team and Rozarko and Girion back to the headquarter, where they settled down in the forest just outside. They light a fire, sat around it, talked of the days they had patrolled with the team, had feasted, made antics, trained, been captured, tortured, sold as slaves, injured. They sat for the entire night, ate and drunk wine, took comfort in each other's company, and the fact that they still were together.

o0o

Legolas had used the past week to assemble a new first team, he had carefully evaluated every elf he had considered, and now he stood at the training grounds before his new team. Ten worriers in total, of course including Anglond, Cyan and Tristan. Rozarko and Girion only rode out with the team when Legolas did, if Legolas did not, they didn't either.

Drannor from the fourth team had been picked, along with Sharian from the 10th team, Lorsan from the eight team, Jassin from the 17th team, Imizael from the 19th, Halafarin from the 26th team and Fenian from the 37th team. They stood next to Anglond, Cyan and Tristan from the old first team, and knew they had some huge footsteps to walk in.

Legolas ran though some of his standard training routines, just to make sure his new team had a chance to get to know each other, and get to know each other fight styles. Legolas corrected when he saw something that was off, and instructed when he saw fit. He was harsh on the new worriers, and pushed them to their limits.

Drannor, the one Legolas thought best of the new worriers, he called into a sparring with him. The others assembled around them, watching with anticipation at what was going to happen. Both Legolas and Drannor favored the twin knifes, and they jumped into the sparring session. Legolas was fast, he moved with elegant and deadly accuracy, and soon had Drannor on the defensive. It was clear that Legolas exceeded Drannor, and he was much faster and moved around the older elf, and soon had his knife pressed against the dark-haired elf's throat. Drannor was panting for breath. The other new member had looked on in awe and dread, the elite team exceeded them my miles in talent.

Legolas used every day for five weeks to train his new team, he took them out on small patrols near the stronghold, and they got better and better to cooperate and function as one team.

o0o

Legolas was giving himself some time off and had settled into his couch before the fire reading, a cup of steaming tea in front of him. Girion, who were on duty, were confined to the corridor outside. Sometimes Legolas allowed their company, silent as verbal, but they were his personal guards, and when he wished to be alone, they would stand watch outside his doors.

A soft knock sounded on the door, and Legolas looked up from his book.

"Enter" he called as he placed the book on the couch before him.

Dark, cobber brown hair framing a beautiful face with sparkling brown eyes peaked around the door before entering. Her red drees seemed to almost lick her slender body, and swept over the floor as she entered his livingroom and closed the door behind her.

"Ruviana" Legolas breathed as he rose from the couch, "when did you come?".

She smiled softly at him, "yesterday. Legolas, I got your letter".

Legolas stopped his tracks, trying to read her, but not quiet succeeding.

"I am so, deeply sorry for what happened to your team" she placed her hand on her heart, "I know they were like brothers to you".

"Thank you" Legolas dipped his head.

"And" she continued, "I am glad that you offered an explanation".

Legolas almost grimaced, "it was hardly an explanation".

"You tried" she stepped closer and took his hands, "and that is what matters, I can only try to imagine how you felt when they got missing. I understand that you did not have time, or the heart to continue what we started".

"I am sorry" Legolas told her sincere, "I really care for you, but it was just too much then".

"It's alright" she smiled, placing a hand on his cheek, "will you allow me inside now?".

Legolas did not answer, but swept his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She smiled up to him before he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, which she reciprocated and deepened into.

o0o

Legolas heard his livingroom door almost bang open, he just managed to pull away from Ruviana and threw the covers over her when Anglond banged into his bedroom, looking urgent to the bed, then his face turned bright red.

"Sorry" he muttered, not quite knowing what to do of himself in this situation.

Legolas was sitting on the bed, a cover thrown hastily around his waist, his chest bare, and in the bed next to him, was evidence of someone lying under the covers as well, dark, cobber brown hair just visible from under the covers that had been thrown over her.

"What?" Legolas asked in a dangerous low voice.

"A pact of trolls and orcs have been spotted on the northern border" Anglond told, trying his best to keep his eyes on Legolas.

"How many?" Legolas asked authoritative.

"Around sixty orcs and four trolls" Anglond told urgent.

"Assemble the team" Legolas told as he rose from the bed, elegantly keeping the cover around his waist, "the fourth and third team is on standby, ready them as well".

Anglond ran from the room to do Legolas' orders, while Legolas moved to his closet to get his clothing and dressed quickly. He then turned to the bed, Ruviana had peaked her head out of the covers.

"Sorry about that" Legolas smiled gently, "and sorry I have to end this so rightly roughly".

She smiled beautiful at him, crawling over his bed until she was right before him, taking hold of his collar and pulled him down to her, meeting him in a tender kiss.

"Then you better make it up to me when I return" she smiled receiving a grin from Legolas before he kissed her again, and ran out of his bedroom, weapons on his back.

o0o

They raced through the forest, Elarus and Pantheon close behind the new, first team. Frost had covered the earth, grass and branches of the forest, bathing it in a white, glittering cover, but also making the ground hard as stone.

After a hours of hard ride, the trees suddenly screamed of danger ahead of the elves. Legolas stopped the teams, and ordered the best archers into the trees, including himself. Anglond and Elarus stayed on the ground and commanded the here.

Orcs soon crashed through the undergrowth of the forest.

"Fire" Legolas yelled and fired the first arrow.

Soon arrows rained over the first wave of orcs, they stumbled to the ground, and soon after, the second wave crashed through the bushes. Legolas orders the archers to fire at will, and fired his arrow in close progression.

"Anglond, Elarus" Legolas called to the two captains under him, "take the flanks".

Anglond led the first team around to the left, and Elarus the fourth team to the right, Pantheon's team stayed in the middle, taking orcs down that came through the rain of arrows.

"Hold the arrows" Legolas called as Anglond and Elarus crashed through the line of orcs on both sides.

"Take cover" and archer from further up front called back.

Legolas just managed to jump behind the trunk as arrows came flying blindly into the trees. A pained groan was heard as an archer was hit by one of the arrows, Legolas whipped his head to the sound, and saw Gideon being hit in his thigh. The dark-haired archer broke of the shaft of the arrow and threw it away.

Legolas glided around the trunk to fire an arrow before he quickly took cover as a new wave of arrows came flying. On the ground he heard the elves attack the forces of orcs as they broke through the bushes, the archers did what they could to keep the waves of orcs ack, but the orcs kept on firing blindly into the trees.

The first troll came crashing through the forest now, a huge club in its hand. Elves was jumping back when the troll swung it around.

Legolas aimed an arrow, and just as he was about to release it, pain flared over his ribs at his side, just under his right arm, which held back the string of his bow. A pained groan left him as he released the arrow, missing his aim. His arrow hit the troll on its thigh rather than the head which Legolas had been aiming at. Something warm was gathering at his side, and when Legolas painfully lifted his arm, he saw that an arrow had sliced through his skin at the side of his chest, under his arm. The wound was bleeding quite much, and by a quick look on it, it seemed deep.

An arrow flied past his head, and Legolas looked back to the battle. The troll was still swinging its club at the elves, which tried to get past its defense. Legolas aimed another arrow, cursing when wound flared to life as he pulled the string back, his arm was shaking slightly. The arrow flied straight through, and imbedded itself in the trolls left eye. The troll shriek in pain, and blind fully trashed its arms around it. Legolas put his bow back and took out one of his twin knives as the ran over the branches and jumped.

The knife imbedded itself deep in the skull of the troll, it shook its head, and Legolas was thrown of its shoulders. He still held on to the handle of the knife, but now dangled in front of the troll's face. The troll growled, and a foul smell from its breath hit Legolas and almost made him sick. Then the troll fell over, and Legolas jumped down and out of reach before the troll hit the ground. He pulled out his knife and threw himself into the battle against the orcs.

He faintly heard the sound of another troll fall to the ground somewhere behind him. Orcs came crashing though the brushes, and Legolas did his to fight them, Girion and Rozarko close by. Rozarko had noticed the dark, soaked spot on Legolas' side, and that Legolas favored his left arm. But there was nothing he could do about it now, but he kept in mind to check Legolas when this was over.

Another troll came running through the forest, but Legolas saw that the archers in the trees was on it, and soon the third troll fell to the ground.

"Drannor!" someone behind suddenly called out urgent.

Legolas whipped around just in time to see the dark-haired elf fall from the tree, an arrow pierced through his throat. Legolas ran to him, killing three orcs which was in his way. He knelled beside the fallen elf and felt for a pulse, there was none.

"Legolas!" Girion suddenly warned, and Legolas whipped around just in time to jumped out of the club that came crashing down at him.

The troll kept on swinging the club at him, Legolas kept on jumping out of its way. He sheltered his knife and pulled out his spear instead, clicking the flip which made the spear longer. With force he poked the tip into the trolls leg, the troll roared and slashed the club down towards Legolas, who jumped away and sliced the sharp blade over its hip. The trolls turned, trying to catch Legolas now with its hand, but Legolas kept on jumping, twisting and turning out of reach and slice and stab at the troll.

The troll roared in anger, but Legolas kept on moving. As he jumped out of reach from the club, the troll moved in and got a hold of Legolas right leg. With a triumphant roar, the troll pulled Legolas up from the ground and up before its face. Legolas was dangling upside down, the troll grinned evilly, and pressed hard on Legolas' leg. A series of sickening cracks sounded, and Legolas could not help the scream of pain that left him as he felt his bone crush. He pulled out all his force and threw his spear, hitting the troll right through its throat. The troll growled and fell to the ground. Legolas hit the frozen ground hard, all air leaving his lungs.

Rozarko ran over the battlefield, he had heard Legolas' scream not far away, and a chill of dread had run down his spine at the sound. Rarely did Legolas scream out in pain, and when he did, there usually was a dreadful reason for it.

He found Legolas near the fallen troll, he was lying on his back, panting and staring emptily up in the sky. Rozarko fell to his knees beside him.

"Legolas" he called out softly.

Legolas turned pained eyes towards him, and Rozarko looked down the prince's body, freezing when his eyes fell on the crushed leg. There was an open bone fracture of the shin, and the bone stuck out, breading quiet heavily. The knee was in an unnatural position, as was the foot. And the femur bone also seemed to be broken quite badly, there was a grim looking bump, indicating the bone had split, but not broken through the skin, yet.

Rozarko took a steadying breath, Legolas had to be in unbearable pain, but was worrying silent.

"Legolas" Rozarko cupped Legolas cheek, getting his attention.

"Drannor fell" Legolas whispered pained.

Rozarko grimaced, "sorry" he breathed.

Rozarko then moved Legolas right arm, looking at the wound under it, it was indeed deep, and with a closer look, he could see right into the ribs. He looked up and saw Girion not far away.

"Girion, I need help!" he called, his blond-haired colleague whipped his head around, paling when he saw Legolas, but quickly made his way to his side.

"We need to clean and close the wound" Rozarko told, Girion nodded, handing him a waterskin he had taken from his horse, and walked over to the small fire they had built in the clearing. The battle was over, and the elves now tended the wounded, and two dead, while the others got rid of the orcs. Girion placed a small knife in the flames.

"What happened?" Anglond asked when he saw Girion, who just nodded in the direction of Legolas.

"Anglond" Tristan called, "Cyan needs help".

Anglond ran to Tristan, seeing that Cyan was lying on the ground near a tree, two arrows piercing his left side. Anglond assisted Tristan pulling out the arrows and then quickly stitched the small, but deep wounds.

"They did not hit anything vital" Anglond told.

Then he heard the seething sound of hot metal hitting flesh, and soon the smell of burnet flesh filled the air. He looked over his shoulder and saw Rozarko pressing the burning hot knife to Legolas's side, Girion was holding his arms, while Jassin was holding the left leg, the right one did not move at all.

Anglond looked back to Cyan, cupping his cheek.

"You'll be alright" he smiled softly, helping the elf into a sitting position against a tree.

Rozarko and Girion now looked to the crushed leg, and decided they could do little with it now, not they had to set some of the bones in place.

"Jassin, Lorsan" Rozarko ordered, "find some sticks we can use to stabilize his legs".

Both elves nodded and ran off.

Elarus slowly neared Anglond.

"Are you alright, Cyan?" Elarus asked softly.

"I am" Cyan grimaced slightly, as he tried to get into a better position.

"There are two casualties" Elarus told, "Drannor and Felorn, four wounded which need to bee brought back to the healers immediately, not including Legolas, seven hold minor injuries which are threated here".

A sickening crack sounded as bones was set, and a pained groan filled the air afterwards.

"Take ten worriers to take the critically wounded back, included those with high healer training" Anglond told.

Elarus dipped his head and turned to do as told, soon ten riders brought the critically wounded home. The orcs were being burned in a clearing not far from them, and the trolls was boing dragged, with the help of the horses, into yet another clearing to be burned. When that had been taken care off, the elves made ready to ride back. Legolas' leg had been stabilized, and with the help of Rozarko, he got onto his own horse, held on to it tightly, and flanked by both Rozarko and Girion, they made their way home.

o0o

It was a more than painful ride, and even though Legolas was filled with painkillers, he was still in a lot of pain. But he kept on, holding on to his horse, which stepped carefully over roots and holes. As they neared the stronghold, cold sweat had gathered on Legolas forehead.

"Move" Legolas told quietly to Girion as he placed his hand on his thigh and pushed the guard out of his way, Girion pulled back, and watched as Legolas bent over and threw up on the ground beside them. When done, Legolas had no strength left to sit up, and therefore lay against his horse neck as they kept on in a slow pace.

Suddenly the trees cheered merrily.

 _They are back, they are home again_ they cheered.

"Who is back?" Legolas mumbled.

 _Your team, those who were lost are home!_

Legolas froze and felt a chill run all the way down his spine, he had always trusted the trees, they had never lied to him, but surely, they must be mistaken, that was not possible.

When they entered the courtyard, Legolas pulled himself up, and was stunned when he saw Gilthron stand at the stairs, next to him was Galdor, Mirthral, Rogon, Logon, Kaleth and Falael.

Gilthron walked slowly towards Legolas horse, taking the rains. With a small nudge from Legolas, the horse bent its forelegs, making it easier for Legolas to get down. Both Girion and Rozarko supported Legolas, who had no use of his right leg. Belenor, the royal healer, was already making his way down the stairs with Jalen right behind him. Gilthron came face to face with Legolas, who looked with mixed feelings as his old third in command.

"Three years, one month and twelve days" Legolas breathed, "that was how long it took for me to lose hope. We searched to the sea in southern Gondor and back again, for more than three years. Where the hell were you?!" he questioned in a harsh tome.

Gilthron smiled gently, knowing Legolas was not angry with him, but just not able to keep his feelings in check.

"I think that is a story for another time" Gilthron told softly.

"I declared you dead" Legolas whispered, he began to tremble slightly, both from pain and the shock that his team was alive, well and home.

"I know" Gilthron said.

"I rearranged the teams".

"I know" Gilthron said.

"I…" Legolas voice broke, and he took a steadying breath, looking up at Gilthron and the others right behind him. Lost for more words, Legolas placed his left hand behind Gilthron's head, and pulled him closer, resting his own, a bit too warm forehead against his.

"Thank you" Legolas whispered, "for finding your way home".

Belenor cleared his throat, getting the attention of the elves.

"May I have my patient now?" Belenor asked, crossing his arms impatiently.

"Better get you to the healers, my prince" Gilthron grinned and supported Legolas on one side, as Rozarko supported him on the other inside to the infirmary.


	8. Chapter 8: Chrushed Bones

**8\. chapter: Crushed Bones**

o0o

"And what am I to expect to find under here?" Belenor asked as he started to unroll the bandages tied tightly around Legolas' leg.

"An open bone fracture of the chin" Rozarko told, watching Belenor and Jalen work, "a dislocation of the knee and ankle, and a broken femur, which almost broke through the skin as well".

"A lot of work then?" Belenor remarked, "what on earth did you do to come home like this, Legolas?" he breathed, not really expecting the prince to answer.

"Hugged by a troll" Legolas replied as if that was the most natural explanation.

Belenor and Jalen's head whipped to Legolas.

"And why, tell me, did you get hugged by a troll?" Belenor asked, Jalen tried his best to hide his grin.

"You go ask the troll yourself" Legolas told, "I did not have the time".

"Just how much painkillers have you been given him?" Belenor asked looking back at Rozarko.

"Enough" the guards just answered with a shrug.

"I see" Belenor breathed and got back to work.

Jalen carefully lifted the leg, receiving a painful groan from Legolas as he did. Belenor quickly removed the rest of the bandages, and inhaled sharply when he saw the leg. It was colored in red, blue, dark purple and even black all over, and indeed the knee was dislocated, as was the ankle, and the chin held a nasty looking wound, where you could see the cone inside it. Belenor took a steadying breath.

"You need to go into surgery right away" Belenor said, "when was the last time you ate?".

"Last evening" Legolas told, "didn't have time for breakfast".

"He was given pain reducing tea a little over three hours ago" Rozarko told.

Belenor nodded and gave signal to Jalen, who walked to the rope by the door and pulled it. A bell in the on-call room sounded, indicating that they needed assistance now. soon five more healers filled into the room.

"I need a surgery room prepared right now" Belenor ordered, four ran off to do as ordered, and the last stayed and helped prepare the prince.

Rozarko gathered Legolas' hair and quickly made a long, simple braid, keeping all the hair in place. Jalen began to cut and remove Legolas' leggings, as Belenor eased his tunic and shirt off, giving him a clean, white one instead.

"And this?" Belenor asked pointing at the wound under Legolas' arm.

"An arrow" Rozarko told, "cut into the bone, we had to cauterize it".

Belenor just nodded as he helped Legolas ease the shirt on, he then walked to the long table by the end wall and took out a small viral.

"Drink this" Belenor told and placed the viral at Legolas' lips, "it's a strong painkilling viral, you will feel dizzy, sleepy and groggy, but it will take away most of your pain before, under and after the surgery".

Legolas opened his mouth and drank the small viral quickly, grimacing at the foul taste.

"The day you make virals that do not taste like orc dung, it's a cause for celebration" Legolas muttered as he fell back on the table, Belenor just grunted as he turned, just as two healers returned with a table on wheels. He, Jalen and the two healers took hold on each corner of the sheet Legolas lay on.

"On three" Belenor said, "this might hurt a bit Legolas. One, two, three".

They lifted Legolas in one, swift movement from the table to the one with wheels. Legolas tried his best to hold back a groan/scream of pain. With a nod from Belenor, they moved quickly out of the examine room, and towards the surgery room further down the hallway. Outside, Legolas caught a glimpsed of his old team, as well as his father and brother, but it all happened so fast now, and his vision was getting blurred and he felt lightheaded.

o0o

Anglond had just finished reporting verbally to the king, and now made his way back to the infirmary. He had talked to Drannor's family, they had been proud that he had been picked to the elite team, and Anglond had thanked them for the service and loyalty Drannor had shown. He had been a skilled worrier, kind and with a good sense of humor.

In the waiting room Anglond was met by Girion, Rozarko, Gilthron and Lucien, the rest of both the new and old team was in the headquarter, Tristan ran back and forth with news.

"He is still in surgery" Rozarko told.

"Still?" Anglond breathed stunned, "but it was been, what, five hours?".

"Yes" Rozarko told gravely, "they are struggling to put his bones back together, they are in a very bad shape, and they are crushed in many placed and into many pieces, it is a puzzle".

"Varla" Anglond breathed as he fell back into the couch at the wall, running a hand over his face.

"Did you talk to Drannor's family?" Lucien asked sorrowfully.

Anglond turned his attention to the young prince, so unlike his older brother in many ways, and so much like him still. Lucien had the hair color of their mother, as Gilmarkar did, a more golden, warm blond, while Legolas and Thranduil shared the silvery, almost white blond color, the same as Oropher had had.

Lucien was more emotional than Legolas, while Legolas could hide and shield his emotions to perfection, Lucien kept his on the outside, most of them that is. You could better read him, tell if he was happy, hurt, angry.

"I did, my prince" Anglond told gently, "they will arrange the funeral in a few days".

Lucien nodded, breathing heavily. Rozarko moved a little closer to the prince and places his arm around him. Lucien leant into the older elf.

"Were you there when they sedated him?" Anglond asked softly, looking at Rozarko.

"I was" Rozarko told, "he almost panicked, it took two healers to hold him still, while I held his head, and Belenor sedated him. I tried to talk to him, and held eyecontact. He went under the anesthetic as he should though".

Anglond nodded, falling into silence with the others.

"Why did he panic?" Lucien suddenly asked, turning his face to Rozarko.

Rozarko looked at the prince for a few moments before he answered;

"He was sedated when he was captured the last time" Rozarko told, "and restrained. When Belenor had to sedate him now, it brought back dark memories, flashbacks even".

Lucien nodded, he felt like there was so much of his brother he did not know.

"I reported to the King" Anglond told them, "he will be down here when he can".

"He has already been here several times" Girion told.

Just then the door to the operation room opened, and Jalen walked out, drying his hands in a towel. His eyes fell on Rozarko and Lucien immediately.

"We are still working on his leg" he told them, "it is cursing us trouble, and we are still trying to fix what we can. It appears that it is not just the bones that are broken, but many of the muscles and sinews as well. We are still trying to put it all together".

"Thank you" Rozarko told sincere, and the healer quickly disappeared into the surgery room again.

o0o

Twelve hours went by before Legolas was brought back to the room where they kept the elves waking up after surgery, and kept for observation. Jalen sat with him, it was dark outside, around two in the night now. The dark-haired healer kept a hand on the prince's chest, it often travelled down to his wrist, monitoring his breathing and pulse.

Legolas took his time awakening from the anesthetic, and when Belenor entered the room, he looked surprised to see that the prince was still not awake.

"It was a long surgery" Jalen tried to reason, mostly to himself, "he was given several doses of anesthetic".

Belenor nodded as he quickly and skillfully examined Legolas. Legolas then began to breathe a little quicker, and when Belenor placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder, he moved his head a little towards him.

"Legolas" Belenor called gently, "are you awake?".

Legolas mumbled something they would not quite understand, and then, he stopped breathing.

"Remember to breathe, Legolas" Jalen told as he softly placed his palm on his chest.

Legolas took a deep breath, but stopped again after a short while.

"Breathe, Legolas" Belenor told gently.

He took a shuddering breath, and then stopped again.

"Legolas, please remember to breathe" Jalen told.

"I am" Legolas mumbled.

"Good" Jalen smiled.

Legolas slowly opened his eyes, he felt groggy and tired. His eyes fell on the kind ones of Jalen, and the healer looked softly down at Legolas, his hand still placed on his chest.

"And you finally grace us with your presence" Jalen smiled.

Legolas mumbled something again they could not understand, Belenor frowned and moved into the prince's field of vision.

"What is it, Legolas?" he asked gently.

Legolas opened and closed his mouth several times, Belenor then placed his hand on his forehead.

"You have a fever" he concluded.

Legolas shook his head, that was not what he was trying to say. He could not get his mind to form the words.

"Take your time, Legolas" Belenor said, nodding to Jalen as the other healer rose from his chair to make a fever reducing tea.

"Put some strong pain reducing herbs in as well, Jalen" Belenor said as he looked back at Jalen, getting a short nod.

Legolas was breathing heavily, sweat gathering at his brows, signs that he was in pain. Belenor did not even have to ask, he had treated the prince so many times, that even the smallest signs he could read.

"Do I still have a leg?" Legolas said with barely a whisper, and Belenor had to strain his ears to hear.

"Yes, Legolas" he breathed, "you still have a leg".

Legolas was relieved, even though Belenor had said nothing of that kind before the surgery, Legolas had been afraid that they were not able to save it.

"But we are not done" Belenor added, getting the prince's full attention, "we repaired what we could for now, but we need to open up again tomorrow, you just have to heal a bit before, and gain some more strength. You lost a great deal of blood under the surgery".

"So, you can save it?" Legolas whispered hoarsely.

"We will try our best" Belenor told honestly, "but, I can make no promises as it looks now".

Legolas slowly nodded, accepting the mug of tea Jalen handed him.

"Drink this" he told gently, "when the herbs work, I will have to examine your leg".

Legolas nodded and drank the tea in silence, he had no more energy to talk, and could barely keep awake as he felt Jalen take the empty mug and remove the cover from his legs. He was almost asleep when he felt Jalen's hands on his leg, he winched when the healer touched it.

"It looks fine" Jalen said, "considering the state of it" he added, watching as Legolas was almost asleep again.

"Go get some sleep" Belenor told, "I am taking this watch".

o0o

"You may have to what?" Thranduil exclaimed.

Belenor had just finished the second operation on Legolas' leg, and the damage was not getting much better.

"We will try to operate again in a few days" Belenor told, "but the damage is severe, if we are not able to repair it, and Legolas will not be able to heal on his own, I am afraid the only option is to amputate".

"No" Thranduil stated, "there must be another way".

Belenor sighed, "his bones are crushed" he explained, "some of them are crushed to several small pieces, and, though we are trying, it is impossible to put back together, and then there are torn muscles and sinews as well. If, and that is a huge if, we are able to repair the damages, I am not even sure he will gain full use of his leg again".

Thranduil ran a hand over his loose hair.

"My king" Belenor said gravely, "he is in so much pain. We are trying to relieve some of it, but it is almost unbearable. That is why I have not allowed anyone to see him".

"And what if" Thranduil said, his voice almost just a whisper, "and this is also a huge if, we send him over the sea, will he be able to repair and heal there?".

Belenor thought for a few moments, "I honestly don't know. We could try and write to Lord Elrond and ask advise?" he suggested.

Thranduil nodded and moved to his desk.

o0o

"What is happening with Legolas?" Anglond asked when Rozarko entered the headquarter.

"He is in surgery again" Rozarko told.

"Again" Tristan asked stunned, "but that is the, what, third time in five days".

"It is" Rozarko told, looking at the elves gathered around the table, both the old and new members of the first team was gathered, "they are trying their best to repair the damages".

"Will they be able to repair them?" Anglond asked.

"They are not sure" Rozarko said gravely, "they are trying their best, and have written to consult Lord Elrond. They are afraid that they are not able to safe his leg".

"What will happen if they cannot?" Tristan asked, even through he thought he knew the answer.

"They might have to amputate" Rozarko told, "one of the questions they asked Lord Elrond, was if he would be able to heal if the was send west, over the sea".

"No" Girion breathed, "Legolas would never allow that".

"No, he wouldn't" Rozarko agreed, "but what would be best, living a free live in Valinor with the use of both legs, or trying to get by here with only one?".

o0o

A knock sounded on the door to his private livingroom, Thranduil looked up from the book he was trying to reed, just to get his mind to think on something else than his oldest son.

"Enter" he called softly, surprised to see a certain black-haired elven lord enter.

"Lord Elrond" Thranduil exclaimed surprised, rising from his chair.

"King Thranduil" Elrond greeted warmly, "I was on my way home from Lorien when I received your massage, and thought I would take a detour".

"A detour indeed" Thranduil smiled softly, "one I am honored you were willing to take".

"So, the elfling almost got himself crushed by a troll?" Elrond remarked.

"Only the right leg" Thranduil corrected, leading the elven lord down the hall to the infirmary.

"How is he?" Elrond asked as they made their way down.

"In pain" Thranduil told, "I have not been allowed to see him since he arrived from the battle. He has been in surgery three times now, they are repairing what they can".

"They are considering amputation?" Elrond asked seriously.

"Yes" Thranduil said gravely, "if they cannot save the leg. I hope it does not have to come to that".

"As do I" Elrond breathed, turning a corner with Thranduil by his side, going down some stairs.

"Did you come alone, or is your family with you?" Thranduil then asked.

"I brought them with me" Elrond told with a little smile, "they have already been settled in the guest quarters. You know, it is the first time my children visit your forest" he added, watching the king for his reaction.

"Indeed, it is" Thranduil said with a small smile, meeting Elrond's eyes briefly, "I hope they find it satisfying, though I would have preferred it was under other circumstances".

"As would I" Elrond said sincere, "but they look forward to explore your realm".

"They are most welcome" Thranduil said with a small incline of his head, just as they entered the infirmary.

Belenor immediately spotted the Imladrian Lord, stunned he almost jumped out of his seat at his desk and made his way through the ward.

"My Lord Elrond" he greeted with a small bow, "my king" he nodded with a small smile.

"I hear our wayward elfling came into a fight with a troll" Elrond said seriously.

"He did" Belenor said, "or with his own words, then the troll decided to hug him".

Elrond could not help the grunt that left him, "indeed that sounds like him".

Belenor began leading the lord through the infirmary, into the royal section and into his small office, he pulled out a folder filled with documents.

"Legolas' records" Belenor told and placed the thick folder on the desk, opening it at taking out the relevant documents on his injury.

Elrond scanned the documents, impressed with the detailed word Belenor and his healer had done. Detailed descriptions of the injured leg, reports on all three surgery, what they had been doing and how. A few drawings of the leg, bone, sinew and muscles structure as well. As a detailed list of all medicine given, how much and when.

"This is very impressing" Elrond told, then he held up the first and latest drawings of the leg, "Varla" he breathed, "it is worse than I thought, and you have even repaired a lot".

"We are planning to take him into surgery again tomorrow" Belenor told, "Jalen have actually been doing a remarkable work" Belenor added, the younger healer, who had specialized in the bones, sinew and muscles of the body, was beginning to exceed Belenor in that special field.

"I see" Elrond smiled, "I would like to meet Jalen then".

"He is sitting with Legolas" Belenor told with a fond smile.

"Shall we go to him then?" Elrond asked.

"We shall" Belenor said, then he turned to Thranduil, "my King".

"I will wait here until you are finish" Thranduil said.

"I would actually like for you to go with us this time" Belenor smile, "Legolas have asked for you several times today, and even though he is still in pain, he is far more clearheaded today".

Thranduil smiled relieved and gladly followed Belenor across the hall, Rozarko was standing outside the door leading to the room Legolas resided, the guard bowed slightly for the king and lord as they entered.

Legolas was lying in a bed under an open window, beside the bed was a chair, a dark-haired elf was sitting in it, closely monitoring the prince. He turned when he heard the door, quickly indicating for them to be silent.

"He just fell asleep" he told, "he has barely slept all night".

Belenor then stopped and indicated for Jalen to followed them out in the hall, which he did.

"Jalen" Belenor told as they had entered the hall again, he had sent Rozarko inside while he talked to the other healer, "this is lord Elrond of Rivendell".

"My lord" Jalen bowed, "I remember you from your last visit, when Legolas was poisoned with Gentha and paralyzed".

Elrond thought the elf looked familiar, "Indeed" he smiled, "you did a remarkable job then, as I see you are doing now".

Jalen almost blushed, "the musculoskeletal system has always caught my interest".

"I remember" Elrond told, "I have seen the drawings made, I agree that he should go into surgery again, and soon. But I would like to examine him before, do you have a plan for the next operation?".

"We do" Jalen told, "I have it in the office" he added as he made his way back to Belenor's office, the other followed. Jalen handed Elrond a document, again with a drawing on the musculoskeletal structure of Legolas' right leg, and some of the repair he would try to make.

Elrond looking over the drawing as well as the notes following, nodding his agreement.

"We need the final examination before we are done with the plan" Belenor told, "you said he has not slept the whole night" he added looking at Jalen.

"No, he hasn't" Jalen told, "he was in so much pain, and we could not bring them down. It was not until this afternoon he began to feel somewhat covered, and he fell asleep half an hour ago".

Belenor nodded, "we will let him sleep for a few hours" he said.

"That would be good for him" Elrond told, "maybe the two of you should get some rest as well, I assume you have not had too much of that the past week".

Both healers shoot each other a knowing gaze.

"I can sit with him" Elrond told, "or leave Rozarko to it, he is more than capable of it, and he can send for me if there is need of it".

"Alright then" Belenor smiled softly, "we will get some sleep".

o0o

When Legolas awoke next, it was dark outside, he had not any idea if how long he had been asleep, but he felt far from rested. His head felt heavy and clouded, and he felt a little disorientated. He could feel someone sitting beside him, he felt kind eyes looking intently at him. When he slowly moved his head around, his eyes fell on Rozarko, a soft smile on his fair face.

"You're awake" Rozarko said softly.

"Seems that I am" Legolas smiled a little, but it did not quite reach his eyes, "how long was I out?".

"Three hours, barely".

"That's why I still feel exhausted" Legolas sighed, trying to get into a better position, winching when it sent pain through his leg.

"Easy now" Rozarko soothed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear, "how bad is the pain now?".

Legolas sighed, "if I lay perfectly still, not too bad".

"Not too bad?" Rozarko asked disbelieving.

"Bearable" Legolas corrected.

Rozarko nodded, "Lord Elrond his here".

"He is?" Legolas whispered.

"Yes" Rozarko assured, "he will be working with Belenor and Jalen to repair the rest of your leg".

"I guess they would want to do a final examination then" Legolas stated.

"They would" Rozarko gave a small smile, "they will be here shortly".

o0o

Elrond made his way down the hallways, corridors and stairs of the stronghold, Thranduil by his side. They entered the infirmary, and found Rozarko outside the door leading to Legolas' room.

"Belenor and Jalen is already inside" Rozarko informed, "his pain level rose hastily".

Elrond nodded and walked inside quickly, Thranduil stayed by the wall, given the healers inside some space to work. Jalen sat at the edge of the bed, holding on tightly to Legolas' hands. It was clear Legolas was in pain, his eyes were shut tightly, he clung to the sheets of the bed so hard his knuckles turned white, and all his body was tensed as pain flared through him.

A little while went by before Legolas relaxed, the pain killers they had given him was beginning to help. Jalen then rose and turned to Thranduil.

"Go to him, my king" he offered and stepped aside.

Thranduil walked quickly forth and took Jalen's seat, taking his son's hand. Legolas slowly moved his head towards his father, given him a small smile. Thranduil took the cloth and wetted it in the cold water that stood in a bowel at the table by the bed, and started to wipe the sweat of sin son's face.

The healers then started to undress Legolas' leg, he hissed when Jalen gently lifted the leg, and Belenor and Elrond quickly, with skilled hands, removed the bandages. When Elrond loudly inhaled sharply, Thranduil attention was turned to the healers, and he visible paled when he saw the leg. It was still marred in deep blue, purple, yellow colors, the knee was still in a slight off ankle, and the shin of the leg was in a mess.

A hiss from Legolas turned Thranduil's attention back to his son, taking his hand and using his other to wipe off the sweat that kept rolling down Legolas' face. The healers were talking as they examined the leg, and wrote and draw down on the papers as well, making plans for the next, and hopefully last, surgery.

o0o

The fourth operation took a little more than twenty hours, the healers worked in turns on the legs, doing what they could before the next took over. Sometimes they worked two or three at the same time.

Thranduil had been pacing the floor of his office for what felt like hours. He had done down to the infirmary several times, sat in the waiting room, only to walk back to his office to try and do some work. It had been over twenty hours now, they had expected the surgery to take only twelve, maybe fifteen.

"They are being thorough" Belstram said from his place at the door.

Thranduil stopped his pacing and looked at his personal guard.

"I hope they are" Thranduil whispered as he fell heavily back in the chair before the fire.

Belstram left his place at the door and walked the short distance over to the couch, pouring two glasses of wine.

"The last we heard was that they were still working on the leg" Belstram said as he handed the glass to the king, "and they were making progress" he added as he took his seat.

"True" Thranduil breathed.

o0o

"They saved his leg" Girion announced exited as he entered the headquarter.

"Really?" Anglond breathed relieved.

"They did" Girion assured, "he will have to go through a long rehabilitation training, but they hope he will make a full recovery".


	9. Chapter 9: Stories

**9\. chapter: Stories**

The new 1. Team: Legolas, (Rozarko and Girion), Anglond (second in command), Cyan, Tristan, Drannor (deceased), Sharian, Lorsan, Jassin, Imizael, Halafarin, Fenian.

The old 1. Team (not active): Legolas, (Rozarko and Girion), Anglond (second in command), Mirthral, Rogon, Logon, Tristan, Falael, Cyan, Kaleth, Galdor, Gilthron (third in command).

o0o

Legolas sat in his livingroom, reports from patrols sprayed all over the table and couch before him. His right leg was placed carefully on some pillows on the couch before him, while his left leg was bent before him. Rozarko helped organize the papers Legolas read through and signed. As his hands shook too much to sign the paper he had before him, Rozarko stepped in, took it from him with no words and placed it on the table. He then took the small viral from the bag Belenor had left earlier that day.

"No" Legolas told and shook his head.

"Legolas" Rozarko breathed sadly, "you are in too much pain".

"That will knock me out for hours" Legolas started to argue.

Rozarko breathed deeply, kneeling beside the couch.

"You cannot go on like this" Rozarko reasoned, "please, do not tell me you are not in great pain right now, I can see it".

Legolas breathed deeply, and looked with no small amount of apprehension. Suddenly he grimaced, and his body tensed as pain shoot through his leg and hips. Rozarko grabbed his hand, and Legolas held on to it tightly. He closed his eyes for a few moments as the pain shot through him. When it subsided a little, he looked down at Rozarko, who just held up the viral.

"If you do not drink this" Rozarko said with deadly seriousness, "I will knock you out myself".

With a sigh, and shaking hands, Legolas took the viral and drank it. Rozarko then took the empty viral and started to remove the papers and organize them back on the desk. He knew Legolas would be knocked out soon, and then moved back to the couch to help him down to a lying position. Legolas was already lightheaded and dizzy.

"I hate you for this" Legolas mumbled as Rozarko eased him down.

"I know" Rozarko chuckled, "I'll get over it".

"Yo a id ot" Legolas mumbled.

"What?" Rozarko chuckled as he draped the blanket over Legolas.

"Yo a iot".

Legolas was almost asleep by now, and Rozarko settled down in the chair next to the couch, grinned for himself at what he expected Legolas would have said, if he had not been doped.

I few hours later it knocked on the door, Rozarko opened it and saw Elladan and Elrohir outside. The twins looked surprised at Rozarko.

"He's sleeping" Rozarko told them.

"No, I'm not" Legolas said from the couch, a bit groggy.

Rozarko smiled and indicated for the twins to enter. The two elves settled down in the chairs beside the couch.

"We are glad to see you out of the infirmary" Elladan said with a small smile.

"That's seems my second home" Legolas smiled softly.

"Mhmm" Elrohir hummed.

Legolas looked at Elrohir as Rozarko helped him into a sitting position.

"So, you decided to take a detour, I hear" Legolas said with a grimace as he got into a more comfortable position.

"We did" Elladan said with a smile, "just to bad you cannot give us the grand tour of the realm".

"I'm sure somebody else would be happy to do that" Legolas told.

"Lucien did" Elladan said.

"Really?" Legolas asked as he had settled down.

"We have read and heard a lot about your home, Legolas" Elrohir said, "but nothing can be compared to it in real".

Legolas just gave a small smile.

"We haven't seen much to Gilmarkar though" Elladan told.

"He uses most of his time studying" Legolas told, "and avoiding me".

"What happened between the two of you?" Elrohir asked.

"He blames me for our mother's dead" Legolas told, "and we had a few confrontations".

Elrohir nodded, he could see that Legolas did not what to go into details, and then changed the subject.

"How are your leg healing?".

"Too slow" Legolas said dryly, "Jalen and Belenor train with me every day".

"Can you support your weight on it?" Elrohir asked.

"Not yet" Legolas said, "the brakes have not healed yet".

"Well" Elladan teased, "you better think twice before you decide to get hugged by a troll next time".

Legolas gave a small laugh, "I'll keep that in mind".

"And your team is back" Elladan said, "that is great news".

"It is" Legolas smiled, "I still need to talk to them though. I had to create a new first team, and I have no idea what to… I made a new team".

"Can't you just put your old members in your new team?" Elladan asked curious.

Legolas looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"That will make a team of seventeen" Legolas said.

"And?" Elladan asked, "is that too many? Many of your teams a twenty or so, right?".

"Right" Legolas told, "it will take a lot of time to get the two teams synchronized. It took several weeks of intense training to get the new members into the routines of the old. And I have no time or am in no condition to train them now".

"I see" Elladan said thoughtful, "Anglond and Gilthron could train them, couldn't they?".

"They could" Legolas agreed, "for a start".

"That would actually be a good idea" Rozarko said from his place by the door, getting the others attention, "It wouldn't be a bad idea with a few more members to the team".

Legolas nodded, "call for a meeting this afternoon" Legolas told.

"They cannot all fit in here" Rozarko remarked.

"Then I will find a way to get down to the headquarter" Legolas stated firmly, giving Rozarko a pointed glare.

"All right" Rozarko breathed, knowing he could not argue with Legolas now.

o0o

"Do you know what it is Legolas wants to talk about?" Cyan asked Anglond.

"No" Anglond answered as they made their way over the training grounds, "but I suspect he wants to know why it took the others more than three years to get home, and why he could not find them".

"But he called the new members in as well" Cyan said.

Anglond opened the door to the headquarter, they immediately heard many voices talking from inside. Most of the teammembers was already inside the meetingroom, that's was lit with many candles, and a fire was burning warmly in the fireplace. At the head of the oval table sat Legolas, with his right leg resting on a chair, before him was several documents. Around him, the others had settled into the chairs as well, talking merrily to each other. Legolas kept quiet though, his eyes fell immediately on Anglond as he walked in and took his seat to the right side of Legolas. Rozarko and Girion kept standing behind their charge. Jassin, Mirthral and Tristan was the last to enter, and as they all were seated, the conversation died out, and all turned their attention to their captain.

"Seventeen members will the new first team consist of" Legolas started, they all looked around the table at each other before they turned back to Legolas, "it will require no small amount of training and cooperation from all of you" Legolas looked pointedly around the table, "as for now, I will leave the training to Anglond, Gilthron and Halafarin for now, Girion and Rozarko will assist when they are off duty. Gilthron will reinstate as my third in command".

"When will the training start?" Anglond asked.

"Yesterday" Legolas said naturally, but gave a small smile when he saw the slightly surprised look Anglond sent him, "tomorrow. You will start with the standard routines, and report back to me of your progress, when I see fit, you will move on to the more intensive training sessions".

They nodded in understanding.

"I will leave the plans with Anglond" Legolas pushed some documents in Anglond's direction, "Rozarko and Girion will have a copy of them as well".

"I will make sure the training run smoothly" Anglond promised, "until you can take over and torture us yourself" he added with a grin.

"You will have four weeks to train until you are moving out to the northern border" Legolas told, "I will not be ready to go with you, so Anglond will lead you, and I expect nothing but he best from you all".

They all nodded.

"Good".

Rozarko observed Legolas intently during the meeting, at first, he had seemed fine, but now he gave small signs that he was in pain, his body was tensed, and he avoided for most part eye contact. He knew it pained Legolas to be seated in this kind of chair, and it put a lot of pressure on his pelvis and thigh.

Rozarko discretely got Anglond's attention, Anglond looked back at the chocolate brown haired guard, who just gave a small nod towards Legolas. Anglond nodded and got into business.

"I suggest we will meet tomorrow right after breakfast" he said and looked around the table, getting a nod from Legolas, knowing he was allowed to take charge now, "Gilthron and Halafarin, I suggest we meet before breakfast and go through the training session, it is a standard one, so it should not take long".

Halafarin and Gilthron both nodded.

"Great" Anglond concluded.

"And now" Legolas took lead again, "I have cleared most of my schedule for the rest of the day. I think it is about time you tell me" Legolas looked to Gilthron, Logon, Rogon, Falael, Kaleth, Mirthral and Galdor, "why it took you three years to return home, and why I was not able to find you".

"That is a long story" Gilthron said.

"As I told you, my schedule is clear" Legolas remarked.

"Al right" Gilthron said, "then maybe we should get a bit more comfortable" he suggested, he had seen the pointed look both Anglond, Girion and especially Rozarko sent him.

The team rose from the chairs and moved into the living room, finding blankets, pillows and cushions to lay on the floor. Rozarko and Girion helped Legolas up, they had a firm hold of him from both sides, so Legolas was able to walk, or jump, with no support of his right leg, into the living room, where they eased him down on one of the couches, and carefully, but not unpainfully, placed his right leg on some soft pillows. Anglond was already boiling water for tea, and Girion mixed herbs into a mug.

Legolas sat quietly as the others settled down on the other couch, chairs and floor. Rozarko sat on the floor right beside Legolas, while Girion took the free space on the couch at Legolas' feet. Girion gave the mug to Legolas before he sat down, and Legolas absentmindedly took it.

"The river carried us for many miles" Gilthron started as more tea, without painkilling herb in, was passed around, as bread, fruit and cheese was as well, "there was so mush water, and the current was too fast and strong. We tried our best to hold on to each other, but lost grab one by one. I do not even know who got separate first, and when, it happened too fast, and it all is too blurred".

Legolas just nodded, indicating for Gilthron to continue.

"Cyan was the first to be separated from us" Gilthron told, he had got the stories from the others, "then Anglond and Tristan almost at the same time. Kaleth and Falael was separated as well".

"I got hold of a tree that pointed out in the river" Kaleth told, "Falael was holding on to me, and I to the three".

"I got hold with one hand to the tree" Falael told, "and the other still held on to Kaleth".

"Together, we made our way to the riverbank" Kaleth said, looking from Falael to Legolas, "I didn't see the rock, it was hidden by the water masses. Falael lost his hold, he would have been taken by the river if I hadn't grabbed him. His head hit the rock, hard".

Legolas looked from Kaleth to Falael, who gave Kaleth a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"Kaleth got me dragged to the bank" Falael told.

"He was unconscious" Kaleth said, "I got a small fire going, got us out of the wet clothes, and cleaned and dressed the headwound on Falael. The next day he was still unconscious, I needed to move him, orcs were in the area, and I had to get him away and to safety. I do not know exactly where we were, near the mountains, and I headed that way with Falael over my shoulder. The orcs were gaining in on us, I remember I could hear them in the distance…".

Kaleth shook his head, and Falael placed a soft hand on his arm, giving it a small squeeze.

"I ran as fast as I could" Kaleth continued, "but I tripped over a root and fell hard to the ground. I broke my arm and got a nasty wound to my side. I could not outrun the orcs… We needed a place to hide, and that was when the trees seemed to help. Suddenly I saw this huge, old oak, with branches low down so I could get Falael up and myself… It was difficult, but I somehow managed to get both of us high up in the tree, and… I don't know if it was my imagination, the exhaustion or something entirely else, but it seemed like the tree, hugged, the branches around us, shielding us from eyes on the ground. I styed for days in the tree with Falael in my lap, the orcs were roaming the forest we were in. When I had not seen or heard an orc in two days, I finally dared to climb down, and drag myself and Falael towards the mountains. I found a small, empty cave where I settled down. I covered Falael with a spare cloak and used the herbs I had found on the way to make a paste to dress his headwound, and my own wound, and I splinted my arm…".

"For how long were you in that cave?" Legolas asked softly.

"I do not know" Kaleth told, "it took a long time for Falael to wake up, I think it took about three months before he woke up, and I did my best to keep the area around the cave safe. I hunted near it, use the skin to keep us warm, tried to get a little nourishment into Falael. When Falael finally awoke, he could barely speak, and was in so much pain I could not cover it".

Kaleth shook his head.

"I remember little of it" Falael told, "but I remember Kaleth was there by my side, he fed me, held my hand in the night when I was scared, he helped me to train, helped me to talk again, function. I remember it was snowing, and the spring came. Kaleth helped me to walk, into the spring covered forest" he said with a far away look in his eyes.

"We trained for months" Kaleth told, "I trained Falael for months, to help him walk again. It was summer before we left the cave again. We were north of Lorien, I think, and we walked straight east for weeks".

"That's was when we found them" Galdor told, "I was with Rogon and Logon at that time, and we helped Kaleth support Falael. We, I, Rogon and Logon, was separated in the water as well, we were carried far down the river. I was separated from Rogon and Logon, and carried further down the river, we had been holding on to a log for days, floating down the river. None of us had the strength to swim to the bank".

"We were exhausted" Logon said, "and I was trying to keep Rogon over water, he was barely holding on to the log, he had been hit by several rocks in the water, and I suspected he had a broken arm and ribs as well".

"I eventually managed to push Rogon and Logon towards the bank before the great waterfall" Galdor told.

"He was taken down river himself" Logon told, "and down the waterfall. I treated Rogon on the bank, and very slowly we made out way down river, down beside the waterfall. We wanted to know if Galdor had survived the fall. But we were already two days behind him".

"I was pushed down river, and the current was strong" Galdor told, "I most have lost consciousness, for the next thing I know was that I was lying on the riverbank, covered in warm cloaks, and a fire beside me".

"We found Galdor several miles down the river, near the border to Gondor" Rogon told, "he had swallowed a lot of water, and was barely breathing, we used a day to stabilize him, before we moved back north again, and found an abandoned cabin near a forest. We wanted to stay there until all off us was well enough to travel".

"Guess that was a couple of months" Logon said, "Galdor was too cold, we all were. We found some blankets in the cabin, and lit a fire. And then used the time to gather supplies, food, herbs".

"But winter came early, and the snow was deep" Rogon told, "we stayed in the cabin until the snow melted, had not enough supplies to make it home, and we were still not at full strength".

"We would not risk it" Galdor told.

"Humans were nearing from south" Rogon told"and we did not want to take any chances, and fled into the forest, away from the river, and towards the higher grounds to the east. It was at the end of the winter, we would have stayed a few more weeks, but… We would not confront the humans".

"We did not stay near the river" Galdor said, "we moved into the forest, and used it as hide, and moved north. We walked for months, it was summer when we exited a forest and came into a field of flowers and high grass, we could faintly see the southern edge of Greenwood. And that was when we saw them, two small figures in the horizon to the west, no doubt elves. We found Kaleth and Falael, and together we entered Greenwood".

"It does not take two years to travel through Greenwood on foot" Legolas stated.

"No" Mirthral told gravely, "and that's where Gilthron and I come in".

Legolas looked to his third in command, something had happened, and he dreaded to hear what.

"Please tell me you did not walk down here" a familiar, stern voice sounded from the hallway behind them.

Legolas visible flinched, and slowly turned his head to look at his two healers stand in the doorway, Belenor had his arms crossed over his chest, looking sternly at the prince, while Jalen tried to look stern, but did not quite succeed.

"No" Legolas told them, "I jumped on one leg".

"Really?" Belenor said with disbelief.

"I was supported by both Rozarko and Girion" Legolas told.

"Really?" Belenor shot both guards a stern glare. Both guards avoiding the strong gaze from the royal healer.

"Well, you found me" Legolas cut in.

"We did" Belenor turned his attention back to the prince, "we need to see to your leg".

Legolas nodded as both Rozarko and Girion helped him up, and down the corridor to the last bedroom. At first Jalen had placed Legolas on his back on the bed, and examined his leg. It was still sore in many places, and when he lifted and bent it, a series almost sickening cracks sounded. Jalen massaged the hip and thig some before he once more bent and twisted the leg, told Legolas to push and pull.

"You are getting more strength in your leg" Jalen told, and he helped Legolas into a sitting position at the edge of the bed, "it's time you try a support some of your weight on it".

Legolas nodded as Jalen guided and supported him up from the bed, told him how to stand and showed him how much weight he should put on the leg. It was clear it brought pain to Legolas to stand in it, and it only took a couple of moments before his leg shook too much for him to stand on. Jalen guided him back to the bed.

They trained standing up, and sitting back down a few times, before they tried to make Legolas take a few steps. He was clearly in pain as he did, but he managed to take two steps before his leg buckled and Jalen and Belenor had to grab him.

o0o

Rozarko walked back into the livingroom, the rest of the new, new first team looked up at him as he entered alone.

"Legolas will hear the rest of the story in a few hours" he told, "Belenor gave him a strong painkilling viral that knocked him out in an instant".


	10. Chapter 10: Gilthron and Mirthral

**10\. chapter: Gilthron and Mirthral**

 _ **Third age 669**_

o0o

Gilthron did not know for how long he had flown in the river, he had stopped try to swim against the current, and now just let it take him further and further south. He was so tired, and his head was pounding insanely, as was his back and legs.

When the current was slower, he slowly made his way to the riverbank, and crawled his way into the muddy bank and away from the water. He crawled until he was near the forest, and found a bush where he huddled down. He instantly fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

Next he woke, it was dark, and he could hear rain falling from the sky above him. In the distance he could hear wolves hauling, and just hoped they would not go near him. He tried to stay awake for as long as possible, but he could not help it, he was just too exhausted, and soon, fell asleep again.

Pain woke him up next, from his back and legs. He tried his best not to scream out, and instead he bit unto his lower lip until he drew blood. _Legolas will find me. Legolas will find me._ He kept saying to himself inside his head. He had nothing to lessened some of his pains with, and just had to try and find a comfortable position under the bush.

Day turned to night, and night turned to day. He had no idea for how long he styed under the bush, but somehow, he felt safe, and warm here. It sheltered him from prying eyes and the weather as well.

Every time he tried to move his legs, pain shot through him, and it was difficult to move them, to get them to cooperate. One day he crawled out from his hiding and tried to stand, he fell quickly back to the ground. It was too painful, and his legs could not support him. He looked around, crawled to some herb near a tree he knew could lessen his pain and fever. He found a few berries as well, and quickly made his way back under the bush.

He ate some of the herbs before he took a few mouthfuls of water from his waterskin. The berries he had placed before him, and when the herbs lessened his pain, he slowly took a few berries and ate them, he would keep the rest for later as he once more felt sleep tucking as his consciousness.

Birds were calling in the distance, beautiful birdcalls. He recognized those birdcalls, he had herd them before, many times. The Woodelves were using them when they were calling for someone. Why were the Woodelves calling? He was right here. Why did they not just come to him?

Thunder was crashing down from the mountains far away, he had managed to crawl out and gather more herbs and berries. He was so hungry and thirsty, he had barely any water left. With the thunder came rain, and he managed to get some water from a puddle near the bush.

He woke to the sound of a bear nearby, it was so close, too close. He could hear it eating the berries from the bush he plucked them on. It was sniffing, and moving even closer to his hiding. He took out the knife he had in his belt. The bear growled as it came nearer to the bush, and then pushed its head under it. Before Gilthron could react, the bear bit down un his left arm. With a scream of pain, Gilthron yanked down his knife, and stabbed it into the bear's neck. The bear roared and bit even harder down on his arm. He stabbed the knife again and again, but the bear did not led go.

Then he heard the well-known sound of an arrow leaving the string and fly through the air. It hit the bear right in the head, and the next two right in its side.

"Gilthron!" someone was calling and running forwards him.

Gray-blue eyes looked worriedly down at him, frame by dirty, honey blond hair.

"Mirthral?" Gilthron asked with a hoarse whisper.

"Yes" Mirthral said relieved, "it's me. Do not worry, I have you" he said as he tore a piece of his cloak and bound the bleeding wound on Gilthron's arm.

"Let's get you up" Mirthral said as he supported Gilthron, but was surprised when the other elf could not support his own weight.

"I cannot stand" Gilthron said, still hoarse.

Mirthral eased Gilthron down again a tree, and started to examine his legs.

"What happened?" the healer asked.

"I cannot remember" Gilthron told, "I most have hit some rocks in the river, my lower back is quite painful".

"You have broken both legs, the left in two places" Mirthral then told as he found some sticks to splint the legs with. He then guided Gilthron down on the ground, and rolled him onto his side, and started to examine his back. When he poked the lower part, Gilthron groaned as pain shot though him.

"Take a deep breath" Mirthral told, and when Gilthron did, he pushed and made a twist with his hip, a loud crack sounded, followed by a pained scream from Gilthron, who was panting afterwards, but quickly eased out as some of the pain lessened.

"Here" Mirthral placed some herb in his mouth, "chew on these, they will help with some of the pain. I will make a fire, gather some water and make a tea that will help even more, and get that wound on your arm cleaned".

Mirthral did what he said, and guided Gilthron to sit back against the tree, a cup of herbal tea in his hands. The light, cameral haired elf looked as Mirthral started to cleaned his wound, and bandaged it. Then the healer walked to the bear and started to cut it, he would use the skin for warmth, and the meet for food. Soon, he had meet roasting on sticks over the fire as well.

"How are you feeling?" Mirthral asked as he spread the skin over the grass, "have the pain lessened?".

"It has, thank you" Gilthron said relieved, earning a small smile from the team's healer, "have you seen anything to the others?".

Mirthral shook his head, "no, I managed to swim to the riverbank fifty miles south from here. It took me some days to figure out where I was, there was many men in the area, so I fled as fast as I could, and hided in the trees".

"When did you…" Gilthron took a deep breath as it hurt his throat to speak, "how long?".

"It took me three weeks to get from the riverbank and here" Mirthral told, "and a few days on either end before we were separated in the water, and I made my way north again".

"Three weeks" Gilthron breathed, "I have laid under that bush" he pointed to the bush, "for three weeks".

Mirthral stopped slicing the bear and looked back at Gilthron.

"I think I heard our birdcall one night" Gilthron told, watching as Mirthral dropped his knife and walked to sit beside him.

"You think?" he breathed.

"It all seemed so hazy, like a dream" Gilthron said, "but I think I heard them call for us. I think they are looking for us".

"I was using birdcall some nights ago" Mirthral said, seeing as Gilthron looked both glad and sad at the same time, "but of course, Legolas will be looking for us, and whoever he will take with him. But we are far down south, even more than the southern edge of the forest, so either way, it will take a long time for him to travel this far and be searching in the meantime too".

"We are that far away?" Gilthron breathed.

"Yes" Mirthral told, "so we will have to do our part as well, and travel back north. Legolas will be worried sick, and he will be fuming angry when we meet him".

Gilthron chuckled, "do you have any idea of where we are?".

"Near the Brown lands, south of Lorien, but north of Emyn Muil".

Gilthron nodded as Mirthral handed him a chunk of bear meet on a stick.

"I am not the best cook" Mirthral grinned, "but I think it is better than nothing".

"It's great" Gilthron said after the first bite, "living on berries, rain water and herbs for three weeks, porridge would be great".

Mirthral laughed as he too started to eat the roasted bear, but both elves soon straightened up and listened intently to the forest around them. Footsteps were nearing, heavy footsteps. It was not elves that was walking through the forest, and soon they heard voices as well.

"Humans" Mirthral concluded as he stood and drew out his bow.

Gilthron drew a knife and looked around him, they were surrounded by the men, they were nearing on all sides now.

"My, my" a large man said as he walked into the small camp, "it is not nice to kill and take another man's pray".

Mirthral aimed his arrow at the man, his hood was drawn up, hiding his elven appearance.

"The bear attacked us" Mirthral told coldly, "I was merely defending my friend and I".

"Then I hope you do not mind that I take…" the man started.

"Actually, I do" Mirthral said and pulled back just a little on the bowstring, the man stopped his steps forward.

"I have tracked that bear for days" the man argued, "it's mine".

"I do not see your arrows piercing it" Mirthral said with a low, calm voice.

"We need the food" the man then said, lowering his spear.

Mirthral loosened his pull on the bowstring just a bid.

"As do we" he said, "but there is plenty of meat, we just need some for drying, and the skin, and you can take the rest".

The man looked like he considered his offer, his eyes kept moving from the partly butchered bear, to the two men before him, one holding a bow aiming a sharp, but elegant crafted arrow at him, the other sat against a tree, both legs splinted, and holding a beautiful, but also deadly sharp knife.

"Who are you?" the man then asked.

"That is none of your concern" Mirthral said, "are you taking my offer?".

The man dropped his weapon and signaled for the ten others to do the same.

"Guess we are" the man said, "and it look like you could need some help as well" he added with a nod towards Gilthron.

"We just need to get home" Mirthral said, lowering the bow, but he did not drop it.

"You are not getting far with him" he waved at Gilthron, "in that state, there are wolves and bears in these lands. And orcs".

Mirthral looked back at Gilthron, he knew he could not get far with him, and seeing the look in Gilthron's eyes, he knew it as well.

"Come with us back to our settlement" the man offered, "it is only ten miles, and we can make a stretcher for your friend. You can stay until his legs are healed".

"Why would you help us" Mirthral asked, "when you just minutes ago wanted to fight us for that bear".

The man breathed deeply, "that bear almost killed my wife and five year old son last week. I have tracked it for days because I wanted it dead, I wanted it to not come near my family again. I was stunned that I was not the one to kill it".

Mirthral nodded, "I hope your wife and son are alright".

"They are".

"Take the bear then" Mirthral told, "we will take your offer and travel with you to your settlement. We just need some of the meat to dry for our journey home".

The man nodded and ordered some of his men to make a stretcher, Mirthral walked back to check on Gilthron while the men worked. Both elves kept a close eye on the men as they worked, wanting to, but not quite trusting them. The leader walked forth, the man Mirthral had talked to, he was tall, strong, with a deep brown, shoulder long hair, and he looked like he had not shaved in a week or so.

"We are ready" he told.

Mirthral watched as four men slowly neared them with the stretcher, they placed it on the ground next to Gilthron, and Mirthral helped his friend down on it.

o0o

The settlement was near the edge of the forest, a small stream ran through it, and it was surrounded by small wheat fields. The houses were small and build with large, gray stone, and they used straw as roof. They stopped at a house near the stream, with a small herbal garden in front of it. They had agreed that the two elves in disguise, would be housed with the settlement medicine woman. She was a middle aged, warm and kind woman, who greeted the two strangers with open arms. Both elves still had their hood drawn up.

"I have a room for you just down the corridor" the woman told them.

The house was specious, and clearly made for taking care of wounded and sick. There were several small bedrooms down the corridor. In the entrance room there was a stair to the first floor, where the woman lived, on the main floor she had made room for a small ward, she had a small kitchen, and a room where she dried herbs, she had a small room where she could examine people, and then six bedrooms where wounded and sick could stay and be treated.

The elves got the room at the end of the corridor, with a window overlooking the stream and forest just outside the settlement.

"I will have my daughter come in with some food in a little while" the woman told as Mirthral and a man helped Gilthron down on the bed, "but first let me have a look at his wounds".

She stepped forward, but Mirthral stepped in between.

"There is no need for you to look at him" he told, "I am a trained healer myself, and I would prefer that I check his injuries myself".

The woman just smiled warmly, obviously she had taken no offense.

"Just tell me what you need then" she said gently, "I will bring hot water, bandages, fever and pain reducing herbs, as well as food, drinks and clean clothing".

Mirthral looked stunned at the woman.

"You are too kind, my lady" he said with a small incline of his head.

The woman blushed, "there are no reason to call me lady" she smiled and squeezed his shoulder, "my name is Emalya".

Mirthral nodded, "we thank you for your help, Emalya".

The woman left, and Mirthral undressed the wound on Gilthron's arm, and removed the splints and his leggings as well. Gilthron had passed out from pain on the road. He examined his legs when there was a knock on the door, he called for enter, and Emalya walked back inside, followed by a young woman, both carrying supplies. They placed them on the table by the window.

"My goodness" Emalya breathed as she then saw the nasty wound on Gilthron's arm, "what happened".

"The bear got him" Mirthral told, he had removed his cloak, revealing his long, honey blond hair, but he had his back turned, shielding his face and ears.

"Poor boy" Emalya said as she walked to the bed to take a closer look, "we have hot water, towels to clean, and herbs as well".

Mirthral turned to look at her, and she almost jumped in surprise when she saw him.

"Thank you" Mirthral said.

"You… you are elves" she breathed.

"Yes" Mirthral told as he turned to wet some towels and clean the wound.

"Can I help with his legs?" Emalya offered.

"They are both broken" Mirthral told, "they need to be splinted, the bones are in place".

Emalya nodded and started to splint and bandage the legs.

"His name his Gilthron" Mirthral said with a small smile, Emalya looked up from what she was doing, "he is no boy, but a highly trained worrier of the Woodland realm, third in command of our team. He is no boy".

Emalya nodded, "I meant no offence".

"I know" Mirthral smiled softly, "humans seemed to mistake us for far younger than we are".

"How old are you then?" the daughter asked, Mirthral looked behind her, she was still standing by the table, handing her mother bandages and splints when needed.

"Emma" Emalya scolded.

Mirthral whipped his head to Emalya.

"Your daughter's name is Emma?" he asked surprised.

"Yes" Emalya told, "named after her grandmother, my mother, she actually met elves many years ago, and even travelled to the Woodland realm, she met the king" she told proudly.

"She met my captain" Mirthral told, "my prince, the one we are trying to get home to. Our path cross again".

Emalya looked stunned, as did her daughter.

"You know Legolas" she breathed.

"Yes" Mirthral told, "I serve in his team, we both do, and consider him our close friend, even brother".

"My mother was so proud to have met him" Emalya told, "she told me many stories of the elves, and how they saved her in the forest of Rhûn, and how she travelled alone to the Woodland realm in hopes of finding the one she did not even know the name of. She only knew he served in the King's army, she never, in her wildest dreams thought he would be the hair, a prince. He is still alive and well then?".

"He is" Mirthral told, "but we got separated from him in a horrible flooding of the forest, we are eager to return home".

"I can imagine" she told.

"And your mother?" Mirthral dared to ask softly.

"Passed away two years ago" Emalya told, "she was old, and had a long and interesting life, she found a loving husband and lived her life, just as the elf told her to".

"I'm glad to hear" Mirthral said.

"I never got your name, mister…" Emalya asked.

"Mirthral" he said, giving her a small smile as he put bandages around Gilthron's arm.

"And you serve in the same team as Giltr…?" Emalya had difficulties pronouncing his name.

"Gilthron" Mirthral corrected, "yes we do".

"But I thought you were a healer" Emma, said from her place at the table.

"I am" Mirthral told her with a gentle smile, "but I am also a worrier. I the Woodland realm, there is a least one worrier per team who are trained in the art of healing, mostly field healing".

Both women nodded, then Emalya rose.

"I will leave you to be for now" she said, "there are food and drinks on the table, just call if you need anything".

"Thank you" Mirthral said as the two women left.

He rose from the chair and poured himself a glass of water, and took some bread, cheese and fruit, and then settled down in the chair next to Gilthron's bed.

The human led the elves in peace for the rest of the day and night. Mirthral lay next to Gilthron on the bed, who had shortly woken up when Mirthral snuggled down, and moved just a little. Mirthral smiled and settled down for a long night.

o0o

The sun was shining as Gilthron opened his eyes and looked out of the window, Mirthral was still asleep next to him. He could hear birds sing outside, their happy, merry morning songs.

Mirthral slowly awoke from his place next to Gilthron.

"How are your legs?" he asked sleepy.

"You ask me that every morning for a week now" Gilthron smiled, "they are getting better, I can move them more and more for every day".

They had been in the settlement for a week now, the men had been surprised to see that they were elves, but that had quickly been forgotten when Mirthral had offered to help them with the hunt, and had killed two large deer.

Gilthron had been eager to heal and help the humans who had given them shelter, helped them. Three week it took before he was able to leave the house and walk for a longer distance, the men was happy to see him up and about. After five week he was able to go the hunt as well, and helped the settlement prepare for the winter.

Emalya had shown them a map one evening, and pointed to where they were. They were indeed a long was from home, even longer that they had thought. She had offered them to stay for the winter, for the weather was harsh in these lands, and many wolves hunted near them in the winter, it was not safe to travel far in that time of year.

They agreed to stay for the winter, and was glad when the first snow came early, and covered the land in deep, crystal white snow.

When the spring came, the elves had to say goodbye.

"Will you give my thanks to your prince from me?" Emalya asked.

"For what?" Gilthron asked.

"For saving her, I know you all saved her and her family, but he said something to her, I do not know what, but it got her on the right track".

"I will tell him that" Gilthron promised, "and that she found a loving husband, and had a beautiful daughter and granddaughter".

The woman blushed, "thank you. Have a safe trip home, and take care of each other".

"We will" Mirthral said, "thank you for your hospitality, your help and kindness".

o0o

They had walked for months, over hill, through forest, over streams. Until they stood on a field of wild summer flowers, and could see the southern edge of Greenwood.

"Look" Gilthron pointed to their right.

Mirthral looked and froze, a large pack of orcs entered the forest.


	11. Chapter 11: On and Off

**11\. chapter: On and Off**

The new 1. Team: Legolas, (Rozarko and Girion), Anglond (second in command), Mirthral, Rogon, Logon, Tristan, Falael, Cyan, Kaleth, Galdor, Gilthron (third in command), Sharian, Lorsan, Jassin, Imizael, Halafarin, Fenian.

o0o

 **Warning: chapter contains sexual scenes**

 _ **Third age 680: Late summer, Legolas is 593 years old**_

Legolas rode through the forest, his team right behind him. They were making their way home from a two-month long patrol at the northern border. They were tied and dirty. The summer had been dry, and dust covered every elf and horse from top to toe.

Orcs had been roaming the northern border, and the team had had their hands full with holding them back. It had been hard, and Lorsan had been wounded badly and sent with Halafarin, Imizael and Galdor home. He did not know yet if he had survived. He had been shot with three arrows in his chest and his side had been sliced with a sword. The arrows had been poisoned, and he had had a high fever when Legolas sent him home.

They crossed the river running just north of the stronghold, they would be home in half an hour now. Legolas quickened the pace just a bit to a trot, feeling as even the horses were eager to get home.

Finally, they entered the courtyard, and elves filled out from the stables to take the horses inside and take care of them. Legolas dismounted his dark horse and gave it to one of the stable cares. There was no one on the stairs to greet him, Lucien was out on patrol himself, and Thranduil was stuck in a council meeting. He did not know where Ruviana was, and right now he did not really care.

They had had an argument right before he left for patrol, in had ended in a heated fight. He did not even remember what had started the argument, something about his duties and lack of time. It had ended with her leaving his quarters, slamming the door behind her. Legolas had gone after her, followed her into the royal garden, and the forest behind.

 _Her light green dress flowed around her as she ran between the trees, her cobber brown hair flowed behind her, the sun made it shine with a sparkling, deep cobber. She fell to her knees near a huge old oak, her shoulders were shaking from retrained tears._

 _Legolas walked slowly towards her, he knelled behind her and encircled his arms around her. She turned and buried her face in his chest._

" _I am sorry" he whispered, "I am so sorry I do not have the time you deserve"._

" _No" the whispered, sobbing, "do not apologize, you make me feel selfish"._

 _Legolas moved around her until he was kneeling in front of her, cupping her head._

" _I hate it" she said, her voice shaking with emotions, "I hate being in the spotlight, everyone looking at me, talking behind my back. I hate to always be careful of how I act and what I say and do, to be judged all the time"._

 _Legolas was silent, given her space to talk._

" _And you make it all seem so easy!" she yelled and push him away, before she got up, "it all comes so natural to you, it's not fair!"._

 _Legolas slowly rose, but he did not near her, "life isn't always fair" he said calmly._

 _She had tears running down her cheeks, he took a step towards her, but she stepped back, and he stopped._

" _I can't do it" she whispered, backing up until she had her back against a tree, "I can't do this"._

 _Legolas walked forward until he was right in front of her, not given her space to flee, he softly caressed her cheek._

" _Do you want out?" he asked softly._

 _She looked stunned up at him, more tears were slipping down her cheek, and Legolas gently wiped them away._

" _I…" she whispered, "I do. But"._

" _But, what?" Legolas asked as he moved just a little closer to her, feeling as her breathing speed up._

" _I really like you" she whispered and leaned forward, circling her arms around his waist. Legolas circled his arms around her as well, and then he moved forth and captured her lips, she reciprocated the kiss just as passionate. Her hands moved down to his waistband, and she started to pull his leggings down._

" _Really" he grinned against her lips._

" _Yes" she whispered almost hungrily._

She had left after that, and he had not seen her since. He had left for the patrol the day after.

Now he walked resolute towards the infirmary, he would get news on Lorsan before he would go back to his quarters and wash the dusk of him. Inside the infirmary he was stunned to see almost all beds filled, and healers walked quickly between them. Jalen saw him, and gently pulled him aside into his office.

"Allain's team was ambushed at the western border" Jalen told, "there are two casualties and several wounded, they are stable though".

Legolas nodded, "Allain? Is he…"?

"Wounded, and unconscious at the moment" Jalen said gravely, "he lost a great deal of blood from a spear through his side and a stab wound to his thigh, he will survive if everything goes smoothly".

Legolas breathed deeply, "I actually came to hear about Lorsan".

Jalen's face fell, and the healer took a deep breath before he answered, "he passed two nights ago".

Legolas fell back down to the chair behind him, taking a few shaky breaths.

"What happened?" he asked a bit hoarse.

"Infection sat in everywhere" Jalen told, "he was septic when they returned with him, he had lost too much blood and his body was in shock from the poison. No matter what we did helped, and when we thought we had one part covered, he started bleeding internally, and his organs started to shut down one by one".

"Is he in the chapel?" Legolas asked, and when Jalen nodded, he rose and walked out of the infirmary.

Rozarko had been just outside the door, hearing the conversation but staying put, and when Legolas walked out, he followed quietly, not even sure if Legolas registered that he was there. But he would not leave Legolas alone now.

Lorsan had looked peaceful, pale, but just like he was sleeping. Flowers had been placed everywhere around him, and his bow and sword at his sides. Legolas would talk to his family soon, but first he needed to tend to himself, he looked like something the cat had dragged in.

He walked towards his quarters, he would take a bath and get some food before he knew his father would want a verbal report. Elves was almost jumping out of his way as he walked through the hallways and corridors.

He walked through his livingroom, into his bedroom where he removed his weapons, and then into his bathroom where he removed the rest of his clothing and walked into the hot pool. The water felt wonderful, and he soon felt as his tensed and sore muscled started to relax. He washed off, and relaxed for a short time. He then heard the door to his bathroom open, and his head whipped around. He was more than surprised to see Ruviana stand in the middle of his bathroom, her hear loose around her bare shoulders, and her purple dress almost seemed to lick her body.

"We got off at such bad terms before you left" she told as she slowly, and seductively started to undress.

"You wanted out" Legolas told her, but his eyes could not leave her, just as the small smile could not leave his face.

"I know" she said, "but I came to realize that I wanted out officially, this in unofficially".

Legolas moved closer to the edge of the pool, just as she walked closer as well, allowing him to take hold of her dress, and slowly pull it down, leaving her naked before the pool.

"So, unofficially" he said as he took her hand and guided her into the water.

"Yes" she said with a brilliant smile.

"What exactly does that imply?" he asked as she circled her arms around his neck.

"This" she whispered as she captured his lips and at first tenderly kissed him, but soon it got more passionate as Legolas pressed her body against his, and reciprocated her kiss just as passionate.

o0o

Ruviana woke feeling warm and safe, strong, protective arms held her tightly to a strong, naked chest. She slowly turned and came face to face with the sleeping prince, she smiled softly and caressed his cheek. Crystal blue eyes opened and looked into her brown ones, he smiled softly at her. She moved forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Goodmorning" she smiled.

"And to you" he said softly, then his face fell, "I have to get up".

"Right now?" she asked as she snuggled closer, leaving soft kissed along his neck and shoulder, until she reached his ear, and softly nipped it, grinning as she heard him inhale sharply.

He then flipped her over and in one swift move was on top of her.

"I believe I can wait" he said as he trailed soft kissed along her neck, shoulder and moved further down.

o0o

Rozarko moved silently through the trees towards his charged, Legolas squatting on a branch overlooking the river below. They had lost track of the pack of orcs that had travelled along the border. Legolas had been in a very bad mood the last few days, to say mildly. He could not believe they had lost the tracks, he had forced his team back of forth for days now, but the tracks kept disappearing over the river. On the other side, there was nothing. He had searched the other side of the river many times. He had sent Rogon, Logon, Jassin and Halafarin out as scouts along the river, in hope that they would find the trail of the orc pack.

Suddenly Legolas stood up, his eyes fixed on something on the other side of the river. Rozarko had just settled down next to him, and tried to look at what it was Legolas had seen.

"The laurel bushes" Legolas whispered, and Rozarko fixed his eyes on them.

It was hard to see, but yes, there was one lonely orc scout there. Legolas slowly and silently made his way from tree to tree, he did not make a sound as he jumped from one branch to another over the river, he signaled for Rozarko to be ready, and Rozarko knew that Legolas would take the orc alive, and hopefully get some information out of it.

They waited until they were right over the orc, and then they both jumped down simultaneously. Legolas landed in front of the orc, and Rozarko behind it, gagging its mouth while Legolas, with one hand held a knife to its throat, and with the other removed its weapons. Rozarko quickly bound the orc.

"Where are the rest of you?" Legolas asked as he pressed his knife a little more down on the orc.

It said something in the foal language of the orcs, Rozarko only got a part of it, but it seemed Legolas understood more, for he answered in the same rough language. The orc looked stunned, and then said something again. This time though, Legolas did not answer, but looked intently at the orc, it almost seemed like his eyes pierced the orc.

"I will not use my time to call insults back and forth" Legolas told harshly, "you will tell me where the rest of your pack is, or I will make the rest of your pathetic life very painful".

Rozarko knew that was his clue to keep gag the orc as Legolas moved his knife down and stabbed the orc right through its thigh. A muffled scream was all that was to hear, and when that died down, Rozarko moved the gag just a bit.

"Care to talk now?" Legolas asked coldly.

"No" the orc growled.

Legolas then ran his knife along the orc's shin, again a muffled cry was all that was heard.

"Why do elves torture?" the orc then asked, "I did not thought elves to torture".

"Why do orcs torture?" Legolas asked, "why do they kill with no purpose? Why do they take darkness with them everywhere they go? Why do they destroy? Demean? Contaminate everything that is pure and light?".

The orc was left speechless.

"I can ask you a much easier question then" Legolas said, "where is the rest of your pack?".

The orc opened and closed its mouth several times, but no words came out. Then Legolas moved his knife up, ready to stab again.

"East" the orc spat, "and then north, into the mountains".

"We already searched east" Legolas told.

"Follow the river for thirty miles" the orc told, "and then turn north".

Legolas lowered his knife again.

"But you will have no chance against my pack" the orc then spat, "no chance at all".

"We'll see about that" Legolas said as he with one swift move sliced the orcs throat.

o0o

the orc had surprisingly enough told the truth, the elves had easily found the tracks when they had turned north thirty miles down the river. The orcs had taken cover in a small valley in the mountains, and the elves had taken cover in the trees surrounding them. There were about forty orcs stomping around the small camp they had made, three fires were burning in the valley, and the orcs gathered around them.

Legolas slowly moved from branch to branch until he was closer, and could faintly hear, what he suspected to be the leader, talking.

"They are meeting with two other pack further up north" Legolas whispered back to Rozarko and Anglond behind him, "they are meeting with… some kind of leader… they have information about out northern borders patrols".

Both Rozarko and Anglond was stunned to hear this, but kept quiet while Legolas listened and tried his best to translate the foul language.

"They know most of our schedule" Legolas continued, "they seems to be planning a frontal attack on the northern border, and push us back", Legolas was quiet for some moments while he listened, "they want something from the king, but I cannot quite understand what… a path maybe…" Legolas fell silent again while he listened, but the next sentences was quiet, and he could not understand what was being said.

Suddenly two orcs came running into to valley from north, they looked eager and quickly got the attention of the leader. They quickly delivered a message, and the leader looked more than pleased. He turned and barked orders around, the orcs roared to life.

"Another orc pack is approaching" Legolas told, "they are nearing from the northern path, they will be here before dawn".

"How many?" asked Anglond worried.

"Twenty" Legolas told, "there seems to be some kind of captain or commander among them" he turned to face Anglond and Rozarko, "the two packs may not be joined".

"What do you suggest?" Rozarko asked with a wry smile, he already knew the answer.

"Move further north and make sure the smaller pack never make it here" Legolas told, "Anglond, give the signal to move forth, we need to make haste".

Anglond whistled a loud birdcall, alerting the rest of the team to move north, quickly. The orcs herd the birdcall, but never suspected it to be elven, and just continued their doings.

Legolas quickly moved from tree to tree elegantly and silent, not alerting the orcs right under them that they were there, and quickly moved up the mountain and through the small path north. Legolas herd several other birdcalls, indicating that his team was following. They ran through the trees, their feet barely making a sound as they ran and jumped from tree to tree. Suddenly Legolas whistled for stop and they all stopped, waiting to see or hear why their captain suddenly, and so abruptly had stopped.

Before them, just around a small corner, stood two orc scouts, facing the northern path. Legolas made eyecontact with Gilthron and Galdor, and with a small nod they both knew what to do. Gilthron and Galdor moved forth until they were right above the two orcs, and then at the same time jumped down, taking the orcs down and slicing their throats before they could make a sound. Quickly they hid the corpses in the bushes and climbed back up in the trees, quickly following the team further north.

They moved for a couple of hours before they could hear the sound of another orc pack. Legolas moved slower now, and soon they spotted the twenty orcs making their way through the narrow path. Legolas moved his hand, showing his team to surround the orcs, and they quickly did. He then took out his bow and pointed an arrow to the orc at the front. He led the arrow fly, and hit the orc right in the throat, killing it instantly, then other arrows started to fly and killing the orcs at the flanks, making the orc roar in anger. The orcs took out crossbows, and started to shoot blindly into the trees.

The elves took cover behind the trunks, and shoot when the orcs reloaded. Legolas had just fired an arrow when he heard a pained groan to the right of him, and when he turned his felt like his body froze. Rozarko fell from the branch with an arrow piercing his stomach. The orcs cheered when they saw an elf fall from the trees, and two ran forth with raised swords. Legolas waisted no time and jumped down while pulling his twin knives out, he landed right before Rozarko and blocked easily the two strikes from the orcs. More from the team jumped down, covered from the archers in the trees, and started to fight the remaining ten orcs at closer combat. Girion was soon at Legolas' side, defending his wounded colleague on the ground. He was fighting off a particular angry orc, not seeing that Legolas was being pushed back.

Legolas stepped back while he kept blocking the strikes from the two orcs, suddenly his back hit the trunk. The orc to his right was about to make a high strike, while the other made a low one, none of them came as they both fell down, one pierced by one of Anglonds arrows, and the other on the ground, Rozarko had grabbed its leg and pulled it down. Legolas moved quickly and sliced the orcs throat before it could turn to Rozarko instead, the two elves locked eyes for just a moment, but Legolas quickly broke eyecontact. A huge orc with a large club was making its way towards him.

Legolas walked forth, swinging his knife ready to strike. The orc swung its club, but Legolas quickly moved out of its way and danced around the orc, attacking it. The orc turned and swung the club again, Legolas jumped back. Two arrows hit the orc in the back, and it roared angrily and swung the club again. Legolas knew he could not get close enough to use his knife and switched them to his bow instead.

With high speed, Legolas danced around the orc and fired arrows, some hit the orc in the chest, shoulders, and others flew right past it. Girion came in from the other side and used his sword to cut at the orc, he managed to stab it in the back while Legolas shot it in the throat. The orc fell down dead on the ground.

They both looked around, no more orcs were standing, and the other from the team jumped down from the trees. Mirthral was already at Rozarkos side, examine his wound. Legolas quickly counted the orcs.

"Two orcs are missing" he called and looked to the path leading south.

All looked to the path as well, but a small groan from Rozarko got Legolas attention again. Mirthral was taking a closer look at the arrow.

"Mirthral, Tristan, Rogon and Logon" Legolas called out, "stay with Rozarko, the rest, those two orcs may no reach the other pack".

With that said, the rest of the team quickly ran south, Legolas took one last look at Rozarko and Mirthral, and with a small nod from the healer, he followed his team as well.


	12. Chapter 12: Burned

The new 1. Team: Legolas, (Rozarko and Girion), Anglond (second in command), Mirthral, Rogon, Logon, Tristan, Falael, Cyan, Kaleth, Galdor, Gilthron (third in command), Sharian, Jassin, Imizael, Halafarin, Fenian.

 **12\. chapter: Burned**

 _ **Third age: 669**_

Gilthron ran through the forest, orcs everywhere around him, he could hear the faint, painful scream from Mirthral. His heart was pounding madly inside his chest, his breathing increasing as he ran as fast as he could.

An orc ran past him, and he nearly collided with the foul beast. With a quick slice of his knife, he stabbed at the orc, and ran past it as it fell to the ground. Suddenly the screams from Mirthral stopped, Gilthron almost felt like his heart stopped, the orcs were roaring highly in the distance. He ran as almost impossible speed, feeling as sweat gathered at his brows. A tree had been pushed over in a storm and made a way for Mirthral to run into the trees. He ran through the trees, jumping from one branch to another.

He came to a clearing in the forest, the orcs had gathered in a circle around a now unconscious Mirthral. He was bound to a pole in the middle of the circle, his head dangling down honey blond hair covering his fair face. Here were so many orcs, and Gilthron did not know how to get his friend out of this one. He glided down the trunk until he sat on the branch, clamping his hair on either side of his face. He wanted to scream, to punch something, and to cry. He was so frustrated, and did not know what to do. He had no help, was so far away from home. He had no way to get help, or any form of assistance in this. A few tears slipped down his cheeks, and he angrily wiped them away.

Another pack of orcs had been right behind them as they entered the southern part of Greenwood, the two elves had only noticed them when it was too late. They had been too occupied with making sure they were not discovered by the large pack, that they had not seen the smaller one behind them. They had been ambushed and Mirthral had been taken before Gilthron had a chance to defend him.

Gilthron had been circling the clearing in the trees for hours, making sure where every orc was. he then started to take them out one by one, starting with those most far away, and hiding their copses. He then started to lure them into the forest, where he killed them one by one.

After two days like this, the orcs started to get suspicious and broke camp, they dragged the still unconscious Mirthral with them. Gilthron followed them through the trees, he was so concentrated on the orcs, that he did not see the two elves jumping down right before him. Gilthron blindly pulled out a knife and pinned one of them to the trunk.

"Gilthron, stand down, my friend" Falael said calmly.

Gilthron looked stunned at the light brown-haired elf, and then pulled him into a tight hug instead, so relieved to see him. Behind Falael he saw Kaleth, and broke into a huge, relieved smile.

"You are both alright?" he asked a bit choked.

"We all are" came Galdor's voice behind him, he turned to see both Galdor, Rogon and Logon stand on the branch as well.

"I would love to hug you all" Gilthron told, "but the orcs have Mirthral".

"Then be better make haste" Galdor told and turned to run after the orcs.

o0o

 _ **Third age 680 (present):**_

It all slipped right through his fingers. They had been so close, but the two orcs had made it to the large pack, alerting them that elves were chasing them. They had been met in a full-blown frontal attack. The elves were being pushed back.

"Stop, or we cut his throat" it suddenly sounded over the noised of the battle.

All elves froze, Anglond had been pinned against the trunk of a tree, a crumb sword to his neck. The two leader orcs move forth, looking more that angry at the elves.

"Which one of you is the leader?" the tallest one asked.

There was no answer at first, but when the orc holding the sword pressed it a little harder, Gilthron walked forth.

"I am" he said loud and clear.

Legolas was about to protest, but was being hold back by Girion and Galdor.

The two orcs looked for a long time at him.

"No, you are not" one smallest one then said and looked around the elves, his eyes falling on Legolas, "he is" he pointed.

Legolas felt a chill run down his spine, he had no idea how the orc knew. Girion placed himself in front of Legolas, blocking the orcs way to him.

"Move away" the orc ordered with a raised sword.

A sound of a hard punch and a grunt was heard, and Legolas placed his hand on Girion's shoulder, making his way past his guard. Anglond was now laying on the ground, the orc had punched him hard in the stomach. The two orc leaders were almost gleaming when they looked at Legolas.

"Siege him" the small one ordered harshly.

Four orcs moved forth and grabbed his arms and hauled him into the middle of the circle, towards a withered, dead tree. They struck a ring into the trunk and bound Legolas hands to it, high above his head, his feat barely touching the ground. They removed all his weapons, while the rest of the elves were being bound on hands and feet as well.

The tall leader moved towards Legolas, taking out a grim looking whip as he walked. The four orcs that had sieged him, turned him over by the signal of the leader, and before Legolas could protest, he faced the trunk, back to the orc. He heard before felt the whip coming, the sting sent flaring pain through him, but he kept his mouth firmly shut. Five times was he beaten before the leader stopped.

"What is the schedule of the patrols to the north?" the leader asked.

Legolas remained silent, much to the leader's dismay, he gained two more whips.

"When and how often are the shifting guard?" the leader then asked.

Legolas still did not say a thing. Four more beats with the whip.

"What are the patrols routes?" the leader yelled angry, and whipped six more times when he did not get an answer.

A low hiss was the only sound Legolas made when the whip fell the last time, he was breathing heavily.

"Turn him over" he leader ordered, and Legolas was flipped over once more.

"Take the blond one" the small leader then ordered and pointed at Girion.

Legolas tensed his jaw and bit down hard not to speak, as he watched Girion being hauled to his knees and held down. The tall leader with the whip walked around Girion, and led the whip beat him five times. The guard did not make a sound.

The same three questions were asked Legolas, and when he still did not answer, Girion received more and more beats with the whip. Legolas shortly got eyecontact with Girion, and silently apologized to him, Girion just gave a small smile and a quick shook of his head. Legolas breathed deeply as Girion was thrown to the ground, and the leader pointed to another elf.

Fenian was pushed forth and held to the ground, he was whipped five times, and again the same three questions were asked, and not answered. This time though, the orcs got so frustrated that they started beating Fenian. Soon the black-haired elf was curled up on the ground, his arms protecting his head as four orcs took turns to beat and kick him.

Legolas stayed still, not moving even a muscle, an unreadable expression on his face. After a short time, the orcs threw Fenian away, and both leaders lunged for Legolas again. This time, they pulled him of the trunk and towards the fire, Legolas tried his best to resist, but more orcs came running and restrained him. At the edge of the fire was embers, and they pushed Legolas down into them. The left side of his face, his neck. Shoulder and arm were being pushed into the burning hot embers. They held him down, jumping on top of him. Legolas gave them what looked like the fight of their lives.

Legolas wanted to scream, the pain was unbearable, agonizing, but he did not want to give the orcs that satisfaction. But all too soon, the pain was just too much, and a strangled scream left him. The orcs roared as they pushed him even further down before they pulled him away, splashing some water over him to stop the flames on his hair and clothes. He was then bound to the trunk again.

He was breathing shallowly, his breath coming in small gasps. He felt dizzy, and did not want to open his eyes. His skin was still burning, and felt tight. He slowly opened his eyes, at first his vision was blurred, and red at the edges. He closed them again and waited a few moments before he opened them again. He jerked backwards, hitting the trunk hard with the back of his head. The tall leader orc was standing right in front of him.

"Look how pretty you became" he sneered.

Legolas jerked away from the orc, and somehow managed to find some strength to pull his legs up, and kick the orc right in the groin. The orc stumbled back, and fell to the ground swearing.

"Shoot him" the orc yelled angrily as he slowly got up.

Legolas head whipped up, the elves around him all yelled in protests as a orc aimed a crossbow right at him.

o0o

 _ **Third age: 670**_

Gilthron looked out from the cave they were hiding in, orcs still roamed the forest around them, and Mirthral was still in no condition to travel. Gilthron had, with the help from Galdor, Rogon, Logon, Falael and Kaleth freed Mirthral from the orcs, but the honey-blond healer had been heavily wounded and beaten up, he had a bad concussion, and had been unconscious for weeks before he had woken up.

They had kept near the cave for more than a year, orcs made it almost impossible for the small group to travel far, and they had lost most of their weapons in the river. The winter had been particularly hard, a huge layer of snow had covered the southern part of the forest, and made it even more difficult to travel. It was almost summer when they were able to leave, and then they had to travel south, out of the forest again, and go east around it.

o0o

 _ **Third age 680 (present):**_

Halafarin burst into the office of the captains, the large, oval table in the middle of the room was filled with papers and captains sat and wrote their reports. Valronen, captain of the 29th team, jumped up when he saw the disheveled looking elf, he looked like he had been running for days, and he looked beyond upset.

"What happened?" Valronen asked worried, "weren't you on patrol with Legolas?".

"Yes" Halafarin stammered, two worriers from Valronen's team guided the panting elf down on a chair, Valronen placed a glass of water in front of him.

"Where is Legolas and the rest of your team?" Valronen asked gently as he seated himself next to Halafarin, the other captains in the office had all stopped writing and looked worriedly to Halafarin.

"In the mountains, north" Halafarin said, still catching his breath, "orcs, too many. We got captured… to leaders… wants to know the patrols schedule… I think they… they plan to somehow… take the northern border… push us back…".

Valronen stayed calm while Halafarin talked. He turned and looked at his second in command.

"Call the team together" he ordered, "we are riding out as soon as possible".

Matheon and Tipora stood up as well, "as are we" they said in unison.

"My team can be ready as soon as possible as well" Said Merkilar.

Valronen was already at the board updating the status of the teams, he placed a red mark at Legolas' team, indicating that they were captured, and help was sent out. His own, Matheon, Tipora and Merkilar's teams he listed as on duty.

A few hours later, Halafarin found himself on horseback yet again, this time in the courtyard, that was filled with elves getting ready and mounting horses. Valronen rode up beside Halafarin, his white mare almost dancing from side to side.

"How did you escape?" he asked gently.

Halafarin looked intently at Valronen, who just looked gently back. He did not know the captain that well, but knew he had trained with Legolas, and even been on team with him when under training, and the two of them had had a close bond for many years.

Halafarin took a deep breath, "their attention got… drawn to other matters than the small group I was in. Jassin managed to loosen my bounds, and I managed to slip away".

Valronen nodded before he pressed his horse out of the courtyard, Halafarin by his side, guiding the teams north.

o0o

The orcs had been quiet all day, the elves had been left alone, but on close guard. The blood had by now dried on Legolas' hands and arms. The arrow still right through his hands and into the trunk, keeping them firmly in place.

The sun was setting, leaving the valley in a dunkle light. The orcs started to get moving again, the two leader orcs walked to stand before Legolas once more. They took a long look at him, before stepping aside, making place for the orc with the crossbow again. The tall leader bent in to whisper something to the orc before he took aim.

Legolas did not even bother to look, he knew what was going on, he knew what was about to happen. He heard the arrow being released, and felt at it imbedded deep in his hip. A groan of pain left him, he looked up, past the orcs and into the trees. He felt something there, and suddenly he spotted Valronen. He felt a surge of relief flow through him as he spotted more and more elves in the trees all around them.

The orc took aim again, but never got to fire as an arrow imbedded itself through his throat. The orcs screamed and grabbed arms. More arrows flew down at them, and soon half of the orcs was dead. Then elves came riding in, killing the rest of the orcs.

Valronen jumped down from the tree and ran across the field, he grabbed Legolas.

"I have you" he told.

Soon Halafarin and Girion, who had just been freed, was there as well.

"This is going to hurt" Valronen said as he took hold of the arrow in Legolas' hands, he broke of the shaft, and with gentle hands, he pulled Legolas' hands off. Legolas groaned grimly, biting hard down, tensing his jaw. At the same time Girion broke the shaft of the arrow in Legolas' hip.

They gently placed Legolas down against the trunk, he was panting, sweat gathering at his brows. Matheon came walking towards them, taking a quick look at Legolas.

"Did you leave the leaders alive?" Legolas asked hoarsely.

"Yes, we did" Matheon told, "they have already been bound and blindfolded".

Legolas nodded and hissed as Valronen put bandages around his hands. An elf came with Valronen's white horse, and the captain mounted elegantly. Halafarin and Matheon lifted Legolas and placed him before Valronen, who securely held an arm around him. He was soon surrounded by worriers, some of them carrying the wounded teammembers.

"Are you still with me, Legolas?" Valronen asked gently.

"I am" Legolas whispered a bit slurred.

o0o

The courtyard was filled with healers as the team rode in, Belenor was already at the steps, looking out for Legolas, and immediately spotted him in front of Valronen. He ran to the white horse's side, waving a stretcher to come.

"What do we know?" he asked Valronen as he glanced up at the prince.

"A nasty, very bad looking burn to the side of his face, neck, shoulder and arm" Valronen told, "arrow wound through the hands and to his hip. He has been slipping in and out of consciousness for the past six hours, and have been unresponsive for the past hour".

"Slide him down" Belenor told, Jalen already at his side.

Valronen slid the prince down, and the two healers took him and eased him down on the stretcher. Legolas' breathing increased and a low groan was heard.

"Legolas" Belenor called gently, placing his hand on the unburned side of his face, but there was no respond, "lets get him inside" he added and followed the healers who lifted the stretcher.

o0o

"How is Rozarko?" Girion asked softly the healer working on the whiplashed on his back.

"He is having a high fever" the healer told as he finished up and helped him into a clean shirt, "the arrow cut through some intestines, and he had to go into surgery, but they managed to repair the damage. He got badly infected afterwards, and is still fighting of the infection. If the fever does not go down soon, he will have to go into surgery again".

Girion nodded, "thank you" he said when the healer was finished, and the healer smiled gently as he pulled the curtains around Girion's bed back.

Girion was in the first bed in the long row of beds in the large room of the infirmary. It was custom to keep the elves who had endured torture together, together in the healing ward as well. The healers had discovered that it helped the healing process, both psychically and mentally.

Girion looked to his left, where Anglond was placed. He had a small cut to his neck and a few other here and there, and he had taken a lot a beating, and had a few cracked rips as well. Anglond nodded his head towards the bed opposite him, and Girion looked. Rozarko was placed in that bed, just beside the one they had placed Legolas in, but the curtains were still drawn around the prince's bed. Rozarko looked pale, too pale, and his normally shining chocolate brown hair seemed pale and dull. He was breathing heavily, a healer sat by his side, wiping the sweat of his face.

The healers had been working silently on Legolas for almost an hour before Rozarko started to stir, the healer next to him said something, and Rozarko's eyes darted to Girion, who tried to give him a reassuring smile. Little did it help when there was suddenly herd commotion from where Legolas was.

"He's cramping" a healer said, sounded like Jalen.

"Hold him" they heard Belenor say, "we need help in here" he suddenly added sounded a bit more frantic.

The healer next to Rozarko got up from his seat and ran to help along with another, and Girion watched as Rozarko got more and more worried. Mirthral rose from his seat next to a still unconscious Fenian, and walked to Rozarko's side, giving him a reassuring smile as he discretely pulled the curtain aside so only he could look inside. He received a short report from Jalen, and turned back to Rozarko.

"Legolas is severely burnt on almost all his left side" he told as he took the seat next to Rozarko, "he has been unresponsive the past two hours, and have just started to cramp. They are getting it under control though, and will be going back to take care of his burns".

Rozarko sighed, he felt hot and tired. Mirthral took the cold cloth and started to wipe the sweat of his brows. They stayed silent for almost an hour, Rozarko slipping in and out of sleep, until Belenor came into view. He gave Rozarko a reassuring smile before he walked out of the ward to inform the king of the prince's condition. Rozarko waited impatient until Belenor returned.

"Legolas will be fine" Belenor reassured Rozarko, "it will be a painful couple of weeks though, but he will make a full recovery, though he will get a nasty scar for a long time".

Rozarko nodded silently.

"He is awake now" Belenor continued, "and when we have lessened his pains and he is ready, I will pull the curtains back".

Rozarko nodded again, eyeing the curtains for almost an hour before Belenor finally drew them back. Legolas looked tired, he was staring blankly ahead of himself. He was pale, and sweat had gathered at his brows. Jalen sat at the edge of the bed, wiping a cool cloth over the prince's face and neck. Legolas did not react to the cloth at all, he just looked so tired. Jalen then said something to Legolas that seemed to get his attention, and the prince slowly turned his head and immediately got eyecontact with Rozarko. Rozarko looked gently at Legolas, stunned to see the extent of the burns on his left side of the face. They looked nasty, and agonizing painful.

o0o

 _ **Third age: 672**_

Gilthron, Mirthral, Galdor, Falael, Kaleth, Rogon and Logon made their way through the fields east of the forest. They had just crossed the Celduin river, but constantly had to hide or flee from orcs or humans. They did not want to take any chances, and kept away from all that could be a threat to them. A large pack of orcs had pressed them even further east than they wanted.

It had taken a long time to travel on foot, and the weather had not been great either. It had rained heavily the first months of summer, and later, nearer fall, it had been dry. They had taken a huge detour and walked around the Lonely mountain and entered the forest from the eastern side.

o0o

 _ **Third age: 680 (present)**_

Belenor walked through the rows of beds, all elves were silent and most of them asleep. Rozarko's fever had not gotten better, and they were planning to take him into surgery again the next day.

Legolas was the only one still bright awake. Jalen had stayed by his side all day, and now sat in the chair sleeping. Legolas had been in so much pain, and they had almost maxed him out on painkillers. They had the entire evening, after Legolas' own opinion, tormented him with cool water, they had poured water over his burns all evening. He had scolded them all evening, swearing in all kinds of languages. Now he lay awake, looking at the sleeping Jalen who sat in the chair between him and Rozarko.

Belenor sat at the edge of the bed, getting Legolas' attention.

"Still in pain?" Belenor asked gently.

Legolas did not answer, but breathed deeply.

"I take your silence as a yes" Belenor said, "the next dose will probably nock you out" he added as he walked to the herbal table at the wall by the entrance. He soon returned will a small vial, he silently gave it to Legolas and settled down in the chair by the door, having a good look over every patient in the ward. Jalen had woken and now monitored both Legolas and Rozarko more closely. Legolas had been knocked out from the vial, and Jalen kept a hand on his pulse, it was beating a bit too slow, and his breathing was a bit too shallow. He then moved to feel Rozarko's temperature.

"Belenor" Jalen said quietly, getting the attention of the royal healer, "his fever had gotten up".

Belenor rose to feel Rozarko's temperature, and it was way too high.

"Prepare a surgery room now" Belenor told, "it cannot wait until tomorrow".

Jalen rose to tell the other healers to prepare a surgery room, while Belenor prepared Rozarko the best he could, quickly braiding his hair. Another healer came into the ward, one Belenor had trained himself, and was extremely skilled. He came with three others to take Rozarko to surgery, they had just taken hold of the sheet, when Belenor moved away from the bed to take a look at Legolas. His heart almost stopped. Legolas was laying too still, there was barely any rise and fall of his chest. Belenor quickly felt his pulse, there was barely one to feel. Jalen just entered the ward again.

"Jalen" Belenor called, and Jalen walked quickly over to the bed, "if we do not act now, he will go into cardiac arrest".


	13. Chapter 13: Home Again

**13\. chapter: Home Again**

 **Chapter contains sexual scene**

 _ **Third age 673, autumn**_

Gilthron walked a little ahead of the small group, he walked silently into the forest of their home. it was a cold day, the sun was hiding behind a thick, gray layer of clouds, and the temperature was going down. The foliage of the forest was brown, red, dark green, yellow and red. Most of the trees had lost most of their leaves, and the forest floor was covered with a myriad of leaves in different colors.

Behind Gilthron walked Rogon and Logon, the two brothers had been silent most of the day, and behind them walked Galdor, Mirthral, Falael and Kaleth, the four of them talked a little, but all sensed something was wrong, and was eager to get home.

They were all nervous for Legolas' reaction, they knew he would not be directly angry at them, even though it might seem like it, but none of them really knew how he would react. They all suspected that he had declared them dead by now, he might have done that some years ago now.

Suddenly Gilthron stopped and listened, the others did as well, and then he led out a loud whistle like a bird. It was soon responded, and a surge of relief flowed through all of them. Soon elves started to jump down from the trees around them.

"Valronen" Gilthron greeted.

The captain looked surprised at Gilthron, at first lost for word, but then he smiled relieved and moved in to hug Gilthron, who hugged him back just as happily.

"I cannot believe you are alive, and well I hope" Valronen said as he pulled back, examined Gilthron from top to toe.

"I am quite well, now" he told, "we all are, just eager to come home to our captain and prince".

"Legolas will be fuming when he hears of this" Valronen told and guided the elves with him home, Gilthron fell into steps with the captain, "he just declared you dead, now even a month ago".

"He waited that long?" Gilthron asked surprised.

Valronen looked serious, "he would not lose hope, he traveled very far in his search for you. Even to the great sea in the south".

"He did not go to the sea?" Gilthron exclaimed horrified.

"No he stopped twenty miles before or so" Valronen assured, "but he searched, and did not give up until now" then his face fell, and he looked to the ground, "there was a funereal".

"For us?" Gilthron asked softly.

"Yes" Valronen told, "it was quite beautiful, Legolas arranged it very beautiful", Valronen then looked up ahead of him, with a soft, melodies voice, he started again: "many placed have we been, and many sorrows have we seen. But I will not forget, or regret, all that took that road with me. And though where the road now takes us, I cannot tell, but we came all this way, under clouds and beneath the stars. Over hill and under tree, through lands where never light has shone. We always turned to paths that led home. To all these memories I will hold. The road is now calling again, my brothers, night is falling. And I stand here, to say my last goodbye".

Gilthron was stunned, as was the others from his team, they were left speechless.

"That was his last words to you" Valronen told, "and it brought tears to us all, for they were heartfelt, coming right from his soul. So be prepared for any reaction from him when he you return home".

"We are" Gilthron said emotional, wiping the tear away that slipped down his cheek.

o0o

when they entered the courtyard, Belenor and Jalen, along with four other healers, filled out from the stronghold. The royal healer ushered the members of the first team into the ward, and placed them each on a bed with a healer to check them for injuries. Belenor listened closely as Gilthron and the others told what had happened in the years they had been gone.

No injuries were found, just old ones that had healed, and Gilthron soon found himself standing in the king's office. He had only just been allowed to wash and change clothing, and was now giving a verbal report to the king. Thranduil had been relieved when he heard the worriers had returned.

"I am afraid Legolas is not here" Thranduil then told when Gilthron was finish, "he was called to the northern border yesterday".

Gilthron nodded, "we will wait right here for him when he returns".

o0o

Alarm bells were ringing in the infirmary and horns were blown in the forest, the teams were coming home, and they carried injured. Gilthron stood on the stairs along with Galdor, Mirthral, Rogon, Logon, Falael and Kaleth. All held their breaths when the gates opened, and horses soon filled in. Gilthron immediately spotted Legolas, and his heart almost jumped an extra beat. The prince was injured, his leg heavily splinted and bound, and he looked pale and sweaty.

Gilthron immediately got eyecontact with Legolas, and the look he got from the prince was nothing less than he had expected. Legolas looked like he was about to jump right of his horse and kill him, just for a moment. Gilthron walked slowly down the stairs towards Legolas' horse and took the rains. With a small nudge from Legolas, the horse bent down its forelegs, and with the support from both Girion and Rozarko he slowly got off his horse. Gilthron came face to face with the prince, who looked at him with mixed feeling, and looked like he had a so much to say, and no time to say it. Belenor and Jalen was already behind him.

"Three years, one month and twelve days" Legolas breathed, "that was how long it took for me to lose hope. We searched to the sea in southern Gondor and back again, for more than three years. Where the hell were you?!" he questioned in a harsh tome.

o0o

 _ **Third age 680, autumn, (present):**_

Legolas sat at the windowsill in his livingroom, the window slightly open, letting the crisp autumn air caress his face. It was only a few days ago he had been relieved from the infirmary, where he had spent the past three weeks. The left side of his face, cheek, neck, arm and chest was one big, reddish scar. He hated it, what it reminded him off. The rest of his team had been relieved from the ward as well, and was all already in training again, they had healed. Legolas had been told, ordered, to take it easy, relax. He was more or less refrained to his quarters.

He did not want company right now, and therefore Girion, who was on duty today, was refrained to stay outside the door. He had barely seen anybody after he had been released, it had mostly been Rozarko and Girion who had been with him. Both Belenor and Jalen came to check on him regularly. His father had barely been allowed to see him, and Lucien had was away on patrol, he might not even know what had happened yet. He was scheduled to come home tomorrow.

Someone knocked gently on the door, Legolas sighed, and without turning his head called for enter. He heard the door open and softly close again. Light feed walked over the floor, and a soft hand landed on his arm.

"Legolas?".

He slowly turned his head and came face to face with Ruviana, she smiled gently at him, and seated herself on the windowsill opposite him. He smiled warmly at him, and then extended her hand towards him, offering him a small, tiny sack.

"What's this?" Legolas asked as he took it and looked inside, it was filled with roasted, salted nuts. A small smile crept on to his lips.

"Just something I know you like" she smiled.

"And you wouldn't have been enough?" Legolas teased gently, giving her a small smile as he took out a nut.

She chuckled and took a nut for herself, "I am sure I would" she smiled, "but as you know, I like those salted nuts as well".

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"It isn't that bad" she suddenly said while looking out of the window.

Legolas shot her a questioning glare, "what isn't?".

"Your scar" she told, "so why do you hide in here?".

"I am not hiding" Legolas stated firmly, but not unkind, "I have strict orders to stay in here and take it easy".

"Like you are one to take orders" she chuckled.

Legolas gave her a wry smile, but said nothing as he just turned back to look out of the window.

"You really don't think it is that bad?" Legolas suddenly asked her, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

"I really don't" she said sincere, extending her hand to cup his cheek and turned his head to look him in the eyes, "I know it looks bad now, but I see through that" she said gently, "I see you".

Legolas gave her a small smile, he did not really know what to say to her, he breathed deeply one time, and met her eyes. Then she suddenly leaned forward until she was only a few inches away from his face, he turned his head to look at her, and could feel her warm breath on his skin. She moved her hand up to cup his scarred shin, and when he moved to flinch away from her, she slowly shook her head. He breathed deeply and relaxed.

She cupped his cheek, and looked into his eyes for a few moments before she moved closer, until her lips touched his. She slowly deepened the kiss, and Legolas was quick to reciprocate, and moved his arms around her.

"I would love to stay" she whispered against his lips, "but I am needed elsewhere".

Legolas sighed, "what I would give, for just a few more peaceful moments with you" he whispered.

She moved back just a little to look him in the eyes, then realization dawned on her, "the meeting" she breathed, "I forgot, you are going to a council meeting in a few hours".

"They are taking the two orc leaders for a trial" Legolas told.

"And they need you for that?" she asked wondering.

"Yes" Legolas told, "and the rest of my team. They have waited until we were all ready… until I was ready".

He breathed and looked out of the window again, when a soft knock was heard on the door. Legolas called for enter without turning his head.

"They have moved the meeting" came Rozarko's voice, "It is starting in an hour".

Legolas did not turn his head, but breathed deeply before he got up from his seat at the windowsill.

"I will leave you to get ready then" Ruviana said with a small smile, she gently stroked his arm, "see you later then?".

"My door is open" he told her gently.

Rozarko looked away until he saw Ruviana walk pass him, she gave him a gentle smile before the closed the door. Legolas walked into his bedroom and further into his bathroom, to wash up. When done, he walked back into the bedroom where Rozarko already had placed clean clothes on the bed. A deep blue tunic with silver embroideries and gray leggings. Rozarko was nowhere to be seen at the moment, and Legolas quickly got dressed and started to comb his hair. It had been burned on the left side, and cut in different highs, and was therefor difficult to braid, and Legolas decides to let it be loose.

"You look incredible" came Rozarko's soft voice from the door.

Legolas turned and saw Rozarko stand in the door with the wooden box containing his circlet. Rozarko placed it on the bed and opened it, with gentle hands he placed it on Legolas' forehead.

"And that just tops it off" Rozarko smiled.

"Shut up" Legolas sneered, but gave Rozarko a wry smiled as he walked past him.

o0o

The council room was filled with councilors, worriers, guards, and both Lucien and Gilmarkar was there as well, already seated in their seats to the left of the king. Lucien looked worried when Legolas walked in, Gilmarkar did not even spare him one look.

His team was standing by the door, and all of them stepped forth and fell to their knees when Legolas walked past them, he gave them a small nod. The rest of the hall rose, and many of the councilors bowed or dipped their heads.

Legolas took his seat next to the king's empty one, and waited only a few moments before the king arrived, and all rose and bowed as he entered and walked to his seat. Thranduil opened the meeting, and soon after five guards walked in with a heavily chained orc.

"You wanted information out of the captured elves" Thranduil started, "why?".

The orc just spat, and Thranduil repeated the question.

"I see we managed to burn the princeling quite nicely" the orc spat.

"Answer the question, filth" Ruvien snapped as he slammed his fist in the table.

Both Thranduil and Legolas shot him a warning glare, but Ruvien just shrugged and settled back in his chair. Anglond then moved forth after receiving a small nod from the king, he moved around the orc and placed the tip of his sword at its throat.

"Same question, orc" Anglond ordered, pressing his sword just a little, drawing small drops of dark, red blood.

"We will take the north" the orc growled.

"Why?" Thranduil asked.

"We will push you back" the orc continued, "we will take the north to ourselves".

"That was why you wanted the patrols schedule" Legolas concluded quietly, getting the rooms attention.

"The north is ours" the orc spat, trying to move forth, but Anglond's sword stopped him.

"Not the forest" Thranduil told, his eyes burning down at the orc, making it step back a little.

"The misty mountains" Legolas suddenly said, is eyes firmly at the orc, "you need a direct route from the misty mountains to the to the gray mountains, through the forest" he realized, figuring it out.

"How?" the orc growled.

"The western patrols have reported growing orc activity" Legolas told, more to he council than the orc, "it makes sense. You are gathering at the gray mountain, for what though, a base?".

The orc snapped its mouth close, indicating that Legolas had guessed correct. Anglond turned to give him a quick look before he turned his attention to the orc.

"Where do you plan to set the base?" Anglond asked firmly, but the orc kept silent, just sneering at him. Anglond repeated the question a few times, but the orc just spat him in the face instead. This made Legolas furious, and he rose so quickly that his chair almost got knock over, his anger gave power to his light that flared to life, and almost made it look like he was burning with white, shining flames.

All councilors looked down from the light, the orc shrieked and fell to the floor, the worriers and his team though, all looked to him. Rozarko moved forward just a little, but saw that Thranduil already had his hand on Legolas' arm, whispering to him.

"Easy now, ion nin" he whispered, "sit down" he added gently, eyes still on the orc.

Legolas exhaled and led his light fade as he sat down heavily on the chair Rozarko placed behind him, discreetly he pulled out a small handkerchief and pressed it down right behind Legolas' left ear. The prince tensed slightly at the touch, but kept his face straight as Rozarko bent down between the two royals.

"You have torn your stitches" he said in a low voice so only Legolas and Thranduil would hear.

"Threw the orc back in the dungeon" Thranduil ordered regally, "we will take a ten minutes brake before the next orc will be brought up".

Thranduil then looked to the door, and with a small nod signaled Belenor, who had been standing by the wall. The healer swiftly moved around the councilors who were going to the adjoining room where refreshments was served. Belenor softly placed a hand on Legolas' right shoulder.

"Follow me, my prince" he said gently and guided the prince into a chamber just behind the royals' seats. He placed Legolas in the chair before the windows. Both Thranduil and Lucien followed them inside, Girion stood watch just inside the door, while Belstram stood just outside. Rozarko was still holding pressure on the bleeding wound behind Legolas' ear.

Belenor took a quick look at it, and with skilled hands he removed the torn stitches and quickly stitched it again. He then told Legolas to remove both tunic and shirt, and found to other places where the stitches had been torn. On his shoulder and ribcage. Thranduil breathed deeply, he had seen the extent of Legolas' burns, but it still pained him when it was revealed like this, and to see that it clearly pained his son as well when Belenor had to redo the stitches, did not make things better. He walked forth and bent down in front of his eldest son.

"Why did you unleash your light now?" he asked softly.

"It was not my intention" Legolas replied softly, winching slightly as Belenor pulled at his sore skin, "I just… well… I got furious when the orc spat Anglond in the face. I did not realize I had released it until you said so".

Thranduil nodded, "you are powerful, but please try and contain it while in the council hall".

"I apologize" Legolas breathed and bit down his lip as Belenor poked a particular sore spot.

"Sorry" the healer breathed and continued his word.

Thranduil patted Legolas on his knees before he got up and left the chamber, signaling for Lucien to follow. Belenor finished his work in silence, and left Rozarko to assist Legolas with getting dressed again.

"I assume you feel pain after such an act" Belenor said as he went through his bag, taking out a small bag of herbs, "or rather, I know you are in pain, I know you, so don't even try to argue with me".

"Do I look like I want to argue with you?" Legolas asked as he adjusted his tunic.

Belenor looked him over, his eyes softened. Rozarko had already poured a cup of hot water and gave it to Belenor, who crushed some herbs into it.

"Drink up" he ordered, not unkindly as he handed the cup to Legolas.

o0o

The other orc had not given them much more information, but had confirmed that they indeed were planning to either build or somehow make a base I the gray mountains, and therefore needed a direct route through the forest. They were planning to cut down the trees to make it easier and faster to travel through.

Legolas had been silent through most of the second part of the meeting. He had listened, but felt more and more often as he missed out a few words or sentences. He was not as concentrated, and felt more and more tired. His eyelids even seemed to be heavy, and wanted to drop close all the time. He tried to shake it off and straightened up, shooting Belenor a fuming glare as the healer just grinned at him.

Finally Thranduil ended the trial, and the orc were thrown back in the dungeon. Legolas quickly retreaded to his quarters, barely making it inside to his bed before he collapsed on it, exhausted. Rozarko smiled softly as he removed the circlet and asked Girion to bring it to the vault.

He did not know for how long he slept, but someone was playing with his hair, and tracing a delicate, soft finger along his ear. He breathed in deeply and opened his eyes, lovely, brown eyes looked down at him. As he made a move to get up, she gently pushed him back into the matters, a mischievous smile on her gentle face.

"I was told that you should take it easy" she whispered, "so I am doing all the work tonight" she added as she saddled him.

"All?" Legolas asked as he extended a hand towards her waist, she gently swatted it off.

"Yes" she told, "all, so you just keep laying there and enjoy".

"Oh, I'm sure I will" Legolas grinned and watched as she pulled his tunic off, and then boots.

She then bent down to kiss him, and quickly deepened the kiss. Legolas tangled his fingers into her soft, cobber brown hair. She moaned softly as his one hand travelled down her side and around her waist. She broke the kiss, all too soon after Legolas opinion, but smiled even more mischievous down at him. She gently removed his shirt, and ben down to trail soft, featherlight kissed down his chest. He tensed at first, but soon relaxed as gave him a loving gaze.

She moved further down, and then rose at the end of the bed, she seductively removed her dress, her loose hair flowing over her shoulders.

"You truly are a sight for sore eyes" Legolas told her softly.

She smiled down at him as she took hold of his leggings and pulled them off, before she crawled on to the bed again, once more saddling him.

o0o

 _ **Third age 681, winter:**_

Legolas sat at the table in the headquarter, sorting through reports there was placed all over the table in the meeting room. A map was placed before him as well, and he drew on the activity of the orcs. He had placed extra patrols along the border to the north and west, and more and more often he had to sent reinforcements out. He had more teams on standby now, and trained them more intently to keep up with the growing orc activity.

Anglond move around the table, sorting the papers out of Legolas' reach, Rozarko was by the prince's side, sorting and reading papers as well. Gilthron sat on the other side, reading as well. Girion had just placed a report in the pile and made a mark and a number on the map, indicating where and how many orcs had been seen.

It was getting late, and the rest of the team had settled in the living room with food and wine.

"Why don't you stop for the night?" Mirthral asked, "we have food and plenty of wine for a long night, come and keep us company".

Legolas signed off the report he had been reading and looked to the "still not read" pile, there was not many left, and it could wait for tomorrow. He smiled gently as he nodded and rose, chuckling as the breathed relieved and hurried to the livingroom. They settled around the table Legolas settled on the floor before the fire, Rozarko and Anglond at his side.

They shared the food and wine, and soon the mood was light and cheer. Jassin and Fenian soon retreaded to a bedroom, barely able to keep their hands off each other. Legolas smiled softly as they left, he had suspected there was something going on between them. The night went on, and more and more went to sleep. Halafarin was sitting on the couch talking to Rogon, Logon, the three of them had become quite good friends.

"Are you and Ruviana still not exclusive?" Rozarko asked quietly.

Legolas gave him a small smile, "we have not talked about that" he said.

"But you are getting more serious?" he asked.

"I guess" Legolas said.

"Do you want to be exclusive?" Rozarko asked softly as he tucked a loose strand of Legolas' soft hair behind his ear.

Legolas just have him a wry smile, and shook his head slightly, making the elf before him smile hugely.

"Then you don't mind if I take you to the bedroom?" he whispered, tracing his fingers along the delicate, pointed ear, grinning when Legolas inhaled sharply.

"I am all yours" Legolas whispered, allowing Rozarko to pull him up.


	14. Chapter 14: Celebration Interrupted

The new 1. Team: Legolas, (Rozarko and Girion), Anglond (second in command), Mirthral, Rogon, Logon, Tristan, Falael, Cyan, Kaleth, Galdor, Gilthron (third in command), Sharian, Lorsan, Jassin, Imizael, Halafarin, Fenian.

 **14\. chapter: Celebration Interrupted**

 _ **Third age 687, Fall.**_

Girion walked through the corridors towards the royal wing, he had a tray of breakfast in his hands. He was to relieve Rozarko from the night's duty. The day before had been long, and hard, they had arrived home from patrol in the morning, four days late, and all exhausted from a long night's hard ride through the forest. The patrol had been long and enduring, with massive orc attacks on the northern border, Legolas had called for reinforcement two times, and both times they had come too late, and the first team had had to retreat. Legolas had been furious, and had stayed four more days at the border with the third team that should replace them.

When they had returned, Legolas had almost immediately been called to the council, standing before them and reporting of why he had retreated two times, and drawn the border back a little. The council had been, if possible, even more furious than Legolas. Legolas had stood and been overrun with accusations, doing his best to explain just how hard pressed they were at the western, and especially the northern border. The council had ordered him to return to the border in five days.

Legolas had gone to the training ground thereafter and destroyed a training stump. He had slashed it with his knifes until it was in a thousand pieces around the ground. People had stayed in safe distance from the fuming prince, who still fought with deadly precision.

He had gone to bathe and change thereafter, just to be called to his father's private champers, where he again, was to explain what had happened at the border. Thranduil had listened more carefully, but was still not pleased with that the border had been pushed back, and agreed that they needed to act quick.

Girion greeted the guard standing outside Legolas' doors, Brathill was his name, with almost black, silky straight hair. Girion knocked on the door and heard Rozarko call for enter, he entered the livingroom and saw Rozarko exit from the bedroom. Girion arched an eyebrow at the slight disheveled look of Rozarko, the minder adjusted his shirt, and tried to straight his hair. Girion placed the tray on the table before the fire, and turned to look at Rozarko with crossed arms.

"What have you done with our prince?" he asked, trying to sound scolding, but not quite succeeding.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Rozarko asked as he pulled on his green tunic.

Girion shook his head, "I thought he and Ruviana was getting more serious".

Rozarko gave Girion a wry smile, and then sighed, "I do not know exactly what is going on" he said in a low voice, "but all I know is that they got into another argument before we left for patrol, and they met shortly last evening, and that did not end well either".

"She is not coping well with his duties" Girion assumed.

"No, she is not" Rozarko agreed, "she feels left behind, and I understand that, as does Legolas, but he is loyal and devoted to the realm, his people, and duties".

"If she does not understand that, then she is not the right one for our prince" Girion stated while crossing his arms.

"I suppose not" Rozarko shrugged, "but that is a matter between Legolas and Ruviana, not us. But when they are together, and all is well, they are… more than happy… they fit so well".

"And still so poorly" Girion added.

"I agree, sadly" Rozarko said and seated himself in the chair, looking a bit tired and rubbed his temples, "the argument last night, it was heavy, even outside the door I was able to hear most of it. And then suddenly, they were silent, I got worried and knocked on the door, I was dismissed".

"What?" Girion exclaimed, "why?".

"I waited a short while, and then peaked inside" he told, "you might actually want to clean the table before we eat from it" he added with a knowing smile.

Girion's head whipped around to the table, and with a chuckle he walked towards the bedroom, but stopped before the door.

"Is it safe?" he asked before going in.

"He is decent and asleep" Rozarko told, "and alone, Ruviana left after he was done with her".

"You make it sound so dirty" Girion stated as he turned around.

"It was" he heard Rozarko laugh as he opened the bedroom door.

The curtains were closed and left the room in a dim lightning, a window was open, and let the crisp morning air flow into the room, along with a few sunrays as the curtains swayed in the wind. Legolas lay with his back to the windows under a thin, deep blue sheet. His silvery blond hair spread out behind him over the pillow, the rays of sun making it shine like stars.

Girion did his best to tiptoe through the room, knowing Legolas was a very light sleeper, and was surprised he had not woken up yet, but then again, he guessed he was exhausted.

A light stir from Legolas made the blond guard freeze, but the prince calmed down again and Girion walked into the bathroom, got a cloth and returned to clean the table.

"What have you done to him?" Girion asked when he settled down with a cup of tea in the chair, "he is completely out".

"We might have drained a bottle of wine" Rozarko told, "or mostly Legolas, I was still on duty, and we both stayed up most of the night".

"Mhmm" Girion huffed as he took an apple from the bowel of fruit on the table.

"maybe we should just start" Rozarko said and placed the plates, "I think it is best to led him sleep".

"You look like you could use some as well" Girion stated.

"I will eat, bathe, and then sleep" Rozarko told as he took a piece of bread and cheese.

"About tomorrow" Girion said as he chewed on the apple.

"Ah. Our dear prince turns six hundred" Rozarko announced with a proud smile.

"I know there are plans for a big celebration in the evening" Girion told, "but what about during the day?".

"I have the night's duty again" Rozarko told, "and I know he will have breakfast with his family in their private dining hall".

"What else?" Girion told.

"I am not sure" Rozarko told, "I do not know if Ruviana will show up and spend the night, I do not think they have anything planned for tomorrow, other than escort each other to the celebration".

"Don't you think we should do something then?" Girion asked, "I mean, it is a big day".

"We could jump onto his bed and thrown confetti?" Rozarko joked.

"That was not what I meant" Girion told, "what about lunch outside the headquarter with the rest of the team?".

"I think he would like that" Rozarko smiled, and then shushed him as he heard movements from the bedroom "he's waking up" he whispered, "I will go and talk to the others this afternoon after I have slept" he added in a low voice.

"It is not a good sign when the two off you are whispering" Legolas said from the bedroom, they could hear the curtains being withdrawn.

"And an even more so when you both shut up like that" Legolas added as they heard him open his closets.

"Slept well?" Girion asked as if that was the most ordinary question in the world.

Legolas just huffed as he walked into the bathroom, and returned some minutes later, looking stunningly casual, dressed in a silver gray tunic and dark gray leggings.

"Was that a no?" Girion teased.

"No to what?" Legolas asked as he sat down and accepted a cup of tea from Rozarko.

"I asked if you slept well" Girion repeated.

"I did, thank you" Legolas said naturally and sipped the tea, acting like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"And how do you feel this fine morning?" Girion asked lightly.

"Truthfully?" Legolas asked and gave Girion a pointed look, "my head feel like a dwarf is hammering his way out, and all the food make me feel like running for the bathroom" he growled and sat back.

Both guards burst into laughter.

"Like that is supposed to help" Legolas growled as he rose and left the room, just making the two guards laugh even harder.

Rozarko rose after a few moments of composing himself.

"Well" he said and placed his empty cup on the table, "I'm off. Good luck".

"You are an evil, evil moron, you know that" Girion huffed as he started cleaning up the table, "leaving me with a prince in such a bad mood".

"I know" Rozarko laughed, "that's the fun part" he added as he closed the door behind him.

Girion sighed and settled back in the chair, watching silently as a servant took the try and left the room again. After a while, Girion gathered courage and walked into the bedroom, which was empty, and then into the bathroom.

Legolas was on the floor, resting his forehead on a bucked. Girion walked over and settled down beside him, collecting his silky soft hair in a tail and stroked his back. After a while Legolas lifted his hand and took a towel from the shelf next to him, he lifted his head and wiped his mouth, breathing heavily. Girion guided him to fall back against his chest.

"Feeling better?" he asked softly.

"No" Legolas said with a low voice and went for the bucket again.

That day Legolas stayed in his quarters, and Girion kept low profile most of the time. He did not care of being in the shooting-line of the prince's wrath, and Legolas was in an exceptional bad mood all day. Girion was relieved when Rozarko came two hours early to release him.

"Has he been in that bad mood?" Rozarko asked surprised in the corridor.

"That is an understatement" Girion breathed, "we spent most of the morning in the bathroom, and every time I tried to get him to eat something, he snapped. I hope you have better luck, and please" he added with pleading eyes, "get him in a better mood tomorrow, I don't care how" he said with a knowing gaze, "just do it".

Rozarko nodded and walked into the lion's nest. Legolas sat curled up in the couch, legs pulled up in front of him, and a soft blanket over his legs.

"You're early" he said quietly.

"I am" Rozarko told and moved to sit beside him on the couch, pulling his legs up as well, "I figured I was needed".

Legolas tilted his head just a little.

"To relieve Girion" he told.

Legolas chuckled, "was I that bad?".

"He was running for the hills when I replaced him" Rozarko teased.

Legolas smiled softly, "I'm sorry" he breathed while running a hand through his loose hair, "it has just been one of those days".

"I assumed" Rozarko told gently, "he even ordered me to get you into a better mood by tomorrow, no matter how".

"Really?" Legolas grinned, "and how did you plan to do that?" he asked intrigued.

"Oh, I can think of many things" Rozarko said thoughtfully, "but first, you need something to eat".

Legolas groaned as Rozarko rose and called a servant in the corridor to bring some dinner.

o0o

"Is he in a better mood?" Girion whispered as he entered the livingroom early next morning.

"He is" Rozarko grinned and looked down at the small bag in Girion's hand, "what is that?".

"Confetti" the blond guard grinned, "all of the others thought it was a brilliant idea when I told them what you had suggested, and before I even looked around, they had made this", he opened the small bag, which was filled with cut papers in all colors.

Rozarko grinned, "then let us surprise him".

They sneaked into the bedroom, and with a look at each other, they jump onto the bed and threw out the confetti. Legolas bolted awake, looking stunned around him as confetti in various colors flowed all over, and two idiots was jumping up and down in his bed.

"Congratulations!" they both exclaimed happily.

"Why, thank you" Legolas replied while dusting the confetti off him, "that was… a very _pleasant_ way to wake up".

"That was what we went for" Girion told as he and Rozarko sat down.

"So… feel old yet?" Rozarko teased, "only four hundred more years to one thousand".

"And you should be the talking of old" Legolas teased back, "you are closer to one thousand than I am".

"He's even older" Girion teased, "how old is it, one thousand… two hundred… and…".

"Stop" Rozarko cut him off, "this day is not about me" he turned his attention to Legolas, "think off it, six hundred years ago, just past midday, I was given a twelve hour old baby boy in my arms, with the message that he was my charge, the one I was to serve for the rest of my, or his, life. You were so tiny".

"Getting sentimental?" Legolas arched an elegant eyebrow.

"I am allowed on such a special day" Rozarko scolded, "where was I? Yes, tiny… with the clearest blue eyes I have ever seen, and a light shining inside you, I had never seen anything like that before. I knew from that moment, that you were very special, and would grow to be very powerful… You grew up to be so much more".

"Stop it before you start crying" Legolas teased, and then looked at the mess of his bed, "and who is supposed to clean all this up?".

"The servants" both guards replied.

"Really?" Legolas gave a firm glare as he rose from the bed.

"Yes" Girion told, "they will gossip about this for months".

"We want to see how far it can get" Rozarko told, "and of cause, we will stop it if it goes too far" he added when Legolas shot him a warning glare.

Legolas shook his head with a chuckled and went to get cleaning up and dressed before breakfast.

Both his father and younger brothers was in the dining hall when he entered, Thranduil chuckled when he saw Legolas and move forth to remove a cut piece of red and yellow paper from his loose hair.

"What is this?" he asked softly, holding the papers up for Legolas to see.

"Confetti" Legolas told.

"Do I want to know?" Thranduil asked with arched eyebrows.

"Rozarko and Girion woke me up by jumping on my bed and throw confetti all over" Legolas told with a small smile.

Thranduil laughed shortly, "I bet they did".

Breakfast was a pleasant affair, though Gilmarkar had been quiet most of the time. They had mostly talked of the celebration that was to be held that evening in the royal garden.

"And what about the border?" Gilmarkar suddenly sneered, "is that just forgotten?".

"You were at the meeting yourself" Legolas told calmly, "I will go back in three days with reinforcement".

Thranduil gave Gilmarkar a look that told him to hold his tongue, and the youngest prince did for the rest of the breakfast.

o0o

Girion and Rozarko was dragging Legolas blindfolded through the forest. They had captured him in his quarters, blindfolded him and dragged him with them. He had protested all the way, and still were.

"Just shut up and follow" Rozarko told.

"It would be easier to follow _if_ I were able to _see_ " Legolas growled.

"Soon" Girion told, "just a few more steps".

The blindfold was ripped off…

"Surprise!" they all cheered as Legolas looked absolutely stunned at the scene before him.

On the forest floor his team had gathered on blankets, with all kind of food and drinks placed on them. Legolas smiled softly as he was pulled down on the blankets.

"That was indeed a surprise" he said as he accepted a glass of chilled white wine.

"And may we all offer over happiest congratulations of this special day" Anglond said as he lifted his glass, "I have enjoyed these many years with you, and are looking forward for the next…".

"Five thousand, at least!" Gilthron said.

"Six thousand" Galdor corrected, "he is a worrier prince, he is not retiring until that".

Legolas shook his head with a small chuckled, "well, thank you" he said and raised his glass for them.

o0o

That evening he got ready in his quarters, he had bathed and was now dressed in a silver gray tunic, dark dray leggings, his hair braided in the style of his grandfather's house, and his white circlet on his forehead. It knocked on the door, and Legolas called for enter. His father entered, looking even more stunning in gold and orange-red garments. He looked pleased when he saw his son.

"I have something for you" he said and place a package on the bed.

"What is it?" Legolas asked as he traced is fingers over the brown paper.

"Open it" his father told.

Legolas sat down at the edge and unfolded the package, relieving a thick book, bound in deep brown and red leather. He read the title, and felt a shiver run down his spine.

"This was mother's favorite book" he breathed and looked up at his father.

"It was" he told and sat down beside him, "she wanted you to have it when you turned six hundred. She knew you wanted to read it yourself one day, when you were old enough to understand what it was about… Well… you have been ready for a long time, but I wanted to honor her wish. It is yours now".

Legolas looked up at his father, and enfolded him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"Your welcome" his father told, "we better hurry, we are already too late".

"I thought a king was never late" Legolas chuckled as he rose.

"Right… then _you_ are too late" he corrected with a smirk and together they left the room.

The trees of the garden as filled with lanterns, lightning up the garden in a soft, yellow glow. The foliage had just started to turn into the autumn colors. Orange, brown, red and yellow blended in with the green nuances of the trees. Fires had been made between the trees, and a buffet had been set to the left, while an orchestra played to the right. All eyes turned when the two royals entered the garden, with their personal guards right behind them. The music stopped, and all raised their glassed to congratulate the prince. He thanked them before he walked down the steps, and inclined his head to the people who bowed to them.

Lucien came up to them, giving Legolas a glass of wine.

"I am honored to have you as a brother" he told, "and are most happy to share this day with you".

Legolas smiled, "thank you" he said, "I am honored to have you as a brother as well. I couldn't have asked for a better one".

Lucien smiled before he walked away, joining some friend at a fire. Thranduil was soon called away by some councilors and old friends, and left Legolas to mingle by himself. Anglond and Gilthron soon came raising their glassed to him as well. They fell into casual conversation when Legolas suddenly spotted on the dancefloor. She was dancing with Haldir. Legolas had not even known that his cousin from Lorien would attend. They smiled warmly at each other, her light green dress flowed around her as he whirred her around the dancefloor. She caught Legolas' eyes for a brief moment, and suddenly seemed to enjoy the dance even more, and squeezed even closer to Haldir.

Legolas breathed deeply and looked away, joining the conversation again. He would act like it didn't bother him. It shouldn't, they were still not exclusive. Or, they had been for a year, and then it once more had not worked out, and she had once again gone to Lorien for half a year. When she had returned, it had been the casual meeting when they wanted. They had gone together to a couple of celebrations and other social events, and otherwise occasionally just shared company, and bed.

Suddenly captain Valronen ran into the garden, looking urgent after his commander. Legolas caught his attention quickly, and Valronen hurried to where he was standing, getting the attention from those nearby as well. He bowed quickly, and a bit clumsy, to him.

"My prince" he panted, "there have been reported a huge orc army marching towards us from the north. At least five hundred, maybe even more. They will reach the border in less than a day".

Legolas looked stunned, "assemble all captains" he ordered and then turned to Girion, "go inform the king". He waved Rozarko with him, "we need to assemble the army".

The music had stopped by now, and people were whispering concerned when Legolas suddenly, and hurriedly left the party again.

It had only taken a few hours to assemble all captains along with the army, Legolas had quickly changed into his battle gear. Thranduil had stopped him shortly in the corridors, telling him to be careful, and that he had full trust that he would handle the situation, he would handle it back home.

In the courtyard Anglond was holding the rains of his dark horse, and Legolas quickly mounted and took the rains from Anglond, who in one quick move mounted his dark brown horse. With a few orders given, Legolas turned his horse and left the courtyard, followed closely by his team, and then the army.

o0o

it was like controlled chaos all around him, archers were firing arrows from the trees, spears were holding the frontline, making a deadly wall as orcs charged forth against them. Behind the spears were even more archers, firing arrows over the worriers on front. Legolas ordered the artillery around to the flanks, attacking the orcs from both sides.

"Commander!" Legolas heard someone call, and Legolas turned sharply towards the elf calling him.

"There have been reported a large pack of orcs and wargs approaching from the west" the captain told, "at least twenty wargs and even more orcs".

"How far away?" Legolas asked urgent.

"Less than an hour".

Legolas looked around him and called five other captains to him, "take your teams and make a stand to the west, priorities the wargs, kill them first. Make sure they do not reach the main battle".

"Understood" they nodded and turned on their horses.

The battle raged on, Legolas ordered his worriers skillfully around.

"Wargs!" he suddenly heard people yell from the west.

He turned and saw at least six wargs run through the forest directly towards him. Anglond was quickly and ordered the first team to make stand before Legolas, shielding him from the massive wave of deadly creatures coming right at him. Anglond was ready to make a stand against the first warg, but it was shot with an arrow directly between the eyes. He did not need to turn and see who had fired it, the yellow colors of the feathers were enough for him to know it had been Legolas.

The rest of the wargs attacked the team, one got hold of Rogon's dun colored horse and threw it against a tree, Rogon fell off before the horse before it hit the tree. Another warg charged for Anglond, jumping up in the air, mouth open. Gilthron jumped off his horse, knives drawn and stabbed them into its throat. It knocked right into Anglond's horse, throwing them both to the ground.

"Gilthron!" Anglond yelled and tried to stand, but his right leg was trapped under his dark bay horse.

"I'm here" he faintly heard Gilthron call, his voice was hoarse and slightly muffled.

Legolas had jumped off his horse and was already at the fallen warg, killing the orc on his way. Gilthron was pinned under the warg, he tried to push it away, but it was too heavy.

"Legolas!" Anglond yelled frantic, and Legolas whipped around, pulling out his knifes as he did so. In one swift motion he sliced the throat of an orc who had just been about to stab its sword into him.

Logon came and helped Legolas push the warg off Gilthron. Logon helped the other elf up as Legolas shoot another warg approaching. Tristan jumped off his horse and took an orc rider with him in the fall, Mirthral took care of the warg with the help from Kaleth.

"Legolas!" Alain called as he came rushing towards him on his horse, "another army have been spotted approaching fast from the east, at least a four hundred, they are trying to surround us. They will reach us in less than three hours".

Legolas whistled his horse to him and jumped on it, he called two messengers to him.

"Go back to the stronghold" he ordered, "we need reinforcement, fast. Tell them to go into complete lockdown at once".

The two messengers rushed off as fast as their horse could run. Legolas looked around the battlefield, there was not many he could spare to make a stand at the east. Then Tipora came rushing towards him.

"No more bad news" Legolas breathed before the captain could open his mouth.

Tipora's face fell.

"What?" Legolas pressed.

"Another wave is coming from the north, two hundred, one hour out" he said urgent.

Legolas breathed deeply, they had only just managed to get the upper hand in this battle. Legolas looked around him and waved Girion over.

"Give the signal to fallback" Legolas ordered painfully.

Girion took his horn and blew the signal for fallback, while Legolas ordered the archers in the trees to cover them.

o0o

Thranduil rushed through the corridors, two messengers had just come back from the battle with ill news. They were at the meeting room of the captains. As he entered, all inside quickly rose and bowed.

"What news from the battled?" Thranduil asked urgent.

"Another army is approaching from the east" one of the messengers told, "at least four hundred. They were four hours away when we left, and will reach the battleground in less than one hour now".

"Commander Legolas have requested reinforcement" the other messenger told, "and ordered complete lockdown of the stronghold".

The door burst open as another messenger rushed inside, he looked alarmed.

"Another wave has been spotted coming from the north" he told urgent, "at least two hundred, one hour out when I left. Legolas have ordered the army to fall back and make a stand further south. He has sent three team back to evacuate all settlement north of the stronghold. Another team is bringing back the worst wounded, they will reach the stronghold in less than an hour".

"Sent out what we can spare of worriers to the battle" Thranduil ordered, "place extra guards at the entrance to the infirmary and call all healers in. Lockdown the stronghold".


	15. Chapter 15: Aftermath

**15\. chapter: Aftermath**

 **Warning: chapter contains sexual scene.**

Orc were crashing through the river towards the elves on the other side, they were roaring as they ran through the water. A wave of arrows was sent towards the orcs, sending a wave of them into the water.

"Spears down" Legolas yelled as the orcs descended from the river and ran up the slope.

Orcs slashed into the spears and were pushed back down the slope, hitting a wave that was crawling up. Another wave was of arrows were sent towards the orcs, sending even more to the ground. Orcs were attacking from both flanks. Legolas was barking out orders as the battled raged on.

They heard a horn from the south, and Legolas breathed relieved. Reinforcement was on the way, but orcs came charging from all sides now, they were surrounded, and orcs just kept coming. Legolas closed his eyes for a brief moment, gathering his energy before releasing it. White light burst forth, knocking over most of the orcs, and gave the reinforcement a change to reach the elves.

Legolas breathed deeply and steadied himself, it had taken a lot from him to unleash his light again. He had done it when they had fallen back, giving the army a chance to flee and make stand behind the river.

As the reinforcement arrived, he ordered them around to take down the flanks that was about to surround them.

o0o

Belenor and the other healers ran back and forth through the beds in the infirmary, they were filling up fast, and they had started to use the dining hall as well. Belenor ran to a bed where Jalen had been working hard on badly wounded worrier, but he stopped when he saw Jalen pull the sheet over the elf. Jalen breathed deeply and turned to Belenor, shaking his head with a grave expression. He then walked to the next bed.

o0o

Rain had begun to fall from the dark sky. Orcs were everywhere, surrounding him. With his back against Rozarko and Girion, Legolas fought of orcs as they kept attacking. They were now just fighting to survive, they were no more structure in the battle, it was completely chaos.

A pained groan was heard from behind him, and Legolas turned just in time to see Girion fall to the ground. He had no time to check if he was alive or not as three orcs attacked at the same time, he just barely managed to block two of them, twist and kill the third before he turned, took the second down from behind as the first attacked again. He ducked the strike as he sliced his knife across the orc's stomach.

"Girion" Legolas tried to call, but got no answer, he looked shortly to his second guard, he was not moving, blood spreading underneath him.

Someone bumped into his back and knocked him to the ground, he rolled in the mud and rose to see a dead orc, pierced with one of Galdor's arrows. Rozarko was fighting off three orcs, and Legolas ran to his aid, but was blocked by two huge orcs.

"Where is your leader!" Legolas heard from behind, and turned to see a huge orc nearing him on a warg. It was heavily built, at least a half time higher than Legolas, and it looked like to be part troll. Its eyes was burning with rage. It roared again: "who is your leader?".

Legolas turned around and walked towards it.

"Get your flighty asses out of my forest!" Legolas ordered in a dangerous voice, getting loyal shouts from his worriers.

The orc growled as it dismounted the warg, the battle around them had paused. The orc looked the elf in front of it over.

"The forest is ours now" it yelled angrily.

"You'll have to kill me first" Legolas said regal, knives ready.

The orc roared as it attacked. Legolas quickly jumped out off reach and took a strike at the orc. It turned and blocked it. The orc was fast, faster than any Legolas had fought against before, and he was hard pressed between attacks and defend. He danced around the orc, trying his best to get past its defense, but the orc was clever, and did not allow the elf to brake through.

Suddenly the orc change tactic, and instead of striking and attack the elf, it seemed to try and grab it. Legolas jumped out of reach every time, and was no longer allowed to take any strikes at it. Legolas stepped back, almost slipping in the mud. The orc charged forth, grabbing him around his throat with one hand and slamming him against the ground. All air left his lungs at the impact. Both his knifes were knocked out of his hands when he hit the ground, and the orc tightened its hold, pressing him even harder down in the mud. Its other hand, holding the sword, it raised, ready to stab it into his chest.

The world started to blacken, and Legolas fought like crazy to get out of its strong hold, but to no use. He then instead pulled out one of his small, hidden knifes, and stabbed the orc in its hand. The orc roared angrily and removed its hand. Legolas breathed in much needed air, and unsteadily got up to his knees, just as the orc lunged at him, slapping him with its hand and sending him several feet through the air. He rolled over the ground and got up on his knees, pulling out bow and two arrows, shooting them before the orc got too close again. They imbedded deep in its throat, sending the orc hard to the ground, its head just inches from Legolas.

Legolas was breathing heavily, it was deadly silent around him.

"Now, get your filthy asses out of my forest" he growled without looking up, and heard as the orcs started to run away from the battlefield. The elves cheered as the orcs fled.

Someone was moving to stand beside him, a hand was offered and without looking up, he took it and allowed it to pull him up. He came face to face with Rozarko, and breathed relieved to see his friend unharmed, but then he remembered.

"Girion?" he breathed.

"Is alive" Rozarko told, "and already on his way to the stronghold.

Legolas nodded and looked around him, there wasn't any orcs left. He would have preferred that the rest of the orc army had been killed, but the elves were in no condition to chase them. Legolas walked over to the nearest tree instead, placed his palm and forehead against the trunk.

 _What can I do for you, prince of the forest?_ It asked inside his mind.

 _Get rid of the rest of the orc_ Legolas asked it gently, knowing he asked a lot. The tree hesitated a moment, but then they heard the orc shriek in the distance. Legolas felt the trees energy pulsate through him, and gave what he could to the forest of his own. White light shone through the trees. Then all became silent, and Legolas fell to the ground against the tree.

Rozarko was quickly by his side, supporting him.

"Gather the wounded" Legolas ordered in a low, tired voice to Matheon and Pantheon who had come towards him, "the worst are going back as fast as possible, we will treat the minder wounded here. Gather and identify the dead. Burn the orcs".

o0o

Thranduil froze when he heard the message from the trees outside the infirmary. They were cheering of victory. He felt a proud surge run through him, Legolas had done it. He looked down at the worrier in the bed in front off him, he had heard the message too, and tears was streaming down his cheeks.

"Its over" the worrier whispered.

"It is" Thranduil said as he took his hand, "and you did well. Now rest and gather your strength".

o0o

Legolas walked exhausted through the entrance to the stronghold, elves had gathered in the courtyards and corridors to welcome home the worriers. He stopped when Belenor suddenly stood before him, and discretely guided him into the infirmary and into the royal section. He gently pushed Legolas to sit down on an examine table.

"I'm fine, Belenor" Legolas tried to assure.

"Mhmm" Belenor just hummed as he pulled down Legolas' collar just enough to see the reddish and blueish mark, "and what do you call this?".

"A bruise" Legolas replied, "there are many out there who needs more care than I do" Legolas argued.

"They are well taken care off" Belenor assured, "I am not the royal healer for nothing!".

Legolas groaned, "then as least tell me, how many casualties there are?".

Belenor's face fell.

"That many?" Legolas breathed worried.

"Thirty-five" Belenor replied gravely, "and at least twenty close to. The number will rise".

Legolas breathed deeply and ran a hand over his muddy face.

"I need a bath" he concluded.

"That you do" Belenor agreed with a small chuckle.

"Do you have a list?" Legolas asked.

Belenor nodded and walked to his office just around the corner and returned with a piece of paper. Legolas looked it over, he recognized all the names on it, they were all good worriers. The captain of the thirty team had passed as well. He gave the list back to Belenor, who just handed him another, much longer.

"All the wounded in the infirmary and dining hall" he explained.

The list was long, and suddenly all color seemed to drain from Legolas' face.

"Lucien?" he asked.

"He was with the reinforcement" Belenor told softly, "he will be fine, an arrow pierced through his thigh".

Legolas nodded, "and Girion?" he asked with a slightly hoarse voice.

Belenor's face fell, "still unconscious. He was pulled into emergency surgery when he arrived, a sword had pierced his side, luckily not hitting anything vital, but he had lost a lost of blood, and the dirt from the mud has given him a nasty infection. I hope he will pull through".

Legolas nodded tiredly.

"Return to your quarters, Legolas" Belenor told, "there is nothing you can do here at the moment, and you really need a bath and some rest".

Legolas gave him a small smile as he got up from the table and exited the infirmary. He was halfway to the royal wing when a messenger stopped him.

"Commander Legolas" he said, "you are summoned to the council hall immediately".

Legolas sighed irritated, the last thing he wanted now was to stand before the war council and be shot with questions. With heavy feet he made his way to the hall, he did not even register that Rozarko still was right behind him.

The guards opened the door for him, and he walked into the middle of the hall. All councilors looked shocked at the state of him, he was muddy and bloodied all over, his hair more brown that silvery blond, and his neck heavily bruised.

For more than an hour the councilors attacked him with questions of the battle, of how he had handled it, and why he had retreaded. He grew more and more frustrated as exhaustion grew, and he snapped more and more at the councilors. Thranduil suddenly rose slowly and ended the meeting, seeing that Legolas would fall over at any moment. He looked to Rozarko with eyes that told the guard to take care of his son. With a small nod Rozarko moved in and guided Legolas out of the hall.

Just outside the royal wing Legolas spotted Ruviana walking in the opposite direction with Haldir by her side, she looked stunned at Legolas.

"Are you alright?" she exclaimed.

"I'm fine" Legolas assured her as he walked past her, not bothering to stop now.

o0o

The bath had been quick, but felt wonderful. His whole body was arching sore, and he suspected he might have a few bent ribs from the impact. Rozarko had left after reassuring Legolas was alright, and gone to bathe and change himself, he looked not much better than the prince.

He grabbed two apples from the bowel after changing to a deep green tunic with gold embroideries, the clothing of the commander, and then he had left his quarters again.

On his way through the corridors he met up with Rozarko, who quickly fell into steps. Legolas tossed one of the apples to him, and Rozarko smiled gratefully as he caught it.

The infirmary was filled with both wounded elves and healers. The most critic elves had been taken care off, and the healers did not run through the beds anymore, but walked calmly now. Legolas started at the first bed, where a young worrier lay.

"Commander" the elf greeted hoarse, coughing a few times.

Legolas took his outstretched hand, "thank you for service and loyalty today" Legolas told gently, "you fought bravely".

"Thank you, your highness" the elf smiled a little shy.

"I hope you get better soon" Legolas told as he rose from the edge of the bed, and walked over to the next.

The continued from bed to bed, offering each worrier his gratefulness for their service and loyalty. Belenor had watched on from the door, and when Legolas was finish, he silently, and without being asked, guided the prince into the intensive section of the infirmary. In every room was one bed, and a healer in a chair next to it. Most of the wounded worriers were still unconscious, but Legolas told them his thanks anyway, hoping they maybe, subconsciously, could hear him. He would visit them again when they were awake.

In the last room lay Girion, he was still unconscious, and looked very pale. Beads of sweat had gathered on his forehead, and Jalen, who sat next to him, wiped his forehead and neck with a cool cloth. Legolas sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed, taking his guards hand. For a while he just sat there, softly stroking his warm cheek and hair. He then bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you for all you did today" he whispered while gently resting his forehead against Girion's, "I am grateful for your loyalty and service, not only towards me, but only the forest".

Outside the room waited Belenor, and he walked with Legolas through the corridors towards the dining hall.

"I did not see Lucien" Legolas stated quietly.

"He is in his own quarters" Belenor told, "as those with, minor, injuries are and who do not need close monitoring. A healer will look to him and the others regularly".

Legolas nodded and walked into the dining hall thereafter, where makeshift beds and mattresses had been placed in five long rows. It had taken almost three hours to gone through all the wounded, and almost an hour in the chapel, where he paid his respect to all the deceased.

Thereafter, he used at least three more hours to visit all the families of the deceased, thanking them for their son's, husband's, brother's, father's service and loyalty.

When done he was beyond exhausted, he walked back to his own quarters and planning to get right into bed. But as he passed Lucien's quarters, he quietly peeked inside, just to see that his brother was asleep, and silently closed the door again. He walked into his own bedroom, removed his tunic and booths. As he climbed into bed and snuggled down under the covers, he almost regretted he had sent Rozarko back to his own quarters to sleep, he actually did not want to be alone, but too exhausted to get back up, he quickly fell asleep anyway.

o0o

 **Five days later:**

The funeral of the deceased had been yesterday, three more had died, and still ten was on the brink of dying or surviving. Girion was still in the infirmary, fighting off the last of his infection.

Legolas sat at his desk, reading over reports. He had rearranged the patrols, and made sure all parts of the forest was well covered and protected. Suddenly in knocked on the door, and Legolas had barely called for enter before a fuming Ruviana stormed inside.

"What do you want from me?" she exclaimed with an angry, frustrated edge to her voice.

Rozarko, who had been sitting on the chair before the desk, discretely got up and more or less fled the room. Legolas would have laughed at the expression on his face and his departure, if it was not for the fuming lady in front of him.

"Excuse me?" Legolas asked calmly, too calmly for her liking at the moment.

"Is it just sex? Or do you actually want to court me?" he asked frustrated.

"You are the one walking away all the time" Legolas told her.

"You did too" she pointed her finger at him.

"In the first couple of years, yes, I walked out too" Legolas told her, "you know I would love for us to work".

"But why can't we?" she breathed.

"Maybe we do not fit that well together" Legolas said softly.

"We don't?" she asked stunned.

"Well" Legolas told her and got up from his chair, "in some parts we fit perfectly" he said softly.

"But I do not want the responsibility and attention you bring me" she whispered.

"And every time my duties take away too much time" Legolas finished.

Her face fell, and she blushed a little. Legolas smiled gently and cupped her cheek, lifting her face to look at him.

"I would give you all of my time, if I could" Legolas told her, "you deserve to be with one who can give you more".

"But I do not want anyone else" she whispered.

Legolas smiled gently, feeling as his heartbeat increased as she slowly moved closer to him, almost touching him. She moved up and planted a soft kiss on his lips, he tenderly reciprocated it.

"But you will leave again" Legolas whispered.

She smiled and kissed him again.

"Then I will come back again" she told him and deepened the kiss, sneaking her arms around his waist.

Legolas tangled his hand in her soft hair, while the other sneaked around her waist as well, pressing her against his body. With skilled movements, he pushed her back until her back was against the wall between the windows. She almost shivered against him, sending sparks through his body as he heard her softly moan. When she moved her hand and started to pull up the hem of her dress, Legolas took the lead and pulled up the rest of her dress, while she opened his leggings. He pulled them down, took hold of her thighs and lifted her.

o0o

"So, just sex then" she asked as she straightened out her dress.

"Would you be satisfied with that?" Legolas asked a bit skeptical.

She breathed deeply, "I guess not. But we do not work as a couple, that much I realize".

She turned to face him, "but the thought of you with another elleth do not please me either" she confessed.

"It was so much more simple when we were elflings" Legolas grinned as he leaned his back against his desk.

"It was" she chuckled and moved closer, trying to straighten her hair.

"Here" Legolas told her and helped her straighten her hair.

"Thank you" she smiled grateful, then looked him deeply in the eyes, "do we have to decided anything now?" she asked.

"If we do not, then we will get nowhere" Legolas told her, and watched as she moved closer.

"I can think of other… things… that are much more fun" she said seductively.

Legolas grinned down at her, "like?".

"We have not done it on your desk yet" she told with a grin.

She did not have to ask again before Legolas took hold of her hips, and in one swift movement lifted her up on his desk.

o0o

"So" she said while playing with his hair, "we enjoy each others company whenever we can, mostly sexual, and can have other partners if we want to" she concluded.

He looked gently at her, she looked beautiful with her hair framing her face and falling over her bare shoulders. She lay on her elbow, the blue covers of his bed drawn over the.

"I think so" he breathed.

"I would still hate for you to be with another elleth" she stated firmly.

"I know, but who say I am going to?" he asked her.

"But what if I am going to be with another ellorn?" she asked.

"Then I will have to respect that" he told her, "and enjoy you for as long as I can, before you get exclusive" he grinned.

"I guess I will do the same then" she smiled and bent down to kiss him.

o0o

"Is it safe?" Rozarko asked from behind the door to the livingroom.

"It is" Legolas told him.

"Are you decent?" he asked.

"Do you care if I am not" Legolas teased, and heard the door being opened.

"You're right, I do not" Rozarko grinned as he entered the bedroom where Legolas had just gotten dressed, "you were decent" he concluded regretfully.

Legolas laughed, combing through his damp hair.

"I brought breakfast" Rozarko then told.

Legolas smiled grateful and followed his minder into the livingroom.

"So, what happened last night?" Rozarko asked as he poured himself a cup of tea, "I do not think I have seen Ruviana that fuming. And I have led ear to a lot" he added with a knowing smirk.

"Well" Legolas breathed as he filled his plate, "we will never be married, that's for sure" Legolas told, "but we will enjoy each other whenever we can".

"So… still not exclusive?" Rozarko asked.

"I can enjoy you as well" Legolas told him with a grin.

"I'll think I pass for now" Rozarko grinned, "not before I am sure there have been cleaned in here" he laughed.

"What are you implying?" Legolas asked mock innocent.

"How many times, and where did you do it?" Rozarko asked, then suddenly looking stunned, "please, not on the table again!" he exclaimed.

"No, the table is clean, relax" Legolas chuckled.

Rozarko looked relieved.

"But the wall, desk, bed and bath" he listed.

"Then I'll need to clean the desk before I help you with any more reports" he stated, and then looked stunned again, "please, not the reports".

"No" Legolas assured him, "I pushed them aside".

Rozarko chuckled and continued his breakfast, "you just can't keep your hands off each other, can't you?" he grinned.

Legolas just grinned as he took a bite of bread.

o0o

 **Two weeks later:**

Anglond was barking orders to the team as they sparred on the training-grounds, Girion was sparring with Tristan, and Anglond had a close look at him, making sure he would soon be ready for active duty again. Legolas was delayed for the training that day, he was in a meeting with some of the captains about the patrols of the forest. Once again, there had been reported orc activity, this time to the east, only a few small pacts, ten or twenty in each, and the elven patrols quickly killed them.

Girion twisted and blocked Tristan, just to make a quick turn and get a strike to his neck, winning the match. Anglond smiled approving, the guard would be cleared soon. Halafarin and Jassin took over from Tristan, the two elves gave the guard no rest as they attacked, Girion skillfully blocked, twisted, attacked, turned, jumped, blocked. He moved fast around the two worriers, until he had them both on the ground.

"I understand why you were chosen at a royal guard" Jassin smiled approving, dusting off his leggings as he rose.

"Legolas is lucky to have such skilled, and dare I say, deadly protection" Halafarin grinned.

"Then you should try and fight Rozarko" Anglond told them with a grin, he would not hesitate kill you all in one strike if you threaten his charge's life".

"I have no doubt" Halafarin breathed.

"Girion" Jalen suddenly called from the edge of the training field, Girion turned and walked over to the healer, who just guided him with him into the headquarter.

Ten minutes after, Girion came back beaming, "I'm cleared for active duty again".

"Rozarko will be happy" Anglond grinned, making Girion frown, "he is having a hard time covering Legolas by himself".

Girion laughed, "I bet" he said as he made his way back to the stronghold, the meeting should be over by now, and he knew Legolas would do paperwork afterwards.

o0o

Girion walked through the corridor of the royal wing, surprised to see Rozarko standing outside the door to Legolas' livingroom.

"Valronen is inside" he told when he saw Girion's surprised look.

"I have been cleared" he told and chuckled when he saw Rozarko's relief expression, "was he that bad?".

"No, not really" Rozarko confessed, "it has just been… interesting… and challenging".

"How so?" Girion asked wondering.

"He has been… quite active" Rozarko told, "both work-related… and private" he added lowly.

Girion laughed, "really?" he grinned, "I can imagine, with Ruviana?".

"Among other" Rozarko grinned.

"They are still not exclusive?".

"And will properly never be" Rozarko told quietly, making sure they were not heard from inside, then he changed subject, "go inside and tell him you are cleared, he will be pleased to know it".

Girion nodded and knocked on the door, waiting to hear permission to enter before opening the door. He found both elves inside sitting before the fire, they seemed both casual and relaxed, and Girion was glad to see that Legolas gave himself a break. The prince had known Valronen for decades, they had trained together, and been close friends for many years, but duty and being captain to two different teams, had taken most of their time, and they had barely kept in touch for years, only occasionally when they could find time.

Legolas looked up and smiled gently when Girion entered, the guard bowed shortly, showing he was there officially, making Legolas frown slightly, de rarely bowed to him in private.

"I have been cleared for active duty" he told, "and are most eager to return to my post".

Legolas inclined his head, "as I'm sure Rozarko is. Go and make the schedule with him" he told, trusting the two of them to make the schedule as they saw fit.

Girion smiled with another short bow and left the room.

"You are not making their schedules?" Valronen asked surprised.

"Mostly not" Legolas told, "I trust they can figure it out on their own, but I do interfere if there are occasions where I prefer one of them".

Valronen nodded, "mostly Rozarko" he stated with a knowing smile.

"Is it that surprising?" Legolas asked, "he have been there for me my whole life, I trust him completely".

"That's not surprising at all" Valronen smiled and sipped at the glass of wine standing on the table before him.

They talked for comfortably for hours that evening, and when Valronen left, Rozarko entered the livingroom.

"Do you need some time off?" Legolas asked as he followed Rozarko with his eyes moved around to sit in the chair.

"Some off from you?" he asked surprised, "never".

Legolas chuckled, "you have been on duty more or less for the past two weeks".

"There have been pleasant diversions as well" he grinned, "it has not all been _hard_ word".

Legolas laughed, "I am glad you look at it that way. Then you do not mind spending the night?" he added with a small smile.

"I never mind spending the night" Rozarko grinned.


	16. Chapter 16: Trapped

**16\. chapter: Trapped**

 _ **Third age 743, winter:**_

Legolas was just returning from the training grounds, tired after a long and hard day of training. It was almost dinner time, and he had promised his father that he would have dinner with him, just the two of them. He hurried through the royal wing, but slowed down when he saw Ruvien leave his father's private chambers. He knew that Ruvien was a close friend to his father, but he had spent a lot of time with him the past few weeks. Ruvien greeted Legolas with a small bow before he left the royal wing, and Legolas hurried to his own quarters to bathe and change.

In the private diningroom the table was set for two, candles had been lit and a fire was burning in the fireplace. Legolas entered the room, his father was not there yet. A servant walked over to him with a glass of redwine while he waited for his father, he walked to the windows and looked out as the snow had started to fall.

Then the door opened and Thranduil walked in, smiling at the sight of his oldest son, taking his own glass of wine on his way to him.

"I assume your training went well?" Thranduil asked gently.

"As it always does" Legolas replied.

"Always?" Thranduil smiled knowingly.

"Mostly" Legolas smiled, "no accidents, and all did very well".

A servant opened the door, and with a small nod from Thranduil closed it again. Thranduil motioned for Legolas to sit, and shortly after the dinner was served. They fell into comfortable conversation as they ate.

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about" Thranduil suddenly said and turned serious.

Legolas straightened up a bit, he did not like the tone in his father's voice.

"You are still young" he started, "but soon in the right age to get married".

Legolas tensed his jaw to keep silent, and anticipated where his father was going.

"I do not expect for you to get married soon" Thranduil continued seriously, "but within a conceivable future".

"And what is a conceivable future?" Legolas dared to ask, his voice low.

"Within thirty years" Thranduil told, "I have talked with Ruvien, as you properly have discovered, and we have agreed that you and Ruviana would be a fine match".

"For what?" Legolas asked, though he knew the answer.

"For marriage" Thranduil told, "all arrangements are settled, and there just need to be picked a date".

"Do Ruviana and I have anything to say about this?" he asked low, an angry edge to his voice.

"As I told you, it is settled" Thranduil told, "the date will be decided tomorrow, as the official proclamation of your engagement. The union between the two off you will also bring more peace into the council, it is a fine match indeed".

Legolas breathed deeply and counted to ten inside his head.

"We have tried for decades to make it work" Legolas told him, "and we just can't".

"All relationships have bumps over the years" Thranduil told, "and still, you keep working on, as we have seen the two of you do".

Legolas was burning inside, "and if I refuse?" he dared to ask.

"Some things you just have to do, Legolas" Thranduil told, "your mother actually wanted for the two of you to be married one day. She watched you closely as you grew up together, she had no doubt that you would be married, and already made many arrangements for your wedding".

"She did?" Legolas asked stunned, "why?".

"She loved Ruviana as a daughter" Thranduil told softly, "and she saw the devotion the two of you had for each other".

Legolas breathed deeply, "you decided this when I was just a child?".

"Yes, we did" Thranduil told, "and now it is settled".

Legolas rose from his seat, "excuse me" he said as polite as possible, "but I have no more appetite", with that he left the room, not hearing his father's call.

Outside the diningroom he took a few deep breaths before he turned and walked determined out of the royal wing, down the stairs and out of the door into the snowy garden. He breathed in the cool, fresh air.

"Legolas?" he heard Rozarko asked softly behind him and felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, "what happened in the dining hall?".

"I'm getting married" Legolas told and looked up to the sky.

"What?" Rozarko exclaimed, "care to explain?".

"All I know is that father and Ruvien have made all arrangements" Legolas told, "my mother even made some when I was just a child".

"You are getting married to…?" Rozarko trailed off, stunned

"It is being declared tomorrow, as the date are" Legolas breathed.

Rozarko cupped Legolas cheek and turned his face towards him, "is there a way out?" he asked.

"I do not know" Legolas told, "I have nothing to say, as my father said, it is all settled".

Rozarko breathed deeply, "do you need to escape for the night?" he asked with a wry smile.

Legolas smiled softly, "what had you in mind?".

"The others are at the headquarters" he told, "and there will be food, and we can bring the wine".

o0o

Anglond and the others looked surprised and pleased when Legolas and Rozarko entered the headquarter, and even more when they placed the bottles of wine of the table.

"What's the occasion?" Anglond grinned.

"We are celebrating" Rozarko teased.

"It is NOT a cause for celebration" Legolas growled, earning frowned looks from the others.

"Well then" Rozarko grinned, "we will drink until we cannot take any more".

"But why?" Gilthron asked.

"Legolas is getting married" Rozarko told, getting shocked outburst from all in the room, "it has all been arranged, the date will be set tomorrow as the official proclamation. He is just to meet up dressed at the wedding".

"It is an arrange marriage?" Anglond asked stunned, "to whom?".

"Ruviana" Legolas told tensed.

Anglond could not help to laugh, and soon they all laughed around the table.

"Well" Anglond told as he poured the wine, "then I suppose a congratulation is in order".

"Shut up" Legolas snapped.

"All right" Anglond teased, "then accept my heartfelt condolences" he grinned.

"Do you want to be able to walk tomorrow?" Legolas threatened, earning laughs from the others.

"That depends" Anglond grinned with a dirty look, "what you plan to do to me?".

Legolas rolled his eyes as the others roared with laughter.

o0o

"But aren't he too young to get married?" Falael asked when Legolas had retied with Rozarko.

"Not for an arranged marriage" Anglond told, "many arranged marriages are made… well… they are settled early, and therefore they get married earlier than… sorry to say… but when you marry for love, you are often older. Legolas is at the right age for marriage, he has been for quite a while".

o0o

Legolas did not really want to wake up, he knew what this day would bring, and he did not want to face that. He felt arms around him, and turned to rest his head on Rozarko's chest, his head was pounding, but he did not care at the moment, he just wanted to stay where he was for the rest of the day.

He dared to look out the window, there was only an hour before he needed to bee in the council hall. He breathed deeply and made a move to rise. Rozarko's arms immediately tightened around him. Legolas chuckled and meet the forest green eyes.

"Where are you going?" Rozarko asked softly.

"I need to be at the council hall in an hour" Legolas told regretfully.

"One moment" Rozarko told him, fisting Legolas' hair behind his head as he rose up on his elbow, capturing the prince's lips in a heated and passionate kiss. Rozarko broke the kiss all too soon, and rested his forehead against Legolas'.

"Guess this was our last time together like this" he breathed.

Legolas breathed deeply, cupping Rozarko's cheek and meeting him in another heated kiss.

"I'm sorry" Legolas breathed against his lips.

"No" Rozarko breathed and pulled back slightly, "I knew this day would come sooner or later".

Legolas breathed deeply, "I need to…" he trailed off.

"I know" Rozarko whispered and stole one last passionate kiss.

o0o

The council hall was filled, even both his brothers were there. Ruvien watched him like a hawk when he entered, but Legolas kept on an expressionless mask, not giving the councilor any hint to how he felt. As he and his father took their seat, Thranduil spoke.

"I have called you all here today" Thranduil told, "because I have an important announcement. The plan for marriage between prince Legolas and Ruviana has been settled between the two families, and the wedding will be held a year after Legolas have turned 700".

The councilors happily congratulated the prince, but both Lucien and Gilmarkar looked surprised at their father, then older brother. Legolas calmly thanked the councilors, but still had his unreadable mask on.

As he left the council hall, he was greeted with almost all councilors, who wanted to give him their personal congratulations. He politely, but with a cold edge, thanked them all. Ruvien was as well cornered by his colleagues, a huge, proud smile on his face.

"How dare you!?" a female voice suddenly yelled though the hall, all councilors freezing.

A fuming Ruviana walked purposely towards her father, her face almost red with rage.

"How dare you arrange my marriage like that?" she hissed in front of him.

Ruvien grabbed her arm, and pulled her out of the room.

"I would actually like to hear that answer" Legolas challenged with a calm voice, earning stunned looks from all in the room, and a furious one from his father, which he tried his best to ignore.

"We are done here" Thranduil quickly interfered, and with a sharp look told Legolas to hold his tongue.

Ruvien continued pulling his fuming daughter out of the hall, while Thranduil, with one look, told Legolas to leave. Legolas gave him just as sharp a look, but nevertheless turned and left.

o0o

"Why did you not tell me?" Lucien asked as he pulled Legolas into his quarters.

Legolas' face fell, and he breathed deeply as he allowed Lucien to pull him over to the seating area. Lucien seated himself down on the soft pillows and cushions on the floor before the fire.

"I was just told yesterday evening" Legolas told with a sad face, dropping some of his mask.

"That's why father wanted to have dinner with you alone" Lucien concluded, "you look sad" he added and moved closer to place a comforting hand on his brother's.

"I do not want to marry her" Legolas told.

Lucien looked surprised, "but… you have been courting for what… seventy years?".

"Yes and no" Legolas replied, "it has been… a rather turbulent relationship".

"Please enlighten me" Lucien asked with a wry smile.

"We do not fit together as a couple" Legolas told, "we found out early, but either way, we could not stay away for each other when we were both at the palace".

"So" Lucien stated, "you were together on and off".

"Yes" Legolas told, "and even that have hardly worked out. We care for each other, deeply even, but are we together for too long, we constantly get on each other's nerves. We fight and argue all the time".

"But?" Lucien asked, sensing there was more.

"We always end up together" Legolas told with a small smile.

"In bed" Lucien stated.

"In bed, in the bath, desk, chair, floor, couch, table…" Legolas grinned.

"Al right" Lucien laughed while holding up his hands, "I get it. So, a marriage would not work at all".

"It will be a disaster" Legolas told with a shake of his head, "I'm afraid one of us will end up strangling the other".

"Then you just both needs bodyguards" Lucien laughed, "or at you could give Girion to her, then you have one each".

"I would never give one of them to her" Legolas stated firmly, but with a small smile.

A firm knock on the door sounded, making both prince's jump in surprise.

"Enter" Lucien called.

Thranduil opened the door, looking pointily at Legolas.

"Legolas, a word, now" he ordered, making no room for argument.

Lucien shot hos brother a remorseful smile, as Legolas rose and followed his father out to the hall way. Thranduil took a firm grip on Legolas' arm and pulled him down the corridor. He opened the door to Legolas' livingroom and almost hauled the prince inside, closing the door firmly behind him.

"I will not tolerate such behavior" Thranduil told firmly, "especially not out in public".

"I only ask to know the answer to the lady's question" Legolas told mock innocent.

"You acted like you disapprove of your marriage" Thranduil almost growled.

"And I do" Legolas told calmly, earning a stunned, and fuming look from his father.

"You will not act as such" Thranduil ordered.

"I am not a puppet for you to pull around!" Legolas growled.

"You are a prince the forest" Thranduil said with a dangerous edge to his voice, "and my heir. Some things are expected of you, whether you like it or not".

"But marriage?" Legolas breathed angry, "am I to be trapped in a horrible marriage for eternity?".

"Your marriage will not be horrible" Thranduil reasoned, "so stop believing it will. You two grew up together, you know each other, and I know for a fact that you have been courting her for decades".

"And we learned for a fact, from the decades of courting, that we would never be right for each other. We agreed decades ago that we would never be married".

"Excuse me?" Thranduil asked stunned, horrified.

"We work together for short periods" Legolas told.

"Do you care for her?" Thranduil cut in.

Legolas was taken aback, looking surprised at his father, "yes, I do".

"Then remember that when it gets hard" Thranduil almost ordered.

"I will not marry her" Legolas stated firmly.

"Yes, you will" Thranduil told firmly.

"And if we end up cutting the heads of one another?" Legolas asked challenging.

"You won't" Thranduil sighed, rubbing his temples, "you'll just have to make it work, you are off on duty or patrol most of the time anyway" Thranduil said tiredly and turned to leave, "you will make it work, for the wedding is happening" he added firmly as he left the room.

Legolas growled frustrated and was about to throw a vase at the door, but someone gently, yet firmly, grabbed his arm.

"Easy there" he heard Rozarko say behind him.

Legolas whipped around, letting Rozarko take the vase.

"This is from the second age" Rozarko grinned as he placed the vase on the bookshelf, "it is very valuable".

Legolas grunted in the most unprincely way, making his minder chuckle. Suddenly the door burst open again, making Rozarko turn and drew out his sword, stepping in front of Legolas. He quickly lowered the sword again and sheltered it.

"I'm sorry, my lady" he apologized with a short bow.

Legolas moved around Rozarko, taking in the look of a stunned Ruviana.

"What are you doing here?" Legolas asked coldly.

"My father told me there is no way out of this marriage" she breathed.

"My father told the same" Legolas said.

"Then I suppose we better make the best of it" she said going to his desk, taking out paper and pen.

"What are you doing?" Legolas asked surprised.

"Making our own contract" she told, "now that our parents make one, we should too. So… we will tolerate each other and talk nicely".

Legolas chuckled, "really, that sound more like rules".

"Call it rules, contract, agreement, I don't care" she said as she wrote on the paper, taking his chair behind the desk, "we will not argue in public, but act as it is expected of a married couple" she looked up at him, "can we have separate bedrooms?" she asked.

"We can" Legolas said, "and I think that would be best".

She wrote down on the paper, "separate bedrooms, but we will share bed when ever we feel like it" she looked up for confirmation, "otherwise, you live your life, and I mine".

She looked up again for confirmation, Legolas nodded as he felt Rozarko discretely slip out of the room.

"We will be faithful to each other" she said, but held the pen just over the paper, she then looked up, "will we?" she asked.

Legolas moved around and sat in the chair before the desk, "let us move back to that later" he told gently, "but, we will be honest to each other, no lies".

She smiled and wrote down on the paper. She then placed her elbow on the desk, resting her chin in her hand, "what else?" she breathed.

"Do we have to get everything down tonight?" Legolas asked.

She shrugged, "I suppose not" she breathed and looked down on the paper, "is this really happening?".

"I think it is" he sighed, "I do not know how to brake free of this".

"Me neither" she said, "and I even swore to never speak to my parents again".

Legolas laughed, "please don't do that, you will regret it sooner or later".

"At least for a couple of hundred years then" she stated.

Legolas smiled gently at her, and was surprised when she suddenly stood and moved towards his bedroom. She loosened her dress and led it fall around her feet as she walked.

"What are you doing?" Legolas asked her with a small grin.

Her head peaked out of the door, "if I am to live here, I can as well get used to it, can't I?".

"But why are you naked in my bedroom?" Legolas asked, still in his chair.

"I am taking a bath" he heard her call from the other room, "you are welcome to join me".

"Really?" he asked a bit skeptical, "last I saw you, you were throwing a book at me and storming out of here".

"Then led me apologize and get in here" she called.

o0o

"When we are married, I would not like it if you had sex with others" Ruviana told quietly as she played with a stand of her cobber brown hair.

Legolas popped himself up on his elbow, looking down at her, the deep blue covers of his bed covering her slender, naked body.

"Then I will be faithful to you" Legolas promised, "if you will to me".

She slowly nodded, "from now on?".

"From now on" he repeated.

o0o

 _ **Age 758, fifteen years later, spring:**_

"I thought you would be pulling the heats of each other" Anglond said as he took a strike towards Legolas with his sword. The prince easily blocked it.

"We came to an understanding" Legolas told as he twisted and attacked Anglond.

Anglond jumped to the side, "really?" he asked curious.

"We thought it would be best" Legolas told as he took another strike to Anglond, who blocked and turned.

"So, you do not hate the sight of her?" Anglond asked as he twisted to take a strike.

"No" Legolas told as he blocked, "but I really never did" he added as he stroked.

"Then what was all the arguing and fighting about?" Anglond asked with a wry smile as he blocked and moved around Legolas.

"Pastime" Legolas teased as he turned just in time to block a strike, Anglond moved around him again.

"A peculiar pastime, if I may be so bold" Anglond said as he took a strike at Legolas again.

"Well" Legolas said lightly as he jumped out of reach.

"You do not fit together" Anglond told as he moved past Legolas defense.

"We know" Legolas said.

Anglond grabbed him to the collar and threw him to the ground, all air left Legolas at the impact, and both knives was knocked out of his hands. With a quick twist, he tackled Anglond with his legs, sending his second in command to the ground as well.

Legolas turned to reach for his knife, but Anglond pulled at his legs, dragging him out of reach.

"Oh, no you don't" he growled teasingly.

Legolas twisted and got a firm kick to Anglond's shoulder, knocking the other elf back. Then moving for his knife once again.

"I said no!" Anglond growled again and this time threw himself on top of Legolas, using his body to pin the prince to the ground.

Legolas moved his hand down, and found the perfect spot. He grabbed Anglond just under his hip, right where the thigh starts. Anglond yelp and jumped off him.

"That's cheating!" he exclaimed, "you know how that tickles".

"There is no cheating in battle" Legolas told as he raced for his knifes.

"If you say so" Anglond laughed, taking hold of both Legolas' feet and pulled him back in between his legs.

Anglond moved for the nearest weapon on the ground, but Legolas took hold of his leg, knocking the elf to the ground yet again. Anglond growled frustrated and turned to take a strike at Legolas instead. Soon, they found each other in a hand to hand combat on the ground, competing to be the one on top. Anglond was a bit higher and stronger than Legolas, and better at hand to hand, and soon had the prince under him.

"Do you yield?" he asked.

"No" Legolas told and tried to brake free of his hold, but Anglond had him pinned underneath him.

"Are you sure?" Anglond teased.

Legolas then got a mischievous glint in his eyes, and before Anglond could react, he pushed his legs up, managed to just get them around Anglond, and pulled him off him. Legolas had Anglond locked between his legs, as he pulled out one of his hidden, small knifes and placed it casually at his neck.

"Guess that I win" Legolas smirked.

Anglond growled and tried to brake free, but Legolas just pressed the knife down a little, stilling the elf immediately.

"You win" he growled.

Legolas smirked as he rose, extending a hand to help the other elf up. They both dusted off their clothes, they both stopped when they saw that the rest of the team all had stopped sparring and looked at them, all grinning.

"Did you have fun?" Tristan chuckled.

"Sure, looked like it" Mirthral said with a grin.

"Look at that" Imrathon, master of archery and trainer of the young, new recruits, said to the young recruits in training, who had stopped to look at the first team train, "Legolas was clearly the weakest in hand to hand combat, but used his quick agility to his advantage" he explained.

"Clearly the weakest? you wound me" Legolas said mocked hurt.

Imrathon just waved him off, "I actually had a small request" he asked, "would you show the young recruits here your skills with the spear? Anwar have already agreed to be the one to spar with you".

Legolas looked to where Imrathon nodded and saw Anwar approaching.

"Sure" Legolas smiled, and the training ground quickly cleared for the rest of the team while Rozarko handed him his spear.

Anwar gave Legolas a elegant bow, his black hair falling over his strong shoulders. He was the captain of the twentieth team, and also master of the spear, Legolas had yet to defeat him.

They broke into an elegant, but quick and deadly dance. They moved fast around each other, trying to brake each one's defense. They jumped, whirled, twisted and ducked.

"You have improved" Anwar said approvingly as he made a strike towards the prince.

Legolas blocked it and twisted around the captain.

"I have practiced much" Legolas said as he tried to brake through Anwar's defense.

All the new, young recruit stood mesmerized at the scene before them, the two else moved at an almost impossible speed, and they were stunned none of them had drawn any blood at all. The spear was thrown around the elves, up, down, around them. It was elegant and beautiful to look at, the two elves danced, glided and moved almost catlike, yet they moved with a deadly accuracy, and none of them hoped they would be put against any of them soon.

Suddenly the fight ended with Legolas braking through Anwar's defense and throwing the older elf to the ground, stunning silence followed as Legolas gently placed the tip of his spear on the captain's chest. Anwar just broke into a huge smile.

"I trained you well, young prince" he grinned as he accepted the hand Legolas was giving him, and led the prince pull him up, "you are ready for the next step".

"And that is?" Legolas asked surprised.

"To fight against a trident and a net" he explained, "you told me you almost lost in a fight against those two weapons, and it almost ended fatal".

"I did" Legolas said.

"What happened?" a recruit asked surprised.

Imrathon shot the young elf a stern look, but Legolas waved him off.

"I was forced into a fight against a man bearing those weapons" Legolas explained calmly, "I had never fought against them before, and almost lost the fight, I was pinned under the net, and the trident pierced into my tight, braking the bone in three places. I only just managed to reach my knife and throw it".

The young one nodded, knowing he should not ask for more information.

Legolas thanked his teacher and watched as he walked back to his own team, as Imrathon guided his recruit towards the archery field. Rozarko placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and with a small smile, they made their way back to the stronghold, the sun was just about to set.


	17. Chapter 17: Shooting Stars

**17\. chapter: Shooting Stars**

 _ **Age 775, summer, Legolas is 687:**_

Legolas walked towards his father's office, he had barely talked to him since he had, more or less, been ordered to marry Ruviana, and the wedding-date was approaching all too fast. The guards outside the office bowed and led Legolas enter.

Belstram stood at the door just inside, and greeted him with a warm smile and small bow. Legolas smiled warmly back at him, he had always liked his father's personal guard. But the smile became cold as he looked at his father, who stood and walked around his desk.

"You have been pushing yourself hard the past years" Thranduil told.

"To get away from home" Legolas said, forcing himself to sound calm.

Thranduil tensed his jaw before continuing, "I suggest that you take some time off, at least a few months".

"Suggest, or order?" Legolas challenged.

"Suggest" his father said softly, "and implore you to. I do not want to see you work yourself to the ground. You have been away at every patrol possible, always on duty or standby, and when home, you have been on the training grounds and headquarter, barely have you set foot inside the palace".

"And what am I to do with two months off?" Legolas asked.

"Visit Imladris" Thranduil suggested, "it have been years, decades since you saw your friends, take some time off to travel and visit them, they would he most happy to see you. And" he added with a sad look, "you get a chance to get away from all of this, just for a while at least".

Legolas breathed deeply, a small smile tucking at the corners of his mouth, "all right" he said after a while, "I will go".

o0o

"What a view" Jassin breathed as he looked down at the valley of Imladris.

"Indeed" Galdor smiled beside him.

They made their way down the hillside, over the bridge and up the road to the main house. They were greeted at the steps by Elrond, his two sons, Erestor and Glorfindel, they all smiled warmly as the woodland elves dismounted. Elrond was the first to walk down the stairs, Legolas only just managed to give his horse to a stable care and turn, before Elrond enfolded the prince in a tight, fatherly hug.

"It has been too long, penneth" he breathed.

Legolas' team was shown to the barracks, where rooms had been prepared for them, while Legolas was led into the house and enfolded in tight hugs from all the others as well. He was then led down to the room he always stayed in whenever he was in Imladris, and it looked just the same. The curtains had been drawn back and the doors to the balcony opened, letting in the fresh, warm air of the valley.

"Need help to unpack?" Elladan asked.

"No, I'll managed" Legolas smiled.

"Then we just stay and talk as you do all the work" Elrohir grinned and jumped unto the bed, "tell us what you have been up to for all those years. I hear you are getting married, that was quite the talk all around here for years".

"I can imagine" Legolas said dryly as he unpacked.

"Tell us about her" Elrohir asked softly.

Legolas grimaced, "I am not sure I am able to say good things at the moment" he said, then turning to meet the twins' eyes, "we did not part on the best terms. She hates that my duties take up almost all of my time".

"Why did you not bring her then?" Elladan asked.

"And risk killing her on the road?" Legolas exclaimed, then smiling, "if we are together for too long, we end up constantly arguing and fighting, but when I am too much away, we do the same".

"And you are forced into such a marriage?" Elladan exclaimed.

Legolas breathed deeply, "yes" he whispered.

Elladan rose and moved to cup Legolas' cheek, Legolas flinched almost invisible. But then closed his eyes and collected himself, feeling the warm, soft hand on his cheek. It was rarely that he flinched when people touched him, but it still happened sometimes. Elladan either hadn't noticed it, or he ignored it.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly, "how are you dealing with it all?".

"Clearly not that good" Legolas confessed, "we tried our best to make an agreement, and we are holding up to most of it, but we just do not fit together, and always keep arguing and fighting".

"You do not think that love will grow between the two of you?" Elladan asked.

Legolas just shook his head. As he turned to finish unpack, he was surprised to see than Elrohir had done it for him, and gave him a grateful smile.

"We will not talk more of her" Elladan promised, "only when you want to yourself, then we are both ready to listen".

"Thank you" Legolas told them both sincere.

o0o

Dinner had been a merry event, as it almost always were in Rivendell. Legolas was seated at the high table, next to Glorfindel. He was deep in conversation with Glorfindel, about the worriers, and his new status as commander, when his eyes found hers. Her blue eyes shone happily as they found his, rosy lips parted in a stunningly beautiful smile, blond hair flowing in curls over her shoulders. Her dress was white, with pale green lacing all over it. Arin discreetly raised her glass in a greeting to him, and he did the same, elegantly, and without even Glorfindel noticing.

After dinner they retreated to the terrace, enjoying the warm summer evening. Elrond made his way towards the young prince, who was standing near one of the small pools, the sunset glaring into the still water.

"It is a joy to see you without any injuries" Elrond smiled as he came to stand beside the prince.

Legolas quirked an eyebrow at him.

"The last few times I have seen you, you were injured quite gravely" Elrond told softly.

"I see" Legolas smiled.

"How have you been?" Elrond asked after a few moments of silence.

Legolas did not look at him as he answered, but looked over the valley instead.

"Mostly good" Legolas told, "but if it is my upcoming marriage you refer to, then I am afraid I will take up too much of your time".

"Another day" Elrond told and placed a comforting hand on the younger elf's shoulder.

Legolas nodded and watched as Elrond moved away again. As Legolas' eyes travelled over the trees, he spotted Rozarko amongst the foliage, keeping a close eye on his charge. Legolas smiled softly to him before he turned to join a conversation with Elladan and Glorfindel.

o0o

The next few weeks was spent with relaxing, walks around the valley, and raid Elrond's library for new, exiting books he had yet to read. Elrond was suddenly reminded of how young the prince still was when he came upon him, in his families private livingroom, lying on his stomach before the fire and reading a book. Elladan and Elrohir was on the couch and chair, both in tangled positions as they too read.

The Imladrian worriers was all curious to the Greenwood worriers and their fighting stiles, many had seen them before, but only a few times, and was eager to see them in action again. Legolas was with his team most of the times when they trained on the grounds. The Imladrian worriers was looking at the woodelves with mixed feelings, most of them was impressed at what they saw, but others fought their fighting style to be just too foreign, and less organized, even a little brutal as they often got close to the opponent, tackled each other and even used hand to hand combat.

o0o

Legolas found himself inside Elrond's office, the lord had called the prince to him to talk. Legolas had a feeling what the lord would talk to him about. Elrond guided the prince to the two seats on the balcony, the sun was shining from a blue, cloudless sky, and fresh, cold drinks was on the table between them, along with bread, cheese, cold meat and fruit.

They had talked comfortable for a few minutes before Elrond got into business.

"So, Ruviana" he said seriously, "tell me about her?".

"What do you want to know?" Legolas asked, forcing himself to be calm.

"Just what comes to your mind".

Legolas breathed deeply, thinking for a few moments before answering.

"We have been on and off dating for about seventy years" Legolas told, "it was best in the beginning, and we got along quite well" Legolas took a small brake to gather his thoughts, "but, she is not dealing with my duties at all, and we often get into fights about it. We can no longer talk quietly or reasonable about it, or anything else for that matter, anymore".

"What made you want her in the first place?" Elrond asked.

Legolas looked surprised at the question, but thought about it for a few moments.

"Her spirit" Legolas told, "her warmth. She has the ability to see the good in everything, people and situations, and she wants to fight for the things she loves and believes in".

"Then what happened?" Elrond asked, "to make you recent her, as you clearly do".

"She changed" Legolas told, "and I changed. My duties are growing, I am getting more and more responsibility, and my devotion is to the forest and my people. She wanted to be supportive and understanding in the beginning, but our time together was getting shorter and further apart. We grew apart, and decided to go apart too".

"That's what you meant with on and off?" Elrond asked.

"Yes" Legolas told as he looked over the valley, "something with her drew me back to her every time we had the chance, and she drew back to me as well. We could be apart for years, just to fall back into each other's arms again, and part shortly after in the most heated fights".

"Why do you think you do not fit together?" Elrond asked, "what is it that make you turn back towards each other all the time?".

Legolas shot Elrond a hot glare, and the lord braced himself for the prince's wrath. But if never came, Legolas took a deep breath, and a small smile played at the corners of his lips.

"I didn't realize I was being interrogated" Legolas smiled softly.

"You aren't" Elrond assured.

"Then what do you call this?" Legolas pressed.

"I am just trying to understand" Elrond told.

"The short story is that we simply do not fit together" Legolas told, "she can not tolerate my duties and all the time they take from me, and she cannot handle the attention it brings on her to me dating me".

Elrond nodded, "I see, and why is it then, that your parents think the marriage will benefit".

"It will benefit the council" Legolas told, "and the forest. She is mostly sylvan, her mother is sylvan, and Ruvien is partly Sindar and sylvan".

"But you already hold high regards by the sylvan" Elrond told, "you are even embracing _all_ of their traditions and way of life".

Legolas regarded Elrond for a while, the way he had said _all_ had not gone unnoticed by the woodland prince, and Legolas considered how much Elrond might know. After a few moments, he decided to simply chose to not comment on it. Elrond then breathed deeply, taking a sip of the water in front of him.

"I do see why your father believes your marriage will benefit the council" he then said quietly.

"Really?" Legolas asked skeptical, giving Elrond his full attention once more.

"You will get a high position in the council, Legolas" Elrond told, "not that you already have, but your wife will be the daughter of the head of war council, one of the highest members. You will get a strong position indeed".

Legolas looked thoughtful for a few moments, "but is it worth it?" he asked quietly, "to live in a unhappy marriage for the political benefits it brings?".

Elrond sighed, "that is up for you to decide".

"No, it isn't" Legolas told, his face grave, "the marriage is settled, it is arranged, I have no say in the matter".

"Maybe not" Elrond stated, "but you decide wheatear you want it to be unhappy or not".

Legolas shot him a questioning look.

"Something drew the two of you towards each other in the beginning" Elrond told gently, "and there have been times where your relationship was good. You will have to dig out those good times, and remember what made them good".

Legolas slowly shook his head.

"It will be difficult" Elrond agreed, "do you love her?".

"No" Legolas asked prompt, without thinking of the answer.

"Did you know your parent's marriage was arrange too?" Elrond then asked.

Legolas looked surprised, "no, I didn't".

"They did not love each other either in the beginning" Elrond told, getting a far away look as he told, "but they cared for each other, and came to love each other deeply over the years. They were perfect partners in politic, they depended on and trusted each other. You can, if you will, come to love Ruviana as well".

"I am not that sure" Legolas told, sighing.

"Don't be so closed off" Elrond scolded, slamming his fist into the table.

Legolas jumped in the chair, getting a small apologetic smile from Elrond.

"I didn't mean to get so angry" he apologized.

"And I didn't came here to be scolded about a marriage I do not, in any way, want" Legolas told as he rose, "I respect you, my lord, and I know what you are trying to do, and a part of me appreciate that, but I am in no mood or state of mind to listen to any reason you tell me. That is why I think it is best we end this conversation before I say something to you, that I will regret".

Legolas inclined his head respectfully before he left Elrond's office, leaving a stunned lord behind him. He decided to seek out his team instead, and they were more than happy to spend time with him, even though his mood was bad, they quickly managed to lighten it. Legolas kept his distance from Elrond in a few days thereafter, and the lord respected the prince's need for space.

o0o

One evening, as the moon shone from a starlit sky, Legolas felt restless. He had been in Imladris for almost two months, and had no intention at going home soon, Elrond had suggested a few times that he should spent the winter in the valley, and the idea was getting more and more appealing to him. He slowly walked through the valley, over the bridge and up the mountainside. He walked for a long time, until he found the small sanctuary, a hidden glade with a view down over the valley and the houses with warm, yellow and orange light out of every window and door.

"I had a feeling you would come this evening" he heard a fair, melodious voice behind him, like flowing water in a small stream.

He turned and came face to face with blue, shining kind eyes, rosy lips, and a wavy, curly blond hair.

"Arin" he greeted with a small incline of his head, "the evening just called for a walk, the sky is particularly magnificent tonight".

"I agree" she smiled and walked with him to the edge, looking up at the sky, "all the starts are out tonight. Look!" she exclaimed and pointed to the left, "a shooting star. Make a wish".

"Really?" Legolas asked a little disbelieving, "does that really work?".

"How do you know, if you do not try?" she teased and smiled beautifully at him.

He chuckled, but the intense gaze she shot him made him nevertheless close his eyes.

"Look one more!" she suddenly exclaimed.

He looked to the sky, but it had already disappeared.

"Then I guess it is your time to make a wish" he told her and kept a close eye on the sky, but still seeing her close her eyes for a moment, a small smile tucking at her lips. She then reopened them.

"There's another one" she exclaimed again and pointed, this time Legolas managed to see a bit of it, and then pointed as another one flew across the sky.

Soon they were lying in the soft grass, looking up at the millions of stars, pointing out shooting stars as they flew over the dark sky.

"I have missed this" she suddenly whispered, getting his attention, "to be here, at this spot, with you".

"You have?" he asked with a small smile.

"I have the best memories of this place with you" she told and turned to look at him, "even though we only spent a few times together here, I treasure those memories deeply".

Legolas smiled gently at her, "as I do" he told her.

"For how long will you stay this time?" she asked.

"Elrond is suggesting I spent the winter here" he told her.

"Oh, please do" she smiled, her eyes lightened up, "then we have plenty of opportunities to escape to this place".

"We have" Legolas said, tucking a loose stand of golden blond hair behind her ear.

She slowly moved closer, capturing him in the depth of her blue eyes. She was so close now that he could smell her, forest flowers. His hand moved up and gently caressed her cheek, her skin was so soft, and he could feel her shiver under his almost featherlight touch, but when he removed his hand, she grabbed it.

He looked at her, her eyes which shone with a warmth he had not seen before. He felt completely captivated in those blue, soft eyes. She smiled softly, her hand still held tightly on to his. she tucked a loose strand of her golden blond hair behind her ear, looking down as she did. Legolas gently lifted her face with two fingers under he chin, and the look she gave him was all the permission he needed before he moved forth and captured her lips. She reciprocated the kiss immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he deepened the kiss, the other hand he tangled in her loose, curly hair.

He felt safe and warm in her embrace, and he was just about to completely lose himself, when an image of another elleth came to his mind. Her cobber brown hair framed her beautiful face, but her brown eyes looked hurtful, and a tear slipped down her cheek. He pulled back abruptly.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"No, I apologize" she whispered stunned, "I forget that you are to be married".

Legolas regretfully at her, "I promised her that I would be faithful" he told her.

"I understand" she smiled, her cheeks a little red.

He cupped her cheek and turned her eyes to meet his.

"Do not be embarrassed" he told her softly, "I do not want this marriage, yet I do not walk out on a promise lightly".

She nodded, "did she make the same promise to you?" she asked.

"She did" Legolas told.

She slowly rose, dusting off her dress, "I'll better get back" she told, not meeting his eyes.

Legolas rose and cupped her cheek, turning her eyes to meet his.

"I am sorry" he repeated.

She shook her head, "no" she told him gently, "I knew you were promised to somebody else, even though the marriage is arranged. But I am glad though".

"You are?" Legolas asked surprised.

"I got the chance to kiss you before you were complete off limit" she smiled.

"Completely off limit?" he asked intrigued.

"You are not married yet" she said as she turned to walked down the path, "there is still hope".

He chuckled as he walked with her down the path to the mail house, wishing her goodnight at the front door, and gently kissed her hand.

Once inside his own room, he opened the balcony doors.

"I know you are there" he said, watching as Rozarko jumped from the trees and landed on the balustrade.

His minder looked intently at his charge.

"Say what is on your mind, before your eyes burn holes in my clothing" Legolas growled teasingly.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind a few holes" Rozarko teased as he jumped down to the balcony, then he got more serious, "you almost forgot your promise to Ruviana" he said a bit firmly.

"I did" Legolas confessed with a sigh.

"Would you have gone all the way?" Rozarko asked.

"Honestly?" Legolas asked, getting a not from Rozarko, "yes, I would".

Rozarko looked firmly into his charge's eyes, but still with kindness, "you made a promise, and you do not lightly walk out of those. But I do not look down on you if you do in this chase".

"Why?" Legolas asked.

"I know you are to me married" Rozarko told, "but a marriage should be of love and devotion, you have neither for Ruviana, but from what I have seen, you could have that and so much more with Arin".

"What are you saying?" Legolas asked.

"I just want for you to be happy, my friend" Rozarko told softly, "I want for you to feel loved".

"I feel loved" Legolas told him.

Rozarko smiled softly, "from the one you are married to" he corrected.

Legolas breathed deeply, "I will properly never feel love to or from her. But I cannot see a way out of this, and I do not wish to do it even worse than it is".

"I understand" Rozarko told, "know that I did not ask for you to be unfaithful to Ruviana. But if you decide to, I would understand".

Legolas nodded, and watched as Rozarko gave him one last smile before he jumped back into the trees.

Legolas did not get any sleep that night, but kept turning and twisting in bed, trying to grab his mind around the information Rozarko had just told. Images of Arin, standing in her stunning white dress with lacing all over, kept coming back to his mind, her wavy, golden blond hair capturing the faint, white light of the moon, making it shine like the starts above her. He shook his head, trying to get his mind together. It was early morning when he decided to get up from bed, get dressed and take a walk by the river.

The mist was raising up from the water, sneaking around the trees. He breathed in the crisp morning air.

"Why are you brooding so, young prince?" he suddenly heard a deep, calm, fair voice behind him.

He whirled around and came face to face with an elleth he had never seen before, but had no doubt who was. he bowed deep and elegant.

"Lady Galadriel" he greeted.

She smiled softly, "you were not around yesterday when we arrived" she told.

"I apologize" Legolas said sincere.

"No need" she assured gently, "we arrived late, and had a pleasant evening with family".

Legolas nodded, not sure what to say to the lady, and was shifting a little uncomfortable.

"I wanted to talk to you" she told, sensing is unease, "walk with me" she told and started to walk by the river.

Legolas felt into step with her.

"I have seen glimpse of your future" she told, "and there are two scenarios".

"I am not sure I want to know" he told her.

"You will get a chance to get out of the marriage" she told him, obliviously ignoring his comment.

Legolas kept his face unreadable, and that surprised the lady, she had only heard of the prince, but was still surprised to see just how much he reminded her of Thranduil.

"But the exit will be hard and enduring" she told him, "and not without cost. If you decide to walk out, you will find love, a so pure and strong love I have seldom seen".

Legolas glanced shortly at her, and then turned his head to the road before them, "I do not want to know" he said with a low voice.

"But it will be brief" she continued, ignoring him, "and you will lose everything. And if you stay you will be unhappy" she told him, "you will be more apart and alone. I see coldness, even hostility, edging to violence".

"And why are you telling me this?" he asked, his voice was edging to angry.

She looked a little surprised.

"What give you the right to look into another's future and tell him about it?" Legolas asked firmly, a little hurt even, "you are giving me an ultimatum I cannot decide, and I do not want to decide it. Either way I will be hurt, then why tell me at all?" his voice was rising as he talked.

"To give to the change to choose" she told him calmly.

"You had no right telling me" Legolas almost growled, "I told you I did not want to know. What make you think people just want to know what their future brings?".

"I is a gift I am giving you" Galadriel told him gently.

"That is no gift" Legolas growled, getting angry now, "you may se it as a gift, but not all people do. Just because you can see my future, does it not mean I want to know about it! You are telling me to chose between to impossible scenarios. How dare you?" his voice was getting dangerously low now.

"Careful" Legolas heard a voice behind him, "that is the lady of the golden forest you are talking to".

Legolas whipped around and came face to face with Haldir, the march warden looked firmly at Legolas, but took a step back at the look the prince was giving him.

"I do not care even if she was the queen of all elves" Legolas said with a regal, dangerous voice, "some things she does not have the right to put her nose into".

"You will not talk of my lady like that" Haldir threatened and put the hand on the handle of his sword.

"Then maybe she should have listened to my prince" a voice behind Haldir sounded as a knife was placed at his neck, the march warden froze, "I suggest you led go of the sword" Rozarko told as he circled around the other elf.

"Where did you come from?" Haldir growled.

Rozarko did not reply, but looked up to the tree just above them, and back to Haldir.

"I suggest you stand down, march warden" Rozarko told again, "you are surrounded".

Haldir's eyes flicked around the trees, seeing woodelves all around them, he slowly led go of the handle to his sword.

"I have to say" Legolas heard a new voice and turned to see an ellon walked towards them, dressed in rich silver garments, "it is rare that people talk to my wife like that, and leaves her speechless" he added with a small smile, "you already have my regards, my prince" he said as he bowed.

Legolas looked surprised, but nevertheless bowed back.

"Lord Celeborn" he greeted.

Celeborn smiled gently to the prince, "I'll better take my wife and march warden with me" he grinned, "before this get into a fight" he guided his wife back down the path, "one I can hardly belief will be to our favor" he added.

Legolas breathed relieved, then he turned to Rozarko as the rest of his team jumped down the trees.

"She told you there was a way out" Rozarko whispered to Legolas.

"You heard what will happen if I chose that path" Legolas stated.

"Right" Rozarko breathed, watching as Legolas turned and walked down the path into the forest.


	18. Chapter 18: Interference

**18\. chapter: Interference**

 **Warning: chapter contains sexual scene.**

Elrond walked through the halls of his house, he had just heard what had happened at the river from his wife, who had heard it from her mother. Glorfindel quickly fell into steps with him.

"The worriers are talking about the woodelves" he said, getting a short look from Elrond, "what have you heard?".

Elrond quickly filled the golden haired elf in on what had happened, how Haldir apparently may have seemed threatening enough towards Legolas for Rozarko to drew weapon, and how Legolas had set the lady in place, clearly angry over she had revealed his future.

"And you are going to do what now?" Glorfindel asked a bit worried.

"I am just going to hear Legolas' side of the story" Elrond told and slowed down, taking a deep breath, "I can hardly belief Haldir doing something threatening enough for Rozarko to put his knife at his neck".

"Rozarko is fiercely protective towards Legolas" Glorfindel told, "and he is a highly trained guard, he would never draw weapon unless he felt the need".

Elrond nodded, "the woodelves surrounded the Lorien elves" Elrond told, "I just need to know from Legolas, and Rozarko, what happened".

Glorfindel nodded, "I am coming with you".

It had taken almost all the afternoon to track down Legolas and the woodelves, none of them had been in the valley all day after the incident at the river, and it was only when they return late afternoon that Elrond found them. Elrond had asked Legolas and Rozarko to walk with him, and chose a path that led up the mountainside, waterfalls falling down next to them.

"You want to know what happened at the river this morning" Legolas stated after some time of silent walking.

"I do" Elrond told, "I heard what happened from lady Galadriel and lord Celeborn, and Haldir, but I would like to hear your side as well".

Legolas told Elrond what had happened, and how he had told the lady twice, that he did not want to know about his future, and how she had ignored it. He emitted he had been quite angry afterwards, and that he had almost yelled at her. He told that Haldir and intervened.

Rozarko then took over.

"Haldir was telling Legolas to not talk like that to his lady" Rozarko told, "but it was when he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword that I took action and jumped down from the tree".

"Did you draw your weapon?" Elrond asked.

"Yes, I did" Rozarko told without a hint of remorse in his voice, "I saw a threat towards my prince, and yes, Haldir may or may not have drawn the sword, but I would not take the risk and wait to find out".

Elrond looked thoughtful for a moment, "I would have preferred that it would not have come to that" Elrond said, "but I cannot fault you for protecting your charge" Elrond admitted, "though I would have appreciated it did not have to come to arms beings drawn, and my mother in law being surrounded by woodelves".

Either Legolas or Rozarko answered, but kept looking at the road ahead of them.

"I'll have to say it" Glorfindel cut in, "your worriers are indeed loyal to you".

"It you ever doubt them?" Legolas replied with a frown, "they chose to follow me in exile, they are not only my worriers, but my family".

Glorfindel nodded, "Elrond they were protecting their prince" he reasoned, "and if Haldir indeed had laid hand on his sword, I just think you should be grateful no blood were spilled".

Elrond nodded, sighing, "I agree" he breathed, then shaking his head as he stopped walking, "I appreciate you taking your time to tell me both sides of the story" Elrond then told, "I do hope to see you all at dinner, with peace, please" he added with a firm, but not unkind, look to Rozarko.

"Of course, my Lord" Rozarko bowed, "if Haldir and Galadriel stays clear of my prince" he added when Elrond had turned around.

Elrond stopped, "I make sure they know" he said without looking back.

o0o

The dinner had turned out to be a merry event after all, and both Galadriel and Haldir had stayed clear of Legolas, and the rest of the woodelves for that matter. Haldir though always kept a close eye on Rozarko, who were never no more than a few feet from his prince. Legolas had used most of the evening in the company of the twins and Glorfindel, enjoying the light banter that always seemed to be between the three of them.

o0o

Legolas used the autumn to study the antient elven language, he had already perfected the Noldor language, sylvan, common tongue and his native Sindarin, he even knew some of the black language as well, and Elrond had never found it necessary to ask how he had learned it. The Imladrian lord had taken the prince under his wings once more to teach him the antient elven language, and the prince was just as quick to learn as he always had been.

They sat inside Elrond's office, documents on the desk before them. Legolas was reading loud from one of them, translating it from antient to Noldor. Elrond listened carefully, helping where the prince did not pronounce the word correct.

A light knock sounded on the door, Legolas stopped reading aloud and turned to see Erestor walked into the office. He adviser handed Elrond a letter, and what Legolas thought he saw the seal of Greenwood on it, but was not quite sure. Erestor smiled to gently to both of them as he turned and walked out of the office again. Elrond opened the letter and began to read.

"Is every thing alright?" Legolas asked quietly after a few minutes.

"Yes" Elrond told softly, lifting his eyes from the letter to Legolas, "as you may have guessed, the letter is from your father" Elrond then told, "he writes that you are not needed at home, and can stay for the winter if you want".

"Really?" Legolas asked a bit skeptical, crossing his arms.

"Sure" Elrond smiled gently, "you can continue corresponds with your captains over letters, as I suppose you already do weekly, or is it twice a week?".

"Three times a week" Legolas told, "at least".

Elrond's eyebrow shot in the air.

"Once a week a detailed report" Legolas told, "twice a week just the most important updates".

"Do you respond to them all?" Elrond asked.

"No" Legolas replied, "only once a week with my orders, unless something happens that needs my reply immediately".

Elrond nodded slowly, "seemed like you have it all under control, even from over three hundred miles away".

Legolas gave him a small smile, "I have to have control, even though I trust my captains, there are just some situations that needs my attention".

Elrond nodded, "I understand" he then straightened up a bit, changing the subject, eyeing the prince hopefully now, "then, since everything is under control, will you please stay for the winter? It has been too long since you have been here in the valley, and I am not ready to send you home just yet. And I am sure your team wouldn't mind staying either".

Legolas chuckled, given Elrond a warm smile, "I better bow to the pressure then. I will be happy to stay for the winter".

Elrond smiled warmly, "brilliant, then let's finish here before dinner".

Legolas began to read the rest of the document, as Elrond once more listened. Shortly after Legolas stopped at a word he did not know how to pronounce, he showed it to Elrond.

"I am sorry" he said sadly, "even I do not know how to pronounce that word".

"Do you know what it means?" Legolas asked.

Elrond shook his head, "no, I do not, I have read the sentence over and over, and I can not get the meaning of it".

Legolas read the sentence a few more times, but shook his head in defeat and continued on the next line.

o0o

Even though Legolas tried to stay clear of Arin, he just kept bumping into her, in the gardens, forest, at the river, around the house and at dinners. Something about Arin made her irresistible to him, and he could not rap his mind around what it was. Rozarko was confident that it was because they just fit together, he was even sure that they were meant to be together at some point.

Legolas kept his hands of her, but they often walked long walks together, just talking about anything and nothing, sometimes they even had lunch or breakfast together in the forest or at their hidden point on the mountainside. He flirted with her, but he kept it at that, and she flirted just as much back, maybe even more.

Arin had picked up Legolas at his room after dinner, it was a beautiful evening, warm even though the fall had come to the valley. She had a picnic basket in her hand, and his hand in her other, as she led him through the valley and up the mountainside to their secret spot. She sprayed a blanket on the soft grass and sat down before she started to unpack the basket. Legolas sat down next to her, watching as she took out a chilled bottle of white wine, two glasses, strawberries and whipped cream.

"How did you get strawberries at this time of year?" Legolas asked surprised, watching as she smiled slyly.

"My parents and I made a house of glass" she told, "a greenhouse you can say, we can grow vegetables, and strawberries long into the fall" she smiled stunningly while she dipped a deep red berry into the cream, and licked it seductively off before she popped it into her mouth.

"Try one" she told as she took one and dipped in the cream, holding it before his mouth.

He smiled wryly at her and led her feed him the berry, it was sweet and full of flavor.

"Tasty" he chuckled as she handed him the wine. He opened it and poured them each a glass.

She smiled flirtatious at him as she took a sip, keeping a close eye on him as he too took a sip of the crispy, sweet wine. She took another strawberry and slowly dipped it in the cream before licking it off, letting her tongue roll over the berry. Legolas kept a close eye on her, feeling his desire for her rise even more as she sucked the cream of each of her finger.

"Keep doing that, and eating strawberries will be the last thing on my mind" Legolas told her with a low voice.

She chuckled softly as she took a sip of wine. Legolas took a strawberry, but just as he was about to put it into his mouth, she moved close and closed her mouth around it, sucking softly on his fingers, letting her tongue roll around them. Legolas inhaled sharply. She moved even closer to him, taking hold of his collar and pulled him closer to her. She did not have to give any more hints. He cupped her head and captured her lips in a heated kiss, opening her mouth, tangling his fingers in her silky, soft hair. She moved her hands down to the bottom of his tunic, taking hold of it and pulled it over his head. She captured his lips again, moving her hands under his shirt, feeling his muscled stomach, then his chest. Her hands were warm against his skin, and he felt a shiver run down his spine as she moved her hands around his waist.

He heard her softly moan against his lips, he grinned as he moved his hand down her side, feeling her shiver under his touch. He wrapped his arm around her waist, flipping her over to her back and pressed her down underneath him. He trailed soft kisses down her jaw, neck, collarbone. He felt her shiver at the soft kisses. Her hands moved from his back down to his waistband, opening his leggings. His hands moved down her side, as he trailed kissed down her chest, between her breasts, over her belly. He sat up between her legs, she lifted her foot and placed it on his shoulder, he took a gentle hold on it and trailed soft kisses along her ankle, lower leg, thigh. She was writing before him, moaning softly as his hand travelled up her thigh, under her dress. He tilted his head slightly to the side as he felt she was not wearing underwear. She inhaled sharply as his fingers made contact with her.

She moved up, fisting her hand into his hair on the back of his head, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, and pulled him down on her. With a hand on her hip, he positioned himself between her legs, hearing her moan loudly as he entered.

o0o

The moon shone brightly behind a thin layer of clouds, stars twinkled merrily on the dark sky. Arin was resting her head on Legolas' chest, faintly hearing his slow heartbeat inside. She rose up on her elbow, looking down at him, he was laying with his eyes closed, looking like he was asleep. She bent down, softly brushing her lips against his. He reacted immediately, a hand flying up to tangle itself in her hair, keeping her in place as he deepened the kiss even more.

"What are you doing to me?" he whispered as they broke apart.

"Captivating you" she whispered back as she trailed soft kisses along his jaw and neck.

Suddenly he froze as he heard a horn being blown in the distance, he recognized it and bolted up to a sitting position.

"What is it?" she asked surprised.

"I know that horn" he said as another from the valley sounded in response, "it's from Greenwood".

She rose with him and looked over the valley, in the distance they could faintly see a company ride down the mountainside. Legolas could count fifteen elves, but he could not see who it was.

"Did you know someone from your realm would come?" she asked as she watched him turn and take on his tunic.

"No, I didn't" he replied as he straightened out his clothes and hair, she moved in to help, as he did the same with her.

o0o

Elrond stood on the staircase to the main house, watching as fifteen woodelves rode into the courtyard. He could recognize a few of them, and one he recognized well, knowing him as the head of war council in Greenwood. The elf dismounted and bowed elegantly to Elrond, greeting him with his hand on his heart.

"Ruvien" Elrond greeted with a smile, "welcome, I hope your journey have been pleasant so far".

"It has" Ruvien told, "I am grateful for your hospitality".

"I have prepared rooms for you" Elrond told, "Lindir will show them to you, there have been made room for your escort in the barracks".

"I thank you, my lord" Ruvien told, "we will only stay for a few days, as I told".

"You are most welcome" Elrond smiled, "it is a long way to Mithlond".

Ruvien nodded, "it is" he breathed, smiling in gratitude as Lindir guided him and his daughter down the hall.

Legolas then came walking into the courtyard, his eyes immediately falling on the captain of the escort, and then up to Elrond. Elrond just raised an elegant eyebrow at him, looking from him to Arin just behind. Legolas ignored it and turned his attention back to the captain.

"Valronen" Legolas greeted.

"There we have our wayward commander" he grinned, pulling Legolas into a brotherly hug.

"Wayward?" Legolas grinned as he almost struggled to breathe.

"You are dearly missed" Valronen told.

"Is Aronen not doing a good enough job?" Legolas asked, trying to sound light, but dreading that his second in arranging the patrols not was going great.

"We better talk" Valronen said in a serious tone.

Legolas became deadly serious, getting into business. He turned quickly, meeting Arin's eyes.

"There is something I need to take care off" he told her softly, "I will see you tomorrow morning?" he asked.

She smiled softly, "you know where to find me" she said, brushing her hand over his shoulder as she walked past him.

Valronen tilted his head just a little, looking questionable at Legolas, who just shook his head, silently telling him to let it go, and guided him towards his champers.

Once inside, Valronen placed paper after paper on the desk near the windows. Legolas started to look them through, the color from his face slowly draining, he sat down heavily in the chair.

"Who approved of this?" he asked stunned.

"Ruvien" Valronen told, "he has gone into the defenses of the forest, rearranging the patrols, moving them around. He has been leaving teams, who are not capable, of patrolling the northern border".

Valronen handed Legolas a document, a copy of the teams' schedules. Legolas looked shocked at the document.

"There have been three casualties at the border because if this" Valronen said.

"Who?" Legolas demanded, harder than he intended, but Valronen brushed it off.

"Elean and Nandir" Valronen said gravely, both members of the 34th team, a skilled team, but not skilled enough for the northern border, "and captain Dameon" he added with a hoarse voice.

Valronen and Dameon had been close friends, Legolas had known Dameon well, as he knew all his captains well. He was left speechless for several moments afterwards.

"I lost a captain, and two very skilled worriers" Legolas breathed, "because of Ruvien's interfering?".

Valronen nodded.

"Why are you here?" Legolas suddenly asked, "to tell me this? Or…".

"I am escorting Ruvien and Ruviana to Mithlond" Valronen told.

"But you were supposed to patrol the westorn border" Legolas stated, "did Ruvien change that too".

Valronen nodded.

"Who did he replace you with?" Legolas dreaded the answer.

"Tipora" Valronen replied, pointing on the document, "and Tipora have been replaced with Matheon, and so on".

Legolas carefully looked the document over again. Then he suddenly rose, taking the document with him.

"Where are you going?" Valronen asked stunned.

"Confronting Ruvien" Legolas told.

"I hope you are unarmed" Valronen called after him.

"When am I ever unarmed?" Legolas called back from the hallway.

Valronen swore under his breath as he hurried after the fuming prince.

o0o

Ruvien almost jumped by the harsh knocking that sounded on the door, he only just called for enter when Legolas strode into the room, looking angry beyond words, slamming a document down on the table before him.

"Care to explain yourself?" Legolas asked dangerously low.

Ruvien looked down at the document.

"I made a few adjustments" he reasoned calmly.

"And why?" Legolas asked, his voice sending shivers down Ruvien's spine.

"To make it better, more efficient" Ruvien told.

"What gives you the authorization to change the patrols schedule without my leave?" Legolas asked, his anger rising even more.

"You were not present" Ruvien told him, trying to stay calm.

"Aronen was" Legolas told.

"He would not listen to reason" Ruvien told, "I analyzed the teams, and rearranged them to be more efficient, and covering more land as they patrol".

"You did what?" Legolas exclaimed, his patience running low, "you have no right changing anything about the patrols".

"I am the head of war council" Ruvien reasoned.

"War council, yes" Legolas said, "not defense, you have no authorization for this" Legolas slammed his palm down at the document, "because of your interference, two of my worriers died and one of my captains, three deaths that could have been prevented if they had kept to their schedule!".

"Legolas" he heard a soft voice from behind him, making him freeze, but otherwise he chosed to ignore her.

"They did not have to die" Legolas continued, "there is a reason some of the teams does not patrol the northern border, it is too dangerous. Their deaths are on your hands" he said in a dangerous, angry voice.

"Legolas!" he heard Ruviana exclaim behind him, feeling as her hands grabbed his arm.

"You will not walk free from this" Legolas growled, feeling as Ruviana started to pull him out of the room, "you had no right changing anything, you are sticking your nose into things that is out of your field of work".

"Legolas, stop it" Ruviana exclaimed as she pulled him out of the room, closing the door behind them, "what are you doing?" she whispered.

"Ask your father" Legolas said as he got out of her reach.

She looked confused, "I will not get in between the two of you" she said softly.

"You just did" Legolas told her, looking firmly at her, but feeling some of the anger fading.

"You will solve nothing from attacking him like that" she told.

Legolas shook his head.

"There was something I would like to talk to you about" she told, stepping closer but stopped as Legolas stepped back, "I am only here for a couple of days" she told.

Legolas breathed deeply before he waved her to follow him down the hall.

"In the past year we have been apart" she started, "I have come to miss you", he looked surprised at her, but she continued, "I know I last year chose to travel to Lorien again, but I have had time to really be myself, thinking about our upcoming marriage".

Legolas face hardened at the mention of the marriage.

"Isn't it better if we tried to get it to work between us?" she asked softly, "instead of fighting it? I know we would properly never love each other, but isn't it better to live like friends than enemies?".

Legolas could not disagree with her, he breathed deeply, "I cannot disagree with you" he told her, stopping as they came to his door, "but I am not inviting you in with me tonight" he told her.

She smiled and softly shook her head, "then let us just say goodnight" she told, moving in to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. He flinched at the touch, but hid it well as he whished her goodnight and walked into his room.

He made himself ready for bed, and fell into an exhausted, deep sleep.

o0o

Someone was gently nipping his ear, knowing full well just how much it turned him on. Sleep slowly faded as he became more and more aware of the awakening world. It was no dream, someone was really nipping at his ear, letting a soft tongue glide over it. An unwilling, soft moan escaped him. A hand travelled down his side to his waist, taking hold of his sleeping trousers.

He bolted up, stunned, taking the person in his bed by the throat and throwing her or him around and down into the bed. Hands moved up to grab his wrist, trying to pull his hands of the throat. He faintly heard someone jumping down on the balcony, Rozarko he assumed.

The person under him fought desperately against his hold, and when he realized who it was, he quickly let go of her.

"Get out" he growled dangerously at her, and watched as Ruviana quickly stumbled out of the bed.

Rozarko took hold of her as she almost fell out of the bed, "are you alright?" he asked her, quickly looking her over, but seeing that Legolas, even though it had seemed like it, hadn't put pressure on the hold, and had just held her in place, not tried to strangle her. She nodded as she allowed Rozarko to guide her out of the room.

When he turned, Legolas was sitting in the middle of the bed, looking emptily into the wall. Rozarko crawled up on the bed, sitting beside him. Legolas slowly turned to him.

"I need to get home" he told softly.

Rozarko nodded, "Valronen told me" he said, "I'm so sorry".

Legolas shook his head, sighing, "I broke our promise" he whispered, running a hand through his loose hair.

"I know" Rozarko smiled softly, "I… heard".

"The trees" Legolas stated, knowing Rozarko always kept a close eye on him, even in the safety of the valley.

"I turned my back around when it got too heated" Rozarko grinned, then he moved closer, cupping Legolas' cheek, "try not to think of it too much tonight" he told, "we can talk about it on our way home. Get some sleep, I will make sure the team is ready to leave tomorrow before noon".

Legolas nodded, trying to get some sleep, but was not able, and when the sun was just about to rise, he rose and got dressed. He decided to escape through the balcony doors, and used the trees to move along the mountainside, and towards Arin's home. He placed a white rose on her windowsill with a long letter attached to it. Before he moved back to the main house, where he would talk to Elrond before leaving with his team.


	19. Chapter 19: A Delicate Situation

**19\. chapter: A Delicate Situation**

Thranduil looked surprised up at the messenger that entered the council hall, the councilors inside all became silent as they watched the messenger walk hurriedly up and whisper a message to the king. Thranduil's face remained impassive as he listened, but inside he was stunned. The messenger told that Legolas had just been seen an hour from the palace. He had not heard from his son in a few weeks, and was surprised to hear that he suddenly had headed home so fast, especially when the last thing he had heard was that Legolas would spend the winter in Imladris.

Thranduil calmly continued the meeting, but inside his head was racing. Something ill most have happened since Legolas had changed his mind, and suddenly, without word, had turned home. Thranduil quickly finished the meeting, making sure they would finish the less important subjects tomorrow. Belstram was close behind him as he quickly walked through the halls, outside the royal wing, the guards told him that Legolas was waiting for him in his livingroom.

When Thranduil entered his own livingroom, hands almost shaking as he opened the door, he found Legolas fuming in the middle of the floor.

"Did you know?" Legolas attacked him before he could say anything.

"Know what?" Thranduil asked stunned and quickly closed the door behind him.

"That Ruvien had changed the schedule of the patrols?" Legolas growled, clearly way past just angry.

"No, I didn't" Thranduil told calmly, "Aronen told me when it was too late" he added.

"What he did cost the lives of three warriors" Legolas exclaimed, "that could have been prevented if he had kept his nose to himself".

"What are you saying?" Thranduil asked, dreading where this was going.

"Ruvien put several, unfitted, teams to patrol the northern border" Legolas hissed, pacing the floor, "teams that did not have the skill to patrol that part of our realm, not yet at least. If he had not changed that, the teams would have patrolled less dangerous territory, and would not have been put unnecessary to into danger they were not prepared to meet".

Thranduil tried to keep up with what Legolas was telling.

"You blame Ruvien for their deaths?" Thranduil asked lowly.

"Yes" Legolas stated firmly, meeting his eyes strongly, "that I do. He had no right changing anything about the patrols behind my, or Aronen's, back!".

Thranduil had rarely seen Legolas this mad, fuming even, he was afraid if it had been Ruvien before him, the councilor would not have been alive.

Legolas growled, frustrated pulling his hair as he started to pace the floor again.

"The patrols schedules are a mess because of him" he continued, "parts of the forest are not covered, and… two more teams are incapacitated because of grave injuries. I already lost one captain, now another one his fighting for his life because he had to cover a part of the forest, he had not the skills to cover. I laid my way trough the infirmary on my way here" Legolas added when he saw the questioning look his father send him, "Belenor told me two more teams had come in gravely injured. One warrior lost his life as I was there" Legolas told in a low voice, turning to look out of the window.

"I used to hold Ruvien in high regards" Legolas whispered, "why would he do this? Go behind my back like this? It is not like him. Can we really not trust any of the councilors?" he added in barely a whisper.

Thranduil moved in, laying a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

"We can" he told softly, "what Ruvien did will be justified, the moment he returns from Mithlond. I cannot tell you why Ruvien did what he did, but we will get our answers, that I promise you".

Legolas released a shuddering breath, his shoulders slumping a little. He then turned to meet his father's eyes.

"Go and get some rest" Thranduil told softly, "there isn't much you can do know about Ruvien. Aronen is already rearranging the patrols".

Legolas nodded, "I will talk to him first" he told determined.

Thranduil sighed, but nodded, "got then, but promise me that you get some proper rest, you look like you could fall over at any moment".

Legolas grunted most unprincely as he exited his father's champers in search of Aronen, whom he found in the captains' quarters, piles of documents on the huge table in front of him, and several captains around the table. He dark haired second looked up, smirking as he saw it was Legolas who entered the office.

"A bird told me you had returned" he smiled gently.

"Can you blame me?" Legolas asked and took a document as he threw himself in the chair beside Aronen, "from what Valronen told me, things got quite messy in my absence".

Aronen's face fell, but Legolas gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"You hold no blame" he told gently, "I have already talked to the king, and Ruvien will have a great deal to explain when he returns".

"I am surprised you did not cut of his head while in Imladris" Tipora said serious from the other side of the table, "we were all just a little anxious that for the councilor's life".

"Valronen followed me when I confronted him" Legolas told as he took another paper, writing down on the paper before Aronen, "but it was actually Ruviana who dragged me out of the room, or else I might have strangled the councilor for his stupidity".

Tipora amusedly shook his head, "I can hardly picture her dragging you after her like that, that might have required some strength after all".

"She is a pain in the ass, that for sure" Legolas muttered as he took a new document, ignoring the chuckled he heard around the table. He had always felt safe with the other captains and Aronen, they had worked closely for hundreds of years. He still had his guard up, but not quite as much as usual, and the captains was pleased to see the more relaxed and "down to earth" part of their prince and commander.

"Still no warm feeling for her?" Aronen asked a bit teasing.

"I would require the hot fires of a volcano to enlighten any warm feelings for her" Legolas stated absentminded as he read the paper, writing down as he did.

"You!" they suddenly heard from the door, all heads turning to see a slightly disheveled looking Rozarko standing in the door, short of breath, "I have been shearing half of the stronghold for you" he pointed an accusing finger at Legolas.

"I told you I was going to talk to my father and then go here" Legolas told him as he turned back to reading.

"No, you didn't" Rozarko growled as he fell tiredly down in a chair, "do you know for how long time I have been running around searching for you?".

Legolas shot Rozarko a intense glare, a small smile tucking at the corners of his mouth.

"I will guess half an hour" Legolas concluded as he returned to his paper, "which is too long, are you getting too old to keep up?" he teased.

Rozarko growled, crossing his arms.

"Careful" Tipora told, "your job is very desirable, I know quite a few who would not hesitate to take your place".

Legolas looked a bit surprised at Tipora, but Rozarko just shot the captain a hot glare, "I will fight tooth and nail for this job" Rozarko challenged.

"No one is replacing Rozarko" Legolas told without looking up from the paper, then handing it to Aronen, pointing, Aronen nodded and wrote down on the paper in front of him.

Legolas worked with Aronen and the captains for hours, making sure the patrols were back into proper schedules before he left for his own champers. His feet almost dragging over the floor as he walked, Rozarko close at his side, looking just as exhausted. As they rounded the corner to the royal wing, Rozarko stopped, seeing Jalen wait outside his champers just down the hall. Legolas followed his gaze, smiling softly.

"Go" he said softly, getting his guards attention, "you need just as much rest as I do, I do not expect you on duty tonight, send someone else up".

Rozarko did not quite know how to react, Legolas could see both gratefulness and hurt in his eyes.

"What is it?" Legolas asked surprised.

"I…" he trailed off, "you know I am always devoted to you" he whispered.

"I know" Legolas told him gently, giving him a small push towards Jalen, "now go, he is waiting" he teased gently, seeing Rozarko's smile grew as he walked towards Jalen.

Legolas felt a small pang of jealousy as he watched Jalen almost pull Rozarko into his champers, knowing full well what was about to happen. He breathed deeply and made his way to his own champers, trying to shake the feeling of him, he had pushed Jalen to Rozarko himself, he knew Rozarko would find a new lover, he was way to active not to.

Inside his own champers, he dragged himself to the bathroom, removed all clothes and walked slowly down in the hot pool, washing off the dirt of the road. When done, he dressed in soft, comfortable clothing, and walked back to his bedroom. He almost jumped at the sight of his brother, Lucien inside it, sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"I heard you were back" he said softly, "I have waited for you to finish with the captains, I assume all is in order now?".

"It is" Legolas told, "though the issue of Ruvien's interference still stands".

"What will happen to him?" Lucien asked.

"I will drag him to trial when he returns" Legolas told.

Lucien looked his brother over.

"Something happened" he said lowly, "what happened in Imladris? you seem troubled".

Legolas sat down heavily on the bed, "Lucien, I did something bad" he whispered.

Lucien tilted his head slightly to the side, taking his brother's hand, "what did you do?" he asked softly.

"I…" Legolas could not find the right words, "I broke a promise I made".

"What kind of promise?" he asked softly.

"When Ruviana and I found out we were to be married" Legolas told without looking at Lucien, "we made some promises to each other, to tray and stay friends, and not fight all the time. We promised that we would be faithful to each other".

Legolas then became silent, and Lucien soon realized what Legolas had done.

"You cheated on her?" he whispered.

Legolas slowly nodded, breathing deeply, "I did" he met his brother's eyes, "but the worst part is I feel no shame, no remorse at all".

Lucien looked surprised, "none at all?".

"No" Legolas shook his head, "I met Ruviana the same night it had happened, and I felt nothing for her, all of my feelings for her are cold".

Lucien looked sad at his brother, "I am sorry to hear" he said, "there is no hope that you one day will love her? You seemed to once get along quite well, what happened?".

"We do not fit" Legolas told, "we have never truly been in love, we have cared for each other though, but the feelings have gone cold, and even more after we are to be married, none of us wants to be forced into marriage, and the closer we get to the wedding, the more we recent each other".

Lucien nodded, "was it at least good?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"What was?" Legolas asked surprised.

"Well, she most has been something since she could make you walk out of a promise" Lucien grinned.

Legolas grinned back, "It was very good".

o0o

 _ **Age 776, spring:**_

Ruvien had only just set foot inside the stronghold when guards grabbed him, he had been thrown straight into the hall of trial. Around the horse shoe formed table the councilors were seated, and at the head of the table was two empty chairs. Ruvien was pushed into the middle of the room, a guard on either side of him.

The doors behind him opened and both king and crownprince walked into the room, both looking regal and elegant in silver garments and circlets. The councilors bowed as the royals made their way to their seats.

"Ruvien" Thranduil said as he had taken his seat, his voice regal and firm, "you stand trial today for changing the patrols schedules without the consent of either prince Legolas or captain Aronen. Resulting in the death of one captain, and five warriors. Several other gravely injured. Care to explain why?".

"As I already told prince Legolas in Imladris" Ruvien said cold, "I rearranged them to be more efficient, and covering more land as they patrol".

"You left large parts of the forest uncovered" Legolas told, "exposing us to danger".

"Not if the teams had kept to my plans" Ruvien reasoned.

"You made impossible plans" Legolas said, having trouble containing his anger, "you had no right changing anything according the patrols".

"I am head of the war council" Ruvien argued.

"That is no argument" Legolas stated, "you have nothing to do with the defense of the forest. The patrols are not your field of work. You made plans the teams had no chance to keep up with, you scheduled teams to cover the most dangerous parts of the forest, teams that were not skilled enough. Because of that, six died".

"Each team should be skilled enough to cover each part of the forest" Ruvien stated.

"No" Legolas told him, "each team have different skills, some are more skilled to cover the northern part of the forest, while other aren't, but that does not make them less efficient. They cannot all be equal".

"Ruvien" Thranduil told, "as prince Legolas already pointed out, the patrols are not your field of work, and therefore you had no right changing anything. Because of your actions, you are expelled from the council for three years, and thereafter, the council will decide weather you can return or not".

Ruvien was fuming as he left the hall, Legolas breathed deeply as he turned to his father, nodding his approval as he stood and left the hall. Outside the royal wing he was met by Ruviana, waiting for him in a loose, red dress.

"I need to talk with you" she asked softly, "it is important".

Legolas nodded and guided her with him into his livingroom, he then turned to look at her, something about her seemed different.

"I have great news" she told him, smiling brilliantly at him, the smile he once had loved, but now felt nothing for, "I am pregnant" she smiled, and revealed a slightly swollen belly.

Legolas did not quite know what to say, he tilted his head slightly, "congratulation" he said slowly.

"And to you as well" she said, "we are about to be parents".

"We are?" Legolas asked stunned, "that is not my child" he stated firmly.

Ruviana looked hurt and shocked at the same time, "how can you say such a thing?" she exclaimed.

"For you to be pregnant with my child" Legolas told her, "require that we have had sex, what, five months ago? And we have not been together in over two years".

"The night in Imladris" she told him.

"We did not have sex in Imladris" Legolas told her firmly.

"Do you not remember?" she asked stunned.

"Your acting is good" Legolas toyed her, "but not that good. I repeat, that is not my child. I suggest you seek out the father though, I am sure he will be more thrilled about this than I am".

"You're horrible!" she shouted, "how can you renounce your unborn child?".

"Because It's not mine!" Legolas stated firmly.

Ruviana growled as she turned on her heels, "I will take this into court then" she announced as she left the room.

Legolas breathed deeply, falling heavily down in the chair before the fire, hiding his face in his hands. He faintly heard Rozarko and Girion enter the room, he suspected they had heard it all from outside.

"Legolas?" Girion asked softly, squatting in front of the chair.

"Will you please get my father?" Legolas asked a bit muffled behind his hands.

"I'm on it" Rozarko told and hurriedly left the room.

Soon after, Thranduil entered with both Rozarko and Belstram close behind, he looked worriedly down at Legolas, who looked beaten. He moved closer and sat down on the table before the chair, taking Legolas' hands away from his face.

"What happened?" Thranduil asked, "Rozarko practically dragged me out of my room and in here".

Legolas could not help the small smile that crept into his lips at the picture, but it soon faded.

"Ruviana came to talk with me" Legolas told, "and… well… I… We have a huge problem".

"What is it?" Thranduil asked softly.

"She will properly drag me into court" Legolas told, getting a shocked expression from his father.

"Care to explain?" Thranduil asked a bit more serious.

"She is pregnant" Legolas told, getting an even more stunned expression, "but" he quickly added, "the child is not mine, and she claims it is".

Thranduil took a deep breath, collecting himself, "is there a chance that it is?" he asked.

"No" Legolas replied firmly, "we have not… you know… in over two years".

Thranduil nodded, "and she still claims it is yours?".

"Yes" Legolas said, signing.

"Then we will be prepared for her" he told Legolas determined, "we will make our, or your case, and make sure the court knows the child is not yours".

Legolas looked surprised at his father.

"Don't look so surprised" Thranduil waved him off, "you are my son, of because I believe you and will do anything to help, and when this is over, I am calling off the wedding".

The room became silent, Rozarko and Belstram had been quietly talking near Legolas' desk on the other side of the livingroom. Thranduil rose from the table.

"Go and change" he told gently, taking Legolas' hands and gently pulling him to his feet, he was still wearing his formal clothing, "I will have dinner brought in here along with Cassius, and then we have a long night ahead of us".

Legolas nodded as he moved to his bedroom to change, hearing his father leave his champers. When he returned in a more comfortable tunic and leggings, Rozarko and Girion was seated around the table at the fire. Legolas seated himself in the couch, and soon after Thranduil reentered, only changed to something a bit more comfortable, Belstram right behind him, and Cassius, the head of justice and law next to him. The brown-haired councilor smiled gently at the prince, inclining his head in greeting, Legolas did the same.

"I hear we might have the trial of the century before us" he said lightly as he seated himself in the chair beside Legolas.

Legolas tensed, but relaxed when he felt his father put a comforting hand on his shoulder as he sat next to him. Legolas closely eyed Cassius, he knew the councilor well enough, but he was getting wary of the councilors, he felt like they had worked more against him than with him over the years. Cassius smiled gently.

"I am here to help, my prince" Cassius assured, "I will guide you through this, and take your case".

Legolas was still watching him warily.

"I can see that I need to earn your trust" Cassius stated and placed the papers and pen he had been holding on the table, "I understand why you a wary of me, most of us councilors have not been, well, favorable to you, in lack of better words".

Legolas breathed deeply, "it is not because I don't want to trust you, I do".

Cassius nodded, "I know" he told softly, "will you tell me what happened? Between you and Ruviana over the past few years?".

Legolas considered the request.

"I need to know if there is the slightest chance that you might be the father of her child" Cassius told, "I do not say that I do not believe you when you say you aren't" he quickly added.

Legolas sighed, "we have not shared bed in over two years" Legolas then told.

Cassius raised an eyebrow.

"Or had sex anywhere else" Legolas stated firmly.

Cassius nodded, "have you been alone together? Where she could claim to have conceive the child with you?".

Legolas moved a bit uncomfortable.

"Do you want us to leave?" Thranduil asked softly, knowing these questions was quite personal.

Legolas slowly shoot his head, "she sought me out while in Imladris" he told quietly, "I had not seen her for… about a year before that. She came into my bedroom at night".

Cassius wrote down on a paper as Legolas told, "what happened? How long did she stay?".

"She tried to take my clothes of while I slept" Legolas said in a low voice, looking down at his hands, "I stopped her. Rozarko came into the room short after".

Cassius eyes darted to the guard, sitting on the armrest of the other chair.

"I saw it all from outside" Rozarko told, "even in Imladris I take my duty very serious, we both do" he shot a short glance at Girion in the chair, "I was sitting in a tree outside his bedroom, and could clearly see Ruviana crawling into the bed, he was sleeping exceptional heavy that night. When she tried to pull his trousers down, he grabbed her, forcing her of him. I ran into the bedroom, making sure she got out unharmed".

Thranduil looked stunned from Rozarko to Legolas.

"I did not harm her" Legolas assured.

Cassius nodded, "it was good that you were there, Rozarko" he told gently, "otherwise she could have used that as the point of conceiving".

Rozarko nodded, "I am always there" he grinned, "I can hardly imagine how Ruviana thinks the council will favor her, she has not been alone with Legolas for years".

"She is in a desperate situation" Cassius told, "there is no other times in the last five six month you have seen her?".

"No" Legolas told, "she has been in Lorien last year, and then I travelled to Imladris before her return, I only saw her four months ago in Imladris".

"She might have known she was pregnant then" Cassius concluded, "and decided to tray and get you into her bed, so it looked like you would be the father".

Legolas slowly shook his head, "how she has changed" he muttered to himself.

Cassius nodded as he wrote on the paper, just as a knock sounded on the door. Legolas called for enter, and as two servants entered with trays of food and drinks, placing it on the table before quickly exiting again. They started dinner in silence for a while, then Thranduil spoke.

"Will she be able to convince the council?" he asked, "will she be able to use that night in Imladris?".

"She might" Cassius told, observing that Legolas did not touch his food, sensing the prince was indeed troubled, "it will be word against word, even if Rozarko testify, she might be able to convince that more happened that night".

"But I was it all happen from outside" Rozarko exclaimed.

"From outside" Cassius told, "what if there was a part you did not see, if they were blocked from your vision for a moment?".

"But they weren't" Rozarko reasoned, watching as Legolas suddenly rose from the couch, pacing the floor behind it, not able to sit still anymore.

"There is no way to prove that" Cassius told, "unless we travel back to Lorien and plant ourselves in the tree, taking a look for ourselves".

"Will the council command that?" Rozarko asked stunned.

"I hardly think so" Cassius told, "but you will have to give a detailed description of what you saw".

Rozarko nodded, "I remember it clearly".

"Good" Cassius told, eyeing Legolas who were still pacing, "it will be a delicate trial" Cassius told, getting a short gaze from Legolas, letting him know he listened, "you will have to give details about your personal life there might be private to you".

Legolas groaned exasperated as he stopped pacing, turning to meet Cassius' eyes.

"I am sorry, Legolas" Cassius told softly, "I can only imagine how it most feel to reveal so much of your personal life to the council, but the more details you can give, especially about that night in Imladris, the bigger chance you have to win their support".

Legolas nodded, sighing heavily.

"What happened that night?" Cassius asked, "from the beginning".

Legolas told hos she had dragged him out of Ruvien's room when he confronted him, and of the walk back, where Rozarko had been just behind them.

"I do not know why I did not wake when she entered my bedroom that night" Legolas told as he once again paced the floor, "but she managed to crawl unto my bed. I woke when I felt someone… nipping and licking my ear, it took me a little while to fully wake and realize what was going on. I did not know who it was then, and it took me a few moments to react".

"Why?" Cassius asked.

Legolas looked a little sheepish, "because I liked it" he admitted and looked away.

Rozarko and Girion grinned, Thranduil tried his best to keep his head unreadable, but seeing the grins of both Legolas' guards, and even Belstram beside him, made him smile just a little, he had inherited that from him. Cassius tried his best to keep his face straight, seeing the others grin as they did.

"Then what?" Cassius continued.

"She took hold of my waistband" Legolas told, "trying to pull them down. That was when I woke fully, I did not see who it was, but took hold of her neck and threw her around. Then I saw it was Ruviana, I heard Rozarko enter, and let go of her and told her to leave. Rozarko made sure she did".

Cassius rose from his seat "I have enough for tonight" he told, "thank you for telling me, I know it have been hard. I will maybe need more when Ruviana makes contact to the court, then I will know a bit more of her motive, and what she has against you".

"Thank you, Cassius" Legolas told softly.

Cassius clapped the prince gently on his shoulder before he left. Rozarko turned to Legolas then.

"Will you please eat something now?" he asked.

Legolas slowly shook his head, "I am not hungry".

Thranduil sighed as he rose and moved around the couch to stand before his son.

"Please try and eat a little" he asked softly, "and get some rest, it has been a long evening".

Legolas nodded as he watched his father and Belstram leave, Rozarko moved to the other chair as Legolas returned to the couch. He took some bread, cheese and fruit, absentmindedly nipping at it. Rozarko kept a close eye on Legolas, but led the prince be for now, seeing that he was in no mood to talk now.

The next day Cassius came into the king's office, holding a document.

"Ruviana has called out to the court" he told, placing the document on the desk, both Legolas and Thranduil quickly read it over, "she is basically demanding that Legolas acknowledge her unborn child as his, and as we thought, she is using the night in Imladris as the time of conceiving".

Legolas sighed heavily, "when…?" he trailed off.

"The first trial is already set for tomorrow morning" Cassius told gravely, "I would like to hear Rozarko's statement again, to make sure it matches yours, my prince".

Legolas nodded and gestured towards Rozarko, who were standing by the door along with Belstram, Cassius guided Rozarko towards the couch, carefully listening to his story, he asked a few questions now and then, but otherwise just listened. He used the rest of the day getting all information he could, until he was done.

"I do not need more" he told, taking all of his papers, "I will see you all tomorrow at court".


	20. Chapter 20: Court

**20\. chapter: Court**

 **Warning: chapter contains sexual scenes.**

It was crowded outside the hall of court, people had gathered outside in hopes of getting some information. Legolas walked with both Rozarko and Girion by his side as he approached the hall, his guards even had to push some people aside for Legolas to enter.

Inside Ruviana was already present, standing in the middle of the hall, her dress revealing her pregnant belly. Before them was a table where the judges sat, on either side the jury, and behind them, witnesses, prosecutors and advocates. Cassius was sitting at the head table, along with a councilor named Langdon, who were presented as the one speaking Ruviana's case. None of Legolas' family was present, Ruviana's mother sat behind her, looking worriedly from her to Legolas.

"We are here to discuss a case about paternity" Langdon said loud and clear, his eyes scanning the crowd before he looked back down at his paper, "present are lady Ruviana, daughter of Ruvien, pregnant and claims the father of her child to be prince Legolas Thranduilion, is that correct?" he asked eyeing Ruviana.

"It is" she told gently.

"And prince Legolas Thranduilion, son of king Thranduil, you are renouncing the child, is that correct?" Langdon looked firmly at Legolas.

"Yes" Legolas told with a regal voice, the one he used when addressing the council, the councilor almost flinched at the voice.

"Lady Ruviana" Langdon started, "apart from now, when was the last time you saw prince Legolas?".

"Five months ago, in Imladris" she told.

"And before that, it was more than a year past you last saw each other, right?" Langdon asked.

"Yes" she agreed.

"Then the child was conceived in Imladris?" Langdon asked.

"It was" she told.

Langdon then turned his attention to Legolas, "prince Legolas, you did not know lady Ruviana was pregnant until now?".

"I was told yesterday" Legolas told.

"And you firmly renounced the child as yours?".

"I did, and still do" Legolas stated.

"Why?" Langdon asked.

"It requires intercourse to conceive a child" Legolas told matter of fact, his face straight, "and I did not have intercourse with Ruviana in Imladris".

He heard whispers around the hall, but choose to ignore them, and kept his attention at the head table, her heard Ruviana mutter beside him.

"That´s a lie" she muttered.

"You do not agree, lady Ruviana?" Cassius took over.

"No" she told boldly.

"What happened in Imladris?" Cassius asked.

"I visited Legolas' bedroom the same night my father and I arrived" she told.

Cassius looked to Legolas, "is that correct?".

"She entered my bedroom without my leave in the middle of the night, yes" Legolas told.

Cassius turned back to Ruviana, urging her to go on.

"I crawled onto his bed while he was still sleeping" she told, "he did not wake up at first, so I started to kiss him, and he responded. We managed to conduct an intercourse, I am not sure he was fully aware that it was me, because when we finished, he told me to get out".

Legolas was trying his best to contain himself, Cassius then turned to Legolas.

"Is that what happened?" he asked.

"Not quite" Legolas told, "she entered my bedroom in the middle of the night, that is correct, and she somehow managed to crawl unto my bed without wakening me".

"What is the first thing you remember?" Cassius asked calmly.

"Someone nipping and licking my ear" Legolas told, "it took me a while to wake up and realize what was going on. When I realized it was her, I grabbed her, threw her of me and told her to get out. Rozarko then entered from the balcony and made sure she got out".

Whispers was once more heard around the hall.

"And there was no contact between the two of you?" Langdon then asked, "before you grabbed her".

"None other than her mouth on my ear" Legolas told, meeting Langdon's gaze head on.

"Rozarko" Cassius then called, and Rozarko stepped up next to Legolas, "you witnessed what happened in the bedroom, is that correct?".

"It is" Rozarko told, "I take my duty as personal guard very serious, and even though we were inside the safety of Imladris, I always keep a close eye on my charge".

"What did you see?" Cassius asked gently.

"Ruviana crawling into the bed, Legolas was sleeping exceptional heavy that night. She bent down near the side of his face, it was difficult to see what exactly she was doing, it looked like she was kissing him, Legolas started to wake up. But when she tried to pull his trousers down, he grabbed her, forcing her of him. I ran into the bedroom, making sure she got out unharmed".

"So, when Ruviana kissed Legolas" Cassius stated, "they were still fully dressed".

"She was on top of the covers, Legolas was under" Rozarko told, "there was no chance that they could have made contact doing that".

"How did Legolas react to the kissing?" Langdon asked.

"How is that relevant?" Cassius asked surprised.

"I want to know if there is the slightest chance that he made contact with her" Langdon told.

"They were on either side of the covers" Cassius argued, "I cannot see how an intercourse is possible, not from what Rozarko have told".

"Rozarko is Legolas personal guard and minder" Langdon argued, "how do we make sure he is not taking Legolas' side?".

Cassius was quiet for a few moments, then Rozarko stepped forth.

"I only tell you what I saw" Rozarko told.

"And you are absolutely sure they did not make contact?" Cassius asked Rozarko firmly, holding his gaze.

"Yes" Rozarko replied just as firmly, "they were on either side of the covers until Legolas grabbed her".

"And when he grabbed her and flipped her over" Langdon, "there was no chance that they made contact there?".

"No" Rozarko told, "I was making my way into the bedroom at that point, Legolas was still dressed, as was Ruviana".

"Lady Ruviana" Langdon addressed her gently, "when exactly did the intercourse find place?".

She looked firmly at him.

"Before or after Legolas grabbed you and flipped you over in the bed?" he asked.

"Before" she stated, "as I already told".

Langdon then turned back to Rozarko, "is there a chance you might have seen different?".

"No" Rozarko stated, holding Langdon's gaze.

"He was not in the bedroom" Ruviana turned towards Rozarko, "he has no idea what happened! This child is Legolas'".

"It is quite remarkable we were able to conceive a child without intercourse" Legolas told her gently.

"You were half asleep during" she claimed.

"I will have no more talking between the two of you" Cassius slammed his palm in the table, "silence!".

Legolas slowly turned his attention back to the head of the table, feeling Ruviana's burning eyes on him a moment longer until she turned her attention as well.

"Lady Ruviana" Cassius addressed her gently, "tell us once again, detailed, what happened when you entered the bedroom".

"I crawled onto the bed while he was still sleeping" she told, "I bent down and started to kiss and lick his ear, pulling the covers slightly aside. He started to wake up".

"Did he do anything?" Langdon asked.

"He moved a little" she told, "and gave a low moan as I continued, I managed to straddle him and make contact before he woke up, grabbed me and flipped me over".

"Prince Legolas" Langdon addressed, getting the prince's attention, "how much of this do you remember?".

"I remember her kissing my ear" Legolas told, "but there was no other, intimate, contact between us".

"Is there a chance you do not remember?" Langdon asked.

"I might have been half asleep in the beginning" Legolas told, "but not that unaware of what was going on. When she tried to pull down my trousers, I grabbed her and flipped her over, realizing it was her".

"Rozarko?" Langdon asked, urging the guard to confirm.

"I saw no intimate contact between them" he told, "I clearly saw the covers between them at all time until she tried to pull his trousers down and he flipped her over. He told her to get out, and I guided her out of the bedroom".

Langdon nodded, turning back to Ruviana with a slight defeated look.

"You and prince Legolas made a promise to be faithful to each other" he told, "is there a chance you broke that promise?".

She looked shocked at the councilor, "of course not".

Legolas looked disbelieving at her, "really?" he asked.

"I told you this child is yours" she hissed.

"I told you no talking between you two" Cassius reprimanded.

Legolas held her gaze strongly for a few moments before he turned it away from her.

Cassius and Langdon were whispering to each other, sometimes gesturing with their hands, after a few minutes they turned back to the court.

"As it is for now" Cassius told as he stood up, "it looks like prince Legolas cannot be the father of the child".

The court started to whisper loudly, Cassius held up his hand for silence.

"But there might still be the possibility that he is" Cassius told, "and therefore we will have to wait until the child is born, draw blood from both the child and prince Legolas, and make a comparison to make sure _if_ Legolas is indeed the father".

Again, whispers were heard around the hall.

"Why don't you just come clean now" Legolas whispered to Ruviana, "you know what the result of that test will show".

She looked stunned at Legolas, "because it will ruin my life" she whispered back.

Cassius called for silence.

"The court is dismissed" he told, "prince Legolas and lady Ruviana are to stay clear of each other until the child is born and we are able to make the blood test".

The people started to fill out of the court, Ruviana took one last angry glare at Legolas before she left. Legolas breathed deeply as he made his way out, flanked by Rozarko and Girion.

Outside people were eager to hear what had happened, but Girion and Rozarko pushed people aside and guided Legolas back to the royal wing as quickly as possible.

Once inside his own quarters Legolas breathed deeply, he did not know if he was relieved or not, he knew what the blood test would show, but he still had to wait about half a year for the test. Elves were pregnant for a year, and rarely gave birth to early, or late, but gave birth close to the due date.

Girion returned to his own quarters, letting Legolas and Rozarko have some time alone. Rozarko moved forth and gently remove the white circlet from Legolas head, putting it back in the box in Legolas bedroom, he would take it to the vault later.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly as he reentered from the bedroom, Legolas was still standing in the middle of the room.

"I am not sure" he whispered and turned his attention to Rozarko, "I don't understand why she keeps insisting the child is mine".

Rozarko slowly shook his head, "if the child is acknowledged as yours, she is sure to be married to you and rise in rank".

"But we were already set to be married" Legolas stated.

"She might have been afraid the marriage was at stake, given how much you have been fighting against it".

Legolas sighed, running a hand through his hair, getting it tangled in the braids. He groaned frustrated and tried to untie the bonds holding the braids.

"Here" Rozarko chuckled and moved in to unbraid his hair, when done Legolas turned around, his face only inches from Rozarko. Rozarko moved a hand up to cup his cheek, letting his fingers brush through the silky, soft hair. Legolas leaned into the touch, closing his eyes as he breathed deeply. He felt Rozarko moved even closer, his fingers softly tracing his ear, making Legolas inhale sharply just as he brushed his lips against his.

A knock sounded on the door, Legolas rested his forehead against Rozarko's for only a moment before he regretfully pulled away.

"Enter" he called, watching as his father entered.

"I heard the result" he told softly, "I just came to see how you were doing".

Legolas smiled softly at him, "a little confused by her actions, but I know what the result of the test will show and are not nervous".

Thranduil nodded, eyeing his son carefully.

"Are you sure you are alright?" he asked a bit skeptical.

Legolas sighed, "I… I just need to" he trailed of, not quite sure what he needed to do.

Thranduil smiled softly, "you have nothing more on your schedule for today" he told, "take some time off".

Legolas nodded and watched as his father left his room again, he then turned to Rozarko who grinned at him.

"What do you want to do then?" he asked.

Legolas was still not sure.

"Run away into the forest?" Rozarko suggested, "you have nothing scheduled for tomorrow either".

"Then what are we waiting for?" Legolas grinned and watched Rozarko give him a feral grin before they both left the quarters for the stables, Rozarko stopped at Girion's quarter, letting the second guard know that he was off until tomorrow. At the stables they quickly prepared their horses and rode into the forest together.

They rode towards the small mountains just north of the stronghold, where they knew they would be safe, and out of sight of any teams patrolling the forest. They rode along a small path leading up the small mountains. The terrain started to flatten, and they found a small lake, surrounded by rocks, trees and bushes, flowers grew all over the grass. They decided to camp here and gathered wood for a small fire. The sun was still high in the sky, and as Legolas laid in the soft grass, he felt as it warmed his face.

Rozarko was laying in the grass next to Legolas, looking up at the small, white clouds drifting slowly over the blue sky. Rozarko popped himself up on his elbow, looking down at Legolas, who quickly felt his eyes on him and opened his to meet them.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Care for a swim?" he asked, "the water looks quite tempting".

Legolas looked from Rozarko to the small lake, the sun was reflecting in the water, making it sparkle. With a smile from Legolas, Rozarko rose and pulled the prince up before he quickly undressed and climbed up on a rock at the edge of the lake. Legolas watched him carefully.

"What are you doing?" he called after him.

Rozarko looked down into the water, then shot Legolas a feral grin before he jumped into the lake, making quite the splash as he hit the water. He emerged from the water, laughing and wiping wet strands of hair out of his face. As he looked for Legolas, he saw that the prince had already made his way up on the rock, looking down at him. He swam out of the way and watched as Legolas too jumped down into the water, a bit more elegant than he had done.

"The water does feel wonderful, don't you agree?" Rozarko asked as Legolas swam towards him.

"You are right" he smiled finding a rock to sit on, the water reaching to his chest, he leaned back against a rock behind him. Rozarko swam closer to him, crawling on the rock until his face was mere inches from Legolas'.

"I am always right" he told in a low voice.

"And very self-confident" Legolas teased.

"Yes" Rozarko grinned, then his face turned serious, "are you still holding on to that promise?".

Legolas looked confused for just a moment, then understood what Rozarko was talking about, "what do you think?".

Rozarko then moved closer, and Legolas closed the distance between them, meeting him in a soft kiss, that quickly grew more passionate and heated. Legolas fisted his hand in Rozarko's wet hair, holding his head in place, as Rozarko's one hand moved up to caress his cheek, tracing a finger along his ear. He grinned when he heard a low moan from Legolas as he kept caressing the tip of his hear with his fingers.

"You do that on purpose" Legolas murmured against his lips.

"Oh, I do" Rozarko said in a low voice, braking apart, he met Legolas' eyes shortly, grinned mischievously before he moved in again, this time though he pulled Legolas head slightly to the side and bit gently down at the tip of his ear. Legolas inhaled sharply as he tensed, feeling as Rozarko licked, nipped and sucked at his ear. Soon Legolas was almost writing underneath Rozarko.

"If you do not stop now" Legolas warned in a low voice, "I will take you right now".

"I wouldn't mind that at all" Rozarko said hungrily as he continued.

Legolas groaned low, then took hold of Rozarko's hips, flipped him over and pressed him down against a rock. Rozarko could not help the moan that escaped him as Legolas took him.

o0o

The fire was burning with a warm glow as the stars blinked down at them, the horses was grassing just nearby. Rozarko was sitting with a blanked draped around him, looking into the fire as Legolas prepared some tea for them.

Legolas handed Rozarko a cup of steaming tea, settling down beside him, draping his own blanket around him. It was not a cold night, but the blankets gave them some comfort.

"Have you thought about it?" Rozarko then asked quietly, "in about half a year, you will be free of the marriage".

Legolas looked stunned, then he broke into a huge smile, "that's right".

"Are you going after Arin then?" Rozarko softly asked, "the two of you seems to fit together quite well".

"I do admit there is something about her" Legolas told, "and I can hardly shake her from my mind. But no, I will not go after her, not yet. But I will enjoy her company whenever I am in Imladris".

"And I am sure she will enjoy yours" Rozarko then grinned, "surely sounded like it the last time".

Legolas blushed just a little, "I do not know what you are talking about" he said innocent.

Rozarko laughed and clapped Legolas on his shoulder before he sipped as his tea, watching the flames lick the wood before them.

They talked comfortable most of the night, about everything that had been going on the past few days, and ever since the wedding had been announced, how much both he and Ruviana had changed. Rozarko had never thought Legolas would be able to cheat in a relationship, and care so little about it as he did. It surprised him.

"I am surprised as well" Legolas admitted, "in the beginning I had so strong feelings for her, I was happy every time I saw her, and I did not want to part from her. And now, I can't even stand the sight of her".

Rozarko shook his head, they were now laying together under the same blanket, looking up at the stars high above them. Rozarko gently cupped Legolas cheek, turning his eyes to meet his.

"From what I have observed over the past years" he told gently, "the two of you have indeed changed, and both of you have been working against the marriage, that did not make things better at all".

"So, are you saying if we tried to cooperate, we would not have ended up like this?" Legolas asked surprised.

"I am not sure" Rozarko told, "you were forced into something neither of you wanted. You were already falling apart before the wedding was settled".

Legolas sighed, "I just want this to be over with" he whispered.

"And soon it is" Rozarko whispered back, planting a soft kiss on Legolas' lips, which he quickly deepened. Rozarko moved around until he was on top of Legolas, pressing the prince down underneath him, feeling him move as pleasure rose inside him.

Legolas took hold of Rozarko's shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it to the side before letting his hand caress his chest, then around his waist to his back. Rozarko quickly removed Legolas' shirt as well, growling deep in his throat at the sight of the prince underneath him. In one swift movement he flipped Legolas around and pulled down his leggings. He led his finger trace down his spine, feeling him tense at the touch.

He bent down to whisper in his ear "I have waited for more than thirty years to have you again, I will take you hard, make sure you are not able to walk tomorrow".

Legolas breathed deeply, a low groan leaving him as he felt Rozarko enter.

o0o

The next day they return to the stronghold, Legolas had been quite uncomfortable on the ride back. Rozarko had been laughing almost all the way home, or so it had felt for Legolas, he had really enjoyed himself, felt quite proud even.

"Are you done?" Legolas asked as they walked up the stairs towards the royal wing. Rozarko had once again began to laugh at the discomfort Legolas showed even from walking.

"No" Rozarko laughed, "but I will let you know when I am".

"What is so funny?" they heard a voice behind them as they rounded a corner.

Anglond looked confused from Rozarko to Legolas and back.

"Nothing" Legolas muttered as he continued his walk, Rozarko just shot Anglond a wry smile as he followed. Anglond fell into step with them.

"We are not to be worried, are we?" he asked a bit concerned, getting both their attention, "I sought you out yesterday to make sure you were alright, and see if there was something either of us could do. But you were nowhere to be found, so I went to find Girion instead, and he told that Rozarko had just told him that he was off duty until tomorrow. Is everything alright?".

Legolas stopped and turned towards Anglond, "everything is alright" he assured, "I did not mean to make any of you worried. Rozarko and I just decided to escape to the forest, I needed to get out of here".

Anglond nodded, "alright then" he smiled, "I have scheduled the team to train this afternoon, will you join us?".

Legolas smiled, "I will be there" he promised. Watching as Anglond smiled gently before leaving.

Inside his quarters, Legolas threw himself down on the bed.

"I can't belief how sore you made me" he groaned muffled by the covers.

Rozarko was roaring with laughter as he threw himself down on his stomach on the bed as well.

"You were just out of practice" he grinned, getting a frown from Legolas, "well, not that you had forgotten anything at all, but your body was out of practice".

"Well you didn't exactly go easy on me either" Legolas complained as he fell back into the covers.

"Neither did you, my friend" Rozarko laughed as he patted Legolas on his back.

o0o

Anglond was running through hard training exercises for the team, barking orders at them. They all seemed distracted today, and he had his idea why. Even though he had told them he had talked to Legolas, and that their captain would join their training, they were still worried about him, and now the prince was late, not making things any better. He sighed and turned to look towards the stronghold, a smile spreading on his lips when he finally spotted Legolas walk towards the training grounds. He turned back towards the team.

"At attention!" he yelled out. They all stopped and looked to the second in command. "Our captain is present" he announced just as Legolas walked up beside him.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Legolas asked them skeptical, "I thought you were supposed to be the elite team of Greenwood".

Gilthron stepped forth, "we do not mean any disrespect, captain" he told, "we have been worried about you", when Legolas shot him a questioning look, he explained, "we heard what happened, and that Ruviana was dragging you into court. You were completely closed off, none of us could come in contact with you".

Legolas eyed him for a few moments, starting to make the other elf uncomfortable.

"I am a prince of the realm" Legolas told calmly, "their will be situations where I am closed off to even you" he looked at them all firmly.

Gilthron nodded, "of course" he looked to his fellow warriors, they all nodded.

"Now get back to practice" Legolas ordered them all, "and I want to see what made you the elite team of Greenwood, not the pathetic display you just showed".

They all jumped back to practice with renewed energy. Legolas calmly, but strictly observed them all, and corrected when he saw fit.

Elarus and his team was making their way into the training field next to them, the captain inclined his head in greeting for Legolas before throwing his own team into training exercises. Legolas turned his attention back to his own team, not seeing how Lucien kept shooting short glances at him.

"Lucien, you're distracted" Legolas heard Elarus call out.

Legolas turned his gaze to the other field, just in time to see his brother knocked to the ground by Itrian. Elarus looked displeased, he walked in and gave the younger prince a few orders and directions before he resumed the training.

Legolas calmly approached Elarus, and with a nod from the ether captain, Itrian stepped aside and Legolas took his place. Lucien looked surprised by the change, but quickly got his work for when Legolas attacked, and he just bare managed to block.

"You are distracted" Legolas told as he spun around his brother and attacked from the left.

"Can you blame me?" Lucien asked as he blocked and made a counterattack.

"When you take up your weapons" Legolas told, "all private matters and thoughts you leave behind".

Lucien growled as he made another attack at Legolas, which his brother easily blocked.

"The warriors are talking about you" Lucien hissed as he swung his sword around and made an attack, which Legolas blocked too.

"And?" Legolas asked as if it didn't bother him.

"You do not care?" Lucien asked surprised.

"Not really" Legolas told as he spun around and knocked his brother to the ground, "and neither should you" he said as he bent down over him, "the people will always be talking and gossiping, and often we are the course for that attention, but you decide weather you want to listen to it, or rise above it".

Legolas then straightened up and left his brother on the ground to return to his own team, Elarus looked curious at Legolas, but quickly resumed to his team, keeping a close eye on Lucien.


	21. Chapter 21: Result

**21\. chapter: Result**

The new 1. Team: Legolas, (Rozarko and Girion), Anglond (second in command), Mirthral, Rogon, Logon, Tristan, Falael, Cyan, Kaleth, Galdor, Gilthron (third in command), Sharian, Jassin, Imizael, Halafarin, Fenian.

 _ **Age 776, late summer:**_

Legolas was running through the royal wing, Girion right behind him. The guards at the entrance jumped to the side to led them out, looking surprised as they ran past them. Legolas turned sharply down the corridor towards Rozarko's quarters. Outside Legolas knocked firmly on the door, hearing a surprised call for enter before he opened the door, looking straight for the bed. Rozarko looked beyond surprised to see Legolas inside his bedroom, but also knew it had to be important for Legolas to show up like that, in his patrol clothing and weapons.

"Legolas?" Rozarko asked surprised.

"We are riding out now" Legolas told firmly, "orcs and trolls are moving in from the north".

Rozarko looked stunned before he threw the cover off him, revealing he had nothing on underneath it. Legolas turned to leave and give Rozarko peace to get dressed, but then got a little, mischievous grin on his face.

"Sorry I am whisking him away like this, Jalen" he called back, chuckling when he heard a surprised grunt from the bed.

Soon the three of them ran over the grounds, the moon was hiding behind a thick layer of dark clouds, promising rain soon. Inside the headquarter there was quiet, only a few lights were lit. just inside the door was a bell, and with a nod from Legolas, Rozarko started to pull in the rope, making it ring loudly.

"Warriors!" Legolas shouted down the hall, "at attention! Now!".

Anglond was sleeping deeply when he suddenly heard the bell inside the headquarter ring loudly, soon after, he heard his captain shout to attention. His heartbeat was increasing rapidly, he felt like he had only just fallen asleep, and stumbled out of bed. On the other side of the room Gilthron and Galdor stumbled out of their beds as well, not looking any better. The tree of them ran for the drawer and pulled out their clothing, quickly and a bit clumsily getting dressed. Galdor was mumbling grumpily as he buckled on his weapons. Gilthron was still pulling on his booths as he jumped out of the bedroom, and Anglond was still buckling on his sword. They looked to the entrance and saw Legolas standing with his arms crossed, looking a bit impatient. Girion and Rozarko on either side of him.

Legolas heard commotion from inside the bedrooms on either side of the corridor, and soon the first warriors stumbled out of the rooms, some still getting dressed or buckling on their weapons. Some of them looked more disheveled than others, and some even looked like they hadn't got much sleep at all. Legolas stood at the front door with his arms crossed, waiting for the last ones to be ready. When done they all stood ready before him;

"Orcs and trolls are moving in from the north" Legolas told them, "we are riding out immediately".

Rain had started to fall, and the elves were quickly getting soaked as they rode through the forest. Mud and dirt were flying around them as the horses kicked it up. Legolas pressed his team forward, guiding his horse around the threes. They rode the entire night, and only stopped for a short rest in the early morning, just as the sun started to rise between the thick layer of clouds. The rain had lessened some, but was still falling.

It was late afternoon when Legolas' team finally reached the border, meeting up with Matheon's team. The second team looked exhausted, and just as soaking wet as Legolas' team was.

"Captain Legolas" Matheon called out, guiding his gray horse towards Legolas.

Legolas turned his dark horse around, meeting Matheon, clasping his forearm.

"We have tracked the orcs and trolls just north of the river" the second captain told, "they have moved north again after four days of travelling south".

"You have scouts to keep an eye on them?" Legolas asked.

"Of course" Matheon told, "I am waiting for their report this evening".

Legolas nodded.

"We were planning to move a bit more east" Matheon told, "and make camp at higher grounds just south of the river".

"Lead the way then" Legolas told, and waved his team with him to follow Matheon as they rode through the forest.

o0o

Fires had been made in the cover of the forest, and guards had been set around the camp, most to the north, keeping a close eye on the border. Legolas and Anglond had been in deep conversation with Matheon and his second in command, Aramir. Matheon gave a detailed report of the orcs and trolls activity and route.

Gilthron and Fenian came with mugs of hot tea for the captains and seconds in command, knowing they were just as soaked and cold as they were. The rain was still falling, but the elves had nevertheless made two fires to warm food and drinks for the teams. Legolas gratefully took the mug with steaming tea Gilthron offered him, and started to sip it as he listened carefully to Matheon's report.

As the sun began to set in the distance, two of Matheon's scouts returned to give report.

"The orcs and trolls have moved further north" one of them told, his hair almost black and his eyes silver gray, "they are taking a small path leading deep into the gray mountains".

"How many orcs and trolls?" Legolas asked, "have you counted them?".

"We tried" the blackhaired scouts told, "there is five trolls, and at least twenty orcs, but they met up with ten orcs when they turned north, and we have heard sounds of more orcs in the mountains as well".

Legolas looked to Anglond.

"Are they gathering?" his second asked.

"Could seem like it" Legolas replied thoughtful.

"We have not engaged the orcs" Matheon told, "they have kept to just north of our border".

Legolas nodded, "and I think we keep it like that as it is now" he told, "they have moved far north of our border. We will keep holding a close eye on their movements with the scouts, and patrol the border closely".

Matheon nodded, "I agree" he told, "Elarus are moving up from the eastern border, and are patrolling the border as he moves around to the north. Valronen are meeting up with us from north west".

Legolas nodded, "then the border will be closely guarded".

"It will" Matheon nodded.

"Aronen will move the teams around and cover the rest of the forest" Legolas told, "four teams will be on our standby, if we need reinforcements, they move out immediately".

Matheon nodded his approval, they fell into comfortable silence for a while, barely registering as the others called for dinner. Rogon, Logon and two from the second team had made a stew of rabbit and vegetables found in the surrounding forest.

Rogon came to Legolas, softly placing a hand on his shoulder. Legolas almost jumped in surprised, earning laughter from all around him.

"I think that's a first" Rogon laughed, "I do not remember ever to have been able to sneak up on you before".

"Pray it to be the last" Legolas growled good-naturally.

Rogon chuckled, "oh, I do" he grinned as he handed Legolas a bowel of stew.

Legolas smiled grateful as he took the bowel. Anglond accepted a bowel from Logon, and they soon ate in silence, listening to the rest of the two teams talk, joke and bickering. Matheon was, with his brother, Pantheon of the third team, the second two best teams, and they often fell into friendly competition whenever they came across the first team.

As the evening went on, two of the scouts returned to give report on the activity. The orcs and trolls had split up in smaller groups and gone in almost every direction but south. Legolas and Matheon agreed to strengthen the border and set guards out, keeping a close eye on every possible enemy that would come near the border. Legolas and his team would stay at the border for a while, patrolling it and guard it the best they could. Matheon would stay as well, moving a bit more west while Legolas would patrol the northern border to the east.

o0o

 _ **A few weeks later:**_

"Orcs!".

Legolas bolted up from his pallet, all his senses already in high alert.

"Warriors, to arms!" Legolas ordered as he grabbed his own weapons, he could already hear the foul beats running through the forest.

"To the threes" Legolas ordered all of his elves, and they were in the threes in no time.

Soon arrows flew down at the orcs, killing many of them even before they could set foot inside their camp.

"Take cover" Legolas heard Jassin yell from up front, "crossbows"!".

Legolas only just managed to take cover behind the trunk as the first arrow flew right past him. Just as it had passed him, he turned at led one of his own arrows fly before he quickly took cover again. He notched an arrow and breathed deeply, listened to the noise from the ground, then he moved fast around the trunk, released the arrow and took cover again. He heard that it was a hit, and quickly notched another arrow. He heard before he saw the arrow approaching, and jumped away from the trunk just as an arrow from a crossbow hit it just where his heart would have been.

"They are surrounding us!" Legolas shouted and climbed higher up in the three, taking cover in the foliage.

He led his arrows fly, one by one, and heard as they found their marks on the ground. His head whipped around as he heard a pained cry from an elf.

"Kaleth!" he heard Cyan yell.

Legolas saw Kaleth fall from the three, and arrow in his shoulder, he hit the ground hard, and soon both Cyan and Falael was over him, protecting him from the orcs nearing.

"Cover them!" Legolas ordered just as he released his arrow.

They were covered, and managed to help Kaleth back up in the threes, covering him. Legolas heard another pained grunt from the other side.

"Just an arrow to the arm" he heard Tristan call out.

"Just!?" he heard Mirthral yell from another three, "how will you shoot with only one arm?".

Then a horn was heard from the west, and Legolas breathed relieved, Valronen was on his way. He soon heard riders coming in hard, and the orcs started to scream. Just then, he heard the arrow, and soon after felt boring pain in his thigh, he hissed angrily and looked down, and arrow sat deep in back in his upper thigh. Riders was crashing through the camp down, and Legolas bit down his pain as he covered them, letting his arrows fly.

Soon it was over, the rest of the orcs had been slain, and Legolas breathed deeply. He tried to move his leg, but the arrow in his thigh made it difficult to move it, and he could not get it out himself. Slowly, he started to climb down the three, a bit more clumsily than he would have liked. He tried to find footing with his injured leg, but slipped past the branch and crashed to the ground instead. Just before Valronen's white horse. Valronen looked stunned down at Legolas. All air left Legolas at the impact, and it took a few seconds before he realized he had fallen down from the three.

"Aren't you one for making an entrance" Valronen grinned as dismounted.

"Shut up" Legolas growled and tried to get up, but after a few failed attempts, accepted Valronen's extended hand, just as Rozarko, Girion and Anglond joined them.

"You alright?" Valronen asked, holding back his mirth.

"Yes" Legolas assured a bit too quickly.

"You call an arrow very close to your ass, alright?" Anglond laughed.

Valronen looked behind Legolas, "it is quite close to your ass" he chuckled, "doesn't it hurt?".

"It hurts like hell" Legolas growled a bit angrily, "will someone, please, just pull it out?".

Without a word Rozarko took hold of the arrow and pulled it out in one swift move. Legolas hissed in pain as his left leg buckled, Valronen guided him down on the ground.

"We need to stop the bleeding" he told gently as Rozarko pressed down on the wound. The guard quickly took some bandages and while Girion and Anglond removed the torn leggings, Rozarko dressed the wound, and helped Legolas in a new pair of leggings. Valronen helped him up when they were done.

"All orcs are dead" Valronen then told, "my team are already gathering them north of here and makes ready to burn them at the border".

Legolas nodded, then he turned to Anglond, "how many wounded?".

"Kaleth with and arrow to his shoulder" Anglond told, "Mirthral is tending to him now, he will be fine, but his arm will be in a sling for a few days though, at least. Tristan was hit in the upper arm by an arrow, it is only a scratch, Gilthron is tending to him, Jassin was starched by an arrow as well and have a small wound to his calf".

"That's all?" Legolas asked.

"Well" Anglond grinned, "our captain was almost shot in the ass" he laughed.

"It was the thigh" Legolas corrected.

"But close enough" Anglond grinned.

Valronen stayed with Legolas' team for a week, making sure the wounded was healed before he moved on. Kaleth had had his arm in a sling for the whole week, complaining the whole time that he was fine, and had no need of it, but everytime he tried to move his arm, it sent parks of pain through it.

Legolas was getting along with is injured thigh quite well, he could not press his left heel down, and limped a little on the leg, but could move around unhindered otherwise, though it hurt to ride.

After a week, most of the injured was healed, and back to active duty again, and Valronen left the first team, sure they would be fine on their own again.

 _ **Two months later**_ :

Fall was beginning to take its tool on the forest, the foliage was beginning to change into the yellow, orange, brown and red colors of the autumn. As the fall came closer, Legolas mood got more and more bad. He felt restless, there had been minimal orc activity at the border, and the large pacts they had seen earlier, had scattered in the mountains and moved even further north and east, out of the elves reach long ago.

It was early morning, Legolas had just woken up from a restless sleep. He walked to sit down next to Cyan, who had the early morning watch. Cyan looked surprised as Legolas sat down, but did not address him in the beginning, just waited until Legolas started to talk.

"If you want to be replaced, I can take the watch for you" Legolas offered quietly as he looked out to the forest.

Cyan smiled gently, then shook his head slowly, "no, but I wouldn't mind the company though, even if it is silent".

Legolas smiled gently, but didn't say anything as he just sat and looked as the sun rose and filled the forest with light. Just then, a white falcon flew in and landed beside Legolas, carrying a message. Legolas slowly took it and unfolded it, reading it. There was one short sentence on the small piece of paper.

 _We have a healthy baby_

Legolas almost crushed the paper in his hand, he rose from his seat next to Cyan and walked to the fire, throwing the paper in it. Legolas felt like braking something, he cast one look at Rozarko, who had woken up the moment Legolas had left his place beside him. Rozarko knew Legolas needed space, but nevertheless got up and silently followed him into the forest, away from the other. He kept his distance to Legolas, giving the prince some much needed space, but just keeping a close eye on him, just in case.

Legolas had just sat down on the ground, and looked emptily ahead of him for a long time. Then he had suddenly got up and ordered the team to move out, leading them further east.

Only a few days later, Legolas got a message from his father, telling him to return as quickly as possible, they needed him for the blood test. Legolas knew he was not needed to cover the border, and therefore he returned to the stronghold.

o0o

The courtyard was busy when Legolas returned, another team was about to ride out just as they returned, and warriors, elves, stables cares and horses ran around the courtyard. Girion had jumped off his horse, and with the rains in one hand, he took the rains of Legolas' horse in the other. Legolas spotted his father on the steps, but froze as he saw Ruviana walking out of the doors behind him. She was carrying an infant baby in her arms. He dismounted as she walked down the stairs. They stopped in front of each other, and she carefully placed the baby on the ground before Legolas.

Rozarko had just handed his gray horse to a stable care when he turned and saw what Ruviana did. If Legolas picked up the child, he was acknowledging it as his own.

"Don't pick him up, don't pick him up" Rozarko kept whispering to himself.

Legolas didn't even look at the child, he looked firmly at Ruviana for a short while, his eyes cold. Then he carefully stepped around the child and her, and walked up the stairs and inside the stronghold. Rozarko breathed relieved as he too, walked inside.

Thranduil walked with Legolas back to the royal wing, Belstram, Rozarko and Girion right behind them. Legolas quickly washed and changed before he walked to his father's livingroom. Thranduil was sitting in one of the chairs by the fire, a glass of wine in his hand. Legolas sat down heavily in the couch, taking the other glass of wine on the table and took a sip, sighing as he seemed to sink even further down in the couch.

"Did you avoid your home for the past two and a half months?" Thranduil asked softly, a little smile tucking at the corners of his mouth.

"No" Legolas said with a wry smile, but with one look from his father, he sighed, "yes, yes I did".

Thranduil just nodded with a little smile.

"So" Legolas then turned serious, "when are they planning to do the blood-test?".

Thranduil breathed deeply, "to night" he told, "the council have been called together the moment you stepped into the stronghold. Four healers have been called in as well, to make sure the test run smoothly, and are not compromised".

"Compromised?" Legolas asked surprised.

"The blood will be drawn in the council hall" Thranduil explained, "both your blood and the child's blood will be drawn and compared in the hall by the healers, while the council are present".

"How long before we have the result?" Legolas asked.

"A few minutes only" Thranduil told, then he looked intently at Legolas.

"The result will be negative" Legolas told firmly, not one drop of doubt in his voice.

Thranduil leaned back in the chair, looking from Legolas to the fire instead, "I just needed to be sure" Thranduil said in a low voice.

Legolas nodded as he took a sip of the wine.

"You did not pick the child up" Thranduil commented gently.

"He is not mine" Legolas told, "that was a Sylvan tradition, it was her way to make me acknowledge the child, if I had picked him up, I would have acknowledged him as mine, that's why I did not pick him up, or even look at him".

Thranduil nodded, "I remember faintly to have heard of that" he said lowly, "you never siege to amaze me of just how much you know of the Sylvan traditions".

Legolas smiled gently, "I do admit that I embrace them more than the Sindar".

"I have noticed" Thranduil grinned.

"Do you disapprove?" Legolas asked stunned.

"No" Thranduil reassured, "no I do not" he smiled gently.

They sat for the rest of the day in comfortable conversation, and when the time for the test arrived, they both changed to something more formal and walked together to the hall.

The hall was filled with councilors, a few from the jury as well as the prosecutors and advocates. Cassius and Langdon arrived with the four healers, Belenor, Jalen and two healers Legolas knew was highly trained. Belenor and Jalen carried the equipment they needed to use to drawn and compare the blood.

Legolas was shown to the table that was placed in the middle of the hall, and seated at the end of it, while Ruviana sat at the other end with her son in her arms. Belenor placed Legolas' arm on the table, while Jalen and a blond healer approached Ruviana. All in the hall kept a close eye on the healers' movements, to make sure all went as it should.

Belenor placed a small knife on Legolas' arm, and with a small nod from Legolas, he made a small cut, just enough to get a potion of blood into a small bowel. Just then infant crying was heard, and Jalen came to the middle of the table with his small bowel of blood just as Belenor did. The four healers started to compare the blood, the hall was completely silent as they worked. After a few minutes Belenor looked up.

"The result" he said and looked straight at the king, "are negative. Prince Legolas is _not_ the father of lady Ruviana's child".

Thranduil nodded his thanks before he rose. There were heard whispers around the hall, some surprised, others, and that was the most of them, was not surprised at all.

"The result is clear" Thranduil told to the hall, "this case is closed, and as a result, the wedding between prince Legolas and lady Ruviana are cancelled".

Ruviana rose abruptly, making her chair fall over as the rose, the looked hotly at first Thranduil, and then Legolas before she turned and left the hall. Legolas sent Langdon a look which said, " _I told you so_ ". Thranduil dismissed the meeting, and Legolas was one of the first to leave the hall.

When Legolas entered his livingroom, he slammed the door shut and glided down it, he pulled his legs up before him and rested his head on his knees. He suddenly felt so exhausted, his hands were shaking, and he felt relieved. A small part of him had been afraid what the result would show, he was sure the child wasn't his, but still, he had been so worried that somehow, the blood-test would have been positive.

Someone knocked on the door, but Legolas ignored it. He did not want company now, he just wanted to be left alone. It knocked again, softer this time.

"Legolas" he heard Rozarko call from the other side of the door, "I'm right here when you need me, al right".

Legolas did not answer, but nevertheless smiled a little. He felt warm with the thought that Rozarko was right there when he needed him, just on the other side of the door. He did not know for how long he sat there, but it felt like hours, and it was completely dark inside when he got up from floor and slowly opened the door.

Rozarko smoothly moved into the livingroom, he took one look at Legolas before he drew the prince into a tight hug, holding him closely for a long time. Suddenly, Legolas began to laugh, a heartfelt, joyous laugh Rozarko seldom heard. Soon, Rozarko was laughing too. They had no idea for how long they just stood in the dark laughing, but it felt so good.

"We better light some candles" Rozarko said between laughs.

Legolas nodded, and together they lit the candles in the room. Soon a soft glow filled the room in a warm light.

"I'll have to admit" Rozarko said with a careful smile, "I was a bit worried that the result would turn out positive".

Legolas tilted his head slightly, "you were?" he grinned.

Rozarko shook his head in dismay, "I know, I am awful".

"Can I get that in writing?" Legolas teased, "I think that's the first time I have ever heard you admit that".

Rozarko quickly straightened up, "I do not know what you are talking about" he said mock innocent.

Legolas shook his head and sighed.

"What now then?" Rozarko asked quietly.

"I have a long report to write, and a huge pile to read" Legolas told and looked at his desk, there was indeed a huge pile of documents and reports on it.

"It meant with you" Rozarko corrected, "and Ruviana?".

Legolas breathed deeply as he walked towards the desk, "the wedding is canceled, as you properly already know" Legolas told as he sat down in his chair, "what will be of Ruviana I do not know, and right now I do not care, but I hope she will go to the father of her child, and get a happy life after all".

Rozarko nodded and took the chair before the desk, watching as Legolas took a blank document and started to write.

"For myself" he said without looking up from the paper, "I am not sure at the moment, I will go back into my own, old routines. Maybe someday my father will find a new bride for me, I hope not. Maybe I will find one myself before he has the chance to decide again".

He wrote something down on the paper and was quiet for a few moments, "for now though" he said, still not looking up, I will give the team some time off, and I have a lot of paperwork to finish" he added with a wry smile, looking up shortly at Rozarko.

Rozarko smiled, "I think they would be pleased to hear that" he said as he took the first report of the pile and started to read. He made two piles of what needed immediate attention, and a pile of those who could wait.

Legolas finished his report in a few hours and looked at the two piles.

"This one need your attention first" Rozarko said and pointed to the smallest one.

Legolas smiled as he took the first report, reading it through.


	22. Chapter 22: The Golden Wood

**22\. chapter: The Golden Wood**

The new 1. Team: Legolas, (Rozarko and Girion), Anglond (second in command), Mirthral, Rogon, Logon, Tristan, Falael, Cyan, Kaleth, Galdor, Gilthron (third in command), Sharian, Jassin, Imizael, Halafarin, Fenian.

 _ **Age 853, winter: Legolas is 766**_

Legolas was running through some of the elite training sessions, he pushed his warriors harder and harder, barking orders at them, and corrected at even the smallest mistakes they made. Legolas had been in a bad mood for months now, and it was getting worse for every week. The team was not sure why Legolas was in such a bad mood, but they had noticed that Legolas had been pushing himself harder and harder.

Ever since the trial against Ruviana, some people still had expected a royal wedding, maybe not to Ruviana, but still a wedding, and Legolas was determined not to give them one any time soon. Ruviana had moved to Lorien, she had never told Legolas who the father of her son was, and he had tried not to dwell to much on it. He had not seen her in many years, she had moved a few months after the trial, and had not set her foot inside the forest since, and Legolas had not left the forest either.

The activity of orcs had been growing on the northern border, and Legolas had been back and forth to the border for years, staying for longer and longer periods of times.

"Keep your guard up" Legolas barked as he walked in between his warriors, examining them all as he did so.

"You keep your guard up!" Anglond barked in response and made a jump to the prince's back.

Legolas whipped around and ducked out of Anglond's way, taking out both his twin knifes as he did so. Legolas got into position; both knifes ready.

"I always keep my guard up" Legolas growled and attacked, giving his second in command a fight to remember. Soon, Legolas had Anglond pinned to the ground, a knee on his chest, and a knife to his throat and side. Anglond was still fighting all that he could, and suddenly his knee shoots up, colliding hard with Legolas' groin. The prince groaned in pain and stumbled off Anglond, dropping both knifes. He was laying on all four, pressing his forehead into the dirt, his body moving as pain flared through him, he groaned in a mixture of pain and anger.

"If I am not able to continue the family line after this" he growled, not looking up, "I am blaming you!".

Legolas then looked up, Anglond was slowly nearing him, looking apologetic as he did.

"Sorry, Captain" he said as he sat down next to him, "guess you did not have all your guard up then".

Without looking, Legolas moved and punched Anglond at his jaw, making the warrior stumbled to the grown.

Anglond groaned painfully, "guess I deserved that" he breathed.

"At least" Legolas told as he unsteadily got up.

The others had stopped when Anglond had hit Legolas with his knee, they were silent as Legolas got up, not daring to interfere. Not even Girion or Rozarko neared him, knowing they would only be snapped at if they did now.

"Continue" Legolas told harsh as he, a little stiff, walked to the edge of the field. He leaned against a three just as a messenger came running towards him, handling him a short message. Legolas took the message with a small nod, and read it quickly.

"Anglond!" Legolas called, turning to face the field.

Anglond ran to him, looking worried for a moment.

"I have been called to an emergency council meeting" Legolas told, "continue the training for me, will you?".

"Sure" Anglond said as he turned and continued the training for Legolas, calling both Rozarko and Girion to their charge. The two guards followed Legolas back to the palace.

Legolas quickly changed to something more formal, while Girion was running down to the vault to receive the prince's circlet. Both Girion and Rozarko followed Legolas to the council hall, it was filled with councilors, even the king was already there, along with both Lucien and Gilmarkar. Legolas winched just a little as he made contact with the chair, getting a strange look from his father.

"A little training incident" Legolas told quietly as he got more comfortable.

Thranduil arched an elegant eyebrow.

"Anglond got a knee to my…" Legolas whispered as he leaned closer to the king, "more private area".

Thranduil could not help but laugh, getting the attention of all in the hall, he just waved them off as he collected himself, and started the meeting.

o0o

Legolas walked down the stronghold to the headquarter, a greenwood delegate returning from Lorien had not shown up, and was by now five days late. Legolas had been asked to go out in search of them. He collected his team, and in less than an hour they were on their horses and left the stronghold in haste.

It had not been a pleasant ride through the forest, Legolas was still very sore after Anglond had hit him with his knee, but he did his best to hide his pain as they rode quickly through the trees. At sundown they made camp near a small stream, watering the horses and made a fire. Rogon and Logon made dinner while the others made the camp ready, Falael and Jassin was appointed to stand the first watch.

As they settled down around the fire, Anglond cautiously sat down next to Legolas.

"How is your… more private parts?" he asked with a grin.

Legolas shot him a hot glare, "how is your jaw?" he bit back in a low voice, but not quite able to keep his face straight.

Anglond had a nasty bruise on his jaw, and the second in command laughed as he pulled and arm over Legolas' shoulders, "at least it doesn't hurt when I am riding the horse" he laughed.

"You are playing with fire, Anglond" Legolas warned with a small smile.

"I know" Anglond grinned, "that is what makes it fun" he whispered.

Legolas just smiled to him, and clapped him a few times on his thigh. Just then, Girion came and handed them both a bowl of soup, they smiled grateful as they took the bowl and calmly started to eat. Rozarko had kept a close eye on them, though he had kept his distance.

o0o

After a few days hard ride, they made it to the edge of the forest. Legolas divided his team and sent Anglond north, while he himself went south. Legolas slowly made his way around the trees, while some of the others searched the lands further into the forest and out on the fields.

Suddenly a white horse came running through the trees, Falael jumped off his horse and caught the rains of the scared white one. There was no doubt it was an elven horse, the rains were elven design, and the horse was clearly an elven breed, strong, high and elegant. Falael calmed the horse down, and the horse then danced around and made moves as if it wanted them to follow. The elves quickly followed and not many moments after, they saw the first dead horses around the trees.

Legolas jumped off his horse and slowly made way around the dead horses, and soon found the first dead body. He slowly bent down and gently turned it around. It was a worrier he did not know, but the colors of his clothes told he was from Lorien. He whispered a short prayer for the fallen worrier before he moved on to the next body, this one he knew, the colors were from Greenwood, and the color of his hair was dark brown.

He rose and froze, an elleth were laying near a tree and a dead horse, her dress was light green and her hair cobber brown. His legs shook as he made his way to the body, and with shaking hands he moved it around. A mix of a sob and a gasp escaped him, and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand, shocked. Rozarko and Girion was quickly by his side, but none of them touched the prince at the moment.

Before him on the ground lay Ruviana, her eyes were open, but none seeing, her mouth was slightly open. With a shaking hand he gently closed her eyes.

"Don't touch her!" a young voice screamed above him.

Legolas jumped to him legs, hands going for his bow and arrows, but his movements froze when he realized it was a young ellorn who had screamed at him, his hair was the same cobber brown as Ruviana.

"We will do no harm" Legolas told gently as he removed his hands from his weapons.

The young ellorn looked frightened, he sat high in the tree just above them. Slowly he crawled down, realizing it was elves that was beneath him. When he was down, he stood right in front of Legolas, who watched him carefully. He looked like Ruviana, and had the right age.

"She was someone close to you?" Legolas asked gently.

"She is my mother" he breathed, tears welling up in his blue eyes, "…was" he corrected in a hoarse whisper.

Rozarko and Girion tried to read a reaction from Legolas, but he his it well. Inside, Legolas felt cold, this was the child Ruviana had tried to force upon him. Forced him to acknowledge as his own. He did not know if he resented the young ellorn in front of him, or felt sorry for him.

"I am sorry for your loss" he finally told, a bit cold, he then turned to him team, "look for survivors" he ordered.

"There are none" the young ellorn stammered, "they are all dead" he sobbed.

Legolas looked back to the young one.

"You have family back in Lorien?" Legolas asked a bit too commanding, he felt as his cold feelings towards the young one grew.

"Y.. yes" he sobbed, "my… my father", then sniffed and then took a deep, shaky breath, "I want to… go home" he whispered.

"Your name?" Legolas asked shortly.

"Hallorn" he breathed.

"And we will bring you home, Hallorn" Legolas told, a bit more gently, "safely".

o0o

They crossed the borders of Lorien, even though it was winter, the weather was milder this far south, and the magic around the forest gave an impression of everlasting spring. The sun though, was hidden by a thick layer of light, gray clouds.

"Halt!" someone commanded from above them on Sindarin.

Legolas halted immediately, his horse snorted at the sudden command. He looked up at his eyes fell on someone he knew, but not had seen for a vary, vary long time. Haldir.

The marchwarden made large eyes as they fell on the Hallorn, and a small gasp escaped him. He jumped down from the branches and landed right next to Hallorn, who were seated behind Anglond.

"Ada" Hallorn cried and swung himself down into Haldir's waiting arms.

Legolas was frozen on his horse, he locked eyes with Haldir who held his son close to him. The two cousins looked at each other for a long time. Legolas with eyes that could kill, and Haldir looked more like someone not knowing whether to fight or flee.

"Where is she?" Haldir then asked in a low, dangerous voice. He had decided to fight.

Legolas did not answer, but moved his horse a bit to the side while his eyes travelled down the row of his warriors. Haldir followed his gaze as he slowly let go of his son. Falael and Kaleth had gently taken down the bundle containing Ruviana, they had wrapped her in cloaks. The two silvan warriors gently placed her before Haldir. Haldir breathed heavily as he fell to his knees and removed the fabric from her face.

"No…" he cried when he was her.

Legolas sat perfectly still on his horse, he almost looked like a statue, only the wind playing with his silvery blonde hair revealed him. He looked calm at the moment, but he was in one of the biggest inner conflicts in centuries . He had been on good terms with Haldir for about hundred years now, and then Haldir had… taken the elleth he was about to marry, and made a child with her.

"What happened?" Haldir asked in a low voice.

"Orc attack" Legolas told coldly, "the rest of your people will be brought to you soon".

Haldir looked up, his eyes dark with sorrow and anger.

"You…" he growled as he stood, hands fisted, "could not safe her?" he asked disbelieving.

The rest of the Lorien guard had jumped down from the trees by now, and stood in a half circle around the woodelves.

"They were all dead then we found them" Legolas told cold.

"You were too late?" Haldirs voice was rising. Hallorn by his side looked confused, why was his father angry at the silvan captain?

Legolas did not answer, but glared at Haldir. He then breathed deeply and turned his horse.

"She is delivered to you now, as is your son" he said regally.

"Do not turn your back to this, Thranduilion" a mild voice suddenly sounded behind him.

Hallorns eyes flew to the captain, he had thought he was just a silvan captain in the woodland king's army, not the king's son himself. Legolas closed his eyes in defeat and a small growl left him before he turned his horse around again. Lord Celeborn was making his way through the trees on an elegant, white horse. His silver robes shone, even though there was no sun.

"My lord" Legolas said respectfully and bowed his head, a hand to his heart.

Celeborn made the same greeting when his horse came to a stop before Legolas'.

Celeborn smiled gently to the young prince in front of him. Of all of Thranduil's children, Legolas was the one he had the closest bond with, even though they had not met many times. He knew that the oldest son of Thranduil also was the child that resembled his father the most, he could be, almost, just as tempered. "My wife wishes to speak with you" he added as he turned his horse, not even waiting for a respond.

o0o

The way to the talain of Celeborn and Galadriel was just as he remembered it, one long stair, an endless stream of steps. Once up, he was greeted with the white lady, her blond hair framed her feminine face.

"Young prince of Greenwood" she greeted with a hand to her heart, Legolas mirrored her greeting. She smiled, a bit sadly Legolas thought, "you return young Hallorn to us, for that we are grateful".

Legolas just nodded. Celeborn walked up the few steps to take his place beside his wife. Galadriel looked briefly at her husband before she turned her blue eyes to Legolas again.

"You choose to walk out of the marriage" she told, she stopped to give Legolas space to speak, but the prince remained silent, "you will lose everything" she told in a low voice.

"You told me" Legolas said coldly.

"So why did you choose this path?" she wanted to know.

"You brought me here to ask me that?" Legolas wanted to know, he did not mean any disrespect, but he felt his anger rise, and he did his very best to contain it.

Galadriel smiled gently, "no" she said with her deep voice, then her eyes quickly fell on Girion and Rozarko who stood nearby, "I see your shadows are with you" she concluded darkly.

"They are always with me" Legolas told her just as dark, then he breathed deeply, "what, exactly, did you want to talk with me about?". She looked at him for what seemed like minutes, even Celeborn shot her a questioning gaze. Then she looked to her left.

"It has been a long time, Legolas" he heard a familiar voice enter the talain, he had not heard that voice in ages.

He froze and turned slowly towards the two elves entering, his grandparents, his mother's parents. His grandfather was tall, even a taller than himself, and his long blond hair framed his face. Cold gray eyes met icy blue. By bis side walked hos grandmother, her light, bond hair framed her narrow face.

"It has" Legolas told coldly.

"We wanted a chance to talk with you" his grandfather Anuran told.

"About what?" Legolas asked a bit hoarsely.

"Your mother" Anuran told, "my daughter, whom you, supposedly, did not kill, if I am to believe all others".

"Then speak" Legolas growled deeply.

"Not here" Anuran said as he made his way down the stairs.

o0o

Soon he found himself in his grandparents talain, it was spacious, pillows all over the floor in one corner, and bookshelves in the other. His grandmother and prepared some tea, fruit and bread, and seated herself next to her husband before Legolas.

"We do not want to hear the story of how you killed…" Anuran stopped himself, "how you ended Anariel's life" he told, "we just want to be sure, why you did it, what did she tell you?".

Legolas breathed deeply, he had told that same story over and over again, but he understood why his family needed to hear it, and so be began; "she told me to leave, flee while I still had the chance, that I could not save her. I told her I would not leave her" he breathed deeply, the telepathic conversation with his mother had found place 250 years ago, but was still clear in his mind. "She told me I had to leave, that I could not safe her, she was dying".

"She knew she was dying?" his grandmother breathed stunned.

Legolas nodded, "yes. I beg her to let me help, and the only way she would allow me to help was by ending her life. She knew that even _if_ I, somehow, saved her, she would not survive, and she would rather die by my hands than the orcs… She told me that she forgave me for what I was about to do" he almost whispered the last words, and did not look his grandparents in the eyes.

His grandmother had tears in hers, and tried in vain to wipe them away. His grandfather sat frozen,

"I do not know what to believe" Anuran said slowly.

Legolas did not say anything, but looked down at his hands.

"You have changed" his grandmother told, she had a deep, but warm voice, Legolas looked up and met her eyes, "you seem much more grown up, so serious. Thranduil shine through you more than you know".

Legolas was not sure if that last comment was a compliment or not. What he remembered, his father had always had a close and good relationship with his mother's parents.

"It's a good thing" she assured him when she saw his doubt, "you father is a great king, and was a kind and loving husband for our daughter, as he is a kind and loving father for you, Gilmarkar and Lucien".

Legolas just nodded.

"We heard what happened between you and Ruviana" Anuran suddenly said, and Legolas head whipped over to meet his gaze.

"I do not want to discus that matter with you" Legolas almost sneered.

"You did not know she was involved with Haldir?" Anuran more stated than asked.

"I suspected once" he told coldly.

"Once?" his grandfather pressed.

Legolas breathed deeply, "where are you going with this?" he asked resignedly.

His grandfather looked for a long time at him and said nothing, then he sighed, knowing he was not getting any information out of his grandson.

"We wanted…" Anuran started, then he thought for a moment, "we want you to know that we do not blame you for what happened to Anariel" he told as gently as he could, but Legolas doubted that he was talking truthfully, "and you are always welcome here".

Legolas looked at them both for a long time, "is this your attempt for an apology?" he asked coldly, Anuran nodded, "I do not accept it" Legolas told them with a cold gaze, they both looked stunned, his grandmother even hurt.

"Your ungrateful bastard!" his grandfather growled as he slowly stood up, Legolas was quickly to follow him.

His grandmother gently placed a hand on her husband's arm, "Anuran" she called gently, but his grandfather ignored her.

"We open our home to you, and you reject us like that!" he spat.

"You clearly still blame me" Legolas told calmly, "and you lie right to my face. For two hundred and fifty years you have resigned me, and the you expect me to just forgive you right away?".

"Get out of my house!" Anuran growled.

"Gladly" Legolas growled back and left without even looking back.

He had only just left the talain and walked a few minutes when a voice called him from the side, he turned and came face to face with Haldir. He felt as his whole body tensed at the mere sight of his cousin. Haldir raised both hands as a sign of peace, and Legolas felt himself relax some, but he still looked at Haldir with apprehension.

"I just want to talk" Haldir told, "calmly, I do not want to argue".

Legolas nodded and followed Haldir back to his talain, he guided Legolas to some pillows on the floor at the balcony of the talain, where they had a fine view over the grounds underneath them. He handed Legolas a glass of redwine and sat down next to him.

"I never married her" he told without looking at Legolas.

"Why not?" Legolas asked calmly, and sipped at the wine, it was a bit too fruity for his taste.

"For a long time I was very angry with her" Haldir told, his voice a bit emotional, he stopped and took a deep breath, Legolas waited patiently, "I was angry that she tried to force our child on you, and left me completely in the dark" he took a sip of the wine and sighed, "I heard she was pregnant and tried to contact her, I suspected that I was the father" he turned his gaze shortly to Legolas, but the Greenwood prince did not look at him, "but I was not sure, she had still had some contact with you, and I…. well I thought there was a chance that you could be the father as well" he waited to see Legolas' reaction.

Legolas only shot him a short, unreadable gaze, then he looked back out over the forest.

"I knew that you and she had been on and off for ages" Haldir continued, "and that when you were together, you could be quite active".

"Have you brought me here to discuss my sex-life?" Legolas asked without a trace of embarrassment on his face.

"No!" Haldir quickly said, holding up a hand as a sign of honesty, he then placed his hand on his heart, "I am sorry she cheated on you, and I am sorry I was a part of it", Haldir said it with sincerity.

Legolas' strong gaze softened, "do not be sorry for that" Legolas told gently, then he turned his gaze towards the forest again, "I cheated on her as well" he told calmly,

Haldir almost choked on his wine, he coughed as he tried to gain his composure, "you did?" he asked with a hoarse voice.

Legolas just nodded calmly, as if it did not matter that much to him, which it actually didn't.

"But I am sorry that you made a child with he elleth I was to merry behind my back" Legolas then turned his eyes to Haldir, they were calm, and held no anger in them at all.

Haldir bowed his head, "I am sorry for that too. Though" he added as he looked up, "I am not sorry that I am the father of Hallorn, he is the joy of my life".

Legolas smiled gently and softly grabbed Haldir's arm, "as he should be" he told with a small smile.


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _ **Third age 861**_

 _Ruviana Ruvieniel  
Beloved mother  
Born third age 273 – died third age 853_

Legolas gently removed a few brown leaves from the white, flat stone. It was placed flat on the ground, right where Ruviana was buried. He sighed and placed the white roses just beside the stone. He had not visited her grave before now, nearly eight years after her death. He did not even attend her funeral, he felt out of place and not welcome. Hallorn, her son, had some very strong feelings about him, and they were not very good. Legolas had therefore decided to stay low, and left Lorien even before the funeral.

In the year after her funeral, he had thought many times what Ruviana would have wanted, if she would have wanted him there. He shook his head, what was done was done, and he could not change that now, at the time, he did not doubt it was the best thing to do, leave and let Hallorn and Haldir greave their loss in peace, at least from him.

In the past years, he had not thought that much of her, but she still sneaked into his mind from time to time. He did not regret the time he had spent with her. Even though it had been a tempestuous relationship, in both good and bad ways, he had cared deeply for her, even loved her at some point. She had been able to shape him into another person, even though he was reluctant to admit it, even Rozarko could feel it, and had felt it many times.

Ruviana had been a step towards the person Legolas once would marry and spent his life with, she had been able to make him see what he really sought. He had hated her, loved her, wanted her, and resented her. As much as they could be in love, just as much had they resented each other, and still, there had always been deep feelings present. She had been able to pull him around her little finger, and at a time he would have done anything for her.  
When Legolas thought back on their relationship, he thought it strange that he was able to love and hate the same person that much. Sometimes he missed her, but those times came further and further apart.

He breathed deeply and looked one more time over the white stone, the delicate engravings, the flowers and leaves engraved around her name. It was difficult to comprehend sometimes that she was no longer a part of his life, she had always been, even when they were small elflings they had played together in the royal gardens, hide and seek, climbing trees… The big old oak at the river came into his mind, how many times they had raced to the top… and the one time where they shared their first kiss.  
If they just could make it work, they would have been very happy together… Well, if he was not a prince, or commander… Of his duties did not take up as much time as they did. He shook his head once more… If only… That did not help any, he could not change the past, and he was glad that she had been a part of it, even though he could have done without the last part. The trial, that had been taxing on both of them.

With a deep breath he kissed the tip of his fingers and placed them on her name.

"Thank you" he whispered.

 _The end_


End file.
